Uma P do C de Feriados
by lalac.rk159
Summary: Uma série de capítulos únicos, mostrando o feriado e datas importantes de uma família. Edward, boca suja e Bella Cullen com seus filhos. Renesmee, Thomas e os gêmeos Anna Marie e Jonh Anthony. Edward e Bella decidem passar o dia 25 de dezembro em casa com seus filhos. O que acontece quando as crianças vão tirar uma soneca da tarde? Apenas o começo de muitos...
1. Uma P do C de Natal

**Nota da Autora:**

Oi amores, espero que vocês comentem nessa fic, mas que comentaram na outra.

Eu só queria explicar, que isso tudo começou com esse capítulo.

Eu postei ele de presente de natal para minhas leitoras em outro site, mas simplesmente não conseguir parar lá, então surgiu a fic Uma P. do C. de Feriados. E antes mesmo de acabar a fic, sabia que precisava mostrar como foi o começo de tudo então comecei escrever Uma P. do C. de Momentos.

Aqui decidir postar primeiro momentos depois Feriados, queria que acompanhassem por aqui e que comentassem, Momentos teve mais de 1800 visualizações, mas só seis comentários, espero que essa seja diferente e que comentem mais, é desanimador postar quando ninguém comenta...

Como sei que quase ninguém vai ler isso, vamos logo para a história.

espero que se divirtam com os capítulos,

beijos

* * *

 **Uma porra do caralho de dia de natal**

— Mamãe...

— Mamãe...

—Acorde...

—Acorde...

— Mamãe...

Duas vozinhas, a chamavam, despertando a mulher que adormecia na cama, as mãozinhas sacudiam o corpo dela.

A mãe girou na cama abrindo seus olhos e encarando seus filhos. A mais velha se chamava Renesmee já tinha seus oito anos, seus cabelos eram da tonalidade do pai, essa parecia ser a única coisa que havia puxado dele já que em todo resto Renesmee era sua mãe. Seus olhos pararam em seu filho de cinco anos que se chamava Thomas, ele diferente da irmã, não havia puxado nada de sua mãe, seus cabelos, a cor dos seus olhos eram todo o pai, seus cabelos agora estavam escurecendo, mas ainda eram loiros que nem seu pai quando criança e seus olhos de um incrível e incomum cor de dourado, aquela cor que havia atraído e muito Isabella, Bella como gosta de ser chamada, em Edward seu marido há dez anos e namorado há quinze.

—Papai disse que só poderíamos abrir os presentes quando tomássemos café — Renesmee falou.

— Mas ele falou que só iriamos tomar café quando a senhora acordasse — Thomas explicou como um rapazinho.

—Isso — A filha concordou — Agora vamos tomar café — disse empolgada, para saber se tinha ganhado o que ela tanto queria, puxando a mãe da cama. Bella se cobriu rapidamente com o lençol não querendo que as crianças a vissem nua, mas percebeu que vestia um dos seus pijamas. Uma camisola de algodão comportada. Edward. Sempre pensando em tudo.

— Calma aí... Eu preciso ir ao banheiro primeiro — A mãe falou bocejando — Por que vocês não vão descendo enquanto isso? — ela falou — Mas antes quero meus beijos de bom dia.

— Bom dia mamãe — Renesmee, Nessie, como gostava de ser chamada, falou beijando e abraçando Bella.

— Bom dia para a mamãe mais linda do mundo — Thomas falou dando um longo beijo na bochecha da mãe.

— Ah, mais que filhos maravilhosos eu tenho — Bella falou retribuindo o carinho dos filhos — Feliz Natal, para vocês.

— A senhora também, mamãe.

— Tá mais agora vai logo ao banheiro — Renesmee falou impaciente.

— Ok, ok — Bella respondeu indo ao banheiro.

Fez suas necessidades rapidamente, escovou seus dentes, lavou o rosto e penteou seus cabelos, depois tomaria banho, seus filhos estavam de pijama e sabia que ele também estaria.

Desceu as escadas rapidamente sem nem se preocupar em ir ao quarto dos gêmeos tinha certeza que eles estavam com o pai. Sim, gêmeos, depois de Thomas ela ainda teve um casal, uma surpresa para eles. Tinham apenas onze meses, ainda não andavam e balbuciavam algumas palavras. Eles tinham apenas os quatro dentinhos da frente e eram os bebês mais fofos do mundo assim como seus filhos mais velhos. Os gêmeos se chamavam Anna Marie e John Anthony.

— Ai porra — ouviu a voz do seu marido vindo da cozinha.

— Papai o senhor disse uma palavra feia — Ouviu sua Nessie dizer.

Ouviu seu marido bufar. Ela riu baixinho. Ninguém era perfeito, mas seu marido tinha apenas um único defeito, acredite. Ela já havia revirado ele de cima a baixo, do lado ao outro e único defeito dele era a boca suja, a cada dez palavras que ele falava sete era algum palavrão, depois que as crianças nasceram ele falava menos, mas descontava quando elas não estavam por perto e principalmente na hora do sexo.

— Depois o papai coloca um dolar na caixinha de vocês. Mas ... caral... Quase que as panquecas viraram torradas — murmurou, quase xingando novamente, de um jeito engraçado fazendo seus filhos rirem.

— Desse jeito, nossos filhos serão milionários antes dos dez anos de idade — Bella disse chegando á cozinha, brincando com seu marido.

Edward a olhou lindamente, sem graça por ter sido pego no flagra xingando na frente das crianças, coçou sua barba que estava um pouco grande. Ele tinha um pano de prato em cima do seu ombro, um lado do seu maxilar estava sujo de massa de panquecas. Vestia uma blusa branca de mangas curtas e velha junto com uma calça de moletom preta.

Bella olhou para Nessie e Thomas que estavam na frente do carrinho dos gêmeos fazendo careta para os irmãos que soltavam aquela gargalhada gostosa de bebê.

— Bom dia, meus amores e feliz natal — falou beijando e cheirando cada um deles que riram e balbuciaram um:

— Mama... — e a enchiam de beijos babados.

Ela sorriu admirada olhando para seus quatro filhos.

— E eu não ganho nenhum beijo de bom dia? — Edward perguntou cruzando seus braços em frente ao seu peito, depois de virar outra panqueca.

— Hum... não sei — Bella fez cara de pensativa — Vocês acham que ele merece? — ela perguntou olhando para seus filhos mais velhos.

— Beija logo ele mamãe — Nessie falou rolando seus olhos e rindo quando os pais se beijaram delicadamente na frente deles.

— Eca — Thomas falou como sempre fazia quando via seus pais se beijando.

— Filho, um dia você vai achar isso bom para caralho — Edward falou olhando para o filho.

— Edward — Bella o repreendeu dando um tapa em seu braço por ele ter xigado.

— O quê? — ele se fez de desentendido.

— Já são nove dólares papai — Nessie falou sorrindo contabilizando os xingamentos que seu pai havia deixado escapar em sua frente desde a hora que havia acordado. Felizmente para Bella, as crianças sabiam que eram feio as palavras que o pai diziam e não repetiam isso. Bom, pelo menos não sempre.

Ele bufou.

— Vamos comer, assim mantenho minha boca ocupada — ele disse ajudando Thomas a sentar na cadeira.

— Você já alimentou os gêmeos?

— Já, Nessie e Thomas me ajudaram com isso — ele falou entrelaçando sua mão na da esposa.

— Tudo bem, vamos comer então.

Os gêmeos começaram a choramingar querendo sair do carrinho. Edward pegou um e Bella outro. Eles comeram brincando com seus filhos, os gêmeos choramingavam querendo comer também, mesmo tendo se alimentado minutos mais cedo, eram gulosos.

— Não Anna — Edward disse impedindo a filha que colocou sua pequena mãozinha na metade da sua panqueca que estava lambuzada com geleia de goiaba. A menininha riu levando a mão labuzada a boca botando ela inteira e a chupando — Sua pequena pestinha — Edward disse tirando a mão lambuzada da boca da filha.

— Edward, não chame nossa filha de pestinha — Bella brigou com ele.

— John, não faz isso — Nessie falou olhando o irmão, que aproveitando a mãe distraída, tacou sua mão no copo de suco de laranja de Bella que caiu da mesa.

— John — Bella repreendeu olhando para o filho que apenas sorria.

Ela respirou fundo fazendo Edward rir.

— Você vai limpar essa bagunça — ela disse ameaçadoramente.

— Porque eu? Eu já fiz a comida — ele disse com um biquinho lindo que Bella quis imediatamente beijar.

— Porque eu estou mandando — ela disse simplesmente.

— Podemos abrir os presentes logo? — Thomas perguntou com a boca cheia acabando de comer sua panqueca.

— Não fale com a boca cheia filho — o pai disse roçando por de baixo da mesa o seu pé descalço no pé de sua mulher que o olhou confusa, ele jogou um beijo para ela, piscou e deu de ombros.

Bella sorriu do jeito fofo dele.

Eles terminaram o café e arrumaram rapidamente a cozinha. Thomas e Nessie correram animados atrás da arvore de natal que estava com vários pacotes enormes de presente.

— Eu posso ser a primeira, posso ser, posso ser... deixa... vai... por favor... deixa — Nessie começou a cantarolar empolgada e pulando.

— Tudo bem, tudo bem — Edward falou beijando a testa da filha, se sentou no sofá com John no colo, Bella sentou ao seu lado com Anna.

Renesmee ganhou os patins da Hanna Montana que ela tanto queria, junto com várias roupinhas e duas bonecas , Thomas ganhou a bicicleta que ele pedia fazia meses, alguns bonecos e carrinhos, os gêmeos ganharam roupinhas, brinquedos macios e alguns livros coloridos.

— Você sabe não é? — Edward murmurou, quando ela encostou a cabeça em seu ombro, enquanto eles viam os filhos brincaram.

— O quê? — ela perguntou inclinando um pouco a cabeça.

— Eu te amo para caralho — ele falou beijando a testa dela.

— Eu sei, eu também te amo — Bella disse sorrindo, vendo seus filhos brincaram e os gêmeos que agora estava no cercadinho babarem no brinquedinho deles.

— Pra caralho? — ele perguntou. Bella apenas riu e o beijou levemente nos lábios, lembrando-se rapidamente de quando eles se conheceram.

FLASHBACK ON

Ela sorriu abaixando seus olhos para o livro que estava tentando ler, corando.

Já era a terceira vez que ela encontrava o dono daquele misterioso par de olhos dourados e a sexta que encarava aquele olhar em menos de dez minutos desde que ele havia entrado no café que ela estava.

Bella gostava de ler, por isso cursava Literatura Inglesa na Universidade de Stanford, estava no início do segundo semestre quando o conheceu. A primeira vez e todas as outras duas vezes que se viram foram ali naquele café. E apenas do mesmo jeito. Ela sempre já estava sentada quando ele chegava, ele sentava-se à mesa de frente para ela, pedia um café e bebia. Eles apenas trocavam olhares e sorrisos, nenhum deles tinha coragem de levantar e ir falar um com o outro, apesar do jeito do homem ele era tímido quando o assunto era mulheres. Mas era bem nítida até para os atendentes do café como os dois estavam se sentindo atraído um pelo outro. O homem alto de cabelos cor de bronze bagunçado e com aqueles olhos dourados pela mulher baixinha de cabelos compridos castanhos avermelhados e olhos cor de chocolate, só de olhar dava para sentir a atração entre eles.

Mas aquele dia seria diferente. Ele acordou decidido a falar com ela. Chamou a garçonete e pediu que levasse para ela a bebida que ela sempre tomava, escreveu em um guardanapo uma frase " Posso me sentar com você?"

— Finalmente, pensei que eu mesma teria que junta-los — a garçonete falou sorrindo pegando o guardanapo.

Parou na mesa da menina colocou o copo de bebida e o guardanapo apontando para Edward. Bella ficou surpresa, mas assentiu para ele depois de ler o pedido nele no guardanapo. Sentiu seu coração se acelerar enquanto Edward se levantava rapidamente da sua cadeira pegando sua xicara de cappuccino e se sentava em frente a ela.

— Oi — ele murmurou.

— Olá — ela falou corando, olhando o belo homem a sua frente, tinha certeza que nunca em seus quase 19 anos de vida havia conversado com alguém tão bonito.

— Er... Meu nome é Edward Cullen — ele falou estendendo a mão para cumprimenta-la.

— Isabella Swan, mas me chame só de Bella — falou colocando sua mão na dele. Um estranho formigamento e uma necessidade de um maior contato percorreu o corpo deles. Edward conteu um palavrão, não queria assustar a linda mulher em sua frente.

— Então Bella... Você mora aqui? — ele perguntou a primeira coisa que passou em sua cabeça.

— Eu morava em Forks, uma pequena cidade no Estado de Washington, mas me mudei para cá para estudar literatura em Starford e você?

— Eu sou de Chicago, mas estudo e moro aqui. Estou agora estagiando No FBI como antropólogo forense — ele disse realmente querendo impressiona-la, nunca havia se sentido tão atraído por uma mulher como se sentia por ela.

—Uau, isso é muito legal eu amo os seriados de Bones, CSI, mas seu eu ver sangue na minha frente eu desmaio — Bella confessou a última parte bem baixinho.

Edward sorriu esses eram os seriados preferido dele também.

— Cacete, acho que você é minha alma gêmea — ele disse baixinho, mas ela ouviu e corou.

A partir dali eles ficaram horas conversando sem parar e só perceberam quanto tempo tinha se passado quando a garçonete falou que já iriam fechar o café. Eles marcaram de se encontrarem no dia seguinte, trocaram telefone, se tornaram amigos, mas a atração deles era muito para ser ignorada e a paixão que surgiu foi quase que imediata, uma semana depois eles estavam namorando e Edward ficou feliz já que ela parecia ser a primeira mulher que ele namorava que não ligava para os palavrões que ele soltava mesmo ele tentando conter na frente dela que quando questionada se não se importava com isso ela apenas disse que achava "sexy para caralho ele falando palavrão", foi o que bastou para Edward percebe que não poderia viver sem aquela mulher em sua vida.

FLASHBACK OFF

E aqui eles estão quinze anos depois de terem se conhecidos. Casados e pais de quatro filhos.

Thomas andava pelo jardim com sua nova bicicleta de rodinhas, Nessie brincava na piscina na parte rasa com John no colo, Edward estava com Anna brincando com ela ao lado de Nessie, supervisionando com cuidado para ela não ir para a parte funda. Bella estava lá dentro, sorrindo observando eles pela cozinha enquanto preparava o almoço. Eles haviam dispensado passar aquele dia de Natal com a família deles que estariam reunidas na casa dos pais de Edward, preferindo passar aquele momento especial só eles.

Thomas pulou na piscina, felizmente usava o colete e nadou no estilo cachorrinho até o pai e os irmãos, brincou um pouco com eles antes de sair para andar na bicicleta de novo e repetir todo o processo. Bella se juntou a eles poucos minutos depois brincaram na piscina sorrindo, felizes com seus filhos, estavam realizados.

Ainda moravam na Califórnia, os pais de Edward haviam se mudado para lá depois que seu pai, Carlisle Cullen havia sido chamado para trabalhar em um hospital ali, além os dois irmãos de Edward moravam lá e isso era mais que um motivo para eles se mudaram para lá.

Já a mãe de Bella viajava pelo mundo com um namorado que era modelo e seu pai ainda morava em Forks com sua esposa Sue.

Depois que almoçaram e as crianças banharam, elas foram tirar uma sonequinha na sala, incrivelmente os gêmeos não deram nem um pouquinho de trabalho para dormirem no cercadinho, enquanto Nessie e Thomas se esparramaram no chão da sala, em cima do tapete felpudo.

— Nós fodidamente temos os melhores filhos da porra desse mundo — Edward disse abraçando sua mulher por trás.

— E eu fodidamente tenho o melhor marido da porra desse mundo — Bella disse se virando de frente para ele que gemeu fechando seus olhos por um momento.

— Hum... Você sabe como eu fico quando você fala sujo, não sabe? — Edward disse apertando a cintura dela, a fazendo sentir seu membro que estava começando a se animar. Bella riu mordiscando o lábio dele, assentindo, arranhou de leve o peito dele — Puta que pariu, você fodidamente ama me provocar para caralho — ele falou quando sentiu ela acariciar seu membro.

— Vamos para o quarto? — ela perguntou. Edward não respondeu apenas pegou ela em seus braços e a levou escada a cima.

— Gostosa da merda — ele falou a jogando em cima da cama.

— Edward, ainda estamos com a roupa molhada — Bella chiou já que eles não haviam tirado a roupa de banho depois que saíram da piscina.

— Eu espero que molhada esteja outra coisa — ele falou se deitando em cima dela beijando seu pescoço, Bella gemeu de prazer.

Ele a beijou com força sua língua penetrando na boca dela profundamente, a beijando com desejo, girou na cama para que pudesse acariciar o corpo dela como gostava. Suas mãos acariciaram seus cabelos, nuca, costas e bunda, ela usava um maiô preto, Edward procurou um zíper para abri-lo, mas não encontrou.

— Como abre essa porra?

Ela riu. — Não abre — falou ficando de pé na cama suas pernas de cada lado do corpo dele. Ela tirou a alça do maiô dos seus ombros liberando seus seios e olhando nos olhos dele tirou o maiô do seu corpo, chutando ele dos seus pés no chão, deixando seu corpo nu.

Os olhos de Edward percorreram o corpo dela gulosamente, ela havia conseguido perder os 15 kg que havia ganhado na gravidez dos gêmeos, em sete meses, Edward amava que sua mulher queria ficar toda gostosona para ele e para ela também, mesmo ele não se importando quando ela estava mais gordinha. Depois de todas essas gravidezes, ela apenas parecia mais gostosa que antes para ele.

Bella sorriu sentando bem a onde o seu membro estava agora totalmente ereto e beijou-o com desejo.

Quando o ar se fez necessário ela desceu seus lábios pelo peito nu dele, a camisa havia sido largada antes mesmo deles chegarem ao quarto. Ela foi descendo seu corpo à medida que seus lábios se aproximavam do membro dele, ela puxou a bermuda úmida junto com a sunga liberando seu membro duro para ela.

Bella sorriu para ele que a olhava com tesão e beijou a pontinha do membro dele.

— Porra — ele gemeu, mas antes que ela pudesse chupa-lo completamente a puxou para cima beijando sua boca, depois desceu seus lábios para os seios dela acariciando os mamilos.

Ele caiu de boca em um seio, mordiscando o mamilo lambeu e sugou com força, fazendo Bella gemer alto e arquear seu corpo, uma mão dele desceu pelo corpo dela encontrando sua entrada úmida ele penetrou dois dedos e acariciou.

— Já está molhadinha para mim, baby — ele falou investido seus dedos para dentro dela, alternando sua boca para o outro seio, Bella desceu sua mão procurando o membro dele e começou a acaricia-lo também.

— Sempre, amor — ela murmurou ofegante.

Os lábios dele voltaram para a boca dela a beijando com fervor.

— Agora, minha boca quer lamber sabe o quê? — ele perguntou.

Bella mordeu seus lábios sabendo o que viria a seguir, Edward era bem falante durante o sexo, ela não reclamava o que importava é que ele desempenhava e bem seu papel, era um amante excepcional e muito bom de cama, e o melhor disso tudo para ela é que ele era só dela. Sem falar que as coisas que ele dizia apenas a deixava com mais desejo.

— Não — ela murmurou, mesmo sabendo aonde ele queria chegar, acelerando o movimento de sua mão no membro dele que fez o mesmo dentro dela. Ela amava ouvir ele falando sujo no ouvido dela.

— Minha boca quer lamber essa deliciosa boceta, você quer isso? Você quer minha língua dentro dessa sua entrada apertadinha, hãn? Responde.

— Eu quero — sua voz parecia um gemido quando o dedo dele alcançou seu clitóris.

— Então diga.

— Eu quero sua porra de língua na minha boceta me chupando do jeito que só você faz— ela falou sabendo que o deixaria doido.

— Diaba. — ele falou apertando a bunda dela com força abaixou seu corpo e sua boca encontrou a entrada molhada de Bella. Ele lambeu seu sexo lentamente com a ponta da língua, chupando sua virilha.

— Me deixa chupar você também — Bella pediu.

Edward apenas gemeu já ficando de lado em uma posição que a boca dela pudesse encontrar seu membro e ele pudesse chupa-la.

Bella encarou o membro duro dele na sua frente, e colocou o máximo que conseguia em sua boca, acariciou suas bolas com a mão fazendo movimentos de vai e vem em sua boca, gemendo ao sentir a língua dele penetra-la e brincar dentro dela. Eles ficaram nesse jogo durante longos minutos um chupando o outro, brincando com a língua ou os dedos na parte onde eles mais sentiam prazer. Bella chegou ao seu ápice primeiro que ele, chegando ao seu êxtase sem parar de chupa-lo, Edward chupou um pouco do seu liquido e melecou seus dedos com o resto. Ele voltou a ficar por cima dela.

— Prove, veja como você é gostosa — Bella sensualmente lambeu a mão dele sentindo seu próprio gosto, lambeu seus dedos como se fosse o membro dele que gemeu.

Ele a fez deitar na cama e esfregou seu membro entre os seios dela, Bella percebendo o que ele queria apertou seus seios um no outro e começou a masturbar o membro dele com eles, lambendo a glande que vinha até sua boca. Edward roçava seu membro entre os seios dela, as vezes tirava brincando com seu membro nos mamilos dela, encostando os mamilos dela bem no meiozinho de sua glande. Bella o chupou com força e logo ele gozou na boca dela, sujando um pouco os seios.

— Gozada do caralho — ele falou, uns dois minutos depois de curtir seus pós-coito, olhando para ela que sorria e gemeu ao ver que tinha uma gota do seu liquido escorrendo pelo pescoço dela, ele a pegou com os dedos e passou nos lábios dela.

— Vamos tomar um banho? — Edward perguntou cheios de segundas intenções.

— Porque você não fala logo que quer transar comigo no banheiro? — Bella perguntou arqueando sua sobrancelha.

— Transar com você? Eu quero é te foder, te comer todinha — ele falou mordendo o pescoço dela, já sentindo seu membro pronta para outra — Ai — ele esfregou o local no seu peito onde ela tinha batido.

— Você fala essas coisas como se eu fosse uma vadia — Bella disse com um biquinho.

— Mas você é... você é minha vadia — ele sussurrou no ouvido dela sugando de leve seu lóbulo — Só minha. Minha vadia, minha puta, minha cachorra, minha safada, minha gostosa, minha linda, minha mulher, minha amante, meu amor, minha vida.

— Como você consegue ser tão safado e fofo ao mesmo tempo? — ela murmurou acariciando o rosto dele.

— Faz parte do meu charme — ele falou sorrindo tortamente, daquele jeito que sabia que ela ficava molhada só em olhar.

— Argh — ela rolou seus olhos, pulando da cama, deu alguns passos antes de parar e ver que ele ainda estava deitado na cama com uma mão ao lado do seu membro semiereto — Vem, não? Você não disse que me queria foder no banheiro? — mal deu um passo e Edward a agarrou dando um tapa em sua bunda.

Uma mão sua agarrou o seio dela e a outra foi para sua entrada, Bella empinou sua bunda no membro dele, eles entraram no banheiro e se encararam no espelho grande que tinha.

— Vem, vou te comer na frente do espelho. Apoia suas mãos nele — falou — E empina esse rabo para mim.

— Eu não sou um animal para ter um rabo — ela falou com raiva, odiava quando ele falava rabo, mas mesmo assim apoiou sua mão no espelho empinando sua bunda para ele.

Edward roçou seu membro entre cada parte da bunda dela — Mas tarde eu vou comer esse cuzinho, faz tempo que não como ele — prometeu investido de uma vez no sexo dela.

Edward investia com força para dentro dela, entrando e saindo com velocidade, Bella rebolava seu quadril, olhando para ele pelo espelho, ela tirou suas mãos do espelho e ele a imprensou nele, a fazendo gemer com o contato do vidro frio nos mamilos sensíveis dela, percebendo que ela havia gostado ele se movimentava fazendo os seios dela ficaram roçando no espelho, em troca, Bella começou a pompoar ele que gemeu com a sensação de sentir ela mais apertada.

— Nos toque, vadia — ele falou batendo na bunda dela.

Ela levou sua mão até onde eles estavam conectados e tocou o membro que entrava e saia dela, acariciando as bolas e seu clitóris.

Eles gemiam alto, Edward beijava a nuca dela e seus ombros, uma de suas mãos que apertavam com força sua bunda foi até a boca dela que beijou seus dedos.

— Eu voou... goo...zaarr — Bella falou, não aguentando mais prolongar seu orgasmo — Vem comigo — ela pediu e pompoou seu sexo com habilidade fazendo ele não segurar seu orgasmo. Eles gozaram um gemendo o nome do outro.

Ficaram abraçados, curtido o orgasmo.

Edward levou eles para dentro do box, ligou o chuveiro deixando a agua molhar seu corpo e o dela, sentindo o cheiro de sexo ser levado pela agua.

— Me desculpe — murmurou ele beijando suavemente os cabelos dela.

— Pelo que? — Ela perguntou confusa erguendo o rosto para olha-lo.

— Pelo meu jeito meio tarado...selvagem, pelos meus palavrões, por te xingar. Eu só... Eu te amo muito, mesmo e te desejo sexualmente quase que na mesma intensidade, não consigo me controlar, você despertar meu pior lado. Mas não quero que pense que eu não te ame, voc...

— Edward, pare. O que você está falando? É claro que eu sei que você me ama, eu sinto isso sempre que olho para você, sempre que você me beija, me toca. Eu amo cada partizinha de você, principalmente essa que xinga e me pega de jeito, eu amo isso. — ela falou honestamente.

— Que bom por que eu fodidamente não sei viver sem você e seria ruim para caralho se você me deixasse por causa disso — ele falou beijando a testa dela com carinho.

— É claro que eu nunca te deixaria. É para sempre esqueceu? — Falou girando a aliança de casamento dele...

— Eu nunca que esqueceria isso — Ele falou a beijando delicadamente.

— É. Melhor. Terminar. Por. Aqui. Daqui. A. Pouco. As. Crianças. Vão. Acordar. —

Ela falou entre selinhos.

— Tudo. Bem. — Ele disse com um biquinho. Bella se lavou rapidamente, saindo do banheiro depois de beija-lo mais uma vez.

Foi para seu closet abrindo sua gaveta de calcinha pegou um dos conjutos novos que havia ganhado de amigo oculto da sua cunhada Alice. Era de renda azul da cor do céu, a parte de cima do sutiãn tinha bojo e a calcinha era fio dental. Edward entrou no closet com a toalha ao redor do seu quadril quando ela inclinava seu tronco espalhando o hidratante em suas pernas.

— Filho de uma arrombada — Edward disse olhando para ela.

— Edward Anthony Cullen, espero que não esteja chamando minha mãe de arrombada.

— Não estou chamando ela — ele explicou rapidamente — Estou chamando a mãe do meu pau, ele já está em pé de novo — falou tirando a toalha mostrando seu membro não totalmente ereto, mas também não estava mole.

— Ah, e quem é a mãe dele? Não é a sua mãe? — Perguntou.

— Uew... Minha mãe não — fez uma careta.

—E ele saiu de um lugar diferente e depois colaram ele aí? — Bella perguntou brincando, achando engraçado a cara dele.

Edward bufou alto ignorando o que ela dizia. Procurou uma cueca sua tentando acalmar seu membro. Olhou no seu relógio rapidamente vendo que já havia passado quase duas horas, mas ainda não eram nem quatro da tarde.

— O que você acha de irmos na casa dos seus pais? — Bella perguntou agora vestindo um vestido, espiando a bunda do seu marido ser coberta por uma boxer verde, ela fez um biquinho.

— Eu sabia que você iria pedir isso, achei até que demorou — ele falou vestindo uma calça jeans. Eles terminaram de se arrumar rapidamente foram acordar as crianças para se arrumarem e trocar as fraldas dos gêmeos.

A mãe de Edward, Esme não poderia ter ficado mais feliz com a chegada do seu filho mais velho. Seus outros dois filhos estavam lá Alice que era casada com Jasper e estava esperando seu primeiro filho e Emmett casado com uma modelo famosa chamada, Rosalie.

—Bellinha — Emmett disse dando um abraço urso nela.

— Me solte, Em — ela falou enquanto ele a girava não pode deixar de sorrir, Emmett era como um irmão mais velho para ela.

— Bellinha você está com o mesmo sorriso que eu vejo sempre que eu e minha ursinha temos uma transa fenomenal — ele sussurrou no ouvido dela — Meu irmão é um comedor do car...

—Cala a boca Emmett Cullen — ela ralhou para ele, o interrompendo, que apenas deu uma gargalhada estrondosa, Bella comprimentou Rose com um abraço e pegou nos seus braços Emmelie por enquanto a única filha deles, ela já tinha seus quase dois anos e era muito lindinha.

— Oi titia Bella — a menina falou.

— Oi lindinha da titia.

— Vamos brincar Emmi — Nessie chamou e a menina foi correndo alegre por ter uma criança para ela brincar.

Só tarde da noite que eles foram embora os gêmeos ainda estavam com energia e enquanto Nessie e Thomas assistiam um filme de animação na tevê, Edward e Bella brincavam com os gemêos no cercadinho, tentando cansa-los.

Finalmente, depois de mais de uma hora eles os ninaram os gêmeos cada um com um e eles dormiram, colocaram eles no berço. Terminaram de assistir o filme de animação com Nessie e Thomas. Depois que o filme terminou eles se revezaram colocado cada um em seu quarto para dormir. Edward cantou para cada filho como sempre fazia desde de quando sabia que Bella estava gravida assim como fazia toda noite para os gêmeos.

Finalmente, eles foram para o quarto deles.

— Estou cansado para caralho — Edward falou se jogando em sua cama. Bella riu se jogando em cima dele.

— Cansado o bastante para não fazer o que me prometeu no banheiro mais cedo? — Bella perguntou sorrindo provocante para ele.

— Nunca estarei cansado o bastante para comer você — ele falou.

— Bom saber por que eu nunca estarei cansada o bastante para não ser comida por você.

— É uma porra do caralho, saber disso — ele falou a beijando com fervor que retribui na mesma intensidade.

Apesar de todas as confusões, brigas que um casamento pode ter a porra do caralho do amor deles era mais forte que tudo.

E aquele restinho de noite de natal, ainda restavam muitas surpresas para eles que mal podiam esperar pelo Ano Novo.

* * *

n/a: Mereço comentários?


	2. Uma P do C de Primeiro dia do Ano

**Uma porra do caralho de primeiro dia do ano**

Bella gemeu meia inconsciente, meia acordada, sentindo algo molhado lamber seus mamilos, ela arqueou seu corpo gemendo de prazer, mas somente quando sentiu algo duro cutucando em seu centro ela despertou totalmente percebendo o que era.

— Edward! — ela disse o nome dele meio que gemendo, meio que repreendendo.

Ele sorri fazendo cara de inocente antes de voltar a chupar com força um mamilo dela beliscando o outro mamilo em sua mão. Bella percebeu que ele havia tirado a blusa dele que ela usava e estava vestida só em seu short curto do pijama.

— Pare com isso você sabe que eu estou naqueles dias — ela mentiu novamente o fazendo parar e olha-la.

— Caralho, ainda? — ele falou emburrado voltando a se deitar ao lado dela — Não era para essa porra ter acabado dia trinta? — ele falou frustrado — Hoje já é dia um de janeiro, Bella, porra.

— Era — ela escondeu seu riso, achando ele fofo.

— Que merda, Bella, eu estou sem foder você desde do ano passado — falou realmente com raiva puxando seus cabelos.

Ela riu.

— O ano passado acabou ontem.

— Mas eu não fodo você já tem cinco dias, essa sua fodida menstruação só não durava quatro dias. Por que essa está durando mais? — quis saber desconfiado.

Bella suspirou, sabia que ele era esperto e logo perceberia isso, mas ela que não iria estragar seu plano, decidindo a provoca-lo um pouco e deixa-lo fervendo sentou em cima dele, rebolando sem querer seu quadril na ereção coberta apenas pela cueca samba canção que formava uma imensa barraca a baixo do seu umbigo.

— Eu não sei — ela falou o mais inocente que podia — Mas já está acabando de hoje para amanhã ela acaba — disse beijando o pescoço dele, fazendo carinha de quem também estava sofrendo e era verdade. Sua menstruarão havia acabado dia trinta e era quase impossível ela resistir a ele, mas sabia que valeria a pena depois.

— Argh, você podia pelo menos dá uma chupada no meu pau. Não sou mais um fodido adolescente punheteiro, para ficar me masturbando no banheiro — pediu, não querendo realmente se tocar em quanto banhava como havia feito na ultima tarde do ano passado.

— Podia, não é? — ela concordou por fim, descendo seus lábios até o começo da cueca dela, fazendo-o gemer de antecipação, procurando algum motivo para fugir dali.

Mas como se estivesse combinado ouviu um grito vindo do quarto de Nessie seguido por um socorro.

Sem pensar duas vezes os dois pularam da cama, abrindo a porta com agilidez e correndo ao quarto da filha mais velha. Bella se lembrou que estava nua da cintura para cima e pegou a blusa jogada no chão a vestindo com rapidez.

Edward abriu a porta do quarto da filha encontrando a menina gritando em cima da sua cama.

— Caralho, O que foi, princesa, o que porra aconteceu? — ele perguntou indo até ela preocupado.

— TEM UMA BARATA AÍ — ela gritou bem na hora que Bella entrava no quarto fazendo a mãe gritar e pular com as pontas do pé rapidamente, na cama.

— AAAAAAAAAAAH — Bella abraçou sua filha ficando em pé com ela em cima da cama.

— A onde é que está? — Edward perguntou, rolando seus olhos, mas aliviado por não ser nada mais grave.

— AÍ PERTO DA PORTA — Nessie falou apontando para o local, Edward pegou uma sandália rosa que encontrou e mirou na barata.

— O QUÊ? PAPAI! O SENHOR NÃO VAI TACAR MINHA SANDÁLIA DA BARBIE NA BARATA — Nessie gritou não querendo sujar sua sandália com a gosma de barata que se assustou e correu com o barulho. Edward pegou o chinelo velho dela e procurou a barata que correu de novo fugindo do quarto.

— Puta que pariu volta aqui porra — ele falou correndo atrás da barata.

— CORRE ATRÁS DELA — Nessie pediu descendo da cama junto com a mãe.

— NÃO DEIXA ELA ENTRAR NO NOSSO QUARTO — Bella gritou encontrando Thomas no corredor que ria do pai correndo atrás da barata, finalmente ele acertou a barata que fez aquele barulhinho, crack.

— Acho que estou ficando velho para isso — Edward falou se sentando no chão, escondendo sua ereção que ainda estava evidente, só que era meio difícil já que ele era grande.

— Papai, meu salvador — Nessie falou indo se jogar em cima dele, Edward foi mais rápido e fez com que a menina não percebesse sua ereção, ela apenas encheu seu rosto de beijos.

— Isso, foi hilário — Thomas disse sem conseguir para de rir.

— Ok, ok, agora deixa eu ir tomar banho — Edward disse meio desconcertado por estar naquela situação na frente dos filhos.

— Tudo bem, papaizinho lindo— Nessie falou agitando seus cabelos longos que batiam em quase em seu quadril.

Edward respirou aliviado se levantando do chão, mas parou ao ouvir a voz de as filha.

— Ah, o senhor já está me devendo cinco dólares e mal começou o dia! — ela disse alegremente.

Edward mordeu os lábios para conter um xigamento e correu para o quarto.

Bella sorriu aliviada olhando para a barata esbagaçada.

— Que nojo! — Renesmee falou também olhando para o inseto morto.

— Coitada dela! — Thomas falou se aproximando dela.

— Coitada nada, bem feito, ninguém mandou entrar no meu quarto — a irmã disse.

— Você é uma malvada, Nessie — Thomas disse sabiamente — Você já parou para pensar que ela poderia ter uma família? — apesar de só ter cinco anos, Thomas falava tão bem, a mãe sorriu orgulhosa do seu filho — Ela podia ter filhos, irmãos, pais assim como a gente. Agora todos eles vão querer se vingar e vão vim atrás de você.

— Mamãe... — Nessie olhou para a mãe com medo.

— Eles não vão vim, querida e qualquer coisa sempre teremos seu pai para nos defender — Bella disse abraçando a filha que retribui a beijando na bochecha.

— Agora os dois vão se arrumar que daqui a pouco vocês vão para casa da Tia Alice — ela falou beijando Thomas também.

— EBAAA! — o garoto falou.

E logo foi correndo para o banheiro.

— THOMAS, DEIXA EU BANHAR PRIMEIRO — Nessie gritou batendo na porta.

— NÃO EU ENTREI PRIMEIRO — Ele gritou do outro lado.

Nessie bufou.

— Filha, tome banho no outro banheiro — Bella falou calmamente.

— Mas, aqui tem banheira o outro não — ela disse com um biquinho.

— Amanhã você toma banho aí, ok?

— Argh... tudo bem. — ela deu de ombros saindo dali.

Bella respira fundo, indo em direção ao quarto dos gêmeos, abriu a porta e ficou surpresa ao notar que eles ainda estão dormindo, mas logo se lembrou que eles foram dormir tarde na noite passada.

Fecoua a porta depois de conferir a babá eletrônica e foi em direção ao seu quarto, ouvindo o seu celular tocar.

— Alice? — Bella atendeu ao telefone depois de olhar quem era.

— Bella, não vai mandar o Edward trazer as crianças? — ela perguntou do outro lado da linha.

— Claro que vou, só tivemos um pequeno contratempo — Bella fez uma careta ao se lembrar da barata.

— Que seja! Mas eu quero meus quatro sobrinhos aqui em menos de meia hora, se não eu vou estragar o que quer que tenha planejado para a sua primeira foda do ano — Alice disse ameaçadoramente.

Bella rolou seus olhos, mas felizmente Alice não saberia o que ele tinha em mente se não...

— Tudo bem, vou falar para Edward leva-los assim que ele sair do banho, enquanto isso vou arrumar os gêmeos. Carlisle e Esme estão indo para aí?

— Eles já estão aqui, Bella, não se preocupe minha mãe vai saber me controlar — Alice falou e Bella sabia que ela rolava seus olhos.

— Tudo bem, tchau!

— Tchau! E vê se deixe meu irmão inteiro para a festa surpresa do aniversário do Emmett.

— Pode deixar — Bella riu desligando o telefone. Bom, ela iria tentar, mas estava preocupada era se ela ficaria inteira.

Edward estacionou o carro de qualquer jeito em frente á casa, saiu dele fechando a porta com força. Estava se sentindo tão frustrado e irritado porque estava sem sexo. Havia acabado de deixar seus filhos na casa de Alice, estaria feliz se sua mulher não estivesse naqueles dias. Ele precisava urgentemente aliviar toda a tensão sexual que estava sentindo desde do ano passado.

Bufou irritado abrindo a porta de sua casa. Sabia que tinha alguma coisa errado, até porque eles já haviam transado muitas vezes quando ela estava menstruada na banheira e ela estava negando aquilo a eles. O maior tempo que ele já passou sem sexo desde que conheceu Bella foi quando tiveram Renesmee, que passaram além dos dias do resguardo quase três meses sem sexo.

Edward não gostava nem de se lembrar.

Virou trancando a porta e voltou olhando para a sala.

Sentiu seu sangue acumular em uma parte do seu corpo, sua calça se apertar, sua garganta ficar seca, ofegou diante da visão a sua frente.

Seus olhos percorrem de cima a baixo a mulher em sua frente.

Ela usava uma sandália de salto alto preta, uma meia branca fina de renda, que ia até um pouco acima do seu joelho, sua belas coxas estavam nuas, ela estava de costas sua bunda estava coberta apenas por uma calcinha fio dental preta e tinha uma tira branca em sua costas que parecia vim de uma avental, seus cabelos estavam presos em um coque e tinha um lenço branco amarrado em sua cabeça, ela se virou seus olhos brilhando em perspectiva e excitação, Edward voltou a encarar o corpo dela engolindo em seco, usava apenas um avental preto com babados brancos, super curto e sexy.

Com um estalo no seu cérebro entendeu tudo.

Como ele havia sido tão burro? E não ter percebido isso antes?

— Burro do caralho — ele murmurou para si mesmo, vendo a empregada sorri maliciosamente.

— Bom dia, Sr. Cullen, não imaginava que chegaria agora — a mulher falou enquanto fingia limpar o sofá.

— É, e fui deixar meus filhos na casa da minha irmã — ele falou completamente entrando no jogo, fingindo que não tinha nada de anormal ela está semi nua em sua sala — Você viu a porcaria da minha esposa? — perguntou a desafiando.

— Porcaria? — ela arqueou sua sobrancelha para ele — Não, Sr Cullen, eu não vi. Acho que ela foi arrumar a porcaria do cabelo dela para ficar bonita para você na porcaria do salão.

— Não sei para quê, já que ela não me deixa fode-la desde do ano passado.

— Oh, senhor Cullen — ela colocou a mão na boca fingindo está horrorizada com seu palavreado.

— Desculpe a porra do meu palavreado, mais é a fodida verdade. Você não sabe o que é dormir ao lado daquela mulher sem fazer nada e acordar todo dia de pau duro tendo que bater uma punheta no chuveiro como um maldito adolescente.

— Senhor Cullen tenho certeza que ela tem seus motivos para isso — a mulher falou lambendo seus lábios, sentindo o desejo percorrer seu corpo com a imagem dele se masturbando no chuveiro.

— Ela pode até ter suas porcarias de motivos, mas me deixar sem comer a sua deliciosa boceta é de mais, isso é imperdoável — ele falou se sentando no sofá, atuando muito bem, passou a mão nos seus cabelos fingindo está frustrado e com raiva.

— Sr. Cullen, se tiver alguma coisa que eu possa fazer para ajuda-lo — a mulher se ofereceu olhando atentamente para Edward cheia de segundas intenções.

— O que você poderia fazer para me ajudar? — ele perguntou, fingindo não entender a intenção dela que se aproximou e sentou ao seu lado no sofá, massageando a coxa dele.

— Não sei, porque você não me diz, Sr. Cullen? — ela falou se inclinando e sussurrando sensualmente no ouvido dele — Tenho certeza que eu não teria nenhum problema em deixar você foder a minha boceta como sua esposa está fazendo — ela disse mostrando claramente suas intenções.

— O QUÊ? — Edward gritou se afastando dela, mas ainda ficando sentado no sofá — Srtª. Swan — ele a chamou como sempre a chamavam quando brincavam — Entendi a onde você quer chegar, mas eu nunca trair a minha esposa não é agora que eu vou começar.

— Sempre há uma primeira vez para tudo — ela insistiu se aproximando mais dele.

— Não para isso. Eu sou fiel a minha mulher.

— Ela é fiel a você? — perguntou arqueando sua sobrancelha.

— Claro que é.

— Como você pode ter certeza? Ela está aqui agora? Sabe onde ela está? O que te garante que ela não o está traindo agora? — Perguntou colocando cada perna ao redor dele e se sentando em seu colo.

Edward jogou sua cabeça para trás a deixando descansar no encosto do sofá, não pôde deixar de sentir seu membro traidor vibrar com a visão que teve do sexo nu e depilado dela quando ela abriu suas pernas.

— Ela não seria doida de fazer isso — ele falou não muito convencido.

— Quer saber de uma coisa, Sr. Cullen? Desde do momento em que eu vi o senhor fiquei alucinada, não conseguia parar de pensar em você. Sinta — ela pegou os polegares dele e o colocou em cima do tecido que cobria seu seios, ele podia sentir os bicos dela eriçados — tá vendo como eles estão duros de tesão por você? — ela depois guiou uma mão dele para dentro de sua calcinha — Sente como minha boceta tá molhada? Estou quente, fervendo precisando de você.

— Porra, eu não posso fazer isso — ele falou, mas movimentou um dedo ao redor dos grandes lábios dela.

— Não é isso que seu corpo me diz — ela falou passando sua mão na ereção dele coberta pela calça jeans.

Deixou escapar um gemido de sua garganta.

— Você também me quer, não lute contra isso — ela pediu se inclinando e lambendo a garganta dele com a ponta de sua língua passando pelo seu pomo de adão. — Sua esposa não está aqui, ela nunca vai saber disso. Além do mais pular a cerca, às vezes é bom. E para de lengua, lengua e me come logo de uma vez.

Edward a olhou durantes poucos segundos antes de tomar sua decisão.

— Ai, droga, eu só preciso fuder — ele disse a puxou para dar um beijo daqueles que arrepia todo o corpo, suas mãos apertando o corpo dela contra o seu a fazendo rebolar em seu membro que já estava duro como uma rocha — Vai ser do jeito que eu quiser, quando eu quiser, tudo que eu mandar você vai fazer e você só pode me chamar de senhor Cullen, entendido? — ele falou ofegante mordendo os lábios dela com força.

— Sim, Sr. Cullen — ela respondeu vibrando por dentro.

— Você é minha empregada sexual, agora eu quero você de joelhos enquanto eu fodo sua boca com meu pau — ele mandou.

Ela não esperou nem um segundo para estar de joelhos no chão.

— Posso tirar seus sapatos, Sr. Cullen? — perguntou.

— Pode me deixar nu. Você continue vestida — ele mandou. Ela assentiu e tirou os seus sapatos e meias, ele impaciente para sentir algum alivio tirou sua blusa e desabotoou sua calça erguendo seu quadril ela puxou a calça dele junto com a boxer fazendo seu membro duro saltar para fora feliz de estar liberto das roupas.

— Sr. Cullen seu pau é bem maior do que eu imaginei — ela falou acariciando o membro dele com seus dedos suavemente.

Edward sorriu lembrando da vez que sua esposa o havia medido com uma régua. 24 centímetros de puro pau. Ele se sentia orgulhoso de mais do seu tamanho.

— Eu quero que você me chupe, use só sua boca, sem colocar suas mãos em mim. Quero gozar nessa boquinha.

— É claro senhor Cullen estou doida para beber da sua porra — ela falou e sem mais delongas abocanhou o membro dele o chupando com desejo.

Sua boca se movimentava com maestria chupando ele, fazendo movimentos de ida e volta chegando até quase coloca-lo todo em sua boca que chupava ele ora rápido, ora lento, ora forte, ora de leve, ás vezes sua boca descia até as bolas dele onde ela brincava com sua língua nelas. Lambia, ás vezes mordiscava sentindo já o pré-gozo dele escorrer. Lambia sua virilha, assoprava em sua glande sensível.

— Mais forte — Edward mandou investindo seu quadril na boca dela como faria se fosse seu sexo, colocando sua mão nos cabelos dela guiando seus movimentos, estocou na boca dela com força, sentindo seu baixo ventre se apertar com o orgasmo que estava se aproximando — Está vindo — ele avisou, gemendo ela relaxou a garganta recebendo o gozo dele que estremeceu despejando seu liquido na boca dela.

Ela o limpou completamente não deixando escapar nenhuma gota.

— Pronto, Sr. Cullen? — Ela perguntou lambendo seus lábios.

— Você tem uma chupada do caralho — ele falou acariciando o rosto dela suavemente.

— Obrigada — ela agradeceu corando, fazendo-o sorrir.

— Eu ainda não acabei com você — ele disse quando ela se levantou, ficando de pé em sua frente.

— O que eu faço agora, Sr. Cullen? — ela perguntou.

Ele olhou pra ela depois ao redor da sala, seus olhos parando na mesinha que tinha ali no centro, uma ideia surgindo em seu rosto.

— Nada, isso para mim já foi o suficiente, agora por que você não limpa a mesinha do centro, ela está precisando ser lustrada — ele falou indicando para a flanela e o lustra moveis que estava no chão, perto da mesinha.

Ela assentiu, pegou o material ficou de costas para ele percebendo o que ele queria e sorrindo maliciosa ficou de quatro bem na sua frente, empinando bem a sua bunda para ele, pegou a flanela colocou o lustra móvel na mesinha e começou a espalhar o liquido rebolando lentamente sua bunda para ele.

Não demorou muito para sentir duas mãos apertando sua bunda.

— Vadia dos infernos — o ouviu dizer — Me diga, você já deu esse seu rabo? — ele perguntou puxando sem dó a fina tira que tinha em sua bunda até que ela se rasgou, jogou ao chão o pano admirando o sexo dela todo depilado e molhado. Se ela não tivesse tão excitada e necessitada dele brigaria pela palavra.

— Já, mas ninguém nunca o comeu tão bem como eu sei que você vai fazer — ela falou simplesmente rebolando para ele.

— Você tá certa, vadia. Eu vou comer ele. Mas se você parar de limpar a mesinha eu também vou parar de fode-lo — ele avisou dando um tapa forte na nádega dela que gemeu — Mas é uma safada mesmo, você gosta não é? — ele falou dando outro tapa nela, enquanto ele levava sua outra mão para o sexo dela e penetrava dois dedos dentro dela.

— Por favor, me come logo — ela implorou, sentindo a língua dele lamber a sua entrada traseira ajudando para lubrifica-lo, demorando um pouco em seu sexo.

— Por favor, o quê? — ele demandou esfregando seu membro, já duro novamente, na entrada dela, lubrificando ele e a entrada de trás dela mais ainda.

— Por favor, Sr. Cullen. Preciso sentir esse seu pau me arrombando, me come como você nunca comeu sua mulher — ela implorou rebolando, sem parar de mover sua mão, limpando a mesa.

— Puta que pariu — Edward gemeu empurrando seu membro para a entrada apertada dela que relaxou sentindo a invasão no seu corpo por trás e os dedos dele que se movimentavam no sexo dela.

— Ahhh— ela gemeu sentindo ele dentro dela rebolando em sincronia com os movimentos que entrava e saia com facilidade de dentro dela, estocando com força.

— Não pare de limpar — ele arfou batendo nela outra vez, quando viu ela parar sua mão, no sexo dela os dedos dele encontraram o clitóris que ele beliscou de leve.

— Maaais rápido, Sr. Cullen. Eu estou tão perto — ela pediu gemendo sentindo seu orgasmo começar a se formar.

— Não é para você gozar — ele falou diminuindo seus movimentos no sexo dela, mas aumentando as investidas de seu membro na sua entrada traseira — Só com pode gozar comigo é minha mulher, mas eu com certeza vou encher esse cuzinho de porra — ele falou sentindo que logo gozaria novamente.

— Então, enche eu quero sentir sua porra me inundando aí — ela falou rebolando mais rápido.

— Cachorra, vadia, puta de uma gostosa — ele falou investindo nela com rapidez, estocando com força e o mais fundo que conseguia, fazendo suas bolas baterem no sexo dela.

Vários minutos depois ele explodiu com um urro de prazer, gozando dentro dela, melando sua bunda com seu liquido.

Demorou alguns instantes para perceber que havia um liquido que ele conhecia muito bem, molhando seus dedos e escorrendo pela sua mão.

— Você gozou — ele falou bravo, ainda atuando não querendo acabar com brincadeira, mas levou sua mão a boca e lambeu o liquido dela.

— Ed... Desculpe, Sr. Cullen, mas...

— Mas nada, o que eu faço com você agora, Srta. Swan?

— Me foda, Sr. Cullen, me foda — ela pediu impaciente, ainda não satisfeita dele, talvez nunca estaria.

— Na janela, eu vou te foder na janela — ele disse indicando para a janela que ficava atrás do sofá, ela tinha pelo menos um metro, com certeza quem passasse por ali entenderia o que tava acontecendo.

— N-na janela? Mas e os vizinhos?

— Que se fodem eles, eu vou te comer lá e ponto — ele disse a empurrando para a janela — Desamarra esse negócio quero brincar com seus lindos mamilos — ele falou e ela não esperou um segundo antes de desfazer o nó e soltar o avental, que ainda ficou pendurado ao redor de seu quadril.

— Aaah — Bella gemeu sentindo a boca dele chupar avidamente um mamilo seu.

— Você fica uma porra de uma caralho sexy com isso, mas eu sempre vou prefiri-la nua — ele disse e puxou o avental com força que rasgou, mas nenhum dos dois se importou.

Edward olhou pela janela e viu que a rua estava deserta, sabia que Bella não gostaria que alguém os visse assim, e ele respeitaria.

— Vamos aproveitar que não tem ninguém — ele disse brincando com o outro mamilo.

— Me come logo, Edward. Quero sentir seu pau na minha boceta — Bella disse totalmente saindo do seu personagem.

— Com prazer — ele disse e deslizou para dentro dela com facilidade.

As mãos de Bella empurrava com força a bunda dele, enquanto suas pernas se apertava com força ao redor dele, sua boca beijava o pescoço, ombros, maxilar, lábios, língua, orelha a onde quer que ela conseguia alcançar, chupando até o mamilo dele as vezes, assim como a boca dele que brincava ora com os mamilos dos seios dela, sua clavícula a beijando com força e desejo.

Ele bombava seu membro dentro dela com uma força selvagem, entrando, saindo estocando, provocando, indo fundo, rápido, lento. As costas dela se chocavam na janela de vidro.

Eles realmente fudiam, pareciam dois animais que apenas queriam saciar o desejo que tinham um do outro, mas cada toque, troca de olhar beijos havia amor, nunca seria só fuder. Nunca.

— Geme meu nome, vadia. Alto.

— EDWAAARD... AAAHH, ASSIM MAIS RÁPIDO, GOSTOSO DO CARALHO.

— E só seu meu amor... AAAH, BEELLA — ele gemeu alto quando sentiu ela apertar seus músculos internos.

— Vem comigo.

— Sempre, meu amor.

E com mais algumas investidas fortes, eles gozaram mordendo um o lábio do outro.

Ficaram ali abraçados, esperando o efeito do orgasmo passar. Estavam suados e quentes, mas nenhum dos dois se importavam.

— Tem certeza! Pular a cerca, as vezes é bom, mas só com você — ele falou beijando a testa suada dela com carinho.

— Só comigo — ela concordou o beijando levemente — Ainda bem que essa janela não quebrou.

Edward riu saindo de dentro dela com cuidado, ainda abraçado a ela, sentou no sofá com ela em seu colo.

— Você ainda vai me matar um dia com essas porras de fantasias que você usa — ele falou beijando o cabelo dela.

— Como você quase me matou quando apareceu vestido com aquela fantasia de enfermeiro, você usou uma cueca transparente Edward — ela riu se lembrando do momento — Além do mais eu sei que você gosta.

— Eu fodidamente amo para caralho nossas brincadeiras, mas eu odeio para porra que você me deixou sem foder você — ele disse fazendo um beicinho.

— É por que assim você fica mais doido e me pega de jeito — ela explicou beijando suavemente o beicinho dele que suspirou.

— E eu não te pego sempre?

— Bom... você acha que pega — ela falou o provocando.

— Ah, eu acho que pego? Tenho que mencionar quantas vezes você ficou assada depois de eu fode-la repetida vezes com meu pau, quantas vezes você não aguentou porque meu pau é insaciável para caralho e mesmo nós fodidamente amando isso, não podemos esquecer daquela vez que...

— Tá bom, tá bom. Entendi — ela rolou seus olhos — Mas você não fica atrás, quantas vezes eu tive que me aliviar no banheiro porque esse seu fudido pau insaciável do caralho ficou sem conseguir ficar em pé durante quatro dias inteiros...

— Isso porque você me sequestrou para a porra do melhor final de semana da minha vida, em Ibiza,em qual nós basicamente só fizemos sexo, sexo, amor , sexo e mais sexo mal comer nós comíamos, e dormir? Nem conheci o significado dessa palavra nesse final de semana, acho que passamos mais 24 horas só fudendo, você sentava essa boceta gostosa para caralho sempre na minha cara ou no meu carinha aqui de baixo.

— Não ouvi você reclamar nenhuma vez quando eu fazia isso, muito menos seu pau.

— Que homem reclama quando sua mulher quer dar adoidado, que parecia que estava com fogo na periquita?

— Fogo na periquita, Edward? — Bella gargalhou alto .

— É você estava com fogo nessa boceta e meu pau era a mangueira só assim você parava.

— Ah, não esqueça dos seus fodidos dedos do caralho e sua língua boa para porra.

— Porra mulher, como você consegue me fazer ter três ereções em o quê? Mais de duas horas que se passaram desde que eu entrei por essa porta hoje? E você já tá me fazendo ter a quarta — ele disse apontando para seu membro semi-ereto— Quero ver se ele ainda vai tá assim quando eu tiver sessenta anos.

— Oh, vamos torcer para que sim. Deus nos livre de eu ter um idoso da porra que eu sei que você vai ser, mas com o pau mole para caralho. Como eu iria fazer para apagar o fogo na minha periquita? Você escondeu, Toddy de mim e até hoje não me devolveu — ela pontou arqueando sobrancelha para ele.

— Claro, você parecia que você gostava mais daquela porcaria de vibrador do que de mim. E quem precisa de um quando se tem Edward Culllen, nos auge dos seus quase quarenta anos que ainda consegue ter um pau insaciável do caralho?

— Eu, com certeza preciso — ela falou e se inclinou para beija-lo docemente.

— Se um dia, meu pau deixar de subir pode ter certeza que vai ser por causa de idade, que você ainda fodidademente me deixa duro apenas com aquele seu olhar que me deixa em suas mãos. Eu te amo, Bella. Mais que tudo. E qualquer coisa sempre poderemos recorrer a uma tal de pílula azul, você quer experimentar antes?

— Tenha dó da minha vagina, Edward. Se você já consegue ter quatro ereções em menos de três horas imagine se tomar viagra?

Ele não conseguiu segurar e começou a rir sem parar, Bella o acompanhou também rindo alto. Eles pararam depois de um tempo, finalmente, apenas para se beijarem profundamente a mão dela já descendo pelo V do quadril dele.

Foram interrompidos por um barulho alto de celular tocando.

— Argh, pega para mim? — Edward se separou dela, chateado pela interrupção.

Bella assentiu e esticou seu corpo até o chão pegando no bolso da calça dele seu celular.

— O que é Alice? — Bella atendeu depois de ver quem era no visor, coloco no viva voz — Você está no viva voz.

— Bella, Edward vocês precisam vi para cá, rápido — Alice falou do outro lado da linha.

— Por quê? O que houve? — Edward perguntou de repente preocupado.

— Bom é a Nessie ela...

— Desebunche logo, Alice — Bella pediu agoniada preocupada com o que poderia ter acontecido com Nessie.

— Ela está bem, bom na medida do possível, mas ela foi brincar de fazer peteado sabe? Então ela estava penteando meu cabelo quando Thommy pediu para fazer o mesmo no dela, mas acontece que ele enrolou todo a escova no cabelo dela, sem querer. Nessie ficou desesperada já que ninguém conseguiu tirar e eu disse que teria que cortar seu cabelo, ela gritou com Thommy, xingou e se trancou no banheiro, ela não quer abrir a porta para ninguém, é melhor você virem para cá, ela só vai abrir para vocês.

— Puta que pariu, Alice nós já estamos indo para aí, porra — Edward disse desligando o celular e pulando do sofá — Vá tirar esse cheiro de sexo fodido do seu corpo bom para caralho enquanto eu arrumo essa porra de bagunça aqui — ele falou rapidamente apontando para as roupas dele, a fantasia e o sofá bagunçado com as almofadas no chão.

— Certo — ela disse falou já subindo a escada com pressa.

Edward pegou as roupas e levou todas para a lavanderia deixando lá, subiu as escadas e entrou no banheiro enquanto Bella já saia, ele suspirou. Sua foda no banheiro estava descartada, sua filha com certeza era mais importante.

Quando terminou o banho Bella já estava vestida com uma calça jeans, tennis e uma blusa dele que ela deu um nó na cintura. Ele se vestiu rapidamente pegando a primeira roupa que viu pela frente, se esquecendo até de vestir a cueca, mas não se importou com aquilo no momento.

Dez minutos depois eles chegaram a casa de Alice, encontraram Esme e Calisle brincando com os gêmeos na sala, Thomas não estava a vista.

— Em qual banheiro? — foi tudo que Edward perguntou, depois de beijar seus pais e seus filhos.

— No daqui de baixo mesmo — Esme respondeu.

— Thomas? — Bella perguntou.

— Tá lá em cima com Jasper.

— Vamos falar com ela, depois falamos com ele — Edward falou a puxando pela mão.

— Finalmente! — Alice disse assim que viu eles, acariciava sua barriga de quatro meses de gestação — Ness seus pais estão aqui, vou deixar vocês sozinho — ela falou perto da porta e saiu sem dizer mais nada.

— Princesa? Você está bem — Edward perguntou — Porque você não abra a porta para que a gente possa conversar sobre o que aconteceu.

— Sim, Nessie abra a porta, por favor — Bella pediu também. Ouviram o click da fechadura, mas ela não se moveu, Edward girou a fechadura e empurrou a porta.

Entraram no banheiro e encontraram a filha deles encolhida, sentada dentro do box do chuveiro.

— Oh, querida — Edward disse a pegando no colo e sentando com ela no chão, ella sentou ao lado deles colocando uma mão da sua filha em sua mão.

— Meu cabelo — ela falou chorando fazendo seus pais observarem a enorme escova que estava enrolada em seus longos fios até seu ombro.

— Filha está tudo bem — Bella falou observando que aquela escova nunca sairia dali só com um corte mesmo.

— A tia Alice disse que eu vou ter que cortar meu cabelo, eu não quero cortar ele — ela disse chorando.

— Oh, querida depois ele vai crescer de novo — Bella falou angustiada por ver um dos seus filhos chorando assim.

— Mas eu vou ficar parecendo um homem, quando chegar a escola todos vão rir de mim. — soluçou a menina

— Renesmee Carlie Cullen, ninguém vai se atrever a rir da minha menina — Edward disse sério — E você só vai ficar mais linda ainda.

— Claro que sim! — Bella concordou — Você não vai ficar com o cabelo tão curto assim, só vamos precisar cortar até aqui — Bella disse passando o dedo na nuca dela.

— Vocês vão tá lá comigo? — a menina perguntou.

— É claro que vamos — Edward disse se levantando.

Mais de uma hora depois, eles voltaram para casa da Alice com uma Renesmee com os cabelos cortados bem curtinhos e chupando pirulito alegremente. Crianças.

— Thomas ainda está lá em cima? — Bella perguntou pegando Anthony no colo quando ele a chamou com sua mãozinha gorducha e se sorriso de apenas quatro dentinhos.

— Sim, bom é melhor vocês irem lá e ele quer falar com você, lindinha — Alice disse para eles e Renesmee.

— Vamos lá — Edward disse pegando Marie no colo e subindo atrás do seu garoto com Bella e Nessie a sua frente.

— AAAAH, THOMMY O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM SEU CABELO? — ele ouviu Nessie gritar assim que a menina colocou os olhos no irmão.

Bella e Edward pararam lado a lado observando os dois. O cabelo de Thomas era mais ou menos do tamanho de como estava o da sua irmã, mais velha agora e ele estava com os cabelos bem curtinhos.

— Eu pedi pro tio Jazz cortar, eu... eu me desculpa Nessie! Eu não queria que você cortasse seu cabelo, eu não enrolei a escova por que quis, você chorou e gritou comigo eu não queria isso — o menino explicou tristemente parecendo que ia chorar.

— Ó Thommy, não precisava fazer isso, eu só fiquei triste no momento, mas já passou eu até gostei do meu cabelo assim — a menina disse passando a mão no cabelo do irmão.

— Você me desculpa, então? — ele perguntou.

— É claro que sim, eu amo você — ela disse o abraçando.

— Eu amo você também, maninha — Thomas disse retribuindo o abraço fraterno.

— Nós fodidamente criamos nossos filhos bem para porra do caralho — Edward murmurou apertando a mão de Bella com uma mão, a outra ainda segurando Anna Marie.

— Pola do calaio — a menininha murmurou inocentemente sorrindo e batendo palmas.

— Foudilmente — Anthonny balbucionou imitando a irmã.

— Sim quando eles não repetem o que você diz — Bella murmurou para ele escondendo sua diversão — Vocês não podem repetir isso, anjinhos — ela disse para os gêmeos.

— Papai? — Nessie chamou sua atenção.

— Sim, princesa?

— O senhor está devendo agora sete dólares para a gente agora — Thomas falou pela irmã e os dois riram.

— Merda!

— Dez dólares, legal! — Nessie disse animada levantando a mão para o irmão bater nela.

— Ca...

— Cala a boca, Edward, se não vamos a falência.

— Eu só ia falar caramelo — se defendeu.

Bella rolou seus olhos para ele.

— Vamos descer — ela disse colocando Anthonny no chão que engatinhou até Nessie a menina, o colocou de pé andando com ele lentamente o segurando pelos braços, Bella pegou Anna e fez a mesma coisa enquanto Edward pegava Thomas e o colocava em cima de seus ombros, o fazendo gargalhar de felicidade, ouviram um flash.

— Essa ficou linda — Alice disse olhando a imagem na câmera.

— Eu quero uma cópia — Esme disse ao lado dela.

— Eu também — Bella disse se aproximando e vendo a imagem. Sua família, não pode deixar de ficar emocionada de como sua vida estava diferente de como havia imaginado quando tinha dezessete anos.

Sorriu e Edward deu um rápido selinho em seus lábios.

Felicidade plena. Era isso que eles estavam sentindo.

Quando eles desceram ajudaram Alice a terminar de organizar as coisas para a festa surpresa do Emm, Rose havia passado mais cedo e deixado Emmelie lá com eles. Nessie e Thomas foi logo brincar com ela, enquanto os gêmeos engatinhavam na sala e pegavam coisas colocando na boca sempre ouvindo alguém gritar com eles para tirar, eles apenas sorriam, babavam e soltavam gritinhos.

Emmett e Rosalie chegaram algum tempo depois do lanche da tarde e todos riram da cara de surpresa dele, já que realmente ele havia pensado que todos haviam esquecido do aniversário dele. Alice havia organizado um pequeno jantar atrás de sua casa que tinha vista para a praia, numa espécie de luau.

Lá pelas nove da noite Edward e Bella foram para casa com tantas crianças eles tiveram que comprar um carro mais espaçoso, Edward havia optado por um volvo, já que era sua marca preferida, modelo XC90 preto que tinha sete lugares. Nessie era a única que não usava cadeirinhas, Thomas ainda usava aquele banquinho de elevação.

Quando chegaram Thomas e Nessie correram para o quarto dos pais pedindo para tomarem banho todos juntos na banheira do quarto deles. Edward e Bella aceitaram, estava ficando raro aquele momentos entre eles e logo as crianças estariam grande de mais para banharem juntos .

Quando Edward e Bella chegaram Thomas e Nessie já estavam enchendo a banheira e tirando suas roupas. Os pais despiram o gêmeos, eles não tomavam banho na banheira com eles, ficavam ao lado de fora fiscalizando seus filhos que se divertiam para, na linguagem de Edward, caralho nesses momentos. Sujavam um ao outro com espuma, jogando agua neles. O banho durou quase uma hora antes de finalmente eles começarem a bocejarem. Edward ajudou Bella com os gêmeos, depois desceu e foi preparar as mamadeira deles e de Thomas já que ele ainda gostava de tomar um letinho quente para dormir.

Entregou a mamadeira para cada um dos filhos que estavam todos no quarto dos gêmeos ajudando a mãe, Edward ninou cada filho cantando como sempre fazia, Thomas foi o primeiro que mostrou sinal de cansaço. Bella e ele se revesaram despedindo de cada filho, Nessie ainda lembrou o pai de colocar o dinheiro dos palavrões no cofre que ficava em uma mesinha no corredor, nele havia uma foto de Nessie e Thomas, recentemente a menina havia adicionado os gêmeos e no final do ano ela dividiria tudo entre os quatro igualmente como fez no ano passado, mesmo os gêmeos nem tendo um ano direito.

— Finalmente cama! — Edward disse se jogando em cima de sua cama, tirando seu tênis e meias.

— Nada disso vai tomar banho primeiro — Bella disse entrando no quarto.

— Você vai comigo? — Ele perguntou esperançoso.

— Não, eu vou primeiro depois você vai.

— Por quê? — ele quis saber emburrado — Você fodidamente não vai me deixar sem comer essa boceta de novo, não né? Por que eu estou de pau duro desde que Alice nos interrompeu. — ele falou meio desesperado, seus olhos dourados arregalados de medo.

— Tá é? — Bella arqueou sua sobrancelha, olhando para o quadril dele — Não estou vendo nada de mais aí — falou.

— Eu acho que você precisa analisar mais de perto, querida — ele falou a desafiando.

— Não prefiro banhar a analisar o quer que você tenha aí, por que eu não quero ficar cheia de porra de você como fiquei hoje cedo — ela falou o provocando e começando a tirar sua roupa na frente dele.

— Pois eu acho que você ainda vai receber beeem mais — ele disse convicto se aproximando dela — Ainda não castiguei você por me deixar sem sexo esses dias — falou e a imprensou na parede

— E o que você vai fazer? Ela quis saber — não querendo fugir dele. Quem em sã consciência fugiria?

— Eu só vou te algemar na cama e te foder de toda forma possível até o sol nascer, simples assim. — Ele pontoou prometendo e cumpriu.

Claro que Bella amou o castigo. E mal podia esperar pelo o que ele iria fazer, já que agora era vez dele realizar uma fantasia dela. E se o primeiro dia do ano já havia sido uma porra do caralho de fodidamente sensacional para puta que pariu, palavras de Edward durante a noite, eles mal podiam esperar pelos próximos 364 dias do ano.

* * *

n/a: Mereço comentários?


	3. Uma P do C de Dia dos Namorados

**Uma porra do caralho de dia dos namorados**

Bella suspirou profundamente, sua consciência voltando pouco a pouco. Arqueou seu corpo com a sensação gostosa que sentia.

Abriu seus olhos e encarou o teto branco do seu quarto.

Demorou alguns segundos para perceber que a sensação que sentia era conhecida e vinha da região que ficava entre suas pernas.

Sentiu seu sexo ficar mais molhado e uma língua penetra-la, enquanto dedos entravam e saiam de dentro dela com facilidade.

Pera aí...

Língua? Dedos?

— OH, PORRA — ela não pode conter o gemido que escapou de sua boca, quando sentiu um assopro forte em seu clitóris e os dedos se movimentavam dentro dela como se estivesse chamando alguém — OOOOOH, EEED...WAAAARD — ela gemeu mais alto sentindo ele chupa-la mais forte, ergue seu tronco vendo apenas os tufos de cabelo dele entre suas pernas e sentindo ele chupa-la com vontade.

— Goza, baby, goza para mim, amor — o ouviu dizer movimentando seus dedos com rapidez, voltando a assoprar seu sexo, seu polegar arranhou o clitóris levemente e Bella gritou alto, sentindo seu baixo ventre se apertar enquanto ela gozava forte, ouviu ele sugar todo seu liquido com desejo limpando-a lentamente, saboreando o gosto dela.

Ainda curtindo seu orgasmo, ela o sentiu subir seus lábios pelo corpo nu dela, até encontrar seus lábios que ele beijou com amor calmamente, apenas curtido seus lábios que se tocavam com carinho e suas línguas que se acariciavam com ternura.

Separaram-se com selinhos quando o ar se fez necessário, encostaram a testa um na do outro recuperando o folego.

— Feliz dia dos namorados, meu amor — Edward disse amavelmente, olhando para seus olhos castanhos brilhantes.

— Feliz dia dos namorado, meu lindo — Bella repetiu acariciando os cabelos dele com carinho — Se ele já começou para porra de bom, mal posso esperar pelo resto do dia...

— Hum... Não fala assim por que eu estou tentando ser romântico hoje — ele falou.

— Você é sempre romântico, Edward. Mesmo quando fala palavrão para caralho — ela falou sinceramente — Eu acho que isso que o torna mais romântico ainda.

— Ah claro, a porra de um romântico que fala palavrão para caralho — ele falou pressionando seus lábios nos dela rapidamente.

— Esse sim é o meu Edward — ela disse e o puxou para um beijo mais profundo, ela impulsionou seu corpo ficando por cima — Agora eu vou retribuir o jeito maravilhoso que você me acordou.

— Faça isso — ele falou sentindo seu membro latejar de desejo.

Bella começou a beijar o pescoço dele, mas parou assim que ouviu uma batida na porta do seu quarto e um bip soar no quarto.

— Porra, merda, caralho, agora não — Edward disse pegando seu celular e lendo a mensagem — Alguém morreu estão precisando de mim para a porra da perícia do corpo, eles nunca podem fazer sem mim — ele falou frustrado levantando da cama e indo para o banheiro.

— Quem mandou ser o chefe! — Bella disse a ele.

— MAMÃE ABRA A PORTA — Ela ouviu Nessie gritar. Com um suspiro levantou da cama e vestiu sua camisola que estava jogada no chão.

— Já vou querida — ela falou pegando a cueca de Edward jogada ao chão e colocou dentro do cesto de roupa suja no banheiro, tendo um vislumbre de Edward se banhando apressado no chuveiro.

Respirou fundo, fechando a porta do banheiro e indo até a porta do quarto.

— O que houve, florzinha? — Bella perguntou abraçando a filha — Bom Dia.

— Bom dia, mamãe. Essa roupa está legal? — a menina perguntou dando uma volta de 360º para a mãe ver sua roupa. Ela vestia uma jardineira verde musgo, uma blusa rosa de mangas curtas e um tênis all-star florido, seus cabelos estavam soltos já que eles ainda estavam curtos e era difícil fazer algum penteado.

— Você está linda querida. Mas por que você está tão arrumada assim, você só vai para a escola?

A menina rolou seus olhos.

— Mamãe, o Jake vai estar lá e hoje é o dia dos namorados — a menina disse dando um suspiro.

— QUE PORRA É ESSA? Quem é Jake? Renesmee Carlie Cullen — Edward disse saindo do banheiro ouvindo a última frase da filha. Os ciúmes de pai borbulhando no seu corpo.

— Ahh... pa...papai — a menina gaguejou ficando mais pálida do que já era .

— Edward — Bella o repreendeu por ele gritar com a menina.

— É Jake de Jakeline , papai — a menina mentiu rapidamente — ela é minha coleguinha.

— MENTIRA — ouviram Thomas gritar da porta do seu quarto — Jake é de Jacob, papai. E ele fica brincando com a Nessie o intervalo inteiro mesmo sendo da turma mais velha.

— O QUÊ? — ele ficou mais pálido que a filha.

— Eu te pego, seu idiota — Nessie falou correndo atrás do irmão que fechou rapidamente a porta do quarto.

— Nessie, não chame seu irmão de idiota — Bella repreendeu a filha.

— E pode trocar de roupa mocinha, você não vai sair dessa casa com a porra dessa saia — Edward falou cruzando seus braços nos peitos, mostrando sua indignação.

— É uma jardineira, Edward — Bella disse — E você pode ir com ela sim, filha. Você está linda, mas peça desculpas ao seu irmão.

— Pode deixar, obrigada mamãe — a menina disse correndo para seu quarto, antes que Edward falasse alguma coisa.

— Bella, ela não pode sair assim, para ver uma merda de um menino — Edward reclamou.

— Edward ela está indo para a escola e eles são só amigos.

— Começa assim, ela só tem oito anos.

— Então, Edward, oito anos. Pare de se preocupar com isso e vá se arrumar.

— Tá até parece que eu vou conseguir trabalhar enquanto minha filha tá brincando de sabe se lá o que com esse menino.

— Edward? — Bella o encarou colocando a mão no peito dele que relaxou um pouco ao seu toque, Bella pressionou seus lábios no maxilar dele ao mesmo tempo que ouviu o celular dele bipar de novo.

— Isso não acaba assim — ele falou correndo para ir se arrumar para trabalho.

Algumas horas mais tarde...

Edward acabava de chegar de seu almoço quando entrou em seu escritório. O corpo que havia sido encontrado mais cedo e interrompido sua manhã não era de uma vitima de assassinato então foi mandando para os legistas de causas naturais já que Edward trabalhava para o FBI quando havia assassinato envolvido e isso, não era tão incomum quanto ele gostaria. Por mês ele investigava em média pelo menos três assassinatos junto com Ben Chenney que era a gente do FBI e seu parceiro quando havia assassinato envolvido.

Fechou a porta e virou-se ouvindo um limpar de garganta.

— Bella, o que você está fazendo aqui? — ele perguntou olhando sua mulher que estava sentada em sua cadeira atrás da mesa, com um porta-retratos nas mãos.

— Eu não estava conseguindo falar com você por isso eu vim até aqui — ela disse colocando o porta retrato na mesa, era dele e dela no dia do casamento deles.

— Meu celular descarregou, aconteceu alguma coisa?

— Não, só queria confirmar se a gente vai mesmo para a festa da minha editora dos dias dos namorados? — ele perguntou sentando em uma das cadeiras que tinha em frente à mesa, como se ele que estivesse de visita ali — E agradecer pelas flores — ela disse se lembrando do enorme buque de flores sortidas que havia em sua mesa quando chegou.

— Não foi nada de mais, você quer que eu vá?

— É claro que eu quero.

— Então eu vou — ele falou simplesmente.

— Você que ir?

— É claro que eu quero. Até parece que eu desperdiçaria a chance de mostrar para todo mundo que você já tem dono.

Ela rolou seus olhos.

— Eu me sinto uma cachorra quando você fala assim. A festa começa a sete, ok?

— Tudo bem, as seis eu vou estar liberado — ele falou.

Bella sorriu se levantando e se aproximou dele. Ela vestia uma calça jeans clara, uma blusa preta folgada e uma sandália de salto confortável.

— Edward? — ela chamou sua atenção se sentando no colo dele.

— Hum... — ele murmurou cheirando o pescoço dela.

— Você quer que eu te retribua o sexo oral maravilhoso que você me deu essa manhã aqui? — ela perguntou sem indiretas suas mãos descendo pelo peito dele.

— Porra — ele xingou sentindo o seu sangue descer todo para seu membro — Eu sempre quis foder você aqui, desde que fodemos no seu trabalho — ele disse sorrindo em expectativa.

— Não dá para me foder aqui hoje, mas você pode foder minha boca, outro dia nós fazemos isso — ela disse acariciando o peito dele desabotoando os botões da blusa dele lentamente.

— Com toda a porra da certeza que nós vamos fazer isso, baby — ele falou ansioso. Sempre parecia que era a primeira vez que ela iria fazer aquilo, cada vez era diferente receber um oral dela, por isso que ele amava isso. Ou melhor, ele amava qualquer coisa contanto que ela tivesse envolvida.

Bella sorriu e beijou os lábios dele lentamente, esfregando seu quadril no dele, sentindo o membro dele ficar duro.

Ela lambeu o maxilar dele, descendo pelo seu pescoço, mordiscando e chupando algumas áreas que sabia que o deixavam louco.

Sua boca desceu mais até encontrar os mamilos dele, Bella não pensou duas vezes antes de chupar e brincar com um assim como ele fazia com os dele, acariciando com as mãos, o fazendo sentir um prazer incrível com aquilo.

Sua outra mão desceu pelo umbigo dele chegando até seu membro duro coberto pela calça jeans, não perdeu tempo e começou a acaricia-lo por cima da calça.

— Tira logo essa porra — ele pediu querendo sentir a mão dela nele.

— Não, vai ser do jeito que eu quiser como eu quiser — ela falou arranhando seu dedo abaixo do umbigo dele.

— Bella, por favor — ele implorou.

Ela sorriu e beijou a boca dele com força e desejo.

Interrompeu o beijo quando ele foi tentar a profundar ainda mais, fazendo-o soltar um suspiro alto.

Sorriu descendo seu corpo e ficando entre as pernas dele, seu rosto na altura do quadril dele.

Bella beijou-o por cima da calça, fazendo-o jogar sua cabeça para trás em expectativa, desabotoou e desceu o zíper, ele ergueu seu quadril rapidamente para ela puxar sua calça e cueca juntos seu membro duro saltando para fora.

— Caralho, essa cadeira é ruim — ele reclamou.

— Senta-se à mesa é melhor — ela falou e ele obedeceu tirando alguns papéis de cima dela deixando um espaço livre, abaixando suas roupas até o tornozelo, Bella ficou em pé e apenas precisava se inclinar um pouco para poder beija-lo nas coxas e foi isso que ela fez, lambeu e beijou a parte interna das coxas dele, completamente ignorando o membro duro.

Edward abriu um pouco mais suas pernas dando livre acesso para Bella lambe-lo na virilha.

— Porra mulher — ele gemeu baixinho quando ela mordiscava e fazia uma trilha de beijos molhados ao redor do membro dele que ficava mais duro de antecipação.

Bella beijou os testículos dele acariciando seu membro com a mão.

— Hum... Edward... seu pau está tão duro — ela falou acariciando ritmicamente seu membro com suas mãos.

— Porra, baby. Deixa-me sentir sua boquinha ao redor dele logo, se não eu vou gozar que nem um maldito adolescente antes de você sequer me chupar — ele falou fechando seus olhos apreciando melhor o toque dela nele.

— Você quer minha boquinha aqui, quer é? — ela perguntou passando a glande dele ao redor de seus lábios.

— Merda, Bella — ele falou observando a cena.

Ele pegou os cabelos dela e colocou para trás, antecipando o momento. Bella olhou para ele enquanto lentamente ela colocava o membro dele em sua boca. Ela sorriu e tirou com lentamente e repetiu o processo de novo.

Depois lambeu todo o membro dele com vontade umedecendo cada parte, voltando a colocar o máximo que conseguia em sua boca, fazendo movimentos de vai e vem com a parte que sobrava e acariciando seus testículos também.

Depois sua mão brincou com a parte muito sensível do membro dele puxando o prepúcio, enquanto sua boca lambia e chupava seus testículos até o fim.

Sua boca voltou para a glande dele, vendo que escorria já seu pré-gozo.

— Sua boca é tão gostosa, baby — ouviu Edward dizer arfante — Você chupa tão bem para caralho... ahh — ele gemeu quando ela brincou com a língua bem no meiozinho de sua glande.

— Seu pau é tão bom, Edward. Ele é meu pirulito. Eu amo chupar ele para caralho. — ela falou entre chupadas olhando para ele.

— Porra — ele gemeu baixinho sentindo um pouco da sua goza sair.

Bella puxou sua boca fazendo ficarem ligados pelo liquido, ela passou em sua mão e lubrificou-o mais, fazendo sua boca deslizar nele com mais facilidade. Assoprando na glande dele como ele havia feito mais cedo em seu clitóris.

— Goza, para mim, amor, goza — Bella pediu contraindo seus lábios na glande e não movendo sua boca, mas mexendo sua língua, sua cabeça em círculos e deslizando suavemente, repetindo o processo.

Edward mordia seus lábios contendo os palavrões e gemido altos que ele queria soltar, sabia que se fizesse muito barulho alguém poderia bater ali e nada nesse mundo, faria ele parar ela agora.

Bella brincou com sua língua na glande dele como se fosse a boca dele que sentiu seu orgasmo se aproximar, avisou para ela que apenas relaxou sua garganta e recebeu o liquido dele, ela engoliu e o limpou.

Verdade seja dita, o gosto era horrível, mas ela gostava de beber dele, se sentia poderosa quando fazia isso e sabia que o deixava louco, ele sentia a mesma a sensação que ela sentia quando era ao contrário.

— Um dia você vai me matar Bella, juro que vai — ele falou alguns minutos depois quando ela subiu a calça e cueca dela, subindo o zíper e abotoando — Já pode até deixar preparado o atestado de óbito. Causa da morte: morreu porque sua mulher fazia um boquete do caralho e ele não aguentou de tanto sentir seu pau ser chupado pela fodida boca maravilhosa da porra dela.

— E a minha vai ser, Causa da morte: morreu engasgada com a porra do seu marido que deu uma gozada do caralho na fodida boca maravilhosa da porra dela.

Eles se olharam durante alguns instantes antes de explodirem em risadas.

— Nós somos dois idiotas — Bella disse abotoando a blusa dele.

— Dois idiotas que se amam — Edward completou beijando a boca dela calmamente sem se preocupar em sentir seu gosto nela — Tem certeza que não quer que eu faça nada aqui? — ele perguntou colocando a mão no sexo dela coberto pela calça jeans — Tenho certeza que essa minha boceta deve está pingando de tanto tesão — ele disse roçando seus lábios no pescoço dela.

— Mais tarde. Estou atrasada, ainda tenho que pegar os gêmeos na casa dos seus pais e ainda buscar Nessie e Thomas na escola.

Ele suspirou.

— Tudo bem. Vou tentar sair mais cedo — ele prometeu.

— Eu te amo — ela falou sorrindo.

— Não mais que eu amo você, baby — ele disse e piscou para ela.

Bella teve que reunir todo seu autocontrole para sair da sala.

Edward conseguiu sair do trabalho mais cedo, quando ele chegou em casa encontrou as cinco razões de sua vida reunidas na sala. Bella estava vestida com um short curto e uma blusa que era dele, Anna e Anthony estavam em sua frente só de fraldas dando seus primeiros passos e caindo, Thomas e Nessie deixaram o filme que assistiam de lado para incentivarem os irmãos que já estavam com mais de 12 meses e ainda não andavam.

— Vai Thony — Nessie incentivava animada — Você consegue.

— E você também Aninha — Thomas disse olhando para a irmã mais nova. Anthony ficou de pé segurando no sofá deu quatro passinhos antes de cair no chão e gargalhar seus olhos castanhos brilhavam de divertimento Edward riu junto com filho fazendo eles notaram que estava ali.

— Papai — Anna murmurou engatinhando até o pai, mas no meio do caminho parou olhando decida para o nada antes de apoiar suas mãozinhas no chão, ficar em pé e andar até o pai ela conseguiu dar os seis passinhos e chegar até ele.

— Muito bem, meu amorzinho — ele falou agachando e pegando ela, abraçou- a e girou ela no ar fazendo a menininha rir com vontade, seus cabelos castanhos claros balançando com o movimento e seus olhos dourados brilhando de alegria.

— Eu — Anthony pediu ficando de pé de novo e andando hesitante até o pai quando viu que conseguiu ele bateu palminhas recebendo beijos do pai na barriga.

— Beja eu papai — Anna pediu com um biquinho de ciúmes, o pai colocou cada um em um braço e revezou beijando cada um deles com vontade.

Os gêmeos riam e balbuciavam coisas aleatórias.

— Eu fodidamente amo vocês para caralho — Edward disse apertando os dois em seu corpo.

— Assim a gente fica com ciúmes, papai — Nessie falou. Ela estava na frente de Bella com Thomas ao seu lado, os braços da mãe envolviam os dois. Bella sorria de felicidade.

— Tem Edward aqui para todo mundo, meus amores — ele disse se aproximando deles e os cinco se abraçaram juntos.

— Eu fodidamente amo vocês para caralho também. Todos vocês são minha vida não saberia o que fazer sem vocês aqui comigo — ele confessou beijando a testa de cada.

— Nós também te amamos papai — Nessie disse.

— Sim, principalmente quando senhor xinga e tem que nos dar dinheiro. Eu já falei que amo quando você xinga? — Thomas disse, as crianças riram.

— Eu confessando meu amor eterno a vocês e tudo que vocês querem de mim é dinheiro. Estou me sentindo magoado agora — o pai disse se separando dele fingindo está bravo.

— Seu lindinho — Bella disse apertando suavemente a bochecha deles — É claro que nós te amamos e não é por causa do dinheiro — Bella falou.

— Sim papai nós te amamos muito.

— Você é nosso papai. Quando crescer eu quero ser que nem o senhor — Thomas disse.

Edward não disse nada, a emoção que cruzou seu rosto foi o bastante.

Ficaram ali um tempo com as crianças, brincando se divertindo, ensinando, aprendendo. Por que criar um filho era muito mais que ensinar era aprender também. Mesmo depois de quatro filhos eles sabiam que havia muito que aprender pela frente.

— Vamos dar o jantar deles, depois vou me arrumar — Bella disse ficando de pé.

Foram para a cozinha e as crianças comeram lá mesmo, ela colocou comida para Nessie e Thomas e uma sopinha que havia feito para os gêmeos que estavam sentados naquelas cadeiras de alimentação.

Edward alimentou um e Bella outro, entre risos, aviãozinhos e brincadeiras dos irmãos mais velhos.

Quando terminaram os gêmeos estavam com as boquinhas sujas de sopa, Bella deu um beijo em cada filho e subiu para se arrumar para a festa da sua editora, deixando para Edward limpar eles.

— Tá vendo? Depois que vocês nasceram, ela nem liga mais para mim — Edward disse com a vozinha de magoado e um biquinho para seus filhos — Nem um beijinho ela me dá mais — ele falou fingindo está triste.

— Eu ouvi isso, Edward — ouviu só a voz distante de Bella dizer.

— Papai, não fica assim — Thomas disse batendo carinhosamente na cabeça do pai.

— A gente dá beijinho em você — Nessie disse se aproximando e beijando o rosto do pai que nem Thomas.

— Papai, beijinho — Anna pediu balançando seus bracinhos gordinhos, Edward pegou os dois e os gêmeos o encheram de beijos molhados entre risinhos.

Edward ouviu a campainha tocar e abriu a porta vendo que eram os pais de Bella.

— Querido, como você está? — Renée disse o abraçando e pegando Anna dos seus braços — E você lindinha da vovó? — ela falou beijando a menina.

— Olá Edward — Charlie o cumprimentou com a mão.

— Oi, ex-chefe — Edward disse rindo e apertando a mão dele.

— Eu ainda tenho posse de uma arma, lembre-se disso — Charlie disse pegando Anthony e dando um beijo em Nessie e Thomas.

— Não esquecerei — Edward falou rindo — Vocês chegaram cedo.

Renée e Charlie haviam se mudado ano passado de Forks para Los Angeles querendo ficar mais perto da filha e dos netos, Charlie conseguiu sua aposentadoria e até que estava se adaptando bem a vida da cidade grande.

— Nós estávamos com saudades desses lindinhos — Reneé disse apertando a bochecha de Thomas.

— Vovó — o menino reclamou massageando sua bochecha.

Ela riu.

— Tem certeza que vocês não iriam fazer nada hoje? Afinal é dia dos namorados.

— Oh, querido, nós ainda vamos fazer — ela respondeu dando um sorriso malicioso, fazendo Charlie corar e Edward limpar a garganta.

— Tudo bem, vou me arrumar — ele falou fugindo dali. Saber que seus sogros ainda eram ativos sexualmente era quase a mesma coisa de saber que seus pais também eram. E quando aqueles quatro se reuniam...

Entrou no se quarto, no mesmo momento que Bella saia do banheiro enrolada em uma toalha, seus cabelos estavam presos para não molhar.

— Seus pais chegaram — ele falou.

— Que bom, vai tomar banho agora — ela pediu.

— Tudo bem, madame, mas primeiro eu quero meu beijinho — ele disse se inclinando e fazendo um biquinho.

— Nada disso, se eu beijar você agora, você não vai se segurar — ela disse indo para o closet, Edward suspirou sabendo que era verdade, o jeito era tomar banho mesmo.

Depois que Edward saiu do banho, ele entrou no closet e encontrou Bella se maquiando, ela agora vestia um roupão, mas ele sabia que por baixo ela vestia um conjunto de lingerie que ela não o deixaria ver agora, só mais tarde.

Suspirou, indo até sua gaveta e pegando uma cueca boxer qualquer, depois vestiu uma calça social preta.

— Qual blusa? — ele perguntou olhando para ela.

— A azul clara — ela disse olhando para ele pelo espelho.

Edward vestiu a blusa e dobrou as mangas até seu cotovelo.

— Assim está bom? — ele perguntou.

— Gostoso — ela falou rindo — Está ótimo — ela respondeu — Vou ter que manter as mulheres longe de você.

Ele rolou seus olhos.

— Você sabe que eu quero só você — ele disse colocando seu perfume.

— É bom mesmo, se não você não vai ter nada disso quando a gente chegar — ela disse o surpreendendo tirando o roupão mostrando a lingerie azul céu que usava.

— Porra — Edward murmurou enquanto ela andava e pegava um vestido bege sem mangas.

— Fecha para mim — ela pediu afastando seus cabelos, Edward suspirou e subiu o zíper dele, dando um beijo em sua nuca, depois ela colocou um cintinho preto e vestiu seus sapatos de salto também preto.

— Linda, perfeita, cheirosa. Mal posso esperar o momento em que eu vou estar dentro de você — ele sussurrou no ouvido dela.

— Nem eu — ela disse.

— Tome, espero que goste — ele falou colocando um caixinha de veludo na frente dela.

Bella abriu e encontrou dois brincos em formato de gota e um colar combinando.

— Oh, Edward é lindo. — ela disse sorrindo.

— Essa pedra é agua marinha diz que quem a possui torna-se jovem e corajoso, com um coração verdadeiro e quente, ama a família e amigos participa de um casamento feliz.

— É perfeita — ela disse o abraçando emocionada — Obrigada — agradeceu dando um beijo suave nele.

— Coloca para mim? — pediu se afastando e levantando, Edward sorriu e colocou o colar no pescoço dela enquanto ela mesma colocava os brincos.

— Maravilhosa — ele disse a beijando apaixonadamente outra vez.

— Eu também tenho um presente para você — ela disse se separando dele e indo pegar o presente, voltou segurando alguma coisa enorme dentro de uma sacola de presente — É apenas uma lembrancinha, você sabe que eu sou péssima em dar presentes para você.

— E você sabe que eu sempre amo seus presentes, para caralho — ele falou — Principalmente quando você me dar você — ele falou passando sua mão na bunda dela.

— Isso todo dia você tem — ela falou entregando a ele a sacola.

Edward abriu e viu que era uma pintura deles na praia, no momento do crepúsculo.

— Isso está uma porra de lindo — ele falou — Com toda a certeza da merda, eu vou colocar no meu escritório.

Ela sorriu ele sempre ficava radiante não importa o que ela dava a ele, mas ela sabia que era de verdade, e não que era um fingimento dele.

— Vamos?

— Vamos.

Despediram-se dos seus filhos, de Charlie e Renée, agradecendo mentalmente por nenhum dos meninos chorarem querendo ir juntos.

Um pouco mais de vinte minutos depois eles chegaram à festa, era em um clube que fica perto da marina, era um lugar bem legal, arejado e espaçoso, mas sem sombras de duvida a pessoa que decorou o lugar foi um pouquinho careta, a decoração estava meio brega.

— Parece que eu estou em um filme de terror — Bella disse olhando para o arco em formato de coração decorado com flores.

— Bom, eu posso ser um monstro mal para caralho se você quiser — Edward falou.

— Hum... Não é uma má ideia, você ser um vampiro sexy para porra, doido para morder meu pescoço — ela sussurrou.

— Bella, não fala assim, você sabe como me deixa quando fala palavrão. É sexy para puta que pariu.

—Como não falar, se eu convivo com meu marido que é um boca suja do caralho? — ela replicou rindo.

Ele rolou seus olhos.

— Bella — disse uma senhora se aproximando do jovem casal. Ela usava um vestido branco e comportado, era negra alta e tinha uns quilinhos a mais, mas nada demais.

— Edward essa é Zafrina, minha supervisora, Zafrina esse é meu marido Edward Cullen.

— É um prazer finalmente conhece-lo, Sr. Cullen. Vejo que Bella tem razão em ficar suspirando pelos cantos por sua causa. Você é muito bonito.

— Zaf, eu estou aqui — um homem disse se mostrando pela primeira vez a eles, ele era moreno e alto e um pouco careca, usava um terno preto sem gravata.

— Eu sei querido, mas isso não me impede de acha-lo bonito.

— Obrigado — disse Edward dando seu meio sorriso.

— Zafrina, pensei que não viria, você ainda não está de licença a maternidade, não? — Bella perguntou sabendo que sua colega havia tido um bebe ha dois meses.

— Sim, mas eu não aguentava mais ficar em casa, sem falar que vamos voltar rapidinho. Eu e Henry precisávamos sair — ela falou olhando para o marido.

— Bom, se me deem licença preciso levar essa linda mulher para dançar — o homem disse a levando dali.

— Essa é sua amiga que teve um bebe em novembro? — Edward perguntou.

— Sim é ela, só havia visto quando fui visitar ela mês passado.

— Hum... — Edward murmurou simplesmente cheirando os cabelos dela — Você quer dançar também?

— Bella, você está linda — disse um garoto loiro que olhava para ela intensamente, se aproximando deles, Edward percebeu que o olhar dele não saiu do corpo dela.

— Er... obrigada, Mike — Bella disse acenando para ele, sentiu a mão de Edward apertar a dela suavemente — Esse é meu marido, Edward. Amor, esse é um dos novos estagiários da editora, Mike Newton — Bella os apresentou.

— Vamos dançar, Bella? — o menino pediu sem nem olhar para Bella, os olhos de Edward cerraram.

— Eu estou acompanhada, Mike — Bella disse como se fosse obvio, mas o loiro parecia não se importar e insistiu.

— Ela já disse não — Edward disse finalmente fuzilando-o com os olhos.

— Quem você é afinal? — o garoto disso realmente mostrando que não havia ouvido nenhuma palavra de Bella.

— Eu sou o marido dela, caralho. E ela não vai dançar com porra nenhuma de outra pessoa a não ser eu — ele falou puxando Bella dali, indo em direção à pista de dança.

Colocou sua mão na cintura dela, colando seus corpos e começaram a se mexer no ritmo da música.

— Quem aquele merdinha pensa que é? Você é minha, porra — ele disse seus olhos mostrando os ciúmes que ele estava sentindo.

— Desculpe por isso, Mike está com a gente só um mês, ele sempre ficava me olhando, mas ele nunca tentou nada e nem jogou uma indireta, vou pedir para ele trabalhar com outra pessoa, segunda — ela confessou.

— Você podia ter me dito isso antes, caralho — Edward disse nervoso — Olha a cara daquele franguinha — fazendo ela girar e olhar para o canto, notando os olhos de Mike neles — Ele quer te comer — falou o óbvio.

— Não importa, só você vai me comer, eu sou sua toda sua — Bella sussurrou no ouvido dele, chupando seu lóbulo rapidamente.

— Puta da merda, com toda certeza da porra você é minha, só minha — ele falou apertando mais a cintura dela, sua mão descendo até seu cóccix, colou seus lábios aos dela a beijando sofregamente.

— Acho que agora, ele entendeu a quem você pertence — Edward falou se separando dela e notando que o menino não estava mais lá.

— Você é impossível — ela falou rolando seus olhos para ele, mas se inclinando para conseguir outro beijo.

No jantar que foi servido, eles sentaram junto com Zafrina e Henry, mas também com Kate e Garrett. Garrett era amigo de Bella a anos, eles haviam feito faculdade juntos e conseguiram o emprego juntos também e foi no casamento de Edward e Bella, que ele havia conhecido Kate, prima de Edward. Bella gostava muito de Kate, as duas se davam super bem, diferente de Tanya a irmã dela, essa Edward e Bella faziam questão nem de saber de sua existência, nunca mais.

Bella afastou suas lembranças dolorosas, sentindo a mão de Edward que massageava sua coxa, subir um pouco mais e chegar até sua virilha.

— Edward? O que você está fazendo? — ela perguntou a ele em um murmuro.

Ele riu e balançou a cabeça dando seu sorriso sexy.

Bella respirou fundo e sentiu a mão dele se infiltrar por dentro do seu vestido, até chegar em sua calcinha. Ele estava um pouco curvado, mas nada que ele os denunciasse já que eles estavam bem próximos e Edward fingia estar entretido conversando sobre esportes com Henry e Garrett.

Ele movimentou sua mão no sexo dela por cima de sua calcinha, sentindo a entrada dela ficar molhada.

Inclinando um pouco mais seu braço ele afastou a calcinha dela para o lado e penetrou dois dedos na entrada dela.

— Ooh — Bella disse sem conseguir se conter.

— Bella algum problema? — Kate perguntou olhando para ela.

— Não — Bella disse corada — Eu... err... eu apenas me lembrei que esqueci de pegar na lavanderia uma roupa que eu ia usar aaamanhã — ela disse, mentindo rapidamente, disfarçando alguns gemidos.

Edward sorriu inclinando seu rosto para o dela.

— Pare com isso — ela pediu, mordendo seus lábios fortemente para não gemer alto.

— Você realmente quer que eu pare? — ele sussurrou na ouvido dela, movendo lentamente seus dedos — Eu lembro que você disse uma vez que queria sentir isso. — ele falou — A sessão de ser tocada na frente de outras pessoas, mas elas não sabendo o que você estava fazendo. Você tem certeza que quer que eu pare, baby? Eu quero sentir você vindo na minha mão.

— Eu não vou aguentar — Bella disse entre dentes sentindo o dedo dele acariciar seu clitóris, sabia que se abrisse mais a boca iria gemer alto.

— Olhe Bella, todas essas pessoas ao seu redor e elas nem imaginam que minha mão está fazendo com você debaixo dessa mesa, que meus dedos estão dentro da sua boceta gostosa, vem para mim, baby — ele murmurou no ouvido dela movimentando com rapidez e o mais fundo que conseguia seus dedos dentro dela acariciando seu clitóris.

Ele voltou a fingir dar atenção ao que Henry dizia, sem para de toca-la.

A sensação de que podia ser pega, os movimentos precisos dos dedos dele dentro dela e em seu clitóris junto com as palavras sussurrado dele fizeram Bella vim rapidamente na mão dele. Ela fechou seus olhos com força apertando a toalha mordendo seus lábios contendo os gritos de prazer que queria soltar, quando abriu seus olhos de novo, percebeu que ninguém olhava para ela apenas Edward, claro.

— Eu vou ao banheiro, licença — Bella disse com pressa, depois de observar Edward levar a mão que estava em seu sexo a sua boca fingindo coçar seus lábios e disfarçadamente passou seus dedos nele e os lambeu.

Bella praticamente correu ao banheiro, sentindo suas pernas meladas, felizmente não tinha ninguém no banheiro e ela pode se limpar com facilidade, mal abaixou o vestido e aporta se abriu.

— Edward, o que você está fazendo aqui? — Bella disse assustada.

— Porra, Bella, eu preciso que você dê um jeito nesse pau duro do caralho — ele falou apontando para seu quadril que ostentava uma bela de uma ereção nitidamente visível mesmo com a roupa.

— O quê? Não podemos fazer isso aqui, alguém pode entrar — Bella falou hesitante, no fundo sabia que cederia, o orgasmo que ele havia lhe dado apenas havia servido para ela querer mais.

— Porque não? Nós já fizemos em um banheiro de um avião, em um vestiário, no carro, estacionamento, parque, praia, na piscina de casa, no meu piano. Porra já te comi até no sofá da casa de Alice e ela que não nos escute. Porque não podemos foder aqui? — ele falou sabendo que no fundo ela também queria.

— Porra, se alguém nos pegar você me pega — ela disse o empurrando para um dos box do banheiro e o beijando com fervor.

Ele fechou a porta do banheiro passando a mão nos seios dela que acariciou sua ereção.

— Sem preliminares — ela pediu já se sentindo molhada. Edward assentiu precisando apenas sentir seu calor, beijou seu pescoço enquanto desabotoava sua calça e abaixava ela junto com a cueca.

— Ás vezes seria bom se você não usasse isso — ela falou apontando para cueca.

— E você não usasse isso — ele falou enlaçando as pernas dela em sua cintura e puxando a calcinha dela para o lado, esfregando seu membro na entrada dela.

— Entra logo, porra — Bella gemeu e sentiu o membro dele a invadir com força. Edward se movimentou, investindo seu membro dentro dela com rapidez e indo profundamente, estocando nela ritmicamente.

— Maais rapido — ela pediu gemendo rebolando seu quadril em sincronia com os movimentos dele. Edward mordisca o pescoço dela e a beijava com força, ambos gemendo baixinho e soltando suspiro.

— Você acharia nojento se eu te pedisse para sentar no vaso? — Ela perguntou entre gemidos — Quero cavalgar em você.

— Como eu acharia nojento com você cavalgando em mim? — Ele falou saindo dela abaixou a tampa do vaso e se sentando nele — Depois vou precisar de um banho de agua sanitária na minha bunda, mas que se dane — ele falou enquanto ela sentava em cima dele.

— Porra — ela gemeu cavalgando nele, sentindo as mãos dele apertar com força sua bunda.

— Pro...

O barulho da porta do banheiro abrindo interrompeu o que quer que seja que Edward falaria.

Bella olhou para Edward preocupada parando seus movimentos.

— _Você viu o pedaço de mau caminho que é o marido daquela sem sal?_ — uma voz fina disse.

— _Nem me fale, como ela conseguiu casar com um cara daquele_? — outra voz disse.

— _Aposto, como ela deu o golpe da barriga, o carinha deve ter ficado com pena de terminar com ela e se casaram._

— O que nós vamos fazer? — Bella sussurrou para ele.

— _Com certeza, ele deve trair ela direto. Aposto que quando ele me ver, ele vai me querer._

 _— Nem vem, Jess eu também o quero_ — a mulher disse.

— _Ele pode ficar com nós duas, nós já fizemos isso e tenho certeza que ele vai aceitar._

Elas riram alto.

— _Já pensou a carinha da vaca da Isabella quando nos ver com ele._

— _Tenho certeza que ele não vai nem olhar mais para ela, assim que ver a gente._

Riram de novo.

— Elas estão falando de você? Da gente? — Edward perguntou baixinho, uma fúria contida em seus olhos.

— Acho que sim. Só tem mais uma Isabella que trabalha na editora e ela é lésbica.

— Porra do caralho — Edward disse.

— _Você ouviu algo_? — uma das vozes disse.

— _Não, Lauren você tem um rímel para me emprestar? Esqueci o meu._

— Como vamos sair daqui agora? — Bella sussurrou para ele.

— Nós não vamos sair daqui, droga. Nós vamos terminar o que fodidamente começamos — ele falou.

 _— Ah, Jess. Eu. Descobri o nome do pedaço de mal caminho?_

 _— Qual é?_

 _— Edward Cullen._

 _—_ Porra — Bella murmurou quando Edward levantou e a imprensou na parede com força, investindo seu membro para dentro dela.

— _Nossa esse nome é perfeito para gemer —_ a voz disse parecendo excitada.

— VadiaaAAAHH, EDWARD — Bella não conseguiu e gemeu alto quando ele entrou e saiu de dentro dela voltando com mais força ainda.

— Mostre para elas, Bella, mostre quem é minha dona. Só você, amor, só você me tem.

Aah, isso porra — ele gemeu alto querendo que elas escutassem mesmo, levou sua mão até seu membro segurando ele e tirou todo deixando só a cabeça e esfregando ele na entrada dela... — Ahh, Bella, você é tão gostosa, meu amor — ele voltou com força para dentro dela estocando ritmicamente.

— _Você ouviu isso, Jess? —_ a loira de vestido rosa perguntou e extremamente curto perguntou.

— Tão transando no banheiro— a outra murmurou.

— Ahhh, isso, amor, isso, só você me tem só você eu sou só seu, assim como você é só minha — ele gemeu alto sentindo o êxtase se aproximar.

— _Nossa, me molhei com essa voz_ — a voz murmurou.

Bella mordeu com força seus lábios impedindo um grito de prazer sair dos seus lábios, mas não conseguiu conter o gemido quando ele, Edward rodeou seu clitóris com os dedos e estocou com força dentro dela que gozou forte sentindo ele vim junto com ela.

Ele mal esperou ela se recuperar, saiu de dentro dela levantou suas calças arrumando sua roupa e ele mesmo arrumou o vestido de Bella.

— _Acho que terminaram, é melhor sairmos._

— _Que nada, quero ver quem são._

— Vamos? — Edward perguntou com um sorriso malvado nos lábios.

— O quê? Mas..

Ele não deixou ela terminou, abriu a porta e saiu do box. Em frente às pias que haviam ali havia duas figuras uma loira, e outra com o cabelo mais escuro. Elas usavam vestidos curtos e extremamente vulgares, um rosa e a outra de vermelho.

Ele andou calmamente puxando Bella pela mão fingindo não perceber que tinha gente ali, mas parou no meio do caminho e se virou para elas que olhavam para eles de boca aberta.

— Oh, desculpe-nos não havia percebido que tinha pessoas aqui — ele falou dando seu sorriso torto — Mas vocês entendem não é? Não pude resistir e arrastar essa mulher para o banheiro, olhem para ela — ele disse apontado para Bella — Hum... Acho melhor irmos para casa, amor. Ainda tenho muito a tratar com você.

— Sério isso? — a mulher de vermelho falou, completamente em choque — Você comeu essazinha no banheiro?

Edward que havia decidido não falar nada sobre o que havia ouvido, mudou de ideia assim que elas a desrespeitaram em sua frente.

— Olha como você fala com a minha mulher, porra. Essazinha é o caralho o nome dela é Isabella Cullen, eu comi ela sim e como e espero comer ela todos os dias por resto de nossas vidas. Nunca que eu trocaria essa mulher da porra do caralho que eu tenho aqui que é incrível para puta que pariu, por você, muito menos por duas de você ela já me é suficiente nem mil de vocês me faria sentir o tesão que só essa gostosa do caralho aqui me faz. Se eu ouvir vocês chamando ela de novo de qualquer nome assim, eu realmente não respondo por mim.

Edward disse e saiu dali com Bella ao seu lado, os dois de cabeça erguida e pouco se importando para os olhares curiosos que eles recebiam.

— Vamos embora? — ele perguntou e ela apenas assentiu em silêncio — Você está bem? — ele perguntou depois de abrir a porta para ela entrar no carro e ele entrou ao lado do motorista.

— Sim, eu só não gostei do que elas disseram. Essa duas são as maiores fofoqueiras da editora provavelmente amanhã todos vão está sabendo o que nós fizemos.

— Não se preocupe com isso, baby. Nós não fizemos nada de errado, você é minha mulher eu sou o seu homem e hoje é dia dos namorados, não fizemos nada de mais.

— Você está certo — ela concordou, Edward deu um beijo na mão dela e ligou o carro saindo do estacionamento.

Edward estacionou o carro silenciosamente na garagem, eles entraram pela casa pela porta dos fundos e ficaram espantados quando encontraram Charlie e Renée no maior amasso no sofá deles.

— Vejo que vocês estão aproveitando bem que nossos filhos estão dormindo — Edward disse divertido, rindo quando Charlie saiu de cima de Renée parecendo ter levado um choque e se sentou no sofá colocando uma almofada no seu colo e sua sogra arrumar seus cabelos e passar a mão na boca.

— Vocês chegaram cedo — ela falou como se não tivesse ocorrido nada de mais, fechando a blusa dela.

— Sim — Edward riu fazendo uma careta, mas agradecendo por sua sogra esta de sutiã.

— Mãe eu não acredito que vocês iam fazer isso aqui.

— Bella, seu pai já tem mais de sessenta anos, você pode imaginar como é raro ele ter uma ereção sem precisar tomar remédios.

— Renée! — Charlie gritou constrangido.

— Eca! Mãe, informação de mais.

— Tudo bem — a mãe rolou os olhos — é melhor nós irmos e terminar isso em casa — ela falou.

— Sim — Bella concordou rapidamente beijando a mãe no rosto — Nos vemos sábado?

— Claro.

— Obrigado, por ter olhado as crianças — Edward disse se despedindo.

— O prazer foi nosso querido, você sabe o quanto nós nos divertimos com ele e ainda vamos ter mais divertimento dessa vez a sós.

— Renée, vamos logo — disse Charlie puxando ela pelo braço — Tchau! — gritou já fechando a porta.

— Meu Deus, isso pode ser mais constrangedor? — Bella perguntou fazendo uma careta.

— Eles podiam estar pelados — Edward disse rindo.

— Você rir porque não é seus pais — Bella falou.

— Argh! Meus pais não fazem isso.

— Não, você nasceu da cegonha, não é mesmo?

— Vamos subir? — ele perguntou mudando de assunto.

— Claro, claro — ela deu língua para ele e subiu as escadas com ela a seguindo.

Passaram no quarto dos gêmeos dando um beijinho em cada um deles, depois no de Thomas e Nessie, fazendo o mesmo.

Bella entrou no quarto carregando seus sapatos na mão, se abaixou guardando eles na sapateira e conseguiu ela mesma descer o zíper do seu vestido.

— Você quer tomar um banho de banheira para relaxar? — ele perguntou tirando sua calça e blusa ficando só de cueca.

— Não, vamos só para a cama, mesmo — ela falou indo em direção ao banheiro.

Edward entrou nele encontrando ela dando descarga no vaso, Bella rolou seus olhos e foi escovar seus dentes, vendo pelo espelho ele ficar de frente para o vaso, aliviando sua bexiga.

Ele escovou seus dentes, ela terminou antes e foi para o banheiro. Quando Edward chegou na cama ela já estava deitada toda embrulhada.

— Você vai dormir assim? — ele perguntou, lembrando se que ela estava só vestida com sua lingerie.

— Você quer que eu tire? — ela perguntou.

— Com certeza — ela rolou seus olhos e por baixo do edredom tirou sua calcinha e sutiã os jogando no chão.

Edward sorriu e tirou sua cueca indo para seu lado na cama e deitando ao lado dela, debaixo do edredom.

Edward ficou de lado puxando o corpo dela para ficar mais perto do seu. Ela passou uma perna em cima do quadril dele, deixando a outra entre as pernas dele, seus quadris estavam próximos o bastante para Bella sentir o membro dele entre suas pernas. Uma mão dele acariciava suavemente a coxa dela em cima do seu quadril e uma parte de sua bunda, a outra mão acariciava ora o braço, os cabelos ou rosto dela. Os seios dela estavam pressionados no peito dele, uma mão dela acariciava os cabelos dele e a outra estava em cima da dele que estava em sua coxa.

Aquela era a posição preferida deles, apesar de estarem nus, não havia nada sexual ali, apenas amor e carinho. Seus olhos estavam conectados, seus rostos tão próximos que sentiam a respiração um do outro, às vezes um fazia um biquinho e eles trocavam um singelo selinho.

Silêncio e olhares, os corpos deles pertos sentindo um o calor do outro era o bastante para eles. Ficaram assim por poucos minutos, até que Bella soltou um bocejo e Edward quebrou o silêncio.

— Você que dormir ou nós vamos foder? — ele perguntou tranquilamente.

— Por enquanto nenhum dos dois, está tão bom assim. Fazia tempo que não ficávamos assim. Lembra que sempre dormíamos assim quando fomos morar juntos no meu penúltimo ano da faculdade?

— Não tem como esquecer. Aquela época foi boa para caralho, mas ainda dormimos assim.

— Sim, mas é raro. Ainda mais depois que vinheram nossos filhos. Não que eu não os ame, mas... você entende, não é? — ela se atrapalhou um pouco dizendo.

— É claro que entendo, eles são mini-empata-fodas-do caralho, mas eu fodidamente não os trocaria por nada nesse mundo.

— Muito menos eu.

— Dá para acreditar que vamos fazer onzes anos de casamento mês que vem?

— Muito menos eu — ela suspirou — Dá para acreditar que vamos fazer onzes anos de casamento mês que vem?

— É verdade — ele sorriu, uma ideia surgindo em sua mente — Nós podemos viajar, não é? Só nós dois. Eu e você.

— Essa é uma excelente ideia, mas os gêmeos ainda estão tão pequenos.

— Só poucos dias, baby.

— Vamos ver isso melhor depois — ela falou beijando o nariz dele e abriu mais suas pernas, fazendo o membro dele roçar em sua entrada.

— Porra — ele gemeu sentindo seu membro começar a ficar ereto.

— Acho que essa é a hora de nós aproveitarmos o restinho do dia do fim dos namorados — ela falou, ele colocou suas costas no colchão e ela deitou em cima dele.

— E como você acha que vamos aproveitar para porra isso? — Ele perguntou a sentindo beijar seu pescoço.

— Eu tenho algumas ideias do caralho e todas elas envolvem seu pau em algum lugar de mim — ela disse maliciosa rebolando nele.

Foi o que bastou para Edward girar na cama prendendo o corpo dela e atacar sua boca com desejo, Bella riu entre beijos dele fazendo rir também.

— Eu te amo para porra, baby — ele falou separando sua boca da dela ofegante.

— Eu te amo também, meu eterno namorado — ela disse meio que gemendo.

— Sempre seu — ele disse subindo sua boca pelo pescoço dela e a beijando em sua boca.

Eles continuaram ali aproveitando aquele restinho do dia dos namorados e do começo do dia seguinte.


	4. Uma P do C de Aniversário de Casamento

Edward pegou sua bermuda a vestindo e uma blusa regata, Bella saiu vestida com uma saída de praia, que era um vestidinho curto estampado com cores alegres e quentes, mostrava aparte de cima do seu biquíni que era vermelha tinha bojo e tiras traçadas amarradas em suas costas e pescoço.

Eles estavam em Jijoca de Jericoacoara, no Ceará há cinco dias, haviam escolhido passar uma semana ali, naquele lugar que os encantou à primeira vista por internet, quando pesquisaram onde iriam. Ficaram em dúvida entre Rio de Janeiro e Ceará, mas aquele pequeno paraíso ganhou por 2 a 0. Visitaram diversos lugares, Camocim, Praia do Preá, Tatajuba, Lago da Torta, onde Edward até se arriscou a praticar Kitshurf e eles ainda desceram uma duna em um skate sem rodas, praticando skibunda. Aquela viagem estava despertando o lado jovem aventureiro deles e aflorando mais ainda o romântico.

Os dias eram cansativos, já que elas mal dormiam e visitavam tudo quanto lugar que podiam. Haviam tirado várias fotos maravilhosas, a preferida deles foi uma que o vendedor de agua tirou deles se beijando bem na hora do pôr do sol, mostrando a Pedra Furada e outra quando assistiam o nascer do sol na duna de Jericoacoara.

Hoje, era oficialmente o dia em que eles se casaram onze anos atrás, na praia de Malibu sob um sol forte, com seus amigos e familiares. Naquele momento eles pensavam que não podiam sentir uma felicidade maior do que sentiram naquele dia, mas agora 11 anos de muitos altos e baixos, eles estavam ali, incrivelmente tão ou até mais felizes do que o dia do próprio casamento deles.

— Você está linda para caralho — Edward disse colocando suas mãos no quadril dela, mais deslizou uma mão sua colocando bem em frente ao sexo dela — Mas isso daqui está melhor? Eu estou doida para comer você.

Bella riu do jeito dele.

— Sim, estou melhor, o que uma pomada não faz, não é?

— Bendita seja a pomada! Já estava angustiado em pensar em ficar sem foder você hoje — ele falou sorrindo malicioso.

— Hum... — ela mordeu seus lábios o provocando deslizando sua mão pelo abdômen dele — E eu já estava ficando angustiada de não sentir seu pau em mim — ela falou e parou sua mão em cima do membro dela por cima da bermuda.

— Porra, Bella — Edward disse a puxando para um beijo intenso, mas ela interrompeu o beijo rápido.

— Ainda não, vamos trocar os presentes — ela disse beijando o maxilar dele.

— Ok — ele grunhiu puxando seus cabelos — Você primeiro, foi difícil para porra encontrar um caralho de presente da porra para te dar feito de aço sem ser utensilio de cozinha — ele falou fazendo relação a bodas deles que eram de Bodas de Aço.

— Incrivelmente, eu não achei — ela disse piscando e pegando um embrulho brilhoso dentro da mala e entregando a ele.

Edward rasgou o papel encontrando uma caixa prata, abriu-a e dentro tinha um relógio, caneta e chaveiro todos feitos de aço inox. Todos eles tinham alguma coisa escrita, na caneta tinha apenas se nome, no chaveiro a frase da música deles e no relógio a frase "Sempre estarei contigo, sua Sra. Cullen".

— Obrigado eu amei — ele disse pressionando seus lábios ao dela rapidamente — Agora o seu — ele disse e entregou a ela uma caixa de veludo preta.

— UAU — Bella exclamou vendo o colar e brincos feitos de aço, mas cravejado de brilhantes que ele havia lhe dado.

— É demais? — ele perguntou observando a expressão dela.

— Um pouco, mais é lindo — ela falou sinceramente.

— Quero ver você só com ele — sussurrou no ouvido dela, mordiscando seu lóbulo.

— Mais tarde — ela prometeu o puxando pelo pescoço para um beijo intenso e cheio de desejo.

Logo eles estavam na cama, as mãos de Edward acariciando as coxas de Bella e ele já sem blusa.

— Droga, nós vamos perder o transporte — ela se lembrou quando ele beijava seu pescoço.

— Porra, vamos ficar aqui — pediu.

— Não, eu quero ir vamos ter tempo para isso mais tarde.

— Tudo bem, mas mais tarde eu vou te comer todinha e sem desculpinha — ele disse saindo de cima dela.

— Conto com isso garanhão — ela falou acalmando sua respiração.

— Vamos, então? — ela falou pegando sua bolsa e dando para ele levar.

— Claro, linda — ele disse a beijando levemente.

Eles agora visitariam a Lagoa do Paraíso, que ficava na cidade de Jijoca poucos quilômetros dali. Pegaram o transporte que os levariam e uns vinte minutos depois eles chegavam ali, naquele lugar que os roubou o folego assim que pisaram nele.

— Aqui é lindo — Bella disse tirando a sandália, para sentir a areia quente em seu pé.

— Não mais lindo que você — Edward disse a olhando intensamente.

O lugar que eles ficaram estava praticamente vazio, só havia as pessoas que trabalhavam ali e mais umas cinco pessoas. Três homens e duas mulheres, todos pareciam ser jovens.

— Você quer ir para aquele lugar mais movimentado? — Edward perguntou apontando para um restaurante há uns bom mais de cinquenta metros da onde eles estavam, que notava-se ser bem mais movimentado.

— Não, aqui está ótimo — Bella disse colocando sua bolsa em cima de uma mesa de madeira que era coberta por um, tipo de guarda sol grande feito de palha — Vamos nadar? — ela perguntou tirando seu vestido, expondo seu corpo coberto apenas por um biquíni.

— Que porra de roupa do caralho é essa? — ele perguntou, seus olhos se arregalando olhando para o corpo de sua mulher.

A parte de cima ele já tinha visto, era um pouco pequena, mas tampava tudo que tinha para tampar. Agora a de baixo, era minúscula, ele tinha certeza que se ela não tivesse toda depilada lá iria mostrar todos seus pelos pubianos. A calcinha do biquíni era minúscula os fios que seguravam ela em seu quadril, eram traçados e bem finos, atrás ele era fio dental deixando toda a bunda dela ao lado de fora. A cor vermelha realçava em seu corpo branco que estava meio bronzeado.

— É um biquíni, Edward — Bella falou rolando seus olhos para ele, sabia que ele reagiria assim quando visse o biquíni e esse nem era o menor biquíni que ela havia comprado, mas com certeza era o mais revelador de todos que ela já havia usado até agora.

— Biquíni? Isso não é a porra de um biquíni. Onde você comprou essa merda? — ele perguntou, olhando para um dos homens que olhava para eles, ignorou-o ouvindo a voz de Bella.

— Numa das lojas em Jeri — ela respondeu dando de ombros pegando o protetor solar.

— Como eu não vi essa porcaria antes? — questionou, olhando ela espalhar o protetor no seu corpo na parte da frente.

— Você estava mais interessado em ver os materiais de pescar para comprar para nossos pais a que entrar nessa loja comigo.

Edward se lembrava bem do momento.

— Porra, Bella, você não pode sair comprando essas porras menor que a porra do meu dedo mindinho assim, caralho, não cobre nada do seu corpinho gostoso de foder do caralho — ele falou fazendo um gesto de minúsculo com as mãos.

— Porque, não? — ela questionou calmamente — O corpo é meu, eu compro o que quiser para vestir nele.

— Errado, esse corpo é meu, porra. Não quero nenhum macho olhando para ele — Edward falou.

— Passa nas minhas costas, por favor? — ela disse, decidida a pôr um fim no assunto não querendo brigar com ele, logo hoje.

Edward suspirou e pegou o protetor espalhando em suas costas, sentindo membro dele ficar mais duro ainda com a visão da bunda dela coberta apenas por aquela tirinha.

Ele espalhou o protetor nas costas e bunda dela acariciando suavemente.

— Gostosa da porra — ele falou dando um tapinha na bunda dela, mostrando que já tinha acabado.

— Mais calmo? — ela perguntou se virando para ele.

— Um pouco — ele disse roçando seus lábios aos dela.

— Vou pegar um sol, ali naquelas redes, tá bom — ela falou apontando para a lagoa na frente deles que tinhas algumas redes seguradas por dois paus dentro da agua límpida da lagoa.

— Tudo bem, vou pedir uma caipirinha quer alguma coisa?

— Não, e vá devagar, não quero você bêbado hoje.

— Pode deixar, Sra. Cullen. Vou tomar apenas essa — ele prometeu fazendo um gesto para o garçom.

Edward pediu sua bebida, olhando Bella se deitar na rede arrumando seus óculos de sol no rosto.

Sua bebida chegou rápido e ele gostou da eficiência, tomou um gole e pensou em outra coisa sem ser sua mulher que estava deitada a poucos metros dele, tentando acalmar seu membro. Olhou para o céu azul com poucas nuvens brancas e o sol brilhando.

Arrumou seus óculos Ray-ban no rosto e bebeu outro gole olhando para sua mulher novamente.

— Porra — ele falou, vendo que o cara que olhava para ela mais cedo havia se aproximado dela e conversava com a mesma.

Não pensou duas vezes antes de beber todo o liquido e tirar sua roupa ficando só com sua sunga azul marinho da adidas.

— Atrapalho? — ele perguntou olhando para o homem com selvageria.

— Amor, esse é o Pedro, ele mora em Fortaleza — Bella disse em inglês — Pedro esse é Edward, meu marido.

Ele ignorou a mão que o rapaz estendia.

— Se você me der licença, preciso conversar com a minha mulher — Edward disse em seu português impecável, dando ênfase na palavra minha.

O homem não disse nada apenas saiu, vendo que não teria chance ali.

— O que você disse a ele? — ela perguntou.

— Nada de mais, apenas que queria conversar com você — ele falou.

—Vamos banhar? — Edward perguntou como se nada tivesse acontecido. Bella suspirou olhando para ele, levantou e andou até que a agua morna tivesse em sua cintura.

— Eu não já disse para você não usar essa sunga? — Bella disse se aproximando dele, colocando suas mãos no ombro dele — Ela realça toda a porra do seu pau, não quero ninguém olhando para ele.

— Estamos quites, porque eu não quero ninguém olhando para sua boceta e essa porra mal cobre ela. E você está uma tentação do caralho com essa porra de biquíni. Se eu tivesse te visto vestida com esse pedaço de pano pequeno para porra antes de a gente sair, estaríamos na cama com meu pau se afundando em algum lugar de você — Ele disse apertando a cintura dela contra seu corpo.

— E quem disse que não podemos fazer isso aqui? — Ela falou enlaçando a cintura dele com suas pernas as mãos dele descendo até sua bunda.

— Vamos mais para o fundo — Edward disse andando com ela agarrado a ele a agua cobrindo quase os seios dela.

— Tem certeza que vai me deixar foder você aqui? — Ele perguntou beijando o pescoço dela.

— Tenho — Bella disse se entregando completamente ao momento.

— Vão perceber — ele falou, mas roçou seu membro já duro nela.

— Eu não me importo caralho. Tudo que eu quero é sentir seu pau em mim — ela disse

— Puta que pariu — ele falou, uma mão a segurou, enquanto a outra espalmou em seu sexo.

Edward afastou o tecido do biquíni para o lado e dois dedos dele entraram dentro dela com facilidade, a boca deles se encontraram beijando com fervor, a língua deles se acariciando mutuamente.

Bella desceu sua mão a infiltrando dentro da sunga dele, sentindo o membro dele duro em sua mão fez movimentos de vai e vem acariciando as bolas dele.

Ele gemeu mordendo os lábios dela com força.

— Cacete! Porra queria chupar os seus seios mais se fizer isso vão ver e eu não quero que ninguém os veja, só eu — ele falou movimentando seus dedos com rapidez dentro dela — Mas imagina minha boca neles, mordendo seus mamilos durinhos, minha mão apertando eles —Edward disse no ouvido dela chupando o lóbulo da orelha dela.

— Me fode, me fode rápido. Quero sentir seu pau em mim — ela implorou.

Edward ergueu um pouco o corpo dela que guiou o membro dele para dentro de sua entrada.

— Aah, tão apertada e quente — Edward disse enquanto ele se movia dentro dela lentamente, a agua se movendo ao redor deles — Não importa quantas vezes do caralho eu te fode nesses onze anos, nem que nossos filhos saíram por aqui, você continua apertada para cacete — ele falou entre investidas ela rebolando seu quadril também.

— Aah, Edward — ela gemia beijando a boca e seu pescoço, suas mãos segurando com força no ombro dele.

Eles se movimentavam lentamente, tentando ser sutis, mas não conseguiam. Edward estocava nela o mais profundo que podia sussurrando coisas no ouvido dela sensualmente. Uns bons longos minutos depois ela gozou mordendo os lábios dele que veio logo depois que ela.

Bella ajeitou os óculos de sol que ainda estava em seu rosto, sentindo suas pernas um pouco moles.

Ele riu, colocando ela no chão da lagoa novamente arrumando sua sunga.

— Um dia nós ainda vamos ser pegos de verdade — ele falou olhando para as cinco pessoas que os encaravam com sorrisos maliciosos e invejosos, felizmente pareciam que só eles haviam percebidos.

— Então acho que essa foi a última vez que nós fodemos em público — ela falou para ele que ficou sério.

— Uma porra que foi — Ela riu e entregou os óculos para ele, mergulhando na agua, molhando seus cabelos.

Ficaram ali, abraçados, conversando, felizes, apenas se olhando, brincando, jogando agua um no outro.

Até que saíram para pedir um almoço, comeram peixe e camarão, eles estavam amando a culinária brasileira nordestina.

Depois que comeram, notaram que os cinco jovens que estavam ali haviam ido embora, Edward foi tirar um cochilo numa das redes que ficavam dentro da agua, Bella decidiu pegar um sol, naquelas cadeiras que deitam. Vendo Edward já deitado e o sol forte, decidiu pegar um sol em seus seios, nunca havia feito topless, mas é como dizem, tem primeira vez para tudo. E já que só havia eles ali mesmo.

Desamarrou seu biquíni e ficou de costas deixando o sol aquecer sua pele, respirou fundo relaxando. Ali estava tão bom, o sol, o vento fresco, sua consciência foi indo pouco a pouco.

— QUE PORRA VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO? — ouviu uma voz conhecida e cheia de raiva dizer. Seus olhos se abriram e encontraram os olhos dourados de Edward brilhando de raiva.

Demorou um instante para ela perceber que provavelmente ela havia se mexido e que agora seus seios estavam nus e expostos para quem quisesse ver, e eles não estavam mais sozinhos ali.

— Oh, merda. Eu dormir — Bella disse rapidamente pegando seu biquíni e o amarrando.

— Vamos embora, agora — ele falou duro vestindo sua roupa e jogando o vestido para ela vestir.

— Edward, eu...

— Não fala merda nenhum, eu estou fervendo de uma raiva do caralho, se você falar qualquer desculpinha da merda, nós vamos brigar aqui.

Bella respirou fundo e não discutiu, sabia que era melhor esperar a raiva dele passar e ela estava com raiva de si mesma por ter feito isso.

Eles encontraram um carro com facilidade para os levarem de volta a Jeri. A volta para a pousada foi silenciosa, já no quarto Edward fechou a porta com força, Bella respirou fundo.

— Voc...

— Por que você fez essa porra, droga? Eu acordei e vi dois garçons olhando para a porra dos _meu_ s seios, ninguém pode vê-los, a não ser eu caralho. Eles estavam rindo e fazendo gestos, porra Bella. Mais de onze anos com você e você nunca fez uma loucura dessas. Você não gosta de se amostrar, porra.

— Desculpe, Edward. Mas eu só queria pegar uma cor melhor e bom, eu estava deitada com os peitos para baixo, mas aí eu adormeci e me virei.

— Porra, você não sabe como foi acordar e ver aquele porcaria daqueles filhos da puta que pariu te olhando, caralho. Você é minha, ninguém tem o direito de te olhar.

— E quem disse ao contrário, Edward. Eu sou sua, só sua. Desde muito antes de dizer sim a você naquela praia. Eles podem olhar o quanto quiser mais é só a você que meu corpo conhece — ela tirou o vestido — E só a você que meu corpo responde — ela tirou a parte de cima — Só você — ela tirou a parte de baixo do biquíni ficando nua.

— Porra, droga de cacete, merda de filho da puta do caralho. Eu vou meter tanto, mais tanto em você, porra de mulher. Você é minha, só minha — ele disse tirando sua blusa e abaixando sua bermuda junto com a sunga dele, segurou seu membro em suas mãos e o massageou — Você agora vai aprender a nunca mais expor seu corpo do caralho assim, só eu posso vê-lo — ele falou andando pelo quarto, abaixou em frente à mala e pegou uma sacola preta.

— O que você vai fazer? — Bella perguntou apreensiva, ela não sabia da existência daquela sacola, ficou apreensiva.

— Deita na cama — ele mandou.

— O que você vai fazer? — Ela perguntou novamente.

—Deita. Agora — mandou de novo.

Bella não hesitou e se deitou.

— Fecha os olhos — ela fechou. Não demorou a sentir uma venda cobrir seus olhos, sentiu a mão dele pegar e subir seus braços acariciando-os de uma maneira tão erótica que sentiu seu sexo ficar ainda mais molhado. Demorou um segundo para ela perceber que ele a tinha prendido na cama.

—Edward...

— Cala a porra da boca Isabella. Eu vou te castigar. Vou brincar com seu corpo de uma maneira que vai te dar um prazer incrível, mas não é para você gozar, entendeu? — ele falou olhando ela que estava totalmente vulnerável, a sua mercê.

— Sim — ela sussurrou sentindo a ansiedade tomar conta do seu corpo junto com o prazer.

Sentiu a boca dele, chupar e puxar com força um mamilo dela.

— Eles são meus, porra — murmurou apertando-os com força. Agachou na frente dela conforme pudesse colocar seu membro no vão entre eles e masturba-lo ali fazendo movimentos de vai e vem.

— Abra a boca — ele falou e colocou a cabeça do membro dele na boca dela o massageando, sentiu a língua dela brincar com ele, tirou seu membro dela passando ele nos lábios dela, voltando a masturba-lo com seu seio. Depois de novo colocando ele o máximo que podia na boca dela. Ficou alternando fazendo isso, ás vezes dando algumas batidinhas com ele na bochecha dela até que gozou nos seios dela e em sua boca.

— Só eu gozo nos seus seios assim— ele falou limpando o liquido dele com lençol.

— Só você — ela disse. Edward empurrou sua língua com força para dentro da boca dela, sem se importar depois desceu seus lábios pelo corpo dela brincando com o umbigo. Chupou e mordiscou as coxas e virilha dela ignorando a entrada dela que estava ali vermelha, quente e brilhava de excitação.

— Eu posso ver o quanto você está molhada, Isabella. Diz-me quem deixa você molhada do caralho assim?

— Você, Edward, só você.

Ela sentiu os dedos dele em sua virilha, em sua fenda, nos grandes lábios do seu sexo, dentro dela, foi só quando seu sexo começou a esquentar que ela percebeu que ele estava era espalhando algo na sua parte sensível.

— O...o que você fez? — Ela perguntou gaguejando sentindo tudo quente em seu quadril. Ouviu o riso dele longe.

— AAAAAAAAAAAAH — gritou alto de susto quando sentiu algo muito gelado e molhado ser passado bem em sua entrada.

— Calma, calma safada — ele falou.

— Isso é gelo? — Ela perguntou. O que quer que seja que ele tenha passado nela fez a pele dela ficar pegando fogo e a sensação do gelo no corpo dela só a deixava ainda mais excitada.

— Também— ele disse — Agora relaxe e não goze — a lembrou.

Bella rosnou e gemeu com ele a provocando, sentiu seus dedos e língua trabalharem nela tudo gelado, seu corpo estava quente, seu sangue parecia queimar, era incrível o que ela sentia no momento. Ele provocava seu clitóris, enfiava sua língua gelada dentro dela, a chupando com uma vontade maior que nunca sentindo o gosto do gel com sabor de tutti fruti que ele havia passado nela.

— Porra eu vou gozar — ela falou sentindo seu ápice do prazer se aproximar.

— Não você não vai. Segure, controle-se — ele disse tirando seu rosto das pernas dela. Logo, Bella sentiu as mãos dele espalharem o gel em seu pescoço, colo, seios, mamilos, barriga e deslizar o gelo e boca em cada parte que ele havia passado o gel, sem nunca deixar de investir um dedo para dentro dela.

— Aah, Edward caralho, o que é isso? Eu estou pegando fogo — ela falou gemendo, arfante, ofegante suada. A sensação de não ver nada intensificava ainda mais o momento. Quantos minutos ou horas havia passado? Ela estava alucinada sentia seu botão do prazer pulsar mais do que nunca havia pulsado antes. E ele não parava de provoca-la.

— Deixe eu gozar, por favor — ela implorou rouca sabendo que não seguraria muito.

— Não, só quando meu pau tiver dentro de você.

— Por favor, Edward. Eu aprendi a lição. Eu nunca mais vou me expor assim, mesmo que eu queira. Por favor, eu preciso sentir seu pau dentro de mim, eu preciso gozar.

— Quieta, ainda não, safada — ele falou e começou a esfregar seu membro duro de novo na entrada dela.

— Porra até seu pau tá gelado. Eu não vou aguentar — ela falou o sentindo esfregar-se nela.

— Você vai mostrar seus seios de novo?

— Não, só para você — ela prometeu ansiosa.

— E sua boceta você nunca vai mostra-la para ninguém do caralho além de mim, porra

Só eu posso vê-la assim.

— Só você.

— Diz meu nome, cachorra — ele pediu levantando as pernas dela dando um tapa de leve em sua bunda e colocando um travesseiro abaixo de seu quadril.

— Edward, Edward, Edward — ela disse repetidas vezes até que sentiu, finalmente o membro dele deslizar para dentro, incrivelmente ela sentia ele todo gelado, parecia mais o vibrador que ela usava na faculdade depois de bota-lo no frizer só que menor, é claro.

— Por favor ela implorou sentindo que não podia mais aguentar.

— Goza, goza, goze — ele falou investindo para dentro dela com força estocando sem parar.

Ela gritou alto gozando, com ele se movimentando para dentro dela, as mãos dele apertando seus seios, sua boca chupando seu pescoço com força. Aquela posição ele ia tão fundo dentro dela que alcançava o colo do seu útero, era tão incrível a sensação que ela já podia sentir outro orgasmo chegando.

— Porra, porra, porra — ela falou espremendo o membro dele com sua vagina.

— Caralho — Edward disse estocando com força dentro dela, acariciando seu clitóris.

E ele chegou ao seu êxtase do prazer, sentindo ela vim logo após ele.

Saiu de cima dela deitando ao seu lado, ambos respirando ofegante, o cheiro no quarto de suor e sexo, Edward pegou a chavinha que tinha posto perto e soltou os braços de Bella, que imediatamente o abraçou forte puxando contra seu corpo.

— Eu te amo, eu te amo, eu te amo — ela falou o abraçando forte pelo pescoço acariciando seus cabelos.

— Não mais que eu, baby — ele falou retribuindo o abraço beijando sua testa suada.

— Se toda vez que você ficasse todo ciumento e possessivo reagisse assim eu iria só andar nua na rua — ela brincou séria.

— Uma porra que vai — ele disse não gostando nada da ideia — Não preciso ficar assim para foder desse jeito com você é só você me pedir e eu vou fazer com maior tesão e pau duro do caralho.

— Tenho certeza que vai — ela disse soltando m bocejo.

Ficaram ali abraçados, sentindo a paz reinaram neles e o sono tomou conta deles.

— Bella, porra, Bella, amor, acorde, caralho, baby — ele falou sacudindo ela, meia hora depois.

— O que é porra? — Bella disse se espreguiçando, não estava mal humorada apesar do seu tom, ela se sentia bem humorada, com certeza depois do dia maravilhoso que teve, apesar da discussão, não podia ser diferente.

— Eu esqueci que marquei uma hora para você na sala de relaxamento daqui, caralho e já passou cinco minutos.

— Por que você não me disse antes? E eu não quero ir, quero ficar aqui com você — ela falou manhosa.

— Baby, eu também não quero ficar longe de você, mas vai ser legal e eu garanto recuperar mais tarde — ele insistiu.

— Tudo bem — ela disse se levantando da cama — Eu vou cobrar...

— Conto com isso — disse sorrindo.

Bella recebeu massagem, esfoliação, hidratação do cabelo e até fizeram suas unhas do pé e da mão.

— Sra. Isabella, seu marido deixou isso para você vestir — a mulher falou, em inglês, entregando uma sacola para Bella que a pegou e foi para um dos vestiários.

Edward havia comprado para ela um vestido de crochê, era sem mangas e se ajustou muito bem ao seu corpo, dentro também havia apenas uma simples calcinha de renda branca no estilo shortinho, mas que uma parte entrava em sua bunda, o colar e brincos que ele havia lhe dado mais cedo estavam ali também.

Quando terminou de se vestir ela foi guiada para fora dali, Edward a esperava ao lado de fora, ele vestia uma calça branca que ia até abaixo dos seus joelhos com uma camisa regata também branca, mais por cima estava com uma camisa xadrez azul, ele sorriu assim que a viu e estendeu a mão para ela.

— Você está linda para porra — ele falou suavemente colocando sua mão na bochecha dela sentindo sua pele macia. Bella sorriu e se aproximou, seus lábios se tocando rapidamente — Quero ver você só com esse colar e brincos — ele disse beijando o pescoço dela.

— Mais tarde, lindo. A onde nós vamos, agora? — ela perguntou curiosa.

Ele não respondeu, apenas a guiou para um lugar do hotel em que estavam que ela ainda não havia visto. Era em frente á praia apesar de eles não poderem vê-la, apenas ouviam o barulho das ondas, a lua e as estrelas iluminavam a escuridão da noite, o lugar estava iluminado por velas, havia uma mesinha baixa e almofadas, não tinha cadeira.

Em cima da mesa estava o jantar deles que Edward já havia adiantado.

Ele encheu duas taças de champanhe e deu uma a ela.

— Um brinde a nós — falou mostrando que beberia do jeito que eles haviam bebido, no tradicional brinde dos noivos com os braços entrelaçados.

— Que os próximos anos sejam ainda melhores.

— Eles fodidamente vão ser melhores para porra, se depender de mim — Edward falou e bebeu do liquido.

Bella o imitou. Eles comeram sentados lado a lado, alimentando um ao outro, declarando seu amor de novo, de novo e de novo, se beijando e conversando sobre os últimos onze anos, relembrando os melhores momentos, as gravidezes e os momentos em que brigaram. Os altos e baixos que todo casamento tem, fizeram promessas, juras de amor.

— Você gostou de hoje à tarde? — Edward perguntou. Eles já haviam terminado de comer e estavam deitados juntos, conversando.

— É claro que sim, você sabe que eu gosto quando você me algema na cama e faz o que quiser comigo. Aliás o que foi que você usou? Eu me sentia tão quente, mas seu corpo tão gelado.

— Um fodedor do caralho nunca revela seus truques — ele brincou sorrindo.

— E como eu vou usar isso em você se você não me disser o que é? — ela perguntou divertida, sabendo que ganharia.

— Hum... bom nesse caso eu posso abrir uma exceção.

— Vamos voltar para o quarto, então? —ela propôs.

Eles andaram abraçados até a porta do quarto, mas antes de chegar Edward a pegou em seus braços entrando com ela.

— Como você consegue ser tão romântico assim? — Bella perguntou emocionada vendo que em cima da cama, dos lençóis brancos escrito com pétalas de rosa estava _Eu te amo para sempre_ junto com um coração.

— É apenas por você, Sra. Cullen. Você merece tudo, você merece todo mundo aos seus pés. Você é minha deusa, minha feiticeira, minha mulher, minha amante, minha vadia, minha vida, meu coração, eu te amo tanto.

Bella riu acariciando os ombros dele.

— Você acabou de não xingar? — ela perguntou divertida se sentando na cama, Edward de joelhos em sua frente tirando a sandália que ela usava.

— Eu acabei de fazer isso. Viu posso ser romântico para caral... sem precisar disso — ele se interrompeu no meio da frase vendo que logo falaria outro palavrão.

— Eu gosto quando você xinga, isso o torna tão único — ela falou tirando a blusa dele, arrastando sua mão pelo seu peito nu — Eu quero que você me foda — ela falou arranhando a barriga dele.

— Agora não — ele negou — Agora eu fodidamente vou fazer um amor do caralho de gostoso e lento com você — ele disse a puxou para um beijo lento e cheio de desejo.

Bella riu, beijando-o.

Edward deitou seu corpo por cima do dela, uma de suas mãos subindo pela coxa subindo o vestido.

—Tem que desabotoar — Bella disse ficando sentada na cama, Edward rapidamente desabotoou lentamente o vestido dela que ergueu seus braços permitindo ele tirar aquela peça de seu corpo.

— Você é tão linda — ele falou acariciando o rosto dela — eu vou beijar seu corpo todo — ele disse descendo seus lábios pelo corpo dela, beijando cada parte que dava suavemente, com carinho lambia cada parte que sua língua encontrava, sua boca parecia que adorava cada parte dela desde de seus pés até seu cabelo. Tirou sua calcinha com tanto carinho, mas nos seus olhos podia ver o desejo que ele sentia.

— Por favor, Edward — Bella implorou o sentindo beijar seu sexo.

Ele voltou seus lábios pelo corpo dela e Bella habilmente girou seus corpos na cama ficando por cima. Ela rapidamente despiu o de suas roupas acariciando o membro duro dele em suas mãos.

Ele a puxou delicadamente deixando ela por baixo de seu corpo novamente e deslizou para dentro dela com facilidade.

Os olhos deles não se desviavam, ficavam conectados assim como seus corpos que dançavam em sincronia em favor um do outro, eles não ficaram somente nessa posição inverteram também. Mas em cada toque, beijo, sussurro, gemido, movimento, estocada eles sentiam o amor, eles sentiam como aquilo era certo, como eles estarem juntos era certo. E como seria certo para sempre. _Mais às vezes ser certo não é o bastante._

Eles chegaram ao ápice juntos gritando um o nome do outro, proclamando seu amor eterno. Edward não saiu de dentro dela apenas se deitou de lado sem quebrar a conexão dos seus corpos suados e saciados. Palavras, xingamentos não eram necessárias para aquele momento, ficaram em silêncio apenas se olhando e se acariciando durante longos minutos e quem sabe até horas.

— Feliz aniversário de casamento, meu amor — Bella falou a ele acariciando seus cabelos.

— Uma porra do caralho de aniversário de casamento, baby — Edward disse puxando ela para um beijo profundo e cheio de amor.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Geeeente, eu tinha esquecido completamente dessa fic kkkkk, vocês nem para me lembrarem, ESTOU MAIS DE UM ANO SEM POSTAR AQUI

Sério estou chocada, de como eu esqueci dela COMPLETAMENTE, mas vocês porque não me lembrarem heeein?

mês que vem tem mais, não deixem eu esquecer e comentem!

beeijos


	5. Uma P do C de Vida

— Papai, acorda — Nessie dizia balançando o corpo do seu pai que sacudiu com seus movimentos apesar de não serem muito fortes.

— Levante, papai — Thomas falou tentando mexer o pai.

Edward abriu seus olhos se mexendo no sofá, já era a primeira ou décima vez que ele dormia ali só naquelas duas semanas. Não aguentava mais.

— O senhor dormiu de novo no sofá — Nessie disse rindo.

— Desculpe, amores, papai pegou no sono de novo vendo tevê — _Edward mentiu_ espreguiçando seu corpo — A mãe de vocês já saiu? — ele perguntou, _sentindo um aperto no seu coração._

 _Havia acabado._

 _Tudo._

 _Como será que as crianças lidariam com isso?_

— Sim, ela disse que ia levar o Thony e a Aninha na vovó Esme de lá ela ia para o trabalho. Ela falou que é para o senhor levar a gente para escola.

— E que horas são? — _Edward perguntou, aliviado que não veria Bella agora, por ele, ele ficaria dias sem ver ela agora, quem sabe até nunca mais._

— Falta cinco minutos para começar a aula — Nessie respondeu.

— Porra — Edward disse saltando do sofá e correndo para seu quarto, ouvindo seus filhos rirem.

Ele pegou a primeira roupa descente que viu em seu closet e a vestiu. Levou as crianças em tempo recorde para a escola, eles chegaram apenas dez minutos atrasados.

Não se importou em voltar para casa e banhar, foi direto para o trabalho. Precisava tirar de sua mente todo o estresse que vinha sentindo nas últimas semanas. Mas não sabia o que fazer, enquanto isso ocupava sua mente com seu trabalho.

 _Briga, gritarias, brigas era isso que resumia seu casamento desde que chegaram da viajem do Ceará, não se lembrava de bem de como começou, mais uma semana depois que chegaram do Brasil, parecia que nada mais ia dar certo._

Ouviu seu celular tocar.

— Que é, porra? — perguntou vendo que quem ligava era Bella.

— Não fala assim comigo, idiota. Não vai vim para casa hoje não? — ela perguntou. Ele olhou no relógio em seu pulso e viu que já eram mais de seis horas da tarde, como o tempo havia passado tão rápido assim?

— Vou sim, só perdi o horário.

 _— Ah, claro, como seu eu acreditasse nisso — ela respondeu sarcástica do outro lado._

 _— Acredite na porra que você quiser, caralho — ele disse desligando o telefone na cara dela._

Ele ainda enrolou um pouco mais ali na sua sala tentando esfriar sua mente, quando chegou a casa, eles já haviam jantado e os gêmeos já estavam dormindo, Edward não falou nada com Bella, conversou um pouco com Nessie e Thomas colocou eles na cama e deu um beijo nos gêmeos que dormiam.

Não voltou para seu quarto sabia que Bella estava acordada ainda _e tudo que não queria agora era falar com ela._ Foi para a sala ligando a tevê em um jogo de basquetebol, não demorou muito para ele ouvir passos chegando até ele.

 _— Será que nós podemos conversar? — Bella perguntou suavemente._

 _— Eu não quero falar com você, porra — ele disse bruto sem tirar os olhos da tevê._

 _— Porra digo eu, Edward. Eu não aguento mais isso. Você só vive brigando e gritando comigo, isso me estressa e eu acabo falando coisas que eu não quero. O quê eu fiz de errado? Me diz... — ela falou chorando, sentindo seu coração se apertar._

 _— Ótimo, eu também não aguento mais isso — ele falou se levantando do sofá e olhando para o rosto vermelho dela cheio de lágrimas — Vou sair, amanhã vou passar no nosso advogado e pedir o divórcio, não me espere — disse batendo a porta com força, saindo sem olhar para trás deixando uma mulher com o coração partindo para trás._

Edward andou por quase uma hora pela cidade, sem saber direito para onde ia, sentindo um alivio no peito, finalmente ele estaria livre de novo, olhou para a aliança em seu dedo, nunca havia tirado ela de lá, mas hoje...

Sem pensar parou o carro em frente a um clube de stripper muito badalado, tudo que ele queria agora era transar e não seria com sua futura ex-mulher. E ele não estava nem um pouco ligando para isso.

Sentiu seu celular vibrar e ignorou, rapidamente saiu do carro, apertando o alarme. O segurança apenas olhou para ele, sorrindo maliciosamente e liberou sua entrada, Edward já era conhecido ali.

Entrou no lugar pouco iluminado já avistando belas mulheres seminuas dançando e homens sentados na cadeira com várias ao redor deles.

Ele se encaminhou para uma mesa que ficava um pouco longe do palco e não demorou muito a surgir na sua frente uma mulher. Edward a olhou de cima a baixo sentindo seu membro se animar.

Ela era loira de olhos azuis, seus lábios bem convidativos estavam cobertos por um batom vermelho. Tinha certeza que ela era a única mulher ali que não mostrava seus seios, eles estavam cobertos por um tope branco em formato de uma blusinha, que tinha um nó e deixava toda sua barriga lisa de fora e o começo de uma tatuagem em seu osso do quadril. Usava uma saia quadriculada vermelha, meias e um salto alto preto. Ele notou como suas coxas eram gostosas e seus seios bem fartos.

— Seja bem vindo ao Cherry Club, senhor. Deseja algo para beber? — ela perguntou seus lábios se mexendo sensualmente.

— Quero uma dose de uísque com gelo — pediu gentilmente, encarando seus profundos olhos azuis.

— Certo, só um momento — ela disse e saiu rebolando sensualmente. Ele colocou uma mão em cima do seu membro que já estava duro dentro das calças, ele já havia escolhido com que ficaria aquela noite.

Ela logo voltou segurando uma bandeja com meu corpo de uísque.

— Aqui, senhor — ela disse colocando o copo na minha frente e se inclinando tanto que parte do seu seio escapuliu da blusa, minha boca salivou — Deseja algo mais?

— Você vem no cardápio? — perguntei diretamente.

— Por cinquenta dólares a hora, mais duzentos eu faço um stripper e cinquenta danço no seu colo — ela falou tudo mecanicamente como se estivesse passada várias horas tentando gravar a frase.

Ele somou tudo mentalmente.

— Você é uma puta muito cara, caralho, mas vai você mesmo — disse com desdém — Quero serviço completo — falou.

— Pagamento adiantado — pediu estendendo a mão.

— E se eu não gostar do serviço?

— Você vai gostar — ela falou convicta.

— Tudo bem então — ele disse pegando sua carteira e colocando na cintura de sua saia quatro notas de cem dólares e uma de cinquenta.

— Ótimo, garanhão — ela disse sorrindo — Vamos para um lugar mais privado? — perguntou.

— Claro — falou se levantando bebendo em um gole só a dose do uísque que desceu ardendo em sua garganta.

Ela andou na frente e ele a seguiu olhando admirado seus quadris. Subiram uma escada e pararam em um corredor cheio de portas, ela abriu uma porta e o puxou para dentro.

Edward estava nervoso, era a primeira vez que ele faria isso, trairia sua esposa ainda mais com uma prostituta. Mas ele mal podia esperar pelo momento, tudo que ele queria era sentir uma boceta em seu pau, não importava de quem fosse e já que sua mulher não estava mais dando isso.

— É a sua primeira vez nisso? — A mulher perguntou mexendo seus lábios cobertos por um batom vermelho sensualmente.

— Em pagar por sexo sim — ele falou visivelmente tenso.

— Você é casado? — ela perguntou meio que pensando alto. Edward olhou para seu dedo vendo sua aliança, ele não havia tido coragem de tira-la dali. Apesar de tudo ele sabia que nunca seria capaz de deixar de amar sua esposa.

— Não é da sua conta e eu estou te pagando para me deixar te foder então cale a porra da boca — ele mandou grosseiramente, olhando para o quarto.

O quarto não era muito grande, tinha uma cama em formato circular coberta de lençóis vermelhos e travesseiros da mesma cor, ele olhou para cima e viu que o teto era coberto por espelho, sentiu seu pau endurecer ao ver o mastro de pole dance.

— Eu vou comer você todinha, não sabe como meu pau está doido para se afundar em sua bocetinha, mas antes quero que você dance para mim — ele disse tranquilamente, mas sua voz estava coberta de desejo.

Ela olhou para o mastro, andou até um som e o ligou. Uma batida rítmica e eletrizante começou a tocar, se aproximou para o mastro e começou a dançar sensualmente, rebolando passando a mão pelo seu corpo.

— Tira a porra da roupa — Edward mandou tirando sua blusa, sapato e meias.

Ela olhou para ele e puxou sua blusa expondo seus seios fartos e nus. Seus mamilos eram de uma cor semelhante à dos seus lábios, eles estavam eriçados de desejo.

Ela os acariciou olhando para Edward e apertando seus seios, enquanto esfregava sua bunda no mastro.

Agachou até o chão abrindo suas pernas mostrando sua calcinha simples, branca de algodão. Desceu suas mãos pelo seu corpo acariciando suas coxas e virilha, ele viu com prazer uma pequena macha de molhado aparecer no tecido. Ela ficou em pé e tirou sua saia ficando de costas para ele mostrando sua bunda e uma tira única da calcinha.

Esfregou seu sexo ainda coberto no mastro de pole, Edward sentiu seu membro ficar mais apertado dentro de suas roupas e tirou sua calça junto com sua cueca deixando seu membro livre daquele aperto, acariciando-o lentamente.

— Deixe as porras das meias e os saltos, vou te comer só com eles — ele disse duramente quando ela fez menção de tirar elas, a loira ficou de costas, empinando sua bunda e esfregou no mastro de pole dance ouvindo um urro vindo dele. Ela se aproximou dele e dançou em sua frente antes dele puxar sua calcinha a surpreendendo e rasgando o tecido deixando sua pele vermelha. Ele olhou a pequena e delicada tatuagem de borboleta.

— Quero você se esfregando naquele mastro nuazinha — ele disse olhando para o sexo dela todo depilado.

Ela voltou para o mastro e começou um show de pole dance para ele que se masturbava com a visão dela dançando nua e aberta, agarrada naquele mastro. Ela subia descia, segurava nele, se tocando e olhando para ele sensual.

— Chega! — ele falou sentindo que estava perto de gozar. Ela se aproximou dele e sentou em seu colo ainda dançando e rebolando esfregando seu sexo na coxa dele que ficou melado com o tanto que ela estava excitada.

Ele puxou o rosto dela para beijar seus lábios, mas ela imediatamente colocou a mão no peito dele o impedindo.

— Eu não beijo na boca — ela disse rapidamente. Edward deu de ombros não se importando, mas a inclinou e pegou um seio dela brincando com ele em sua boca apertando o outro em sua mão, a sentindo masturbar seu membro.

— Chupa — ele falou simplesmente, ela desceu do colo dele ficando com a cabeça e de um jeito rápido colocou o membro dele em sua boca chupando com maestria e facilidade já acostumada com os movimentos — Aah isso vadia... me chupa todinho, me engole todo... ahhh... que delícia...vou gozar na sua boquinha, putinha — ele gemia se entregando completamente ao momento sentindo ela chupa-lo com habilidade e brincar com suas bolas.

— Abre mais suas pernas — ela pediu e ele obedeceu. Ela o lambeu completamente desde do seu umbigo até abaixo de suas bolas, chupando, mordiscando, beijando, lambendo babando, sentindo o membro dele ficar cada vez molhado de pré-gozo..

— O que você está fazendo? — Ele perguntou desconfiado quando ela desceu sua boca do testículo dele, masturbando seu membro com sua mão, chegando em uma área que ficava perto do seu ânus.

—Você vai gostar— ela falou e lambeu o períneo dele apertando levemente a região, sentiu o liquido dele em sua mão, voltou sua boca para o membro dele chupando avidamente sua glande acariciando as bolas dele e apertando com seu polegar o períneo.

Edward gemeu alto e despejou seu liquido na garganta dela soltando em jatos na boca dela.

— Caralho, você chupa melhor que minha mulher — ele falou não acreditando, nunca pensou que havia outra pessoa que o chupasse assim, pensou que nunca teria um orgasmo tão intenso só com uma chapada como teve agora, sem ser sua mulher que o proporcionasse.

Ela não falou nada apenas passou a mão em sua boca e subiu seus lábios pelo corpo dele.

— Agora é minha vez — ele falou puxando o corpo dela com força e deitando-a na cama, a boca dele indo de imediato para um seio dela.

Brincou com os seios dela durante alguns minutos, enfiando dois dedos dentro do sexo dela.

— Você precisa estar bem molhadinha para eu comer você — ele falou descendo seus lábios pelo corpo dela, arranhando com seus dentes a área abaixo do umbigo dela.

— Me chupa — ela pediu excitada.

— Não, você é uma puta. Eu estou te pagando é para você me dar prazer e não eu te dar — ele falou brutamente dando um tapa de leve na bunda dela — Não quero nem pensar a onde essa boceta já teve.

— Então me come logo — ela falou bruta também, ela se esticou e pegou uma camisinha na mesinha que tinha ao lado da cama.

Ele bufou pegando o pacote enquanto ela sorria, ele odiava usar aquele plástico.

— Eu vou — ele falou esticando as pernas dela e deixando afastado apenas o suficiente para ele entrar dentro dela, Edward ergueu seu corpo colocando a camisinha em seu membro, até que seus quadris estivessem alinhados aos dela, em um movimento rápido seu membro penetrou a entrada dela.

— Caralho sua boceta parece que foi feita para o meu pau — ele falou fazendo movimentos junto com ela para frente e para trás mantendo sempre o clitóris em contato com a base do membro dele.

— Ah, isso — ela gemia movimentando seu corpo, sentindo o membro dele pressionar seu clitóris o tempo todo, não deu em outra ela gritou, rápido e forte gozando e apertando o membro dele.

— Mas já? — ele disse brincalhão saindo de dentro dela e deitando no colchão — Fique de costas e cavalgue em mim — ele falou sabendo que aquela posição ele alcançaria o ponto G dela como muitas vezes ele já havia feito com sua mulher, dando um orgasmo daqueles, como dava a sua mulher, para ela.

A mulher respirou fundo fazendo o que lhe foi ordenado, o orgasmo que havia tido apenas a havia feito querer mais. Ela nunca havia tido um homem tão gostoso assim e só de olhar para ele, sentia seu clitóris latejar.

Ele estava deitado de costas, com as pernas dobradas e afastadas. Ela pegou o membro dele em suas mãos ficando de costas para ele e deslizou o membro para dentro dela, o ângulo da entrada fazia com que alcançasse o ponto G nela que gemeu alto com a sensação, sentindo o novo orgasmo, ainda mais intenso, começar a se formar, ela cavalgava nele com força e ritmicamente rebolando sem parar, as mãos dele brincava com seus mamilos e sua boca beijava, lambia, mordia, chupava o pescoço, orelha, ombros nuca dela. Ele levou uma mão ao sexo dela acariciando o clitóris inchado em seu sexo.

— Porra, eu vou gozar de novo — ela falou ofegante, sentindo seu baixo ventre se apertar, arqueou suas costas, fechando seus olhos com força e gemeu alto de prazer, mordendo seus lábios com muita força.

— Goza, goza — ele falou estocando com força dentro dela, estimulando ainda mais seu ponto G. Ela gritou se contorcendo toda, explodindo incrivelmente em orgasmos múltiplos, gritando e gemendo. Ele não parou de investir para dentro dela sentindo o seu membro ser apertado como nunca e por pouco ele não gozou também. Ela desabou seu corpo mole no peito dele respirando mais ofegante que nunca, seu corpo suado e cansado.

— Eu acabei de te dar um orgasmo múltiplo? —Edward perguntou com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

— Acho que sim — ela respondeu rouca ainda aproveitando aquele momento.

— Porra, nunca em minha vida que isso aconteceu, nem com minha mulher e com uma fodida puta eu consegui isso — ele falou recebendo um tapa dela — Fica de quatro, ainda não acabou nosso tempo — ele falou ignorando o tapa dela.

— Acho que não aguento mais — ela falou sentindo que não conseguia mexer suas pernas.

— Uma merda que não aguenta. Eu paguei por duas horas com você, ainda temos vinte minutos ou você me faz gozar pelo menos mais uma vez ou vou ter que ligar para o serviço de defesa do consumidor.

Ela o encarou durante alguns segundos, ele a encarava com um sorrisinho de desafio, obrigou-se seu corpo a ficar de quatro na cama.

— Quero gozar no seu cuzinho — ele falou esfregando seu membro na entrada enrugada de trás dela.

— Eu não faço anal — ela disse imediatamente escondendo um sorriso dele.

— Tá zoando né? Porra, eu te dei um orgasmo múltiplo, mereço um anal não?

— Desculpe, eu não faço — ela repetiu.

— Você é um caralho de uma péssima para porra de uma puta malvada para foder — ele falou puxando o cabelo dela com força e enfiando seu membro no sexo dela que gemeu alto rebolando seu quadril de encontro ao dele que puxou seus cabelos para trás com uma mão, ele estocou fundo saindo dentro dela e esfregando seu membro na entrada traseira dela.

— Deixa eu te foder, por aqui, deixa? — ele pediu lubrificando a área ali, antes de deslizar para dentro dela novamente, mas penetrou seu dedo na entrada enrugada dela.

Ela gemeu alto como uma verdadeira prostituta.

— Vê? Você gosta... Deixa eu encher seu cuzinho com a minha porra deixa...

— Não — ela falou convicta apertando o membro dele com sua vagina, levou uma mão sua até onde estavam ligados se tocou tocando no membro e nas bolas dele também.

— Ahh, isso me aperta gostoso, vadia — Edward disse puxando com força os cabelos dela e apertando um mamilo dela com a outra mão— Ahh, porra vou gozar — ele grunhiu.

Mesmo ela achando impossível, sentiu o membro dele crescer ainda mais dentro dela estocando fundo, sentiu os jatos do liquido dele encher a camisinha ao mesmo tempo que uma mão dele ia ao seu clitóris e apertava levando ela ao ápice do prazer novamente.

Ambos caíram cansados, ofegantes e suados lado a lado na cama, mas sem se tocarem apreciando ainda o momento de pós-coito. Ela se sentia fraca, nunca que antes havia gozado tanto assim em sua vida e ele parecia que aguentava mais. Edward tirou a camisinha jogando em um lixo que ficava perto da cama, definitivamente odiava aqueles plásticos, ainda mais com ela.

— Passou quinze minutos do seu tempo — ela falou olhando no relógio, quebrando o silêncio.

Ele riu olhando para ela.

— Você não pode me perdoar? — ele perguntou seus olhos brilhavam de divertimento.

— São só cinco minutos de tolerância.

— Não é culpa minha se você não me fez gozar mais rápido. Se você tivesse deixado eu meter nesse cuzinho eu gozaria rapidinho nele — falou fingindo está bravo.

— Eu faço anal só para meu marido — ela murmurou baixinho levando sua mão com aliança para o peito dele.

— Seu marido é um homem com uma porra da sorte do caralho — ele falou beijando a aliança dela e sorrindo.

— Eu que sou sortuda de tê-lo — ela falou e ficou em cima dele beijando sua boca com fervor.

— Você não beija clientes — ele disse fingindo está confuso, mas a puxando para outro beijo.

— Posso abrir uma exceção — ela falou mordiscando os lábios dele — Se for para meu marido.

— Hum... Nesse caso eu posso aproveitar — ele aprofundou mais o beijo, acariciando a língua dela com a sua o mais profundamente que ele conseguia, já sentindo uma parte do seu corpo se animar — Tira essa porra — ele falou acariciando os cabelos da peruca dela — Quero você de volta para mim.

Bella sorriu e soltou uns grampos de sua cabeça puxando a peruca loira dali, soltou o coque do seu cabelo castanho que caiu em seu rosto, aproveitou e tirou as meias e os sapatos.

— Agora eu vou foder uma estranha morena de olhos azuis — ele falou para ela.

— E quem seria a estranha? Porque eu tenho que ir embora.

— Nós não vamos agora, a babá disse que podia ficar até mais tarde sem nenhum problema e eu ainda não acabei com você — ele disse ficando de cima dela, seus olhos descendo por seu corpo.

— Que pena que essa tatuagem já está saindo — ela falou contornando com seus dedos o nome dela que estava escrito no seu braço e a tribal no ombro dele.

— Se você quiser eu posso fazer uma de verdade — ele disse vendo também a borboleta de hena que ela havia feito. Ela queria escrever o nome dele em outro lugar, mas nem morto que ele a deixaria mostrar a parte que ela queria fazer a tatuagem para o tatuador de hena quando eles ainda estavam no Brasil, onde fizeram.

— Não a necessidade. Agora você vai ficar de lero-lero ou vai me comer de uma vez?

— Com certeza vou te comer de novo — ele respondeu, mas ainda sem nenhuma ação— Agora eu vou gozar no seu cuzinho, você deixa.

— Com você eu deixo tudo — Bella falou o puxando para um beijo.

Edward sorriu correspondendo ao beijo com desejo.

— Agora eu vou te chupar estranha, você já não é mais uma puta — ele falou olhando para os olhos azuis dela.

— Idiota — Bela disse puxando o cabelo dele com força, sentindo a boca dele cobrir seu mamilo seu. Ele chupou com força brincando com sua língua nele, alternando entre seus seios.

Depois desceu seus lábios pelo corpo dela beijando seu umbigo.

— Porra, você está tão melada e gozada — ele falou olhando para as pernas dela, suas coxas virilha sujas. Ele lambeu do joelho até a virilha dela, tentando limpa-la. Bella arqueou seu corpo querendo mais.

— Fica de quatro, amor — ele pediu com carinho e ela ficou empinando bem a bunda para ele.

— Ahhh, Edwaaard — gemeu sentindo a língua dele lamber seu sexo, o lubrificando bem, depois sua língua deslizou para a entrada traseira dela. Ela gemeu mais alta rebolando seu quadril, o sentindo deslizar dois dedos para dentro dela e acariciando sua bunda.

Ele separou um pouco as pernas dela deixando o sexo dela mais aberto e deslizou sua língua para dentro dele, entrando e saindo o mais profundo e rápido que conseguia acariciando o clitóris com seus dedos. Levou sua outra mão para a entradinha traseira dela e penetrou um dedo lá dentro entrando e saindo com ele.

— Ahh, Edwardd, isso — Bella gemia se contorcendo.

Ele ficou de joelhos na cama, esfregando seu membro nas entradas dela. Até que forçou seu membro para entrar na bunda dela que empinou mais para ele que acariciava com seus dedos seu sexo.

— Gostosa, sempre apertadinha aqui — ele falou gemendo vendo seu membro todo dentro daquele buraquinho que agora estava bem maior.

Ele tirou seu membro todo e colocou de novo, investido seus quadris e dedos no sexo dela com força.

Viu que ela acariciava seus seios e gemia movimentando seu quadril sincronizado com os movimentos dele.

Ele investia com força seu membro dentro dela estocando o mais fundo e rápido que conseguia, sentindo suas bolas baterem no sexo dela.

Aumentou mais um dedo para dentro dela, abaixando sua boca e beijando sua nuca e costas. Sentiu-a apertar seu membro com sua bunda o fazendo gemer alto e seu membro inchar dentro dela.

— Caralho — ele falou, sentindo o liquido dela escorrer em sua mão enquanto ela gritava e se contorcia explodindo, inacreditavelmente, em mais um orgasmo naquela noite.

Ele gozou dentro dela, como havia prometido, tirando seu membro e ainda despejando um pouco do seu liquido na bunda dela.

Caiu deitado no colchão ao lado dela.

— Como você consegue isso? — ela perguntou ofegante — Já me fez ter quantos orgasmos só hoje?

— Querida, você está falando de Edward Cullen — ele disse simplesmente se achando.

— Convencido — ela disse e ele a puxou a fazendo ficar deitada em cima do seu corpo. Beijou os cabelos dela.

— Eu não tenho culpa se sinto uma porra de tesão do caralho que não acaba nunca por você. Quanto mais eu te como, mais e te quero — ele explicou, apesar de todos os palavrões sua voz era suave e carinhosa.

— Mais dê um descanso para minha vagina e meu corpo se eu tiver outro orgasmo minhas pernas não vão resistir.

— Intervalo de dez minutos? — ele perguntou brincando.

— Não, pelo menos de uma hora, eu não tomo viagra que nem você — ela falou o provocando.

— Eu não tomo viagra porra — ele disse sério. Não mexa, nunca, com a virilidade de um homem.

— Ainda não, mas daqui uns quinze anos...

— Você acha mesmo que eu preciso disso — ele falou esfregando seu membro semi ereto na coxa dela.

— Hum..., na verdade, para o bem na minha vagina, é melhor você nunca tomar isso — ela disse se inclinando e beijando ele nos lábios.

Ele riu rolando seus olhos.

— Nossa, já são três da manhã, é melhor irmos embora — Edward disse olhando para o relógio.

— Vamos tomar um banho? — ela perguntou se levantando de cima dele.

— Só banho? — perguntou com um biquinho.

— Sim, vamos logo — ela disse dando um tapa de leve na bunda dele — Sr. Bunda Gostosa.

— Você está me saindo uma fraca. Sra. Bunda Gostosa de comer do caralho, desse jeito eu vou ter que procurar uma puta de verdade — ele brincou indo para o pequeno banheiro que tinha ali. Sentiu um travesseiro ser jogado em sua cabeça.

— Sorte, sua não ter nada mais pesado para eu tacar em você — ela falou — Idiota.

— Eu te amo, baby. E se eu fosse contratar uma puta seria a mesma que eu comi aqui hoje, a loira de olhos azuis, estranha. Isso me lembra que é bom você tirar logo essas lentes estou com saudades dos seus olhos.

Eles realmente tomaram banho, ensaboaram um o corpo do outro, tirando todo o cheiro de sexo e resquício do que eles haviam feito.

Bella tirou as lentes e guardou-a, na caixinha que estava dentro da mochila que ela havia deixado ali mais cedo. Vestiu também uma calça jeans, uma blusinha e tênis. Fez Edward olhar para baixo enquanto saiam dali, para ele não encarar as mulheres nuas dali.

Quando chegaram a casa e encontraram a baba acordada assistindo tevê, eles conferiram as crianças que dormiam e Edward aproveitou e levou logo ela para casa que não era muito longe dali. Quando ele chegou de novo foi o tempo exato que um temporal desabou, com raios e trovões, encontrou Bella já deitada na cama vestido uma blusa sua, ele tirou sua roupa e vestiu uma calça de moletom, ajustando o ar condicionado do quarto. Ouviram um barulho alto de trovão.

Apagou a luz da abajur se deitando na cama, Bella virou seu corpo para ele encarando a escuridão do quarto, ele ligou a abajur de novo.

— O que foi, está com medo? — ele perguntou acariciando seu rosto.

— Nunca com você ao meu lado, mas acho que minha vagina, quer você de novo — Bella falou se aconchegando nele, e mordiscando o lóbulo de sua orelha.

— Você acha? — ele perguntou rindo descendo sua mão pelo corpo dela até encontrar por baixo da blusa seu sexo um pouco úmido — O que você estava pensando em Sra. Cullen. Para está assim molhadinha? — ele perguntou brincando com a entrada dela.

— Apenas no senhor e em seu pau, Cullen. O que acha de agora foder sua mulher, nenhuma estranha ou puta?

— É a que eu mais gosto de ter, sempre você meu amor — ele disse ficando por cima dela na cama e beijando sua boca com desejo.

Rapidamente ele despiu a blusa dela, acariciando seus seios e estimulando seu sexo, sentiu a mão dela apertar sua bunda descendo sua calça.

— Nós bem que pod...

O que quer que seja que Bella fosse falar, foi interrompido pelo barulho de uma batida na porta.

Edward gemeu baixinho frustrado parando de beijar o ombro dela.

— Quem é? — ele perguntou alto mesmo já sabendo a resposta.

— Somos nós papai — ouviram a voz alta de Nessie dizer.

— Droga — Bella disse se levantando da cama e procurando a blusa.

Edward abriu a porta do quarto e encarou os olhares dos seus quatro filhos. Nessie segurava Anna no colo e Thomas segurava a mãozinha gordinha de Thony.

— O que houve? Eu já não falei para vocês não pegarem os gêmeos, sem um de nós por perto? — ele perguntou pegando Anna em seus braços.

— Mas é que estava dando trovão, papai — Thomas explicou entrando no quarto, correndo para ficar perto da mãe, sua carinha era de assustado com o barulho forte da chuva.

— E vocês sabem como o Thommy tem medo — Nessie acusou sonolenta.

— Não tenho não — o menino mentiu escondendo o rosto corado no pescoço da mãe.

— Tem sim, e saiu me acordando para trazer os gêmeos, para cá — ela falou dando um bocejo.

— Chata — ele disse mostrando sua língua para ela.

— Querido, não fale isso para sua irmã — Bella falou — Nós já estávamos mesmo pensando em ir pegar vocês para ficar com a gente — ela mentiu levemente, abraçando Nessie que havia acabado de subir na cama, Edward colocou Anna no colchão depois sentou com Anthony.

— Sério? — o menino perguntou.

— Sim — a mãe riu beijando os gêmeos.

— Viu, Ness — Thommy falou para a irmã que estava agarrada ao pai acariciava Anthony já adormecido em seu peito.

— Vamos dormir, então — ela falou beijando a mãe depois o pai.

Thommy imitou o gesto deitando ao lado da mãe com Nessie ao seu lado, Bella colocou Anna também em seu peito.

Eles ficaram em silêncio durante alguns minutos, apenas ouvindo o barulho dos trovões e da chuva lá fora.

Até que a paz preencheu o quarto e os seis dormiram.

...

Ele abriu os olhos sorrindo. Podia sentir o calor das cinco razões de sua vida a sua volta. Anthony dormia em seu peito uma mão dele a segurava firmemente, sua outra mão estava esticada perto da cabeça de Bella, tinha ainda a cabeça de Thomas repousada em cima de seu ante braço, Nessie dormia com a cabeça no ombro da mãe que tinha uma mão entrelaçada a da filha enquanto Anna dormia na barriga de sua mulher a mão dela envolvia a menininha firmemente também para ela não cair.

Naquele momento ele gostaria de ter uma câmera no teto para ele registrar com uma foto o quanto sua família era perfeita, graças a Deus. Os raios do sol adentravam a janela do quarto, mostrando que parecia não haver nenhum indicio do temporal passado.

Ele se sentia tão sortudo e abençoado por Deus ter lhe dado eles, fechou seus olhos e agradeceu a Deus, pela saúde de seus filhos, sua mulher, pelo seu casamento, seus pais, sogros, irmãos, tios, emprego. Pelo o que ele tem e pelo o que ele é.

Não tinha como ser mais perfeito, ou tinha?

Sentiu Nessie se mexendo e chutando um pouco seu irmão inconscientemente ainda bem que a cama era grande. Viu Anna mexer e virar seu rostinho pro outro lado e mão de Bella se ajustar inconsciente a nova posição da filha.

— Papai, o senhor está acordado? — Ouviu a voz de Thomas sussurrar bem baixinho.

Edward olhou para ele encontrando seus próprios olhos o encarando.

— Estou campeão. Dormiu bem? — O pai perguntou mexendo no cabelo dele.

—Não muito, Nessie me chutou quase que a noite inteira e mamãe fala dormindo, fora isso eu gosto de quando fica nos tudo junto.

— Ficamos todos nós juntos — Edward o corrigiu suavemente — Eu também gosto campeão. Vocês são o que eu tenho de mais importante na minha vida. O que sua mãe falou enquanto dormia?

— Algo como Cherry Club, duzentos dólares, seu nome, nossos nomes e uma barata voadora assassina, eu não entendi muito bem — o menino franziu o cenho pensativo.

— Oh, desista. Eu já desisti de entender o que sua mãe fala dormindo também — Edward desconversou.

— Papai, o senhor sonhou com alguma coisa? — Edward sorriu ouvindo a voz de sua filha mais velha soar bem baixinho. Viu que ela havia se sentava na cama e encarava os dois.

Edward sorriu para ela, lembrando-se do que havia sonhado.

— Na verdade sim — ele riu baixinho.

— O que ? — Thomas perguntou curioso.

— Sonhei que nós éramos uma família de vampiros e que sua mãe ganhava do tio Emm na guerra de braço. Vocês sonharam?

— Eu não lembro bem, só lembro de flocos de neves e borboletas — Nessie respondeu.

— Eu sonhei que era um astronauta e viajava para Marte — Thommy respondeu entusiasmado.

— Nunca que algum de vocês vão sair perto de mim — eles ouviram a voz de Bella sussurrar alarmada.

— Foi só um sonho mamãe — Thomas falou beijando a bochecha dela a acalmando — Eu também nunca quero sair de perto de vocês.

— Quero ver você falar isso quando for adolescente — Bella disse acariciando o rosto dele e as costas de Aninha que acordou bocejando.

Edward sorriu para Bella, olhando a filha bocejar mostrando seus dentinhos pequenininhos.

Sentiu Thony mexer em seu peito e acordar também.

— Bom dia, filhão — Edward disse beijando a cabeça do menino que esfregou seus olhinhos.

— Papai — o menininho murmurou ainda sonolento. Ele olhou a redor notando onde estava depois sorriu mostrando suas covinhas — Thommy, Ness e Ann — ele falou notando que todos estavam ali.

Anna sorriu e Bella a colocou sentada em sua barriga ficando sentada também tentando ficar em pé na cama com a ajuda de Nessie.

Eles ficaram ali na cama, por mais de uma hora, curtindo a família que haviam formado, as brincadeiras de seus filhos e compartilhando sonhos e pesadelos que já haviam tido.

— Obrigado, Bella — Edward disse se virando para ela no sofá. Era depois do almoço, e eles deixaram as crianças no chão da sala comendo e brincando com os ovos de pascoa que havia sobrado da pascoa. Os gêmeos principalmente estavam de fraldas e melados de chocolates, enquanto riam e davam chocolate na boca dos irmãos mais velhos melando o rosto deles.

— Pelo quê? — ela perguntou confusa se virando para ele também, seus olhos brilhavam de felicidade.

Edward colocou a mão dela entre a suas, acariciando sua bochecha.

— Por essa porra do caralho vida maravilhosa que você me deu a oportunidade de ter assim que disse sim para mim — ele falou suavemente, olhando profundamente nos olhos dela — Por ter me dado filhos tão perfeitos, o melhor casamento que um casal pode ser. Por ser minha melhor amiga, minha companheira para todos os momentos.

— Eu não faço nada sozinha, Edward. Você é uma parte essencial disso, nada seria tão perfeito assim se você não fosse quem você é.

— E quem eu sou?

— Você é o Edward marido-pai-filho-boca-suja-do-caralho-mais-que-perfeito-do- mundo — ela falou brincalhona beijando os lábios dele.

— Vamos subir para o quarto? — ele perguntou esperançoso — Preciso amar você, agora. Nessie e Thomas olham os gêmeos — pediu beijando e cheirando o pescoço dela a sentindo estremecer — Ainda não terminamos o que começamos antes das crianças invadirem nosso quarto ontem à noite.

— Talvez seja uma boa ideia, mas...

O telefone tocou interrompendo Bella novamente.

Edward bufou esticando a mão procurando por ele.

— Residência dos Cullen, espero que seja muito importante porque eu estou tentando convencer minha mulher a subir pro quarto comigo — ele atendeu dizendo rapidamente, recebendo um beliscão de Bella na barriga — Ai, amor. O QUÊ? Já estamos indo — falou desligando o telefone.

— Quem era, idiota?

— Alice entrou em trabalho de parto. Droga esse moleque bateu o recorde, nem nasceu e já está atrapalhando uma foda, vai ser o mais empata fodz de todos ainda bem que é só nosso sobrinho — Edward disse para Bella.

— Edward, não fale assim. Oh, meu Deus, temos que ir para o hospital — ela gritou entusiasmada pulando do sofá.

— Hey, espere — ele falou puxando o braço dela com força, a fazendo cair sentada em seu colo — Eu te amo, baby — ele disse beijando os lábios dela delicadamente.

— Oh, amor, eu também amo você. Agora vamos nosso sobrinho vai nas...

Os lábios dele a calaram com um beijo afoito, fazendo as crianças rirem.

Bella não resistiu e correspondeu ao beijo puxando os cabelos dele com suas mãos, ouvindo o som dos risos de seus filhos que a enchiam de alegria.

Sim, definitivamente ela tinha que concordar com seu marido, aquela era uma porra do caralho de uma vida maravilhosa.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Geeente era para ter postado esse capitulo no dia 1/04, no dia da mentira kkkkk, mas esqueci, pelo menos não estou tão atrasada como o passado kkkkkk

As partes em itálico eram mentiras só para enganar vocês mesmo, espero que tenham gostado e comentem por favor, o próximo é no dia das mães não deixem eu esquecer kkkkk

sério

beeeijos

lalac


	6. Uma P do C de Dia das Mães

Ela bufou com raiva pegando mais um lenço de papel para assoar seu nariz.

 _Merda de gripe_ , pensou amassando e jogando o lenço na sacola que já estava quase cheia de papel sujo colocada estrategicamente ao lado da cama.

Quando acordou pensou que ia encontrar todos seus filhos e Edward preparando alguma coisa especial para ela, mas não. Ela foi a primeira a acordar, mesmo estando gripada, mesmo assim desceu preparou o café de todo mundo fazendo uma mesa bem bonita.

Afinal aquele era um dia especial e não seria uma gripezinha de nada que a derrubaria.

Quando finalmente seus filhos apareceram ela já estava preparada para chorar imaginando tudo que eles falariam para ela e agradeceriam, mas não, eles simplesmente a cumprimentaram como se fosse mais um domingo normal, até Edward que ajudava os gêmeos a comerem parecia estar alheio da cara de decepção que ela tentava esconder.

— Deixa que eu limpo aqui, amor — Edward disse quando Bella começou a tirar a mesa — Vá ficar com as crianças.

— Tudo bem — Bella disse o avaliando, deu de ombros e saiu dali.

Na sala encontrou seus filhos jogados no tapete, ela sentou no sofá olhando para eles com orgulho.

— Thooony não — Aninha falou puxando de um lado uma boneca de pelúcia enquanto Thony puxava do outro.

— Me dá — o menino disse.

— Não é meu — Anna falou chorosa puxando a boneca com toda força que tinha que não era muita para uma criança de um ano e alguns meses.

— Bincar Bincar — ele disse franzindo sua testinha.

— Hey, parou os dois — Bella disse pegando a boneca.

— Deixa ela brincar com a boneca, você é menino que nem eu e não brincamos de boneca — Thomas disse ao irmão que estava com uma expressão triste — Vamos brincar de carrinho — disse mostrando seus carrinhos.

O menino sorriu pegando um carrinho do irmão indo para um canto da sala brincar com ele.

— Neca, neca — Ana pediu esticando os braços querendo que a mãe devolvesse a boneca. Bella acariciou os cabelos dela e devolveu seu brinquedo. A menina sorriu mostrando suas covinhas e seus dentinhos.

— THONY NÃO, VOCÊ QUEBROU MEU CARRINHO — Bella se virou vendo que Thomas estava parado em pé com a mão na cintura, seu irmão estava fazendo uma cara de inocente e o brinquedo do irmão mais velho estava no chão com uma roda a menos.

— Filho, tira isso da boca — Bella disse indo até o filho mais novo e tirando uma parte do brinquedo da boca — Não pode colocar isso na boca — ela falou com autoridade — Peça desculpas ao seu irmã...

— NÃO ANINHA NÃO FAZ ISSO — Bella se virou para Nessie que havia ficado distraída vendo a briga dos irmãos e não percebeu que sua irmã havia pegado um lápis e rabiscado seu dever.

— MÃE — Thomas e Nessie disseram juntos e em coro pedindo ajuda.

— Nem venham com mãe, Nessie eu falei para você não fazer seu dever aqui, você sabe como seus irmãos são e Thomas... bem... você tem vários outros carrinhos.

— Mas esse era o carro do super-homem — ele falou com um biquinho

— Mas o super-homem não voa, porque ele quer carro? — Edward perguntou chegando à sala.

O menino colocou a mão no queixo pensativo.

— Hum... É mesmo — ele concordou fazendo o pai sorrir e Bella rolar os olhos.

Edward sentou no sofá confortavelmente ligando a teve, Bella sentou ao seu lado colocando suas pernas em seu colo.

— Só porque você ainda está doente — ele falou massageando seus pés e ela sorriu, fungando com seu nariz — Tomou seu remédio?

— Tomei.

Ele ficou em silêncio durante alguns minutos e depois olhou no relógio em seu pulso.

— Nessie você não disse que queria me perguntar algo? — ele falou misterioso.

A menina olhou para o pai confusa.

— Disse?

— Sim, disse, lá no quarto lembra? — ele falou de um modo estranho e ela pareceu enfim entender.

— É verdade, eu queria que o senhor me levasse hoje na casa da Claire.

— O que? Hoje é domingo — Bella disse.

— Eu sei mamãe, mas nós íamos brincar lá.

— Mas...

— É claro que eu te levo, minha princesa — Edward disse ficando de pé.

— Mas...

— Eu vou também — Thomas, esperto, disse ficando de pé.

Nessie correu para cima guardando seus cadernos.

— Vou levar os gêmeos também — Edward disse apressado, enquanto Bella continuava a olhar para eles chocada.

— O quê? Mas... hoje... hoje...

— Tchau, querida — Edward disse fechando a porta e deixando uma Bella falando sozinha na sala.

Sem mais nem menos todos saíram e aquele dia que era para ser especial para Bella havia se tornado muito ruim até agora.

Agora ela estava ali deitada na cama, sentindo sua cabeça começar a doer. Como eles podiam ter esquecido que hoje era o dia das mães?

Ontem mesmo eles haviam ido passar o dia na casa de Esme e até fizeram brincadeirinhas.

Mas agora, nem um beijinho eles haviam dado nela e nem Edward.

Será que ela havia se tornado uma mãe tão ruim assim?

Tossiu e espirrou, sentindo seu peito doer.

— Porra — ela esbravejou. Porque sua gripe tinha que piorar logo agora?

Ela estava cansada, estressada, de mal humor, com a cabeça doendo, nariz congestionado e com os olhos vermelhos de chorar. Se sentindo a pior mãe e esposa do mundo.

— Droga — esbravejou assoando seu nariz outra vez.

Quanto tempo havia passado? Mais de duas horas e nenhuma noticia deles.

E se eles tivessem fugindo porque não queria mais ela? E se ela nunca mais os visse?

— Ai meu Deus — ela disse colocando a mão no peito a pensar nessa possibilidade — Não, não é isso, eles não fariam isso — ela disse a si mesma, tentando se acalmar — Eu não posso ser tão ruim assim, eu não sou tão ruim assim — repetiu.

Respirou fundo, quando finalmente ouviu uma porta se abrir e passos subirem a escada.

Mas e se fosse um ladrão?

— Bella? — Edward disse entrando no quarto e encontrando ela na cama. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos, lágrimas escorriam de seu rosto e sua expressão era torturada.

— Porra, amor, você está bem? — ele perguntou preocupado.

Bella estourou.

— O que você acha, idiota? Estou morrendo de dor de cabeça, gripada, de TPM, pronta para te matar e matar nossos filhos porque vocês estão fingindo que esqueceram que dia é hoje, não falaram comigo, não me deram um beijinho se quer, saíram sem me dizer nada. Vocês não se importam comigo? Não me amam mais é isso? Eu sou uma péssima mãe? Qual é o problema comigo?

— Bella, amor, você está sendo uma absurda do caralho — ela disse pegando em seu rosto e limpando suas lágrimas — Porra, você sabe que nós nunca iríamos deixar esse dia passar em branco do caralho. Nunca mais diga, para o bem da minha sanidade do caralho, que você é uma péssima da porra de mãe. Você é a porra do caralho de cassete a melhor mãe dessa merda desse mundo e tem os melhores filhos do caralho do mundo que preparam a melhor fodida surpresa desse fodido mundo. Então vá lavar esse rosto, eu vou buscar seu remédio enquanto troca de roupa e coloca um sorriso nesse seu rosto lindo do caralho e vamos para sua surpresa tão foda da porra do caralho.

— Sério que vocês preparam algo? — ela perguntou já com um pequeno sorriso, se sentindo boba.

— Claro que sim, bobinha. Agora vá fazer o que eu disse e lembre-se que eu não dei ideia de nada, foram tudo ideia dos seus filhos, até Anna e Thony ajudaram, então o mérito é todo deles.

— É claro que é — ela disse animada se levantando da cama e indo se arrumar.

Edward rolou seus olhos, mas sorriu. Desceu para pegar sua água e seu remédio.

Bella vestiu um vestido florido, prendeu seus cabelos em um rabo de cavalo, passou um gloss nos lábios e calçou uma chinela de dedo bonita, depois que tomou seu remédio e lavou seu rosto.

— Melhor? — ela perguntou saindo do closet, encontrando Edward a esperando na cama.

— Muito, agora só falta um sorriso do caralho nesse seu rosto bonito da porra e me dá um beijo — ele disse.

Ela sorriu e se aproximou dele dando um selinho em seus lábios.

— Eu falei um beijo porra e não isso — ele reclamou com um biquinho.

— Eu estou gripada e vamos logo que eu quero saber o que é — ela disse ansiosa. Se esquecendo de tudo que estava sentindo.

— Sim, senhora — ele disse — Mas antes eu quero te entregar isso — ele disse entregando a ela um enorme boque de rosas, de diversas cores.

— Oh, Edward — Bella disse pegando o buquê.

— Obrigado por você ser a mãe dos meus filhos, me ajudar a educa-los, você ser essa mulher maravilhosa da porra que é, obrigado por você ter me dado eles, não poderia ter presente melhor. Obrigado por me ajudar nessa construção da nossa família, nada disso seria possível sem uma mãe e é tudo ainda melhor porque essa mãe é você.

Bella sorriu emocionada e apenas o puxou para um forte abraço apertado, depois colocou suas rosas em um lindo vaso com água e foram para o carro,

— Eu não vou colocar isso — Bella disse olhando para a venda que Edward estendeu.

— Vamos, amor ajude. Se você chegar lá e não tiver com isso nossos filhos vão ficar chateado e você não que isso não é? — ela suspirou colocando a venda.

Edward sorriu pegando na mão dela e ligando o carro.

Um tempo depois eles chegaram.

— Estamos na praia? — Bella perguntou sentindo a areia e ouvindo o barulho do mar.

— Hey, estamos chegando — Edward disse sorrindo, já vendo seus filhos.

Bella sorriu ao ouvir os risinhos de seus filhos, sentindo seu coração se aquecer.

— Posso tirar? — Edward perguntou a seus filhos que assentiram.

— Tira logo — Bella disse agoniada.

Ele riu e tirou as vendas.

— Surpresa! — seus filhos disseram.

Bella abriu seus olhos, olhando os amores de sua vida. Todos eles vestiam roupas leves e claras, estavam descalços e a olhavam com um brilho nos olhos.

Mas o que mais chamou a atenção de Bella, foi o que estava atrás deles.

Uma mesa circular cheia de comida gostosa, não também não foi isso. Mais os vários cartazes com frases.

" Mamãe, nós te amamos"

"Você é a pessoa mais importante do mundo"

"Você é a melhor mãe do mundo."

"Você é uma flor, mamãe"

"Você é linda, cheirosa e linda"

"Feliz dia das mamães"

Ela podia reconhecer as letras de Nessie e Thomas e alguns rabiscos que ela sabia virem dos gêmeos. Tinha mais cartazes, mas seu olhar ficou embaçado pelas lágrimas e ela não conseguiu ler o resto.

— Oh, meu Deus — ela disse, chorando, correndo para abraça-los — Eu amo tanto, tanto vocês — ela disse abraçando os quatro de uma vez.

— Nós que te amamos, mamãe. Muito — Nessie falou dando vários beijos nela.

— Você é a melhor, mamãe. Parabéns pelo seu dia — Thomas disse.

— É porque eu tenho os melhores filhos do mundo — ela disse beijando eles.

— Mamãe, mãe, mãe... — os gêmeos repetiam animados rindo e beijando a mãe também.

Ficaram longos minutos assim, Edward emocionado também tirou uma foto daquele momento que ficaria guardado em sua memória.

Bella fungou tossindo e se levantou, já que havia se agachado no chão.

— Vocês me esconderam isso — ela acusou limpando seu nariz com um lenço que Edward havia dado a ela antes, já prevendo sua reação.

— Era para ser surpresa, mamãe — Tomas disse.

— _Surplesa,_ mamãe — Aninha repetiu rindo.

— Não, _chola_ , mamãe — Thony disse com uma carinha triste.

— A mamãe está chorando de felicidade, meu amor — Bella disse sorrindo para ele.

Limpou suas lágrimas que começaram a escorrer de novo. Eles ainda deram a ela um simples colar de prata com o símbolo do infinito, dizendo que era o quanto eles a amava.

Depois disso o resto do dia foi mais que perfeito para Bella, eles almoçaram ali, brincaram. Bella correu atrás deles, fizeram guerrinha de areia e ela até deixou eles entrarem no mar com as roupas.

Mesmo com seu corpo dolorido e ainda gripada ela aproveitou aquele momento tão especial dos lados das pessoas mais especiais do mundo para ela.

Depois quando eles chegaram a casa mais a noite, Bella ligou para sua mãe pedindo desculpas por não ter ido em sua casa, prometendo ir lá no dia seguinte e passar o dia com ela, já que estava de atestado por causa da gripe. Ficou horas contando orgulhosa cada detalhe do que seus filhos haviam feito para ela e como havia guardado com todo o carinho do mundo os cartazes.

Mas quando ela ouviu uma gritaria teve que desligar. Foi para o andar de cima, seguindo o barulho. Encontrou um Edward todo encharcado de roupa dentro da banheira do quarto deles, seus filhos o haviam empurrado para dentro.

— Esses pestinhas — ele disse bagunçando os cabelos deles.

— _Papai, moiado, papai_ moiado — Thony disse rindo.

Bella riu vendo Nessie lavar o cabelo dele junto com Anna.

— Ok, crianças hora de irem para cama — Bella disse fungando.

Edward olhou para seus filhos sussurrando alguma coisa para eles.

— Não nem pense nisso — Bella disse quando ele percebeu sua intenção ao se levantar.

Edward agarrou Bella e entrou com ela dentro da banheira que cabia todos, um pouco apertado mais cabia.

— Edward e agora? — ela disse jogando água nele, eles riram e começaram a jogar água um no outro e as crianças riam jogando também.

— Você vai secar aquele banheiro todinho — Bella disse terminando de secar seu cabelo, depois que espirrava.

As crianças mal haviam aguentado trocar de roupa para dormirem, estavam bem cansadas do dia agitado.

— Eu? Porque eu? — Edward disse fazendo cara de triste.

— Porque ainda é dia das mães e eu estou gripada — ela falou — com sono e o corpo dolorido — disse deitando na cama

— Mas eu estava pensando em fazer algo bem mais interessante — ele disse com segundas intenções beijando o pescoço dela.

Bella negou com a cabeça.

— Hoje não, eu realmente estou cansada. Agora vá secar aquele banheiro que eu quero dormir e sei que só vou conseguir isso quando você se deitar ao meu lado — ela disse suavemente.

— Agora só sirvo como a porra de um travesseiro — ele disse consigo mesmo — E um baitola limpador de banheiro. Que vida hein, Edward?

— Claro, baby. Porque acha que eu casei com você? — ela brincou gargalhando.

Ele deu a língua para ela indo para o banheiro.

— Bem adulto querido e eu quero ver bem limpinho — ela disse alto ainda rindo.

Seu dia não tinha como ter sido melhor.

Dias depois...

Edward sentou em sua cadeira do seu escritório esticando suas costas, estava um pouco cansado do dia corrido e se sentindo desconfortável já que estava sem roupa intima havia acordado atraso e esquecido de vestir uma cueca, mas sabia que só seria chegar a casa que melhoraria. Apressou-se analisando as pastas de um caso, querendo acabar logo aquilo para poder ir para casa.

Bufou ao ouvir uma batida na porta.

— Entre — ele falou se ajeitando na cadeira.

A porta se abriu e uma mulher morena e muito bonita entrou. Ela vestia um vestido folgado, uma sandália de salto baixos e seus cabelos estavam soltos. Edward imediatamente se sentiu animado.

— Oi meu amor — Bella disse se aproximando dele e sentando em seu colo.

— Hey — Edward disse, sorrindo cheirando seu pescoço.

Bella riu e se inclinou dando um beijo longo e demorado nele que ficou ainda mais animado, afinal desde que ela havia gripado que ela mal o beijava direito.

Então isso só podia significar que ela estava 100% de novo.

— A que devo a honra de sua ilustre visita? — ele perguntou subindo suas mãos pelas costas dela, mordiscando seus lábios.

— Vim avisar que eu estou finalmente livre daquela gripe estúpida — Bella disse subindo e descendo suas mãos pelo peito dele — Então, eu pensei — ela deslizou seus lábios para o ouvido dela — em fazer uma visitinha para o meu maridinho e se ele estivesse livre poderíamos enfim estrear o escritório dele depois de tanto tempo — ela falou sensualmente beijando e chupando levemente seu lóbulo.

— Essa com certeza é uma porra de ideia maravilhosa — ele falou ainda mais animado.

— Então... — Bella sorriu e voltou seus lábios para os deles.

Edward apertou seu corpo no dele, beijando-a com força, infiltrando sua língua dentro da boca dela acariciando a dela profundamente.

Bella gemeu rebolando no colo dele, sentindo seu membro se animar. Desceu sua mão pelo corpo dele até encontrar seu membro e acaricia-lo ainda por cima da calça deixando mais duro.

Edward infiltrou suas mãos por dentro do vestido dela, acariciando suas coxas, até que encontrou seu sexo livre, sem nenhuma barreira de roupa.

— Você está sem calcinha, safada — ele disse ofegante, passando seu dedo na entrada dela. Bella gemeu rebolando seu quadril.

— E você está sem cueca — ela falou, lembrando-se de não ter visto ele vestir cueca mais cedo, antes de sair de casa.

Ela beijou os lábios dele, quebrando o beijo, descendo seus lábios pelo pescoço dele, sentindo sua barba que estava um pouco grande.

Levantou-se e agachou-se no chão, para poder fazer o que queria com facilidade.

Abriu seu zíper, no exato momento que bateram na porta, seu membro já ereto saltando para fora.

Edward gemeu frustrado.

— Caralho — ele praguejou baixinho — Quem é?

— Eu — uma voz grossa disse e Edward reconheceu seu parceiro de trabalho.

— Pera aí — falou alto para ele ouvir — Se esconde aí — Edward disse para Bella apontando de baixo da mesa, ela sorriu se agachando e se escondendo de baixo da mesa.

Ele empurrou a cadeira, ficando em seu lugar de sempre deixando avista, apenas do seu peito para cima.

— Entra — falou.

— E aí, cara? — um homem negro e alto disse.

— Fala o que é Steveeens... oh — Edward começou mais meio que gaguejou quando sentiu as mãos de Bella acariciarem seu membro.

Não ela não iria fazer isso, ele pensou sentindo ela soprar em sua glande.

Sim, ela iria.

— Você está com a pasta do caso Dicorfield? — ele perguntou, no exato momento em que Bella lambeu a glande de Edward e soprou mais forte. Ele mordeu seus lábios com força contendo um gemido.

— Está aí em cima — ele conseguiu responder apontando para a pasta em cima de um armário que ele tinha ali.

O homem pegou a pasta. E Edward colocou a mão por de baixo da mesa na cabeça de Bella, sentindo ela chupar seu membro lentamente. Seu braço descendo e subindo conforme a cabeça de Bella se movia em seu membro.

— Você está bem, cara? Você está meio vermelho... — ele disse olhando para Edward desconfiado.

— Er... sim, a gente se fala depois — ele disse pondo um fim na conversa.

— Tem certeza?

— Tenho cara — ele gaguejou quando Bella chupou só sua glande com força.

— Tudo bem, até mais, cara.

— Até.

Edward esperou ele fechar a porta e no momento exato, ele empurrou sua cadeira , vendo só a cabeça de Bella subindo e descendo conforme seus movimentos, seu membro saindo e entrando na boca dela.

— Tsk, tsk, Sra. Cullen — ele disse puxando sua cabeça, fazendo ela se levantar — Tranca aquela porta — ele disse a ela que foi até a porta com um sorriso no rosto e a trocou.

Edward levantou-se da cadeira tirando sua blusa.

Ele agarrou Bella a beijando com desejo, puxando seu vestido para cima apertando sua bunda com força.

— Sua vadiazinha, imagine o que ele deve estar pensando de mim? — ele disse mordendo o queixo dela.

— Que provavelmente você estava batendo uma debaixo da mesa.

Edward riu, roçando seu membro no sexo dela.

— Em cima da mesa agora e tira essa porra de vestido — ele falou mandão.

Bella tirou seu vestido, estava apenas vestindo ele, deixando seus seios para fora e seu sexo nu que tinha apenas alguns pelos em cima.

— Isso vai ser forte, safada e nem pense em gemer alto — ele disse se instalando entre as pernas dela.

— Isso só quero que você me foda com força — Bella disse brincando com seus mamilos, deixando-os durinhos e Edward mais excitado.

— Cachorra — ele falou caindo de boca em um, enquanto deslizava seu membro para dentro dela com facilidade.

Bella rebolou seu quadril e ele entrou e saiu dela voltando com força, estocando fundo dentro dela, beijando seus mamilos, pescoço e boca. Enquanto ela arranhava suas costas e peito e os tocava a onde estavam conectados.

— Isso, maaais forte — ela gemeu baixinho querendo mais.

— Segura no meu ombro — ele falou.

Bella rodeou o ombro dele com suas mãos e a cintura dele com suas pernas. Edward a segurou pela bunda ficando de pé com ela.

— Vai, rebola — ele disse.

E Bella rebolou. Ela subia e descia como dava beijando a boca dela, roçando seus mamilos no peito dele. Edward estocava fundo dentro dela.

Bella arqueou suas costas para trás, segurando no pescoço dele, Edward ajudava seus movimentos segurando na bunda dela com força.

— Ahh, isso me aperta — ele gemeu olhando para ela, sentindo seu membro se apertar ainda mais dentro dela.

— Goza comigo, meu amor — ela pediu.

Com mais alguns movimentos eles se beijaram impedindo os gritos de prazer saírem enquanto chegavam juntos ao êxtase do prazer.

Ele a colocou, sentada de novo na cadeira saindo de dentro dela com cuidado.

— Porra — ele disse olhando para sua calça que estava suja, com respingos do liquido deles.

— Porra mesmo — ela disse rindo.

— Como vou sair daqui agora? — ele disse.

— É só ir no banheiro e limpar — ela disse predendo seus cabelos, tirando-os de seu pescoço suado — Só torce para não encontrar Stevens no meio do caminho, aí sim ele só teria a confirmação — Bella disse rindo.

— Caralho — ele bufou arrumando sua roupa.

— Você me paga por isso, baby — ele disse.

— Mas eu não fiz nada — ela falou com uma cara inocente, já arrumada.

— Tudo é culpa sua, espere só eu chegar a casa.

— E eu mal posso esperar mesmo — ela disse — Afinal desde que fiquei gripada, não fazemos amor.

— Nem fodemos, nem transamos, nem trepamos — Edward enumerou e ela rolou seus olhos.

— Ainda não te agradeci pelos dias das mães.

— Eu já disse que eles que tiveram a ideia.

— Sim, eu acredito, mas não teriam conseguido sem você — ela roçou seus lábios nos dele. Pegou sua bolsa, indo para a porta — Ah, eles vão dormir na casa dos meus pais hoje, então vê se não demora muito para chegar em casa, se não vamos ter menos tempo a noite — ela disse piscando e saindo da sala dele.

Edward suspirou olhando para sua calça manchada, o que impendia ele de correr atrás dela.

Conferiu seu visual tentando tampar a sujeira em sua calça com a blusa, mas antes de sair ouviu uma voz conhecida dizer.

— Então você estava mesmo fazendo isso em local de trabalho, punheteiro — Steven disse rindo, segurando a porta aberta.

— Vai se fuder otário — Edward disse brincando dando o dedo para ele — Bella acabou de sair daqui.

— É, eu vi seu canalha sortudo.

— Com certeza sou — ele deu um sorriso orgulhoso.

Olhando para a foto que havia tirado na praia e que agora estava em um novo porta retrato na sua mesa.

Ele mal podia esperar pelo seu aniversário.

O que ela aprontaria agora?

* * *

 **Nota da Autora:**

Oii amores, postando atrasado aqui para variar kkkkk, mas ainda tá no tempo né?

Fico desanimada por receber poucos comentários aqui, poxa o capitulo tem 102 views, mas só TRÊS pessoas comentam :/

por isso que nunca lembro de postar aqui no dia certinho, mas espero que tenham gostado do capítulo

O próximo é dia 20 de junho, no aniversário de Edward, se me lembrar

Por favor comentem,

beijos


	7. Uma P do C de Aniversário do Edward

**Uma porra de caralho de aniversário do Edward**

Bella sorriu olhando seu marido dormindo. Ele estava com a testa franzida e parecia chateado com alguma coisa, ela podia imaginar o que era. Afinal ontem era véspera do aniversário dele e ela havia se recusado a transar com ele durante o dia todo, mas tudo fazia parte do plano dela.

Havia levantado uma hora atrás, ainda era cedo, mas preparou o café da manhã fazendo a panqueca preferida de Edward, bacon, omelete, fez o café do jeito que ele gostava. Decidiu acordar logo ele, depois as crianças.

Ele dormia de barriga para cima, facilitando o trabalho dela e ainda nu, como ela não queria fazer nada com ele na noite anterior ele pensou que ela não resistiria ao vê-lo pelado, mas nem isso foi o suficiente para fazer ela se render aos seus encantos.

Ela sorriu puxando o lençol que cobria seu corpo, ele se mexeu um pouco, mas não acordou. Bella subiu na cama olhando seu membro flácido, mas bonito entre suas pernas, passou sua mão abaixo do umbigo dele, depois em seu membro subindo e descendo, até que ele ficou ereto.

Edward gemeu inconsciente e Bella sorriu lambendo toda sua extensão, depois colocando ele em sua boca e o chupando com vontade.

— Hum... — Edward murmurou sonolento sentindo um calor gostoso em seu corpo e algo úmido deslizando em seu membro.

Espera aí? Membro?

— Porra caralho de fodido cacete — ele disse gemendo, totalmente acordado, vendo Bella deslizar sua boca em sua ereção com maestria, seu baixo ventre se apertou e ele gemeu sentindo as mãos dela brincar com suas bolas, ela o olhou lambendo apenas sua glande e ele sentiu seu membro ficar mais duro, já escorrendo o pré-gozo.

Bella o chupou com força e foi o que bastou para ele gozar na boca dela com força, gemendo alto e jogando suas costas de novo ao colchão.

Ela sorriu o limpando com sua boca e ele a puxou para cima.

— Puta que pariu, você quer me matar? — ele perguntou deslizando sua boca pelo seu pescoço.

— Não só quero parabeniza-lo pelo seu aniversário — ela falou sorrindo lambendo seus lábios — E isso é somente o começo — ela disse sorrindo.

— O que você está aprontando? — ele perguntou passando a mão pelo corpo dela.

— Seja bonzinho amor e deixe tudo comigo, você vai gostar — ela disse e apenas assentiu concordando.

— Confio em você — ele disse beijando seus lábios finalmente.

— Meu bebê está ficando velhinho — ela disse rindo e balançando ele como se ele realmente fosse um bebe.

— Aham, e bebê quer mamar, deixa ele mamar deixa? — Edward disse fazendo voz de criancinha acariciando os seios dela por cima da blusa.

— Mas tarde a mamãe, deixa, está bom? Agora seja um bom menino e vamos tomar café.

Edward fez biquinho e Bella pressionou seus lábios no dele.

— Não fique assim bebê, prometo recompensa-lo, mais tarde — ela disse se levantando, ele suspirou passando a mão em seu cabelo, Bella o abraçou enterrando seu rosto no pescoço dele, o beijando — Aliás, feliz aniversário, tudo de bom para você meu amor. Muita paz, saúde, felicidade — ela sussurrou no ouvindo dele — Eu amo você.

— Obrigado, baby, eu também amo você para porra — ele retribuiu beijando os lábios dela.

...

Mal Edward saia do banheiro a porta foi aberta por uma Nessie que entrou correndo no quarto, já vestida para ir para a escola e pulou nos braços de Edward que a rodeou no ar abraçando-a.

— Parabéns, papaizinho — ela disse beijando e abraçando o pai — Tudo de bom, para o senhor — ela falou maduramente e Edward beijou seu rosto repetidas vezes.

— Obrigada, meu amor — ele disse a colocando no chão enquanto Thomas também entrava no quarto e pulava nos braços de Edward também o parabenizando.

Edward desceu as escadas de sua casa, indo para a cozinha, encontrando Bella colocando alguma coisa na mesa e os gêmeos brincando com a comida.

Eles começaram a chamar papai, assim que Edward passou pela porta.

— PALABENS PAPAI — Anna disse rindo e batendo palminhas, Edward sorriu e deu beijos estalados em sua bochecha.

— PAPAIIII NIVELSALIO — John Anthony disse e enchendo o pai de beijos melados ainda sujos do biscoito que ele comia.

Edward sorriu beijou e abraçou os dois.

— Aqui papai. É um presente de nós quatro pro senhor — Nessie disse entregando um embrulho para Edward.

O presente era cinco ingressos para assistir a final da liga nacional de basquete que o time de Edward tinha se classificado e ainda tinha a camisa oficial do time.

Los Angeles Lakers

— Obrigado, meus amores — Edward disse abraçando os quatro.

Bella se despediu de Edward com um beijo já que ela iria trabalhar, realmente não havia conseguido folga aquele dia.

Ela deixou as crianças na escola e os gêmeos na creche, imaginando o que Edward faria quando visse seu presente.

Sorriu.

Edward estava em casa, sentado no sofá, pensava que Bella iria conseguir folga hoje, por isso que ele havia pedido, mas pelo jeito só ficaria com sua mulher mesmo a noite. Suspirou frustrado, mas feliz com sua vida.

Desde que ele estava sozinho na casa, seu celular não havia parado de tocar, seus pais, seus sogros, irmãos, cunhados todos ligaram desejando um feliz aniversário e Edward reforçou que fariam um jantar no sábado à noite para comemorar já que eles gostavam mesmo era de festa e Alice nunca deixava passar nada em branco.

Como estava sozinho em casa vestiu mesmo só sua bermuda e ligou seu vídeo game jogando e abrindo uma lata de cerveja.

— Pula porra ele vai te matar — Edward esbravejou consigo mesmo, apertando o botão do controle do vídeo game.

 _Um homem de quase quarenta anos jogando vídeo game, tá parecendo um vagabundo, Edward_ , ele pensou consigo mesmo. Mas o que podia fazer? O que realmente queria fazer era ficar com sua mulher, mas ela estava no trabalho.

Ele bufou apertando o pause quando a companhia tocou, estava perto de bater seu próprio recorde.

— Bom Dia, Sr. Cullen — um carteiro disse entregando a ele um envelope.

— Bom Dia — Edward disse assinando o recebido de entrega, confuso do que tinha naquele envelope, não estava esperando receber nada, ainda mais no meio do mês.

Fechou a porta, rasgando o papel do envelope.

A boca de Edward se abriu e seus olhos se arregalaram enquanto ele olhava a capa de uma revista que havia recebido.

Era uma revista famosa masculina mostrando mulheres nuas.

Edward pensou que fosse algum tipo de brincadeira, mas era real.

Era mesmo sua mulher que estava ali na capa?

Ela estava de costas, mas tinha um espelho ao fundo, mostrava apenas suas costas nuas seus cabelos para frente tampando seus seios, sua boca um batom vermelho e nos seus olhos um olhar sedutor.

Edward abriu imediatamente a revista, vendo as diversas imagens de sua mulher que tinha lá. Ela nua em diversas posições, vestida com as várias fantasias que ela já havia usado. Tinha até um pôster que Edward quase gozou só em olhar, que era de Bella nua a cabeça jogada para trás, ela mordia seus lábios, seus mamilos estavam eriçados e seus dedos estavam em seu sexo.

— Porra — ele disse colocando a mão em cima de seu membro.

Sua mão desceu e subiu em seu membro, enquanto ele passava seus olhos pelas páginas rapidamente.

— Porra da merda de cacete não fodido do caralho — ele esbravejou pegando a chave do carro, levando a revista consigo.

Edward entrou no carro atrapalhado pegou seu telefone tentando ligar para sua mulher, mas só deu na caixa postal, suspirou puxando seus cabelos e ligando o carro.

Mil e uma coisas passando em sua cabeça.

Como ela podia ter feito isso com ele? Fazê-lo ficar tão duro com um presente e não estar por perto para resolver o seu problema? E o principal de tudo como ela havia tirado aquelas fotos? Só em pensar em um homem a vendo assim, seu sangue fervia.

Estacionou o carro de qualquer jeito na frente do prédio a onde Bella trabalhava, seu celular tocou. Atendeu imediatamente vendo que era Bella no visor.

— Isabella, você está tão ferrada para porra — ele disse.

— O que eu fiz meu amor? — Sua voz soou inocente do outro lado da linha.

— Como você fez a porra do caralho dessa revista? Apenas me diga que não tem a porcaria de um homem da porra envolvido.

Ela suspirou rindo, ele ouviu.

— Não, só tinha duas mulheres. Você não gostou?

— Gostei? Eu amei para caralho da porra da merda essa fodida revista, droga — ele disse — mas estou odiando para merda o fato das minhas bolas estarem doendo porque você está na merda do seu trabalho. Como você me deixa tão duro assim, estando longe de mim? — Ele disse frustrado.

— Eu queria estar com você, meu amor. Mas realmente minha chefe, não me liberou. Queria estar aí e cuidar do seu problema pessoalmente — ela disse lentamente do outro lado da linha — você não sabe o quanto me deixou molhada aqui.

— Porra, baby — ele gemeu colocando a mão em seu membro — meu pau está tão duro, ele quer se enterrar nessa sua bocetinha molhada — Edward disse tirando seu membro ereto para fora da bermuda.

— Hum... Pera aí vou fechar a porta — ela disse e ele ouviu barulhos.

— O que você está fazendo?

— Levantando minha saia e tirando minha calcinha, droga... Edward meu tesão está escorrendo — ela falou gemendo.

— Hum... Meu amor. Sua bocetinha também quer meu pau, não é? — Edward disse movimentando sua mão em seu membro, imaginando Bella se tocando e folheando as fotos da revista — seus mamilos devem está durinhos, pense em minhas mãos brincando com seu bico turgido e minha boca deslizando por seu pescoço.

— Oh, Edward...

— Ahh, Bella. Meu pau está babando aqui enquanto eu fodo seus seios com ele... Ahh minha vadia. Enfia seus dedinhos nessa sua bocetinha melada, minha safadinha.

— Porra, Edward — ela gemeu — estou tão molhada, meu clitóris está pulsando.

— Ahhh, meu amor. Imagine minha língua nessa sua bocetinha, lambendo chupando, entrando e saindo, brincando com seu clitóris — ele gemia mexendo sua mão se movimentando mais rápido em seu membro.

— Caralho, Edward... Isso é tããão... Oh — ela gemeu coisas incoerente.

— Isso meu amor goze para mim, eu também estou chegando — ele falou apertando seu membro com força.

Com mais algumas palavras e movimentos ele gozou em sua mão, ouvindo Bella gemer alto do outro lado da linha enquanto gozava também.

— Eu quero você aqui em baixo em cinco minutos — ele disse apenas desligando o telefone.

Minutos depois ele viu Bella saindo do prédio olhando para os lados, ligou seus faróis piscando para ela que andou até seu quarto abrindo a porta de carona.

— Se divertindo com a revista? — Ela perguntou rindo olhando para ele que estava com sua mão em seu membro semi-ereto e todo babado de gozo, a revista aberta em sua frente.

— Nem imagina o quanto. Eu preciso afundar meu pau nessa sua boceta — ele disse enfiando sua mão entre as pernas, encontrando seu sexo que estava muito molhado — Porra você está escorrendo — ele disse enfiando um dedo dentro dela que abriu mais suas pernas.

— Eu quero algo mais grosso — ela disse colocando a mão no membro dele.

Edward gemeu investindo seus dedos dentro dela.

— Eu só posso demorar vinte minutos tem que ser rápido — falou.

— Droga, isso não é o bastante — ele disse levando seus dedos a boca, os chupando e ligando o carro.

Ele andou pela estrada até encontrar um lugar mais deserto debaixo de uma arvore, estacionou o carro afastando seu banco. Bella já foi logo sentando em seu colo, guiando o membro dele para dentro de sua vagina. Eles gemeram com o contato e Edward tirou a blusa dela acariciando seus seios, mordendo e chupando-os esfomeado. Bella cavalgava nele com força subindo e descendo em seu membro com facilidade, seus corpos fazendo barulho ao se chocarem, ela rebolava seu quadril enquanto ele estocava fundo dentro dela.

— Aaaaaahh Bella — gemeu roucamente se contorcendo, sentindo tudo se apertar —

Porra fodida. Nunca canso de comer essa boceta do caralho — ele disse a sentindo apertar seu pau.

Eles gemeram e gozaram, ofegantes.

Bella saiu de cima dele voltando para seu banco arfante.

— Droga, passou dois minutos, vamos voltar logo — ela disse ainda com seu corpo mole do orgasmo recente.

Edward respirou fundo tentando controlar sua própria respiração vestindo sua bermuda de novo.

— Isso não acabou aqui, quando você chegar em casa — ele disse.

— Mal posso esperar, baby — ela disse rindo beijando-o levemente. — Estou bem? — Ela perguntou depois de arrumar sua roupa.

— Bem para porra para quem acabou de dar uma rapidinha com o marido mais foda do mundo, boa para gozar para caralho — ele disse colocando a mão em cima do seu membro.

Bella gemeu passando a mão em seus cabelos, limpando suas pernas com um lenço e tirou sua calcinha da bolsa a vestindo

— Controle esse pau, mais tarde eu dou um jeito nele.

— Com certeza você vai dar, vou comer sua budinha, foder sua boca e gozar para caralho ainda mais nessa bocetinha.

— Droga Edward pare de falar assim — ela disse abrindo a porta do carro.

Ele riu a vendo sair andando normalmente como se nada tivesse acontecido.

— Caralho de pau que não abaixa — ele resmungou e mal podia esperar para quando as crianças dormissem.

...

Quando ele chegou em casa, guardou a revista com o maior cuidado em um local que sabia que nunca as crianças mexeriam, seu cofre, já que quem a tinha senha é só ele e Bella sabia, tomou também um banho já que estava todo sujo.

Decidiu preparar o almoço e manter sua mente ocupada de imagens de Bella. Mas mal decidiu isso bateram em sua porta. Era um entregador do seu restaurante preferido entregando sua comida preferia de lá, junto com sua bebida preferida.

 _Para que você tenha o melhor almoço, desculpe não poder almoçar e nem estar com você logo hoje._

 _Sua Bella._

Ele sorriu lendo o bilhete e rolando seus olhos. Ela era perfeita, duvidava que existisse uma mulher melhor que a sua.

Almoçou calmamente saboreando a comida, mesmo estando sozinho ele não se sentia nenhum pouco solitário. Sua esposa e seus filhos, estavam presentes ali, em seu coração, nos detalhes da casa, nas fotos, nos brinquedos espalhados e na revista que não saia de sua mente.

Terminou seu almoço e arrumou tudo, decidiu ir buscar os gêmeos na creche, pensando bem não entendia porque mesmo que eles estavam lá sendo que Edward estava em casa.

— Papai — Anna disse sorrindo correndo para o pai assim que o viu.

Thonny virou quando ouvindo a voz de sua irmã e também sorriu, apoiando seus bracinhos no chão e levantando, correndo também para o pai.

— Oi meus amores — Edward disse, agachando e abraçando os dois — Vamos para casa?

— Siiim — Thonny gritou animado.

Edward riu, pegando as coisas dos filhos e falando com a responsável da creche.

Em casa, brincou com eles, leu e teve que assistir o mesmo episódio de Barney cinco vezes seguida, mas ele não reclamou e apenas sorria orgulhoso vendo seus filhos dançando e cantando as musiquinhas.

Foram buscar Thomas e Nessie na escola e ainda passaram em uma soverteria.

Quando ele chegou em casa, já imaginava o que esperava ao reconhecer alguns carros estacionados na rua, o de sua esposa estava na frente de sua casa.

Seus filhos desceram e ele ajudou os gêmeos a descerem tirando eles das cadeirinhas.

Quando entrou na sua sala, ouviu um coro gritar:

— Surpresa!

Seus pais, sogros, irmãos, cunhados e sobrinhos estavam todos ali com chapeuzinhos na cabeça e língua de sogra. Bella segurava um bolo retangular com duas velas em cima.

Ele rolou os olhos sorrindo enquanto começaram a cantar parabéns para ele.

— Não esqueça seu pedido — Alice falou. Edward sorriu, olhando sua esposa e seus filhos, o que mais ele poderia querer? Já tinha tudo que sempre quis, então agradeceu por isso.

Não demoraram muito ali, afinal a festa mesma seria no sábado que ele faria um almoço em sua casa, foi apenas um bolinho para não passar o dia real em branco.

Edward banhou primeiro que Bella, quando ele saiu ela não deu a chance dele falar nada e se trancou no banheiro.

Ele suspirou, pensando no que mais ela ainda aprontaria, no ano passado ela havia se fantasiado de mamãe tarada com uma roupinha bem sexy e colada sem se importar que ainda não estivesse sumido com os quilos que havia ganhado na gravidez dos gêmeos.

Mas ele hoje tinha outros planos. Ele estava com fome.

Fome de Bella.

Desceu até a cozinha sorrindo e pegou uma vasilha que estava repletas de morangos, procurou no armário até que achou um chantilly, conferiu a data de validade.

Perfeito.

Hoje, Bella seria seu bolo.

Sorrindo com sua ideia, já sentindo seu membro se animar, voltou para o quarto trancando a porta. Colocou as coisas em cima do criado-mudo e esperou pacientemente sua esposa sair.

Felizmente não demorou muito, ela saiu do banheiro vestida com um robe de seda longo bege, ele pode sentir seu cheiro e gemeu sentindo todo seu sangue se acumular em seu membro deixando ainda mais duro.

— Nenhuma fantasia hoje? — Edward perguntou se levantando e andando até ela.

— Hoje não. Hoje sou só eu — ela falou desamarrando o robe de seda deixando cair no chão, expondo seu corpo completamente nu a Edward.

— Essa é a minha preferida do caralho — ele falou colocando as mãos no corpo dela e a puxando para um beijo.

Edward apertou seu corpo no dela, roçando sua ereção. Os virou deixando ela de costas para a cama e a empurrou com força fazendo-a cair no colchão.

— Mas hoje ainda é a porra do meu aniversário e eu tenho um desejo de merda — ele disse tirando a bermuda que vestia, ficando nu também.

— O que você quiser, lindo — ela disse — Mas essa noite tem que ser sobre você, não sobre mim.

— Será sobre mim, depois, agora eu quero te comer todinha — ele disse amarrando os pulsos dela entrelaçados acima de sua cabeça.

— Acho que eu não aproveitei o bastante do meu bolo, não é? — ele falou agitando o chantili, fazendo Bella notar pela primeira vez isso.

Ela gemeu sentindo o creme branco ser espichado em sua barriga e ao redor de seus seios, seus mamilos.

— Fique quietinha, baby — ele disse quando ela se remexeu, abrindo as pernas.

Ele ignorou seu quadril fazendo mais uma linha de chantili dos seus pés a sua virilha.

Ele lambeu o chantili de seus pés, até seu joelho de uma perna, depois outra, depois da coxa até sua virilha lambendo apenas ao redor de sua entrada que ele podia ver que já estava úmida.

Ele voltou para cima dela, tirando seus cabelos do meio de seu rosto, colocando-o entre suas mãos, beijou sua boca lambendo seus lábios e seus dentes mordendo e puxando seu lábios inferior.

Bella gemeu, a boca dele descendo por seu pescoço, lambendo o chantili ao redor de seus seios, antes dele chupar seus mamilos, limpando-os também. Mordiscou e brincou com eles os puxando.

— Por favor, Edward — Bella pediu excitada.

Ele voltou beijando a boca dela de novo, apertando suas bochechas.

— Agora vou comer sua bocetinha, com chantilly e morangos... huum... — ele sussurrou na orelha dela lambendo seu lóbulo. Dobrou a perna dela, deixando a bem aberta para ele.

Pegou o chantili e espichou em sua entrada, ao redor de seus grandes lábios nela toda, até em seu ânus.

Pegou os morangos e passou no chantili, esfregando em sua entrada, depois os comendo.

Levantou o quadril dela e lambeu do seu ânus a sua entrada, limpando todo o chantili, Bella gemeu sentindo a língua dele lambe-la com rapidez como se fosse a língua de um cachorro.

Ele pegou alguns morangos, quebrando-os e os espalhou em sua entrada, brincou com seus grandes lábios, chupando os morangos, antes de penetrar sua língua dentro dela, beijou seu sexo movendo sua cabeça como se fizesse sim ou não, enquanto seus dedos acariciavam seu clitóris inchado.

Bella gemia, apertando seus cabelos, enquanto se contorcia e ele apenas a chupava mais forte, ele elevou o quadril dela, a fazendo dobrar suas pernas para trás, seus joelhos tocando seus seios e sua língua foi ainda mais fundo dentro dela.

— AAAhhh, oohhh — Bella gemia se contorcendo, fechando seus olhos e apertando o lençol com força, gozando na boca dele.

Edward pegou o único morango restante e o melou com seu gozo, depois a limpou sua entrada.

— Tome, veja como seu gosto é a porra do melhor sabor do mundo do caralho— ele falou colocando o morango nos lábios dela que os abriu mordendo um pedaço do morango, ela mordeu suavemente e engoliu, Edward levou o pedaço do morango ao sexo dela novamente o esfregando e depois levando a sua boca.

Bella gemeu e o puxou pela nuca beijando sua boca, comendo o morango junto com ele.

Ele se sentou na cama, puxando ela para sentar em seu colo.

Bella desceu seus lábios beijando seu pescoço.

— Minha vez de comer você com chantili, já que você não deixou nenhum morango — ela falou se agachando e ficando de quatro na cama, pegou o chantili agitando.

Despejou nos mamilos dele o chupando e fez uma trilha com sua língua até seu umbigo, encontrando seu membro duro e pulsando por ela.

Pegou o restinho de chantili que tinha e despejou na glande de seu membro.

— HHum... pau de Edward com chantili, delicia — ela falou lambendo toda sua extensão.

— Ahhh, boquinha gostosa da merda — ele falou fazendo um rabo de cavalo com os cabelos dela, para que pudesse ver tudo melhor. A ponta de sua língua foi para fora e ela lambeu o chantili colocando seu membro em sua boca, Edward gemeu e ela o chupou com força, descendo sua mão para suas bolas.

Ela subia e descia sua cabeça no membro dele, fazendo movimentos de vai e vem.

Ele investia seu membro para dentro da boca dela, estocando dentro dela.

Ele gemia, sentindo sua boca chupa-lo com maestria e os mamilos dela roçarem em sua coxa.

— Porra, caralho, isso baby — ele gemeu com ela lambendo e puxando suas bolas antes de voltar para seu membro de novo — Eu vou gozar...

— Goza, amor, goza, na minha boca, deixa eu beber de você — ela falou lambendo seu pré gozo e ele gozou na boca dela que relaxou a garganta recebendo seu liquido e o bebeu, deixou o bem limpo e quase ereto de novo.

Edward a puxou beijando seus lábios, pescoço, rosto, orelha seios.

Ela segurou o membro dele o acariciando deixando-o pronta para outra, Bella o esfregou em sua entrada, deslizando nele.

Ambos gemeram, o membro dele ficando duro de novo.

Edward deslizou seu dedo para dentro do ânus dela o expandindo.

— Vou fuder seu cuzinho agora — ele disse e ela ficou de quatro na cama.

Edward lambeu ele deixando-o bem lubrificado, levando sua mão para o clitóris dela.

Ele segurou bem a bunda dela, esfregando sua glande no seu buraquinho, Bella se concentrou nos dedos dele em seu clitóris e Edward entrou com cuidado dentro dela.

Ele gemeu quando entrou completamente e ela rebolou, ele entrou e saiu lentamente depois aumentou fazendo com mais força e rapidez, ela rebolava acariciando com ele seu sexo, ele puxou seu corpo apertando seu seio, brincando com um mamilo, saindo e entrando, estocando.

Eles gemiam, Edward saiu de dentro dela e deitou na cama, acariciando seu membro, Bella sentou em cima dele, deslizando seu membro para seu sexo, rebolou seu quadril seus seios balançando, a boca dele alternou brincando com eles.

Não ficavam muito tempo em uma mesma posição, mas ambos gozaram com Edward dentro de seu ânus. Cumprindo a promessa de mais cedo.

Eles caíram na cama, lado a lado e ofegantes, suados.

Edward a pegou nos braços a levando para o banheiro.

— Como foi seu aniversário?

— O melhor do caralho desse fodido mundo da porra.

— Você disse isso ano passado e no ano retrasado e nos outros anos passados — ela falou sorrindo.

— Porque um é sempre melhor que o outro e o próximo será melhor ainda — ele falou a beijando apaixonadamente.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Haha, eeita que aniversário hein kkkk

espero que tenham gostado, o próximo vem mais rápido, dia 4 de julho no dia da independência

por favor comentem maaais, o capitulo anterior teve 101 visualizações e só 4 pessoas comentaram

Obrigada a vocês Ana Karol, Guest, Mila e justdreamaboutit7 esse capítulo foi dedicado a vocês

não deixem eu esquecer o próximo,

beijos


	8. Uma P do C de 4 de julho

Os dias se passaram rápidos e normais. Quando perceberam faltava uma semana para a semana do feriado de independência dos Estados Unidos da América.

— Papai, papai, agola eu — Thonny gritou animado batendo suas palminhas, ele parecia um peixe amava ficar na piscina banhando, ele e Anna usavam aquelas boias que colocava nos dois braços.

Edward sorriu para o filho jogando Thomas no meio da piscina. Nessie e Anna que estava no colo de Bella gritaram felizes quando a água respingou nelas. Thomas sorriu e nadou até sua mãe, como seu pai havia lhe ensinado mais cedo, ele havia aprendido bem rápido. Edward pegou Thonny, girando com ele no ar e jogando seu corpo para cima, o menininho ria, seus olhos chocolates da cor da mãe brilhavam, feliz, seu pai o agarrou e pulou com ele na piscina.

Anna também pediu que o pai fizesse com ela, então Edward saiu da piscina repetindo o processo.

— Fique com as crianças eu vou banhar, minha pele já está ficando enrugada — Bella disse sorrindo feliz, ela saiu da piscina, vestia um maio engana mamãe, vermelho e seu marido assoviou olhando seu corpo com desejo, fazendo os filhos rirem — Não demorem muito aqui, já está ficando tarde — ela disse a eles antes de entrar na casa, o sol já estava se pondo fazendo o céu ficar em uma cor alaranjada, lilás.

Bella tomou seu banho vestindo uma roupa quente, olhou para a janela vendo que eles ainda estavam na piscina, mas quando chegou ao andar de baixo eles já estavam saindo e nem precisou ela dizer nada. Ajudou os gêmeos a banhar e vestiu uma roupa quentinha neles, desceu pedindo duas pizzas para eles comerem, Nessie apareceu depois Thomas e por último Edward. Ficaram na sala com a televisão ligada em algum filme de animação seus filhos quietinhos assistindo e rindo.

Quando a campainha tocou Edward foi pegar as pizzas, eles se revezaram ajudando seus filhos a comerem sem se sujarem, depois mandaram eles escovarem os dentes antes de ir para cama.

Nessie e Thomas pediram para eles contarem uma historinha para eles dormirem, então Edward pegou um livro infantil lendo com Bella, eles alternando as falas do personagens, enquanto seus filhos ficaram deitados no tapete, quando terminaram seus filhos estavam adormecido, Bella pegou um a um os gêmeos já que eram mais leves levando eles ao quarto e Edward pegou Nessie depois Thomas.

— Acho que eu estou virando um fodido velho do caralho — Edward disse esticando suas costas que estavam doendo um pouco.

— Eu acho que você é um velho muito conservado — disse Bella deitando sua cabeça no peito dele, se cobrindo com o edredom.

— O que nós vamos fazer no feriado? — Edward perguntou depois de alguns minutos que eles se beijavam suavemente.

— Não vamos passar com nossas famílias como sempre? — Bella falou.

— Eu queria viajar só e você — ele disse cheirando o pescoço dela.

— Viajar é? Não tem nem quatro meses que viajamos — ela disse.

— Eu sei, só que... eu tive uma ideia — ele disse fazendo ela o olhar.

— Você e suas ideias — ela sorriu — O que vai ser dessa vez? — perguntou curiosa.

— O que você acha de nós irmos ao um clube de voyeur?

— Voyeur? Eu não vou fazer uma porcaria de ménage se é o que você está pensando — ela disse brava.

— Fodição nem eu — ele falou — Dói só de imaginar uma mulher lambendo sua boceta gostosa do caralho, quanto mais um homem a fodendo, só eu tenho a porra desse direito — ele disse sério.

— Ainda bem, que eu não vou te dividir com ninguém, mas esse tal clube...

— Eu andei pesquisando e achei um clube no Havaí, sabe... lá vão casais que querem foder com outras pessoas os vendo.

— Mas eles não participam?

— Só se o casal permitir. Eu vi que tem uma área que é tipo de quartos feitos de janelas de vidro, sabe? Aí elas podem olhar enquanto o casal está em ação.

— E você quer isso? Cadê o homem que quase teve um ataque do coração quando eu vesti como você falou? A porra de um biquíni do caralhinho?

— Eu sei eu pequei pesado aquele dia, mas você já me perdoou, não é? Mas não eu não quero te foder assim, sei que você não iria gostar, mas pensei que seria interessante a gente ir nesse clube. Parece legal, a gente pode reviver os velhos tempos, quando saímos para dançar e quase trepávamos na pista de dança.

— Hum... — Bella gemeu se lembrando.

— Aposto como ficou molhada — ele disse dando um sorriso.

— Fiquei não vou negar, mas vou pensar ok? — ela falou.

— Não esperava outra coisa de você, baby — ele disse a beijando profundamente.

...

Bella suspirou girando na cama, sentindo o sol esquentar suas costas nuas.

Bocejou, erguendo seus braços e se espreguiçando. Abriu seus olhos encarando a janela vendo o sol forte e o céu azul.

Pegou o lençol que estava embolado em um canto da cama e enrolou em seu corpo. Levantou-se indo até a janela encarando a paisagem lá fora.

Era dia 4 de julho, dia da Independência dos Estados Unidos da América. Nesse ano Edward e Bella decidiram quebrar as tradições, deixando seus filhos com seus avós e indo passar alguns dias no Havaí em uma pequena casa que uma amiga de Bella tinha na região e sim ela havia aceitado ir ao tal clube com Edward, eles iriam apenas ver como era e não fariam nada com outra pessoa olhando, ou era isso que imaginavam.

Eles haviam chegado de noite no dia anterior. Hoje que era oficialmente quinta feira, quatro de julho e ficariam ali até sábado à tarde.

Ela foi até o banheiro lavando seu rosto e escovando seus dentes, pegou um robe preto de seda curto cobrindo seu corpo nu, sem nem se preocupar em vestir uma roupa.

— Edward? — ela chamou entrando na cozinha, mas encontrando tudo normal e silencioso, ao não ser pelo barulho dos pingos de água que caia do cano da pia que já estava quebrado quando chegaram no dia anterior.

— Querido? — ela o chamou de novo, um papel branco em cima da bancada chamou sua atenção.

 _Baby,_

 _Fui comprar algo para comermos e vê se arrumo um encanador,_

 _Não se preocupe volto logo,_

 _Edward_

Ela suspirou e agora o que faria?

Pensou em voltar para cama e dormir, mas ao colocar o pé no primeiro degrau da escada a companhia da casa soou.

Será que Edward havia esquecido as chaves?

Bella arrumou o robe de seda em seu corpo e abriu a porta. Encontrou um homem alto e forte, tinha uma barba rala que estava uns dois dias sem fazer e o cabelo curto, cortado recentemente.

Ele usava uma bota preta, blusa vermelha que realçava em sua pele levemente bronzeada e um macacão de alças. Seu rosto parecia suado e um pouco sujo.

O olhar dele era tão intenso que Bella sentiu seu sexo se molhar.

O que ela estava pensando?

Repreendeu-se rapidamente, limpando sua garganta.

— Sim? — ela disse.

O homem fechou sua boca, balançando a cabeça, afastando seu olhar das pernas dela.

— Bom dia, eu sou Patrick dos Encanamento Maia, o senhor Cullen, passou na nossa loja e disse que há um cano vazando aqui — o homem disse admirando a mulher em sua frente, nunca havia visto alguém tão bonita como ela em sua vida.

— Oh, claro, entre — Bella disse dando passagem para o homem entrar — por aqui — ela disse indicando para o homem segui-la e ele a seguiu olhando o quadril dela que rebolava suavemente.

O homem percebeu que esse seria um trabalho daqueles. Sorriu passando a mão em seu membro, aproveitando que ela estava de costas.

— É aqui em baixo da pia, nós ligamos ontem e percebemos que estava vazando — Bella explicou abrindo uma portinha da bancada que escondia a parte de baixo da pia, para isso tendo que se inclinar um pouco, ela não percebeu, mas seu movimento fez o robe subir e deixar um pouco da sua bunda ficar de fora, o homem sorriu olhando admirado a bunda dela.

Ele colocou a caixa de ferramentas que segurava no chão, se agachando.

— Com licença — ele disse ficando da altura da coxa dela, não pode deixar de olhar para suas pernas bem torneadas.

O homem agachou-se no chão e rapidamente trocou o cano, colocando um novo no lugar.

—Prontinho — ele disse se levantando.

—Já? — Bella perguntou surpresa com a rapidez.

—Sim, era só trocar de cano — ele falou colocando o cano velho em cima da pia, ligou a torneira e confirmou que mais nada estava vazando.

— Quanto é? — ela perguntou lambendo seus lábios.

O que estava acontecendo com ela? Nunca havia sentindo uma coisa tão intensa como estava sentindo com esse cara, nem com Edward. Sentiu-se culpada. Mas o que ela podia fazer se esse desconhecido estava deixando-a excitada?

— Quarenta e cinco dólares — ele respondeu simplesmente.

— Merda eu só tem quarenta — ela disse lembrando-se da quantia que ela tinha na carteira.

— Nesse caso — o homem falou se afastando ele andou até a porta e a trancou.

— O-o qqu-ue você está fazendo? — ela gaguejou, Patrick se virando para encara-la, lambeu seus lábios.

— Se você não tem dinheiro, só há uma forma de pagar — ele disse se aproximando dela, seu olhar tão penetrante no dela que a impedia de se mexer.

— O que,...?

— Shi — ele disse colocando uma mão sua no rosto dela — Não fala nada, vadia — ele disse pressionando sua ereção na coxa dela e Bella acordou do estupor.

— Pare com isso! — ela disse o empurrando e andando para trás, suas costas se chocando com uma parede — Eu sou casada meu marido, logo vai estar aqui.

— E eu sou pai de quatro filhos, isso não impede meu pau de querer você — ele falou se aproximando dela e a encurralando na parede. — Veja, vadia. Sinta como meu pau está duro por você — ele disse pegando uma mão dela e levando até seu membro coberto pelo macacão.

— Oh — Bella arfou acariciando o pau dele coberto pelo pano do macacão.

— Ahh isso sua putinha. Você gosta, não é? — ele falou soprando seu hálito no rosto dela, mexendo seu quadril.

— Não, por favor, eu...eu amo meu ma-marido — Bella gaguejou quase em lágrimas, sentindo a mão dele deslizar por dentro do robe e subir por sua coxa, fazendo sua perna se levantar.

— Hum... Eu sei putinha, eu também amo para caralho minha mulher, mas confesso que você está me deixando doidinho — ele falou disse roçando seus lábios pelo pescoço dela, sua mão deslizou por sua virilha encontrando seu sexo descoberto — Oh, vadia, tão molhadinha — ele disse deslizando dois dedos para dentro dela, sentindo o quão úmida ela estava.

— Não, por favor — ela disse tentando se desvencilhar dele, mas ele era bem mais forte que ela.

— Você é uma putinha, muito desobediente vou ter que te amarrar?

— Não, não por favor — era tudo que Bella sabia dizer, enquanto ele investia dois dedos para dentro dela, enquanto sua outra mão subia abrindo o robe, ele tirou a peça do corpo dela a deixando nua.

— Ah, olha esses mamilos, tão durinhos e bicudos — ele disse levando suas mãos para os mamilos dela colocando-os entre seus dedos.

— Oh, paare — ela gemeu de prazer sentindo seu clitóris pulsar.

— Não — ele falou puxando seus mamilos e os soltando, voltando a massagear seus seios.

— Por favor — ela implorou não sabendo se era para ele continuar ou para parar de vez.

Patrick entendeu que era para continuar, então levou seus lábios, abocanhando um seio dela com força. Beijando-o e chupando-o, brincando com sua língua em seu mamilo.

— Aaah, isso — Bella gemeu, sem mais forças para resistir totalmente rendida ao desejo que sentia, esfregando suas coxas meladas uma na outra.

— Ah, isso putinha se entregue para mim. Deixe eu comer sua boceta todinha, vou esfola-la com meu pau, vou te deixar tão arrombada que quando seu marido for te comer, vai saber o que você fez — ele disse divertido, investindo seu membro duro ainda coberto bem no centro dela que enlaçou suas pernas na cintura dele.

— Ah, então me fode, cachorro. Quero sentir seu caralho me preenchendo, me arrombando todinha — ela falou loucamente.

Patrick sorriu, sabendo que havia ganhado mais uma facilmente.

— Então é isso que você vai ter sua puta — ele disse, soltando as alças de seu macacão, se afastou dela chutando suas botas com o pé e ergueu seus braços a fazendo tirar sua camisa. Desceu seu macacão junto com sua cueca e Bella encarou encantada seu corpo.

— Porra, você é gostoso para caralho — ela disse arranhando seu peito com suas unhas.

— Sou é? Você nem me chupou ainda — ele disse esfregando seu membro na entrada dela.

— Não seja por isso — ela disse e ficou de joelhos no chão, pegando o membro ereto dele em suas mãos e o massageando levemente antes de colocá-lo em sua boca.

— Ah... que boquinha sua vadia... isso me chupa... ahh... assim mesmo sua putinha... quero ver minha porra todinha aí na sua boca — ele disse investindo seu membro para a boca dela que relaxava sua garganta chupando o máximo que conseguia. Bella soltou o membro dele de sua boca fazendo um barulhinho de sucção descendo seus lábios para as bolas dele brincando com elas.

— BELLA, O QUE SIGNIFICA ISSO? — ela ouviu uma voz conhecida dizer.

Tirou o membro duro de sua boca lentamente, enquanto virava sentindo seu coração se quebrar ao olhar nos olhos dourados profundamente arrasados de seu marido que a encarava com sua expressão totalmente torturada e sofrida _(n/a: desculpa gente, isso foi só para quebrar o clima, não resisti, me digam o que sentiram quando leram isso_ _J_ _voltando ao capitulo)_

— Deixa eu chupar essa boceta também — ele disse, puxando ela para cima, foi até o sofá e deitou Bella ficando em cima dela com sua entrada virada para a cabeça dele e com sua cabeça em seu membro, voltou a chupa-lo com desejo e vontade gemendo ao sentir a língua dele penetrar fundo em sua vagina, rápido e forte estocando dentro dela enquanto seus dedos acariciavam seu clitóris, ela esfregava sua entrada na boca dela, gemendo e chupando seu membro, brincando com sua glande e lambendo o liquido que já escorria de seu orifício.

— Ahh, que boceta gostosa — ele gemia ofegante investindo dentro dela.

— Eu vou gozar — ela disse chupando mais rápido e acariciando os testículos dele ritmicamente.

— Goza, vadia, goza na minha cara. Eu vou soltar minha porra na sua boca também — ele falou sujo sentindo um orgasmo se aproximar.

E aconteceu.

Eles gemeram alto e gozaram um na boca do outro, chupando e limpando cada sexo.

— Porra, você é gostosa de mais — disse se virando — Seu marido só pode ser um fodido viado por te deixar assim — falou ainda em seu modo personagem.

— Não fale isso dele, você não o conhece — Bella disse dando um tapa no peito dele.

— Quem você pensa que é para me bater, sua puta? — Patrick disse com raiva segurando em seus pulsos com força — Vou te mostrar como é ser fodida de verdade e não vai nem lembrar que é casada — ele disse esfregando seu membro pré-ereto na entrada dela que estava totalmente imobilizada pelas mãos e pernas dele, seu membro deslizou com facilidade para dentro dela a preenchendo completamente.

— Que boceta apertada, vadia. Parece que nunca foi fodida se não fosse uma putinha — ele falou investindo para dentro.

— Não, pare, ohhh... — ela gemia levantando as pernas e o quadril com ele investindo fundo isso — Ahh, isso... que cacete gostoso... maaaaaaaaais foooorteee... poorra... aaahhh. — ela gemia enlouquecida, sentindo o membro dele estocar fundo dentro dela, estimulando suas sensações nervosas.

— Isso... aperta meu pau, puta... ahh...caralho — ele falou sentindo seu membro ficar mais duro, desceu sua boca e mordiscou um seio dela brincando com eles, sentindo uma gota de suor escorrer em suas costas. Edward soltou seus braços que imediatamente foram para sua bunda apertando ela.

Ele gemeu e estocou fundo dentro dela, ritmicamente. Bella dobrou suas pernas apoiando seus pés em seu abdômen forte com ele de joelhos, ambos gemendo com o novo ângulo da penetração.

Ela rebolou seu quadril enquanto ele metia com força dentro dela, suas bolas se chocando na bunda dela.

Bella gemeu alto apertando seu membro, sentindo seu orgasmo se aproximar.

— Isso, vadia, isso... geme meu nome sua putinha — ele disse mordendo os lábios.

— Oh, Patrick— Bella gemeu baixo.

— Alto vadia — ele bufou e falou dando um tapa em sua nádega.

— PATRICK, PAAAATRICCKKK, ISSO, AAAAAH, EU VOU GOZAR, PATRICK — ela gemeu o provocando. Edward rosnou sentindo seu orgasmo explodir, gozou longamente, despejando seu liquido dentro dela que logo gozou com mais algumas investidas nele.

— Nunca. Mais. Quero. Do. Caralho. Ouvir. Você. Gemendo. A porra. Do nome. De. Outro. Fodido. Homem. — Edward disse trincando seus dentes deitando seu corpo por cima do dela que riu ainda ofegante.

— Você que me disse que esse era seu nome — ela falou divertida.

Ele bufou saindo de dentro dela com cuidado.

— Vamos tomar um banho — falou se levantando.

Eles tomaram um longo banho demorado se amando de novo de baixo do chuveiro, ligaram para seus pais e falaram com seus filhos, depois tomaram café e foram passear na praia. A tarde assistiram o desfile que teve na cidade, acharam, bem divertido e sentiram falta de seus filhos que amavam ver os fogos de artifício. Apesar de serem bons estarem sozinhos, desde que tiveram Renesmee e viajavam só os dois por mais bom que fossem nunca se sentiam totalmente completos sem eles.

Já à noite...

— Tira essa calcinha, não vai precisar dela — ele disse quando ela pegou uma calcinha vermelha para vestir.

Bella suspirou a tirando, arrumando o vestido que ele havia escolhido. Era branco tomara que caia, muito curto, parecia mais uma toalha enrolada em seu corpo, calçou suas sandálias de salto vermelha.

— Tem certeza desse vestido? — ela disse dando uma voltinha, ele que havia comprado o vestido para ela.

— Hum... gostosa de mais, vão todos morrer de inveja minha hoje — ele disse a puxando e cheirando seu pescoço.

Eles se beijaram rapidamente, antes de saírem.

— Bella, tem certeza que você quer fazer isso? Se não quiser podemos dar meia volta, ainda — ele falou quando estacionou o carro em frente ao clube.

— Eu quero — ela disse convicta — Só estou ansiosa, acho.

— Vamos logo então.

Eles entraram no clube, era um salão grande e apenas um pouco iluminado, por luzes fracas e de jogos de luzes, havia alguns bares e uma pista com várias pessoas dançando. Mais os que mais chamou a atenção deles, foi as pessoas que tinha dançando em umas paredes feitas de vidro, elas estavam todas peladas e dançavam se roçando, ao longe podia ver o local que Edward tinha dito, onde tinha vários quartos de vidro com homens, mulheres transando e várias pessoas se tocando enquanto viam.

— Porra, deveria ter pesquisado, melhor não imaginei que fosse assim. Desculpa — Edward disse sinceramente a Bella.

— Caralho, olha aquilo — Bella disse de boca aberta apontando para um dos quartos que tinha uma orgia dentro dele, tinha mais de seis pessoas fazendo sexo grupal.

— Porra, caralho, baby. Mil perdões. Argh, isso aqui é muito vulgar, eu juro que não sabia que era assim — ele disse revoltado consigo mesmo por não ter se informado melhor.

Edward a puxou para fora dali enquanto ela ainda encarava um homem que enfiava seu membro dentro de uma mulher que estava com a cara entre as pernas de outra mulher que chupava outro homem, e o primeiro homem estava sendo comido por outro homem atrás.

— Bella, amor, fala comigo. Você está bem? Droga, caralho — Edward disse encostando Bella no carro que alugaram, eles já haviam saindo e Bella até agora não havia falado nada.

De repente Bella o olhou e ela explodiu em risadas, seus olhos brilhando de divertimento e ela não conseguia parar de rir.

Edward também não se segurou e acompanhou rindo seu parar.

— Para de rir — ele disse colocando a mão em sua barriga, eles pareciam dois adolescentes tendo uma crise de risos.

— Eu não consigo... você viu a... cara daquele homem — ela falou entre risadas, seu rosto vermelho de divertimento.

— E daquela mulher?

— Pior do que aquele filme pornô que você insistiu para que assistíssemos juntos — falou rindo.

— Nem me lembre — ele disse controlando sua risadas.

Bella respirou fundo parando de rir.

— E agora para onde vamos? — perguntou ela.

— Voltar para lá, sem condições — ele disse — Vamos ver se achamos outro club ou você quer ir para a casa?

— Não, vamos achar outro club — Bella disse entrando no carro ainda sorrindo.

Eles procuraram por alguns minutos antes de achar, uma boate chamada Cherry Club. Edward estacionou o carro.

Por sorte, não tinha fila na entrada e eles entraram no lugar.

Edward encontrou primeiro uma mesa, depois foi pegar uma bebida para eles.

— Quer dançar primeiro? Reviver os velhos tempos? — Ele sussurrou em sua orelha acariciando suas costas, já de volta a mesa, estavam sentados e apenas observavam o ambiente que com certeza estava bem melhor que o da ultima boate.

Bella sorriu assentindo.

Ele engoliu sua bebida de uma vez só. Bella deu um gole pequeno na dela e se levantou.

Eles andaram até a pista movimentada e Bella começou a se movimentar ao som da música Edward a virou de frente para ele colocando suas mãos no finalzinho de sua coluna. Ele começou a se mover com ela, a música mudou para uma mais eletrizando com batidas rítmicas. Bella rebolou sua bunda beijando o pescoço dele. Edward desceu suas mãos apertando a bunda dela com força, beijando sua boca com desejo.

Bella sorriu ficando de costas para ele pressionando sua bunda no volume que estavam em suas calças. Edward gemeu mordiscando o lóbulo de sua orelha, apertando suas coxas nuas, Bella se virou de frente para ele de novo e desceu até o chão ele a puxou imediatamente.

— Porra, baby esqueceu que não tem a porra de uma calcinha escondendo essa deliciosa boceta — ele disse pressionando sua ereção na barriga dela.

Bella não respondeu apenas o puxando pela nuca beijando sua boca com desejo, uma mão sua descendo pelo peito dele e acariciando sua ereção.

— Caralho baby, tem porra de gente aqui, lembra? — Ele falou separando seus lábios dos dela.

— Isso nunca o impediu de me masturbar antes — ela disse provocante apertando sua ereção —Minha boceta quer você — ela disse sensualmente.

Edward gemeu e a puxou, beijando a boca dela com desejo, descendo sua mão e apertando sua bunda. Bella gemeu rebolando em sua ereção.

— Vamos pelo menos para um lugar mais privado — ele disse a soltando e saindo da pista de dança puxando-a pela mão.

Bella aprofundou o beijo, acariciando o pescoço de Edward, ele a imprensou mais na parede roçando sua ereção nela. Edward subiu sua mão por dentro do vestido dela até encontrar seu sexo molhado enfiou um dedo enquanto sua boca mordiscava sua garganta.

Bella abriu o zíper da calça dele lembrando-se que ele disse que estava sem cueca, puxou o membro duro para fora o acariciando com a mão.

Ele gemeu puxando o vestido dela para baixo deixando seus seios para fora, os acariciou provocando os mamilos eriçados, beijando-os e chupando-os com força.

— Entra em mim, meu amor — ela pediu sussurrando na orelha dele.

Edward gemeu e subiu ela segurando em sua bunda, que entrelaçou suas pernas na cintura dele sentindo o membro dele deslizar com facilidade para dentro dela.

Bella gemeu alto jogando sua cabeça para trás ele investindo com força para dentro dela.

Edward piscou vendo um vulto a alguns metros de onde ele estava. Parou seus movimentos deixando Bella rebolando lentamente seu quadril.

— Porra, tem alguém nos vendo — ele disse baixinho olhando para ela.

— O que? — Ela disse ficando parada.

— Você quer parar? — Ele falou provocando os mamilos dela.

— Porra se você parar agora eu te mato. Mostre para quem quer que seja como é foder uma mulher de verdade — Bella disse excitada de mais para pensar racionalmente.

Edward gemeu beijando a boca dela, voltando a entrar e sair com força de seu corpo. Separou sua bunda com suas mãos enfiando um dedo dentro de sua entrada traseira a fazendo gemer mais alto.

Ela rebolou forte arranhando as costas dele.

— Empina sua bundinha, baby. Deixa-o ver como meu dedo fode seu cuzinho, como você geme que nem um putinha para mim, só para mim — Edward pediu investindo com força dentro dela, estocando — Geme meu nome geme.

Bella obedeceu gemendo alto o nome de Edward sentindo as estocadas forte em seu interior. Ela se contorceu sentindo o seu orgasmo chegar e gozou apertando o membro dele que com mais algumas investidas dele também gozou dentro dela. Edward beijou sua boca vendo que não tinha mais ninguém atrás deles.

— Vamos embora? Ainda quero você.

Bella apenas assentiu soltando suas pernas da cintura dele e descendo seu vestido.

— Meu encanador vai fazer uma visita de volta? — ela perguntou sorrindo.

— Quem sabe? Patrick, pode querer revisar para ver se o cano tá bem enfiado — ele disse malicioso — Não pode estar pingando.

— Oh, mais eu gosto quando o cano está pingando, especialmente se ele estiver pingando sua porra na minha boca — Bella disse e Edward gemeu dando um tapa forte na bunda dela.

— Porra, mulher — ele disse a arrastando dali, a fazendo rir.

O resto da viagem deles foi maravilhoso, mas com certeza aquele feriado de 4 de julho foi a porra do caralho de bom apesar de tudo.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Eiita que vocês deixaram eu esquecer de postar aqui ontem kkkkk, mas não estou tão atrasada assim né

o que acharam do capitulo?

Espero que tenham gostado, por favor comentem mais, para me dar animo de postar aqui e não esquecer.

O próximo é no dia dos pais, lembre-me ok?

beeeijos


	9. Uma P do C de Dia dos Pais

Edward se revirou na cama cheirando os cabelos de sua mulher.

Estava a alguns minutos acordado, apenas havia se levantado para ir ao banheiro e deitado de volta na cama.

Não sabia por que, mas estava ansioso com aquele dia, afinal era o dia dos pais e estava morrendo de vontade de ver logo seus filhos abraçá-los e beija-los, poder agradecer a Deus pelas crianças maravilhosas e saudáveis que Ele tinha lhe concedido.

Sorriu olhando para o rosto de sua mulher, ela estava tão bonitinha dormindo, seus lábios formando um pequeno biquinho. Sim também tinha que agradecer a ela, pois sem ela nada disso teria sido possível.

Ouviu a porta ser aberta e vários passos que ele reconhecia muito bem, pelo quarto, abriu seus olhos apenas vendo o vulto de Nessie e Thomas pularem na cama depois de ajudarem os gêmeos a subirem na mesma.

— Papai papai, papai, papai — eles gritavam animados pulando em cima de Edward os gêmeos riam alto imitando os irmãos mais velhos.

Bella se espreguiçou acordando, sorrindo ao ver seus filhos em cima de Edward, o abraçando.

— Papai, nós te amamos, muito. Feliz dia dos pais — Nessie dizia enquanto beijava Edward que se emocionava a cada pequena declaração deles.

— Sim papai você é meu herói — Thomas disse o abraçando.

— Heeloii — Thony gritou beijando o papai.

— Amo — Anna disse também o beijando.

— Oh, meu amores eu também amo você para ca...

Ele parou ouvindo Bella limpar sua garganta impedindo ele de xingar.

Eles riram, ficaram longos minutos na cama abraçados com seus filhos que o presentearam com uma camiseta com a foto dos cinco com os dizeres: MELHOR PAI DO MUNDO que ele usou orgulhosamente o dia todo.

Eles foram tomar café da manhã na cafeteria preferida de Edward, depois foram para casa de Charlie já que ele ia fazer um churrasco porque no dia seguinte era aniversário de casamento seu e de Renée, todos os Cullen foram juntos com alguns amigos de Charlie, os Black que era da família do tal Jacob que brincava com Nessie no intervalo.

Edward fechou a cara quando soube quem era o menino e ficou o tempo todo ao lado de sua filha como um pai ciumento.

— Edward não seja escroto ok? Deixe Nessie brincar em paz — Bella disse o segurando quando ele ia seguir a filha.

— Não com aquele pirralho — Edward disse olhando a filha brincando com ele.

— Edward, ela está com o amigo dela, seus irmãos e sua prima.

— Não importa, olha lá, ele está pegando na mão dela porra — ele disse ciumento cruzando seus braços.

Bella riu.

— Ai, meu Deus Edward, largue de ser ciumento, todos eles estão dando a mão se você não percebeu — Bella disse rolando seus olhos, vendo que eles estavam formando uma roda de mãos dadas — E é bom você se acostumar, Nessie já vai fazer nove anos, daqui a pouco ela aparece com um namoradinho — ela falou o provocando.

— O que? Puta que pariu, nunca. Está decidido, ela vai para um colégio interno — ele disse quase gritando, Emmett que estava perto ouviu e caiu em uma estrondosa gargalhada, fazendo todos olharem para eles.

Edward bufou.

— Ria, Emmett, mas a sua filha também vai crescer e logo, logo vai querer namorar também — Edward disse, dando ênfase na palavra filha e namorar sorrindo para ele.

— O QUE? Minha Emmy nunca vai querer isso, ela prometeu para mim que eu vou ser o único homem na vida dela — ele disse cruzando os braços e olhando para a filha que ria brincando.

Rosalie sorriu.

— Vai sonhando — ela disse divertida.

— Bella também me prometeu isso — Charlie disse coçando o bigode.

— Alice também — Carlisle disse divertido entrando na conversa.

— Nós nunca vamos ter uma menina, não é? — Jasper disse enquanto balançava seu filho nos braços, o ninando.

Alice rolou seus olhos.

— Com certeza vamos — ela disse com um grande sorriso.

— Agora você me entende, hein? — Charlie disse batendo nas costas de Edward que apenas assentiu.

— ACHEI! — Emmett disse de repente mexendo em alguma coisa no celular.

— O que? — Edward perguntou curioso.

— Um colégio só para meninas, elas ficam lá até os dezoito anos, sem nenhum contato com meninos e ainda podem estender até 21 anos se a menina quiser — ele respondeu sorrindo triunfante, Edward e Emmett deram um soco de braço comemorando.

— Fica na Espanha — ele disse.

— Ah, tá. Duvido se vocês conseguem ficar tanto tempo sem ver as filhas de vocês — Bella disse balançando a cabeça e eles encolheram os ombros, fazendo biquinhos.

Bella sorriu beijando o bico de Edward.

Rosalie sorriu sabendo uma maneira de distrair Emmett e todos ali.

— Emm, eu não te contei, não é? — ela disse aproximando sua boca da orelha dele.

— O que? — ele falou descruzando os braços, Rosalie sorriu e pegou a mão dele levando a sua barriga.

— Seu outro presente de dia dos pais. Eu estou grávida — falou visivelmente emocionada.

Depois disso, só teve mais coisas para comemorar.

Depois Emmett, Rosalie, Emmelie, Alice, Jasper e seu filhinho junto com Edward, Bella e seus filhos foram ainda a uma pizzaria, quando chegaram em casa as crianças já estavam dormindo só Nessie estava acordada, mas só foi tomar um banho e cair na cama que ela adormeceu.

Bella tomou um banho antes de Edward quando ele saiu do banheiro não a encontrou no quarto.

Desceu ouvindo uns barulhos vindo do andar de baixo.

—Bella? Amor?

— Tiiiio Edward — uma Bella vestida com uma saia azul bem curtinha rodada, blusa rosa de alcinhas finas que mostravam sua barriga disse.

— Er... Oi sobrinha? — Edward disse confuso olhando para ela, tentando entender o que ela queria.

— Tio, mamãe deixou eu passar a noite aqui, ela queria ficar sozinha com o papai — Bella disse inocentemente piscando seus olhos.

— Ah, foi? — Edward disse sorrindo entendendo o que ela queria.

— Sim.

— Então o que você quer fazer? — Ele perguntou atenciosamente.

— Podemos assistir um filme? — Ela perguntou sorrindo.

—Tudo que você quiser — ele disse piscando um olho para ela.

Bella sorriu e foi andando para sala, Edward admirou a saia dela que atrás mal cobria sua bunda, deixando o começo dela de fora.

Passou à mão em seu membro sorrindo, essa seria uma noite daquelas.

— O que você quer assistir? — ele perguntou ligando a teve na sala sentando-se no sofá.

— Coloca no canal setenta ia passar um filme legal lá. — Ela disse sentando-se ao lado dele roçando sua coxa na perna dele.

— Claro — ele disse colocando no canal.

O filme era de terror, um terror muito besta e ele sabia que sua mulher não tinha medo, mas quem estava ali não era sua mulher, era sua _sobrinha_ e ela se encolhia a cada cena do filme.

— Tem certeza que quer assistir esse filme? — Ele disse passando seu braço pelos ombros dela.

— Me abraça — ela pediu mais forte, mas pulou no colo dele quando o monstro mal apareceu — Tio, eu estou com medo — ela disse manhosa colocando a mão ao redor do pescoço dele e escondendo seu rosto sentindo seu cheiro, sua língua lambeu sua pele ali o provocando.

— Oh, meu amorzinho, não precisa ter medo o titio vai te proteger — Edward disse amavelmente, engolindo em seco sentindo todo seu corpo arrepiar, colocou sua mão na barra da saia dela e sua outra mão na sua cintura.

— Obrigada titio — ela sussurrou sensualmente dando um beijo estalado em sua bochecha, bem pertinho de sua boca.

— Aah — ela gritou baixinho rebolando no colo dele inocentemente.

— Calma meu amorzinho, titio tá aqui — Edward disse acariciando a coxa dela sua mão subindo um pouco por dentro de sua minissaia.

Ela assentiu fugindo estar se arrumando no colo dele, mas o que queria era rebolar em seu colo sentindo sua protuberância em sua bunda. A mão dele subiu ainda mais dentro da saia dela até sua virilha sentindo a costura da calcinha.

— Tio o que você está fazendo? — Ela perguntou o olhando com a boca entreaberta fingindo inocência.

Edward sorriu beijando seus cabelos.

— Você é uma garota muito linda sabia amorzinho? — Ele disse subindo sua mão para a cintura dela. Fazendo seu corpo pressionar ainda mais sua ereção — Você já ficou com algum menino? — perguntou beijando seu pescoço, sentindo a pele dela se arrepiar.

— Só um titio, mas ele não beijava bem, ele mordeu minha língua — ela disse fazendo careta.

— Oh, que coisa feia ele fez. Então você nunca teve prazer, meu amorzinho?

— Não titio.

— Você quer saber como é ter? — Ele perguntou abrindo as pernas dela acariciando a parte interna de suas coxas.

— Que-quero — ela gaguejou excitada.

— Oh, minha vadiazinha, mexe sua bundinha no meu pau mexe — ele disse e ela começou a rebolar no membro dele que gemeu subindo suas mãos para os seios dela percebendo que ela estava sem sutiã e que seus mamilos estavam durinhos.

— Que peitinhos durinhos — ele disse abaixando o decote da blusa colocando os seios dela para fora rodeando seus dedos nos bicos eriçados

— Oh, tio o que é isso? — Ela disse fingindo não entender as sensações que estava sentindo.

Ele sorriu.

— Edward — ela gemeu mexendo seu quadril no dele.

— Tio, minha vadiazinha — ele disse beliscando os mamilos dela com força — Você gosta disso?

— Gosto titio, não pare, por favor.

— Não pretendo parar — Edward disse desceu uma mão por entre as coxas dela acariciando o seu sexo por cima da calcinha.

— Você tá molhadinha pro titio, não tá? — Ele falou acariciando o sexo dela por cima do pano úmido.

— Eu estou titio — ela disse rebolando seu quadril contramão dele. Ele afastou o tecido da calcinha, acariciando sua fenda molhada.

Passou seu dedo indicador ao redor dos grandes lábios.

— Você quer que eu te foda com meus dedos quer? — Ele perguntou chupando o lóbulo dela.

— Quero titio, quero tudo de você — ela disse levando sua mão ao seu outro seio e o acariciando.

—Huum... — Ele enfiou um dedo apenas na entrada dela.

— Ooh tio — ela gemeu rebolando seu quadril. Edward aumentou outro dedo enfiando-os o máximo que conseguia dentro de seu sexo molhado.

— Que bocetinha apertada você tem amorzinho — ele disse esfregando o clitóris dela sem parar.

Bella apertou seus lábios, impedindo-se de gritar, enquanto seu corpo todo se contorcia involuntariamente.

— Isso, goza, pro titio goza — ele falou estocando seus dedos e ela gozou, mordendo seus lábios com força que ficaram marcados.

— Tio, vamos para sua cama? — Ela pediu.

— Minha cama é?

— Sim, eu quero que você me foda lá — ela disse.

— Sua safadinha — ele disse se levantando com ela no colo e subindo as escadas. Colocou ela no chão trancando a porta.

— Fica nua pro seu titio fica — ele pediu sentando-se na cama.

Bella sorriu tirando sua saia e sua blusa mostrando sua calcinha de algodão branca com estampa de florzinhas bem infantil, mas que atrás não tinha nada de infantil.

— Tira essa calcinha quero você nuazinha — ele disse e ela tirou-a — Agora se ajoelhe na minha frente — ele mandou e ela obedeceu se ajoelhando entre as pernas dele.

— Você já viu um pau, amorzinho? — Ele perguntou colocando a mão dela em cima de sua ereção.

— Não titio — ela respondeu deslizando a mão no membro dele por cima do tecido da bermuda.

— Tira minha bermuda tira — ele pediu e ela tirou o membro dele saltou para fora muito duro e apontando em sua direção.

— Oh tio é bem grande — ela falou olhando para o membro dele.

— É meu amorzinho, ele está assim por você — Edward disse passando a mão no cabelo dela — O que você quer fazer com ele, minha ninfetinha?

— Eu não sei o que eu posso fazer, Titio — Bella disse olhando para ele divertida, fazendo um biquinho.

— Porque você não o chupa como se meu pau fosse seu pirulito, um pirulito bem gostoso — Edward disse movendo sua mão nele.

Bella olhou seu membro, sua cabeça vermelha.

— De morango? — ela perguntou batendo seus cílios — Adoro pirulito de morango, titio — ela disse colocando sua mão na coxa dele. Colocou sua língua para fora e lambeu de sua cabeça e toda sua extensão.

— Assim titio? — Ela perguntou.

— Sim, meu amorzinho — ele disse estremecendo — O coloque em sua boca, mas não o arranhe com seus dentes — Edward disse gemendo.

Ela obedeceu colocando seu membro em sua boca, o máximo que conseguia, Edward puxou sua cabeça e depois fez ela o chupar novamente, brincando com sua língua em sua glande.

— Segura seus peitinhos pro titio segura? Vou foder eles — Edward disse e Bella segurou seus seios apertando um no outro, ele deslizou seu membro no vão deles, fazendo movimento de vai e vem ela olhando em seus olhos mordiscando seus lábios —

Você gosta de leitinho gosta amorzinho? — Ele perguntou ofegante, sentindo seu orgasmo se aproximar.

— Sim, titio, mas só quentinho — ela disse esticando sua língua e conseguindo lamber sua glande.

— Hum... Então abre essa boquinha da porra que eu vou te dar um leitinho bem quentinho, direto da fonte — ele falou colocando o membro entre seus lábios de novo, ela chupou a cabecinha, sentindo um liquido sair de lá. Relaxou sua garganta recebendo o liquido dele e o engolindo, ouvindo seus gemidos de prazer enquanto ela massageava as bolas dele.

— Gostou, minha ninfetinha?

— Gostei titio tem mais? — Ela perguntou lambendo seus lábios. O gosto era ruim, mas o prazer que ela sentia ao dar esse prazer a ele, fazia o gosto parecer maravilhoso.

— Tem, mas agora acaricia meu pau com suas mãozinh... Isso meu amorzinho, deixa ele bem durinho de novo, oh... perfeito — ele falou gemendo, seu membro ficando duro de novo.

— Titio, está tão molhado aqui — ela disse levando a mão dele a sua entrada que escorria seu desejo.

— Sua bocetinha está pingando meu amorzinho — ele disse movendo seu dedo ao redor dos seus grandes lábios fazendo-a gemer.

— Oh, tio, isso é tão boom — ela disse rebolando seu quadril.

— É não é minha ninfetinha. Deita na cama que eu vou te mostrar algo bem melhor — ele falou e ela se deitou na cama abrindo suas pernas.

— Você tem uma bocetinha tão linda, amorzinho. Tão vermelhinha. Eu amo para caralho sua boceta gostosa da porra — ele disse descendo sua língua da boca dela até seu centro pulsante — eu já disse isso baby? — ele falou se arrumando melhor na cama, deixando seu rosto entre as pernas dela que segurou em seus cabelos.

Edward lambeu primeiramente ao redor dela, antes de lamber toda sua entrada, apertou sua língua no clitóris dela fazendo-a gemer alto.

Ele endureceu sua língua abrindo bem ela com suas mãos e a enfiou-a em seu interior fazendo movimentos de vai e vem enquanto seus dedos não paravam de acariciar seu clitóris.

Bella gritou colocando suas mãos no cabelo dele, suas costas se arqueando de prazer.

— Ahh, isso éé.. tão boom tio — ela disse arfante, erguendo a cabeça e vendo ele brincar em seu sexo.

— Goza na minha boquinha, goza, meu amorzinho — ele disse esfregando o clitóris dela que se contorceu, suas costas se arqueando, seus dentes mordendo seus lábios com força, seus olhos se revirando e ela gozou forte apertando os cabelos dele.

Ele a limpou com sua língua, deixando a excitada de novo, subiu seus lábios pelo corpo dela até encontrar sua boca e a beijar com desejo.

Suas mãos apertando os seios dela que esfregou sua entrada no membro semiereto dele.

— Você quer mais, meu amorzinho? — ele perguntou ofegante, se separando dos seus lábios vermelhos a olhando com desejo.

— Sim, titio, eu quero mais. Quero que você me foda duro e forte titio, quero seu pau me arrombando todinha — ela disse o excitando ainda mais, acariciando a ereção dele com sua mão.

Edward gemeu sentando na cama.

— Então assim será, minha ninfetinha — ele disse — Senta aqui no colo do titio e vamos brincar de cavalinho — ele falou divertido segurando seu membro.

— Cavalinho, titio? — ele perguntou inocentemente, com a testa franzida.

— Sim, você vai cavalgar no meu pau, amorzinho — ele disse — Não quer não?

— Quero sim titio — ela ficou em pé, entre as pernas dele e sentou em seu membro que deslizou para dentro dela com facilidade.

— Porra — ele gemeu sentindo seu membro todo dentro dela.

— Ah, titio — ela disse rebolando seu quadril.

— Isso, minha vadia rebola para mim — ele disse colocando as mãos na bunda dela e apertando com força sua boca cobrindo um seio dela, o chupando com força.

Bella gemeu, subindo e descendo no membro dele, sentindo o prazer em cada parte do seu corpo.

Ele gemia, estocando dentro dela, deitou na cama, beijando a boca dela com força, mordendo seus lábios e gemendo.

— Ahh, isso aperta essa bocetinha no meu pau — ele disse dando um tapa na bunda dela que gemeu alto, pompeando o membro dele com seu sexo — Parece que nunca foi arrombada — ele disse arfante.

— Me bate de novo, titio — Bella pediu, ainda em sua personagem, sentindo seu corpo se contorcer.

— Você gosta não gosta minha vadia — ele disse dando um tapa forte nela — Gosta de ser tratada como uma puta, então assim você será tratada — falou girando na cama, ficando por cima e tirando seu membro de dentro dela só para voltar com força em uma única investida, suas bolas se chocando em sua bunda.

Edward bateu na coxa dela, pegando as pernas dela e levantando, vendo seu membro entrando e saindo de dentro dela. Pressionava seus joelhos na barriga dela, estocando seu parar, pressionando seu clitóris, fazendo ela se contorcer, mais sempre diminuindo quando ela estava perto de gozar.

— Droga, me faça gozar logo, Edward — ela disse puxando os cabelos dele com força e mordendo sua boca.

Edward sorriu saindo de dentro dela.

— Fica de quatro — ele disse apenas e ela obedeceu, empinando bem a bunda que a mão dele acariciava, ficou de quatro, sentindo membro dele invadir seu sexo com facilidade.

A mão dele puxando-a pelo cabelo, sua boca beijando seu pescoço com força.

— Gosta assim, não gosta minha putinha? — falou saindo e entrando dentro dela com força suas bolas batendo nela com força.

Eles gemiam de prazer, o ápice se aproximando, o membro de Edward ficando mais duro a entrada de Bella parecendo que o engolia, ela gritou enquanto gozava o sentindo despejar o liquido dele dentro dela também.

Ela caiu de barriga para baixo, perdendo a força em seus membros inferiores, Edward caiu ao seu lado, mas de barriga para cima.

— Uau, essa foi legal — Bella disse depois de longos minutos, sua respiração mais regularizada.

— Sim, foi uma porra de boa para caralho — ele disse — Minha sobrinhasinha.

Bella sorriu.

— Não sei se você gostaria que eu te chamasse de papai — ela falou sorrindo colocando sua cabeça no pescoço dele suado.

— Gostei assim, caralho e como gostei — ele falou passando a mão em sua cintura suada e quente — Eu vou encher a banheira para a gente foder lá — ele disse se levantando, mas quando ele voltou para cama encontrou uma Bella adormecida.

Suspirou mais feliz, voltou para a banheira desligando a torneira, não estava nem com sono ainda e pelo jeito a diversão tinha acabado, o que faria agora?

Bella se mexeu na cama, meia inconsciente, meia acordada, esticou seu braço sentindo falta do braço de Edward a envolvendo tateou o colchão, mas não encontrou.

— Edward? — Ela o chamou espreguiçando seu corpo. Ficou sentada enrolando o lençol em seu corpo nu, olhou no relógio vendo que ainda eram uma e vinte e sete da manhã.

Foi no banheiro, mas Edward não estava lá. A onde será que ele está? Se perguntou.

Pegou a blusa que ele usava colocando em seu corpo, vestiu também sua calcinha.

Passou em cada quarto dos seus filhos, todos dormiam tranquilamente.

— Edward? — O chamou mais uma vez ligando a luz da cozinha. Viu a luz da área da piscina ligada, abriu a porta, sentindo a brisa fria de madrugada.

Suspirou vendo os braços de Edward saírem e entrarem na água enquanto ele nadava. Ela o observou em silêncio o vendo ir e voltar até que se sentou na beira da piscina colocando seus pés na água que estava morna, ele deve ter mudado a temperatura.

— Hey — ele disse parando de nadar ficando em pé do outro lado da piscina. A água batia em seu umbigo.

— Porque você está aqui? Eu acordei e não te encontrei na cama — disse suavemente. Ele andou e ela pode perceber por um momento que ele nadava nu, não pode conter um suspiro olhando a água que escorria de seu peito, seus cabelos molhados.

— Eu estava sem sono do caralho e com um tesão para porra. Pensei que minha ninfetinha ia querer foder à noite toda e não dormir enquanto eu enchia a banheira.

Ela sorriu se desculpando colocando a mão em seu pescoço molhado sorriu olhando para a lua que brilhava no céu estrelado.

— Linda não? — Ela disse.

— Eu não diria linda. Não com você aqui para comparar — ele falou honestamente, depois deu um sorriso divertido — meu amorzinho.

Ela sorriu corando. Ele subiu em um degrau da escada colocando sua mão molhada em seu rosto.

— Ainda me impressiono para porra, mesmo com tudo do caralho que você faz, às vezes você fica vermelhinha com as coisas de merda que eu digo — ele disse.

— Claro, apesar de tudo. Eu ainda tenho um pouco da Bella tímida guardada em mim — ela disse.

— Huum... Eu amo para caralho a Bella tímida, assim como amo a Bella safadona, Bella baba, a Bella mandona, a Bella enfermeira, a Bella sobrinha ninfetinha, a Bella mamãe Noel, a Bella puta, amo para caralho todas as minhas Bella — ele disse aproximando seu rosto do dela — Só minha — roçou seus lábios úmidos e gelados na boca dela — Amo para caralho você.

— Eu também amo para caralho você — ela falou envolvendo suas pernas ao redor dele que subiu mais um degrau e cobriu seu corpo molhado em cima do dela — Você tá frio e molhado — ela disse empurrando ele que mordiscou seu lábio.

— Você é que tem que ficar molhada, baby — ele disse sensualmente suas mãos subindo por dentro da camisa que ela vestia.

— Huum... Edward tá frio — ela disse quando ele tirou sua camisa que ela vestia.

— Você ainda não viu nada — dizendo isso ele a puxou para dentro da água, puxando se corpo para o fundo e beijando sua boca de baixo da água.

— Porra — ela xingou ofegante submergindo na água.

A boca dele não parou deslizando pelo pescoço dela, suas mãos apertando sua bunda com força.

— Edward... — Ela gemeu rendida ao poder que ele exercia sobre ela.

Ele sorriu sentindo ela tão entregue em seus braços.

Puxou a calcinha dela a tirando e jogando na beira da piscina, suas bocas se beijando e suas línguas duelando selvagemente uma contra a outra. A mão dele indo para a entrada a acariciando e a dela acariciando sua ereção.

Ele gemeu a fazendo erguer seu corpo e a imprensando na beira da piscina. Sua boca chupou um mamilo dela com força rodando seus dedos no outro. Bella apertava seus cabelos e beijava seu pescoço arranhando a unha no baixo ventre dele sentindo sua ereção ficar ainda mais dura, ela pegou o membro dele e deslizou para dentro dela entrando com facilidade.

Eles gemeram com o contato Edward saiu de dentro dela voltando com força estocando fundo em seu interior. Bella gemeu beijando sua boca e arranhando as costas e bunda dele. A água se movimentando conforme os ritmos dele. Edward saiu de dentro dela e a fez ficar de costas imprensando a barriga dela na parede da piscina e infiltrando seu membro no sexo dela levando um dedo seu a entrada traseira dela. Mais alguns movimentos e ambos gemiam alto enquanto se perdiam no êxtase de prazer que sentiam e que eles nunca cansariam de sentir.

— Porra de caralho de cacete, nós temos que com certeza da porra foder nessa piscina de merda mais vezes — ele disse encostando sua testa no ombro dela.

Ela sorriu.

— Sim, mas lembre-se de limpar a piscina no dia seguinte, não quero um de nosso filhos banhando aqui depois da gente brincar dentro — ela disse séria.

— Que pai eu seria se deixasse isso assim — ele falou beijando o pescoço dela.

— Você é o melhor pai do caralho da porra desse mundo titio — ela disse manhosa subindo as mãos pelo peito dele

E ele sorriu beijando seus lábios.

— É que o eu tenho o melhor da porra de filhos desse caralho da porra desse mundo.

— Isso é bom para porra titio — ela falou sorrindo.

— E a melhor sobrinha ninfetinha gostosinha de boceta boa de foder do caralho também— Bella apenas conseguiu gemer com ele a beijando com força.

Com certeza, aquilo não acabaria ali.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Oii amores, não tive tempo de postar ontem, mas estou aqui hoje

o que acharam do capítulo?

Espero que tenham gostado, comentem

e nos veremos no aniversário da Bella

beijos


	10. Uma P do C de 13 de setembro

**Uma porra caralho de 13 de setembro, sexta feira 13**

Bella sorriu quando foi despertando.

Abriu seus olhos, pronta para encarar a enxurrada de beijos que receberia do seu marido, sua testa se franziu e ela piscou encarando o vazio ao seu lado.

— Edward? — Ela chamou confusa, se espreguiçando.

Respirou fundo levantando da cama. Ele deveria estar na cozinha, pensou.

Foi tomar seu banho, lavou seus cabelos, ensaboou seu corpo, escovou seus dentes. Pegou um short jeans e uma blusa antiga para vestir nada do que parecer jovem no seu aniversário de trinta e seis anos, mesmo sabendo que logo teria que trocar de roupa.

Abriu a porta do quarto saindo sentindo imediatamente os braços finos de sua filha mais velha e envolver.

— Mamãe parabéns — Nessie disse animada.

— Obrigada, minha princesa — Bella disse a abraçando apertado recebendo vários beijos no seu rosto.

— Feliz aniversário, mamãe — Thomas disse abraçando a mãe assim que ela se separou de Nessie — Eu te amo.

— Oh, querido. Mamãe também te ama muito — Bella disse emocionada abraçando os dois de uma vez — Vocês dois. Você está bem, meu amor? Está sentindo alguma coisa? — ela perguntou preocupada com ele.

— Estou ótimo mamãe — disse rolando seus olhos.

— Vem, vamos descer — Nessie disse animada a puxando pela mão. Bella sorriu descendo as escadas.

— Espera aqui mamãe —Nessie pediu entrando na cozinha.

— Não se mexa — Thomas disse rindo seguindo a irmã.

Bella sorriu enquanto esperava alguns segundos. Ouvindo alguns barulhos vindo de dentro.

— Agora, mamãe pode entrar — Nessie gritou.

Bella sorriu entrando na cozinha, encontrando todos seus filhos com chapeuzinhos na cabeça batendo palmas enquanto cantavam parabéns para ela. A cozinha estava toda decorada com balões coloridos.

Edward sorriu daquele jeito que a deixava com o coração derretido e de pernas bambas.

— Palabéns, mamãe — Anna disse batendo palminhas.

— Mamãe, feiz nivelsalio — Thony disse, sorrindo para ela mostrando suas covinhas.

Bella pegou os dois em seus braços os apertando recebendo os beijos melados dele.

Ela voltou eles para seus lugares, olhando para Edward. Finalmente eles se abraçaram apertado.

— Um feliz da porra da puta do caralho de aniversário para você — ele sussurrou na orelha dela bem baixinho só para ela ouvir.

— Obrigada, meu amor — Ela agradeceu, roçando seus lábios nos dele.

— Não Thony mamãe tem que cortar o primeiro pedaço — Nessie disse, mas era tarde demais o menininho já havia enfiado sua mão no bolo.

Bella sorriu olhando para o filho que riu tirando a mão suja de glacê e colocando na boca.

Anna olhou para o irmão sujo de glacê e olhou para o bolo.

— Nem pense nisso, Anna — Edward disse, mais tarde demais a menininha também enfiou a mão no bolo e levou a boca, olhou para sua família divertida e bateu palminhas, sorrindo, mostrando seus dentinhos pequenos em sua boca.

Não tinha como alguém brigar com eles com essa cena.

— Você vai limpar eles — Bella disse para Edward, sem conseguir parar de olhar para seus filhos, Nessie e Thomas também se divertindo com a sujeira que os gêmeos fizeram.

— Porra — ele esbravejou baixinho pegando um deles e levando até a pia para limpa-lo, depois o outro.

— Aqui, mamãe. Nosso presente — Nessie disse entregando uma caixinha pequena para sua mãe.

Bella olhou para ela surpresa.

— Oh, sério que vocês não exageraram dessa vez — falou feliz pegando a caixinha, lembrando da enorme caixa que ganhou ano passado, tão grande que não havia passado nem na porta de entrada e estava estacionado em sua garagem e que ela usava sempre para ir ao trabalho. Acho que vocês entenderam.

Nessie e Thomas olharam para o pai, que fingia não prestar atenção no que eles diziam, limpando Anna.

Bella respirou fundo, desconfiada, abrindo a caixinha.

Sorriu olhando o lindo relicário de ouro que tinha dentro, o pegou entre seus dedos olhando o coração que tinha algumas pedras que ela preferiu não pensar que era diamantes e tinha gravado a frase "plus que ma propre vie".

Ela abriu encontrando uma foto com todos seus filhos bem recente de um lado do coração e do outro estava uma foto dela e de Edward em seu casamento.

— Você não gostou, mamãe? — Thomas perguntou vendo que ela chorava.

— Oh, meu menino. Eu amei — ela disse limpando sua lagrima solitária — é perfeito obrigada — disse o abraçando depois todos eles, se abraçaram, pediu para Edward colocar em seu pescoço e ele o fez, depois pressionando seus lábios em sua nuca.

Depois as crianças subiram para se arrumar para irem escola e eles arrumaram os gêmeos, deixando Nessie olhando eles, enquanto se vestiam para trabalhar.

Apesar de ser aniversário de Bella ela não gostava de comemorações, mesmo assim, Edward pediu para Alice ajudá-lo a organizá-lo uma pequena minifesta surpresa para ela na casa de seus pais e a irmã é claro que amou fazer isso.

— Amor, saiu mais cedo hoje? — ela disse quando foi recebe-lo na porta vendo o carro dele estacionar em frente à casa.

— Sim — ele disse apenas — Onde estão as crianças? — ele perguntou fingindo que não sabia.

— Na casa de seus pais, como se você não soubesse — ela disse rolando seus olhos voltando para o sofá.

Ele sorriu.

— Na verdade eu só trabalhei até a hora do almoço — ele disse como quem não quer nada.

Bella olhou para ele.

— Por quê? — ela quis saber.

— Porque hoje é aniversário da pessoa mais especial desse mundo para mim — ele conseguiu dizer sem xingar.

— E a onde você estava até agora, Edward Cullen?

— Comprando seu presente.

— Como se eu não tivesse visto uma embalagem no closet que está lá, desde semana passada.

— Droga, na próxima escondo melhor — ele disse apenas, dando de ombros.

Eles riram — O seu outro presente — ele completou.

— Huum... Eu vou ganhar agora? — quis saber.

— Vem comigo — falou desligando a televisão e puxando ela, subiram as escadas.

— Eu vou com você sempre — ela sussurrou como se fosse um segredo.

 _Quase uma hora depois..._

— Porra, caralho, eu não acredito, que eu vou fazer isso — Bella disse enquanto andava.

— Tarde demais, amor — Edward disse sorrindo divertido — Aliás você está linda para porra com esse vestido — ele falou olhando o vestido que havia dado a ela, ficou perfeito em seu corpo.

— Obrigada, ele é lindo — ela disse sorrindo acariciando o tecido.

Era um vestido azul marinho de renda transparente, meio rodado, por baixo tinha um cetim prateado. Era sexy na medida certa.

— Não vai me agradecer pelo outro presente? — ele perguntou divertido.

— Ainda estou decidindo se é um presente ou um castigo — ela disse bufando.

— Ainda dá tempo de tirar amor? Se você realmente quiser — ele disse parando em frente à porta da casa deles, preocupado com o desconforto dela.

— Não — ela sorriu — Você sabe que só estou enchendo seu saco, mas realmente, sua família vai perceber.

— Não vai não, não se preocupe com isso — ele disse a puxando para um beijo.

Suas mãos indo para a bunda dela e subindo por dentro do vestido, encontrando seu sexo molhado que não estava coberto por uma calcinha, como ele havia pedido, esticou mais e pode sentir o plug bem em seu ânus, que ele havia colocado lá. Era prateado e tinha a ponta circular com uma pedra brilhante rosa.

— Porra, não sabe como eu queria que fosse meu pau nesse cuzinho — ele disse ofegante do beijo intenso.

— Nada o impede isso — Bella disse excitada.

— Não, caralho. Nós já nos atrasamos de mais, Alice vai cortar meu pau fora, se nos atrasarmos mais ainda — ele disse sentindo o celular vibrar em seu bolso ignorou, com certeza era ela.

— Sim, vamos logo, não posso me atrasar para minha festa surpresa — ela disse rolando seus olhos, rindo por dentro.

— Heey, assim não vale, porra — falou cruzando seus braços — Nunca pego você de surpresa, caralho — completou emburrado.

— Huum... você me pega de surpresa sim — ela falou passando a língua nos lábios — No dia das mães foi uma baita de uma surpresa — o lembrou.

— Mas nunca nos seus aniversários.

— Porque eu sempre espero que você faça uma festa — ela explicou enquanto ele abria a porta do quarto e ela sentava.

— Está desconfortável? — ele perguntou sentando ao lado do motorista.

— Um pouco, mais está me deixando mais molhada do que desconfortável — ela disse sincera.

— Porra, Bella, não diga isso assim para mim — ele falou apertando o volante com força.

Ela sorriu malvada.

Minutos depois quando pararam em frente à casa de Carlisle e Esme, Edward fez Bella colocar à venda e quando ele a tirou ela estava ao redor de sua família que cantavam parabéns para ela, seus filhos correram para abraça-la.

Isso sim valia a pena na vida.

Família.

Na hora do jantar, os adultos se sentaram ao redor da mesa, as crianças já haviam jantado e ficaram brincando na sala, o filhinho de Alice dormia no carrinho.

Bella pulou da cadeira quando sentiu a mão de Edward que estava na sua coxa, afastar as pernas dela e acaricia-la em sua virilha.

— Tudo bem, Bella? — sua mãe que estava sentada do seu outro lado perguntou.

— Sim — Bella disse apenas tentando não corar, mas era impossível.

Felizmente parecia não ter mais ninguém prestando atenção nela.

— O que você está fazendo? — ela perguntou mordendo seus lábios, contendo um gemido, sentindo o dedo dele, deslizar para dentro dela.

— Porra, caralho, baby, você está tão molhada — ele sussurrou na orelha dela.

— Merda, Edward, eu preciso gozar — ela sussurrou de volta.

— Aqui? — ele perguntou olhando em seus olhos.

— Só me faça gozar — ela pediu, baixinho, apertando seus olhos um pouco.

Ele movimentou seu dedo rápido e forte dentro dela, enquanto seu polegar acariciava seu clitóris, a mão dela que estava em sua coxa apertou a perna dele forte e ela escondeu o rosto no pescoço dele, enquanto sentia o prazer percorrer todo seu corpo enquanto ela gozava, mordia seu lábio com força para evitar gemer.

Edward sorriu olhando ao redor, havia acabado de fazer sua mulher gozar na frente de toda sua família, inclusive dos seus sogros, Emmett o olhava desconfiado, mas com um grande sorriso no rosto, Edward fez um gesto para ele ficar calado, que mesmo morrendo de vontade de falar algo se contem, olhando para sua mulher.

Bella respirou fundo, tentando controlar sua respiração, sentiu os dedos de Edward sair de dentro dela, olhou para ele que levou a mão a boca, lambendo disfarçadamente seus dedos.

— Porra — ela disse baixinho — Com licença — falou alto se levantando e indo em direção ao banheiro.

Limpou-se do jeito que deu, sentindo a pressão do plug em seu ânus.

Lavou suas mãos, a secando e saiu do banheiro, mal abriu a porta sentiu alguém, a empurrar para dentro de novo e uma boca a beijar com desejo.

As mãos dele pressionaram sua cintura, apertando seu corpo contra o dele.

Bella gemeu apertando os fios do cabelo dele.

— Caralho, você me deixa maluco para porra — Edward disse ofegante, descendo seus lábios pelo pescoço dela.

— Puta que pariu, não acredito que acabei de gozar na frente dos nossos pais e nossos filhos — ela disse.

— Oh, sim, baby — ele disse sorrindo — E porra, não sabe como quero comer você nesse banheiro — ele disse pressionando sua ereção na barriga dela.

— Vamos embora? — Bella perguntou.

— Vamos — ele concordou imediatamente.

Despediram-se de todos, ignorando os comentários maliciosos dos amigos, as crianças fizeram um pouco de birra dizendo que não queria ir embora, mas nada que os pais não conseguissem resolver.

Quando chegaram a casa, deram banho nos gêmeos enquanto seus filhos mais velhos tomavam banho sozinhos depois colocaram cada um deles para dormir, cantando, contando histórias, dando beijinhos. Depois passaram no quarto de Nessie que já estava na cama, deram beijo nela e a cobriram a menina já dormindo. No quarto de Thomas, Bella sempre preocupada mediu sua temperatura para ver se ele não estava com febre e olhou sua barriga, abraçou o menino e deu seu remédio, felizmente logo ele teria que parar de tomar, depois que o menino dormiu finalmente foram para seu quarto.

Bella se jogou na cama assim que passaram pela porta, seu marido sorriu olhando para ela, trancando a porta do quarto.

— Cansei — ela disse suspirando. Edward sorriu, passando a língua nos seus lábios deitando em cima dela, apoiando seu peso nos braços e pernas.

— Já? Ainda está cedo, pensei que quisesse comemorar... — ele disse divertido olhando em seus olhos.

— Huumm... Ainda tenho pique para isso... — ela disse sorrindo.

Ele riu saindo de cima dela e se deitando na cama.

— Aliás eu não vou ganhar nenhuma revista sua de você peladão não? — ela perguntou com um beicinho.

— Pensei que o que fiz na semana passada fosse o suficiente — ele disse franzindo sua testa.

Ela gemeu, subindo em cima dele.

— Não me lembre que fico molhadinha — ela disse fechando seus olhos e deixando as lembranças surgirem.

Flashback

6/9

Bella suspirou não entendo o que estava fazendo ali.

Sabia que Edward estava aprontando alguma coisa, mas ele não podia ter a deixado esperando ali naquele quarto durante mais de meia hora.

Era o dia do sexo, poxa! Será que ele nem a levaria para jantar?

Afinal eles amavam sexo, tinham que comemorar aquele dia, mas pelo jeito...

Pegou o celular decidida a ligar para ele, estava com uma sensação estranha sentindo que alguém estava precisando dela, mas o barulho de uma batida na porta a interrompeu.

Suspirou abrindo a porta, sua boca caindo lentamente à medida que olhava a pessoa em sua frente.

Era o seu marido? Vestido de bombeiro?

Isso a fez esquecer-se de tudo.

Ele usava uma cueca vermelha de bombeiro que tinha uma mangueira amarela desenhada bem em seu membro, junto com um colete vermelho com duas listras amarelas e atrás tinha escrito FIREMAN. Seu peito estava nu e sua pele estava com o aspecto de suada e quente como se ele estivesse realmente acabado de sair de um incêndio, na sua cabeça tinha um capacete vermelho.

— Foi aqui que chamaram o bombeiro? — Ele disse sua voz sensual.

Bella sorriu excitada, esfregou suas coxas uma na outra, sentindo seu centro pulsar.

— Sim, tudo está pegando fogo — Bella disse se abandando, entrando no jogo rapidamente — Entre.

Edward sorriu entrando, Bella trancou a porta.

— A onde é o incêndio, senhora? — Ele perguntou — Tenho uma mangueira bem grossa e grande que pode apagar esse fogo rapidinho.

Ele disse sorrindo malicioso.

— Ela é muito potente? — Bella perguntou mordiscando seus lábios enquanto deslizava sua mão pelo peito nu dele, rindo ao ver o desenho da mangueira na frente de sua cueca.

— Porque não a testamos? — Edward perguntou — Afinal o que está pegando fogo?

— Eu, eu estou pegando fogo — ela disse colando seu corpo ao dele.

— Então acho que a minha mangueira precisa entrar em serviço — Ele disse fazendo menção de puxar sua cueca.

— Assim não Edward — Bella reclamou rapidamente.

— O que? — ele disse confuso.

— Você tem que fazer um stripper — falou como se fosse óbvio.

— Sério?

— Sim, vai logo. Ainda bem que a tem som aqui — Bella disse e ligou o aparelho procurando na rádio uma música animada.

Sentou na cama olhando para ele que estava parado no meio do quarto.

— Vamos estou esperando — ela disse divertida.

Edward a olhou por um momento, antes de bufar e murmurar algo como.

"Que porra de viadagem que eu não faço para ver essa mulher sorrindo assim, caralho?"

Ele começou a se mexer conforme a música depois de tirar suas botas rebolando.

— Tira tudo — Bella disse entusiasmada, assoviando e batendo palmas.

Aproximou-se dela que seus olhos desciam e subiam pelo corpo dele atento a todos os movimentos ele tirou suas botas rapidamente e girou dançando, ignorando o fato de estar se achando um boiola, piscou para ela e tirou seu colete vermelho, depois desceu até o chão a fazendo gritar e cair na cama rindo.

— Porra Bella, não ria — ele disse sem graça.

Ela olhou para ele, estava vermelha de tanto rir.

— Vem cá — ela disse tentando controlar seus risos o chamando com o dedo.

Ele puxou uma alça da sua cueca deslizando e depois a outra, sua cueca caindo um pouco deixando o V do seu quadril mais nítido, mas ainda cobrindo seu membro.

Edward sorriu e ficou de costas rebolando sua bunda.

— Hey — ele disse quando sentiu a mão dela apertar seu bumbum.

— Vem cá — ela repetiu.

Ele se aproximou dela, ficando em pé na sua frente. As mãos dela puxaram sua cueca para baixo, ele levantou seus pés e ela jogou a peça no chão, antes de olhar para seu membro duro.

— Essa é a mangueira? — Ela perguntou.

— Sim, quer provar do jato dela? Garanto que vai gostar — ele disse piscando segurando seu membro em suas mãos.

Bella sorriu passando a língua em seus lábios.

Ficou de pé em sua frente, e tirou sua roupa lentamente ficando nua, sentindo os olhos dele passarem pelo seu corpo.

Sem tirar seu olhar do dele se ajoelhou no chão segurando seu membro a mão dele indo imediatamente para sua cabeça segurando seus cabelos em um rabo de cavalo.

Lentamente Bella aproximou sua boca do membro dele, assoprando em sua glande úmida, Edward impaciente empurrou a cabeça dela de encontro ao seu membro, ela desviou rapidamente beijando ao redor dele, segurou-o com suas mãos passando sua língua de suas bolas até sua base, indo e voltando, colocando suas bolas na boca, brincando com elas, enquanto suas mãos masturbava ele com sua mão.

Edward gemia, olhando sua língua trabalhar nele, até que finalmente ela abrigou seu membro em sua boca, chupando-o com desejo repetidas vezes.

— Porra eu vou gozar — ele disse, estremecendo de prazer.

— Ainda não, meu amor — ela disse dando um beijo estalado em seu membro e subindo seu corpo, lambendo sua barriga, peito, mamilos, até finalmente beijar sua boca com desejo, suas línguas se entrelaçando. Ele desceu sua mão e apertou sua bunda, roçando sua ereção no corpo dela, desceu sua mão até encontrar o sexo dela acariciando sua fenda.

—Tão molhadinha, baby — ele disse deslizando sua língua pela garganta dela — Sua bocetinha tá pegando fogo.

—Sim e só sua mangueira é capaz de apagar esse fogo — ela disse apertando seu membro.

—Ah, Bella… Sempre — falou a jogando em cima da cama e caindo por cima dela.

Sua boca se apossou de um seio dela enquanto sua mão brincava com o outro, depois alternou sua boca neles, em seguida sua boca lambeu seu pescoço até encontrar sua boca beijando com desejo. Depois desceu sua boca pelo corpo dela, afastando suas pernas, até encontrar seu sexo chupando ele com vontade, sua língua penetrava dentro dela com vontade, seus dedos acariciavam seu clitóris.

Bella se contorcia de prazer, gemendo seu pudor, puxou os cabelos dele com força o fazendo voltar para cima, beijando seu corpo.

Ela o girou na cama, ficando por cima dele e não esperou um segundo para sentar em seu membro cavalgando nele.

Edward segurou em sua bunda ajudando nos seus movimentos, ela rebolava deixando só a glande dele dentro dela e depois sentava nele com força, seus corpos se chocavam fazendo barulho.

—Vamos fazer aquela posição? — ela perguntou rebolando lentamente.

— A chave de coxa? — ele perguntou lembrando-se de uma das posições que havia visto com ela.

— Sim — ela disse arranhando o peito dele.

— Ali naquela poltrona? — ele perguntou.

— Sim, perfeito — ela disse saindo de dentro dele e indo para a poltrona.

Apoiou seus ombros nela, abraçando o quadril de Edward com suas pernas fazendo-o seu membro deslizar com facilidade dentro dela, ela prendeu ele com suas pernas,

Ele saia e entrava dentro dela com velocidade, bombeando em seu interior, Bella gemia e rebolava, apertando mais ainda suas pernas no corpo dele.

Edward levou sua mão esfregando o clitóris dela com força e não demorou muito para ela começar a se contorcer sentindo todo seu corpo se apertar.

— Vem comigo, Edward — ela gemeu alto, sentindo o membro dele ficar mais duro dentro dela.

E mais algumas investidas eles gozaram juntos, gemendo coisas desconexas.

— Porra do caralho de dia do sexo — ele disse puxando ela e a abraçando.

Ambos estavam ofegantes, seus corpos suados.

Ficaram assim durante alguns minutos até que suas respirações melhorassem, depois Edward a carregou para a cama deitando por cima dela, saindo de dentro dela com cuidado.

— Minha mangueira apagou seu fogo? — ele perguntou brincalhão, apoiando sua cabeça em sua mão, olhando para ela que riu.

— Por enquanto, mas acho que logo vai precisar dá uma verificada — ela disse rindo — Mas agora aqui — ela disse colocando a mão dele entre as bandas de sua bunda.

— Porra, minha mangueira vai adorar foder seu cuzinho — ele disse já sentindo seu membro se animar.

— Então me fode — ela falou e Edward rosnou a beijando com força colocando seu corpo ao dela. Sua boca cobriu a dela com desejo e suas mãos apertando a bunda dela com força,

— Porra, caralho — Edward disse ouvindo o telefone de Bella tocar.

—Vou atender rapidinho — ela disse se separando dele e procurando seu celular, voltando para cama depois de acha-lo.

— Alooo? — Bella disse meio que gemendo quando as mãos dele acariciaram seu seio.

— Bella, querida você precisa vim para o hospital — a voz de sua mãe soou do outro lado da linha.

Edward parou sentindo seu corpo ficar tenso.

— Hos-hospital? O que aconteceu, mamãe? —Bella perguntou sentindo-se preocupada .

— Thomas, está internado.

— O que? O que aconteceu? — Bella perguntou desesperada.

— Não sei, eles estão fazendo exames, ele disse que estava sentindo dores fortes na barriga desde cedo e vomitou.

— Ai, meu Deus estou chegando aí — ela disse já vestindo sua blusa.

— O que aconteceu? — Edward perguntou preocupado.

— Thomas... Ele...ele está no hospital — disse com a voz embargada.

— O que? O que houve? — Edward perguntou mais preocupado ainda.

— Não sei direito, minha mãe disse que estava sentindo dores desde cedo, mas ele não contou para ninguém e vomitou.

— Porra, bem que eu o achei muito quieto hoje — Edward disse vestindo sua calça que havia deixado dentro de uma mochila ali mais cedo, e pegou uma blusa, guardando a fantasia dentro da bolsa.

Fim de Flashback

Bella piscou tentando afastar o desespero que sentiu. Seu pequeno homenzinho, havia tido apendicite, felizmente descobriram rapidamente o que era e ele foi imediatamente para a cirurgia, para o desespero de Bella que nunca havia passado por algo assim antes, com um de seus filhos.

Mas felizmente tudo ficou bem, e um dia depois Thomas já saia do hospital havia tirado os pontos ontem mesmo, não havia levado mais que cinco e parecia cheio de vida como sempre se não mais.

— Ei, porque ficou com essa carinha triste de merda de repente? — ele perguntou acariciando seu rosto.

— Nada, eu só me lembrei de Thomas — ela disse suspirando.

— Ele está bem agora, baby — Edward disse.

— Sim, mas só de imaginar minha vida sem um de vocês me dá uma vontade enorme de chorar — ela disse.

— Bella, nada desses pensamentos tristes do caralho. Estaremos sempre com você.

— Eu te amo.

— E eu a você — ele disse beijando a boca dela apaixonadamente — Obrigado por estar sempre ao meu lado, nem que seja para me bater ou para chupar meu pau nas horas mais impróprias, não que eu não goste, cacete amo para caralho quando faz isso — ele disse começando a tagarelar, lembrando-se de quando ela fez sexo oral nele enquanto estavam na garagem da casa de Emmett e quase que ele a fodia contra seu jipe se Nessie não tivesse aparecido e quase pegado os dois no flagra, os chamando.

— Edward cale a boca — ela disse rindo — Temos que terminar o que você me prometeu mais cedo, esse negócio está começando a me incomodar.

— Porra nem me lembre — ele falou lambendo o pescoço dela — Quer que eu foda seu cuzinho no seu aniversário, é?

— Sim, eu quero seu pau me arrobando todinha — ela falou descendo sua mão pelo corpo dele e apertando sua bunda.

Edward sorriu beijando os lábios dela, depois se esticou e pegou o lubrificante no criado mudo, onde sempre ficava.

Ela sorriu tirando com seus pés seus calçados.

Ele deixou lá em cima o tubo e suas mãos foram para o corpo dela, acariciando e apertando.

Suas bocas se encontraram em um beijo cheio de amor e desejo, Bella o virou na cama, ficando por cima, sabendo que logo ele não deixaria. Desabotoou a blusa dele arranhando seu peito com suas unhas, jogou a peça em algum lugar do chão e se inclinou beijando sua boca com desejo, sentiu a mão dele abrir seu vestido e ela se ergueu puxando a peça para fora do seu corpo, não usava nada de baixo dele, nem calcinha nem sutiã e Edward aproveitou a visão de seu corpo nu.

As mãos dele foram para sua bunda acariciando, sentindo o plug ali.

A puxou colando suas bocas, enquanto suas mãos subiram acariciando seus seios, ele chutou seus sapatos com os pés, e com a ajuda dos pés dela conseguiu tirar suas meias.

A mão dela acariciou seu membro duro por cima da calça abrindo seu zíper e botão, logo ele também estava nu.

A boca dele desceu pelo corpo dela, lambendo e chupando seus seios, beijou sua barriga, contornando suas costelas, desceu mais até parar em sua virilha, Bella abriu mais suas pernas, e ele olhou para seu sexo que estava molhado e todo aberto para ele, lambeu-o enquanto um dedo ia para seu clitóris e sua outra mão ia para o plug, ele puxou lentamente o plug que saiu com facilidade enquanto sua língua não parava de se movimentar dentro dela que gemia.

Desceu sua boca, olhando para seu ânus que estava bem aberto.

— Caralho, seu cuzinho está tão arrombado — falou enfiando um dedo sentindo ela estremecer — Não vai nem precisar do lubrificante — ele disse.

Ela o puxou beijando sua boca e fazendo ele se deitar na cama, seus sexos se conectaram com facilidade, e ela rebolou no membro dele.

— Porra não, quero te comer aqui — ele disse colocando a mão na bunda dela — Depois aí.

Ela rolou seus olhos para ele, mas o beijou sofregamente.

Saiu de cima dele que pegou o lubrificante e passou em seu membro, mesmo vendo que entraria com facilidade. Deitou na cama acariciando-se, olhou para Bella.

— Vem senta aqui, vou foder você assim — Ele disse.

Bella ficou de pé na cama e ficou entre as pernas dele de costas para ele se abaixou lentamente. Edward de um tapa de leve em sua bunda vendo seu membro entrando dentro de sua bunda.

Ela apoiou as costas no peito dele que afastou seus cabelos beijando seu ombro enquanto uma mão segurava o seio dela e a outra ia para seu sexo brincando com ele.

— Rebola minha vadia — ele pediu gemendo.

Bella mordeu seus lábios, rebolando sua bunda no membro dele, cavalgando com ela nele. Subindo e descendo o sentindo bombear e estocar com força e cada vez mais fundo dentro dela, dois dedos dele estava em seu sexo e seu polegar em seu clitóris, sua outra mão acariciava seus mamilos. Sua boca lambia e mordiscava sua nuca, pescoço e ombros.

Quando ele sentia que iria gozar, a fez ficar de quatro enquanto ela gozava gemendo alto rebolando em sua mão e em seu membro, ele investiu fundo e gozou dentro dela gemendo seu nome.

Seus corpos suados e moles caíram na cama, suas respirações eram ofegantes e seu coração batia fundo.

Edward se virou olhando para ela colocando sua mão em sua bochecha, afastando seus fios de cabelo de sua testa suada.

— Eu te amo para caralho — ele disse.

— Eu também — ela disse apenas.

— Banho?

— Uhuum — ela murmurou enroscando-se completamente nele.

Ele riu.

— Chuveiro ou banheira?

— Banheira.

— Então eu vou ligar — ele disse, mas ela o apertou mais forte.

— Vamos ficar mais um pouco assim — pediu.

Ele beijou sua testa, abraçando-a forte também.

— Edward?

— Hum...

— Obrigada por esse caralho da porra de aniversário — ela disse olhando em seus olhos.

— Caralho da porra? — Ele perguntou rindo.

— Cala a boca — ela disse, utilizando a melhor forma de uma mulher calar um homem, o beijando.

* * *

 **Nota da Autora** :

Quase esquecia de postar aqui kkkkk

espero que tenham gostado do capítulo amores e por favooor comeeentem sim, poxa vida, vaaamos lá... saia do escurinho e deixe sua marquinha

O próximo é no dia das crianças e dos professores, o que será que eles vão aprontar? haha

beeijos

até lá


	11. Uma P do C de dia das crianças

**Uma porra do caralho de dia das crianças e dia dos professores**

— Ahhh... Edward... pare — Bella disse tentando se desvencilhar do abraço esmagador dele.

Mas era difícil ainda mais quando tudo que ela queria era ficar naqueles braços.

— Porra... Bella. Por quê? Vai, deixa, eu dá pelo menos uma metidinha — ele pediu deslizando sua boca pelo pescoço dela, suas mãos acariciando seus seios.

— Não, você não vai parar em uma metidinha — ela disse rindo — Mais tarde, daqui a pouco as crianças vão acordar e nós ainda nem começamos a fazer o café da manhã para elas.

Ele bufou saindo de cima dela.

— Mais tarde você não me escapa, caralho — ele disse se levantando da cama.

— Eu nem pretendo, querido — ela disse piscando para ele.

Bella ficou deitada na cama por um momento, quando ouviu o chuveiro sendo ligado, foi para o banheiro, escovou seus dentes e fez seu xixi.

O boxer mesmo sendo de vidro, era embaçado em uma parte impedindo ela ver o corpo de Edward molhado, sabia que não resistiria se o visse.

Quando ele saiu passou a toalha pelo seu corpo molhado esperando ela atacá-lo, mas Bella apenas o olhou e ele saiu do banheiro com um biquinho nos lábios, a fazendo rir.

Era hora de preparar o dia perfeito para os melhores filhos do mundo.

Depois que saiu do banho, Bella vestiu uma bermuda jeans e uma blusa folgada e tênis, sabia que o dia seria cansativo, mas divertido. Valeria a pena cada esforço, por seus filhos, que são tudo na vida dos pais.

Passou no quarto de seus filhos que dormiam tranquilamente. Ela sorriu e desceu para cozinha, encontrando Edward tirando do armário alguns ingredientes.

— Vai lá buscar na confeitaria nossa encomenda — ela o lembrou.

— Tudo bem — ele disse se virando para ela — Me dá pelo menos um beijinho já que não deixou meter nessa sua bocetinha gostosa do caralho nem comer seu cuzinho — ele pediu franzindo seus lábios em um bico.

Ela riu rolando seus olhos e dando um selinho nele que colocou suas mãos fortes em sua cintura a apertando contra a ela e pediu passagem com sua língua para dentro da boca dela que concedeu apertando seus cabelos com força, o desejo percorrendo seu corpo. Ele a imprensou na bancada, mordendo seus lábios do jeito que sabia que a deixava doida, apertou sua bunda com força, ouvindo um gemido dela.

— Vou buscar a encomenda — disse se separando dela e deixando ela descabelada e com seu sexo pulsando de desejo de propósito. Bella conseguiu pegar uma laranja e tacar nele, mas acertou a porta o ouvindo rir enquanto saia de casa.

— Uau. Isso tudo é para gente? — Thomas disse olhando a mesa de café da manhã repleta de coisas gostosas, guloseimas, doces, rosquinhas, um biscoito de queijo parmesão que Bella havia feito e era o preferido das crianças.

— Sim — Bella disse rindo, colocando Anna na cadeirinha e Edward fez o mesmo com Anthony — Aproveitem que é só hoje — disse os fazendo gritarem animados.

— Ainda não acabou, mais a próxima surpresa é só mais tarde — Edward disse sorrindo.

O café da manhã foi divertido, as crianças riam comendo e brincando entre si, os gêmeos fizeram a festa brincado com os pais e os irmãos.

— Agora os dois subam e vão tomar banho que nós vamos sair — Bella disse sorrindo da animação dos filhos mais velhos que gritaram entusiasmados comemorando — E você prefere arrumar os gêmeos ou lavar a lou...

— Gêmeos — Edward disse imediatamente, sem nem esperar Bella terminar de dizer.

Mas a tarefa de arrumar os gêmeos mais trabalhosa do que ter lavado a pilha de louça, já que eles não paravam quietos, balançando, gritando, puxando cabelo de Edward, babando nele, mas o pai fez tudo com calma e fazendo careta para os filhos.

Mais de uma hora depois Nessie estava vestida com uma bermudinha jeans e uma blusinha rosa com um coração no meio, seus cabelos já estavam maiores e soltos.

Thomas vestia sua camisa do homem aranha, uma bermuda jeans e seu all star favorito. Edward havia colocado em Anna um vestido com uma meia calça por baixo e em Thonny um macacãozinho marrom com uma blusa branca.

— Para onde nós vamos, papai? — Thomas perguntou a ele que terminava de colocar Thony em sua cadeirinha.

— Hoje é o dia de vocês — Edward disse entrando no banco do motorista.

— Vocês escolhem — Bella completou.

— Eeeebaa! — Nessie gritou feliz — Eu quero ir ao shopping — falou e Bella rolou seus olhos, sua pequena garota havia puxado todo seu lado de moda de sua tia Alice.

— Nãão, vamos assistir ao filme do homem aranha — Thomas disse.

— Anna qué ir ao shop — A menininha disse repetindo as palavras que a irmã mais velha falou para ela repetir.

— Homem alanha — Thony gritou em coro com Thomas e as crianças ficaram brincando e gritando entre si.

— Ei, ei chega! — Bella disse olhando para eles enquanto Edward apenas ria tirando o carro da garagem — Nós vamos buscar o presente de vocês e depois fazer um piquenique no parque — falou dando um ponto final.

— Ah bom — eles fizeram carinhas tristes, mas por dentro não estavam.

Bella apenas rolou seus olhos colocando sua mão na coxa de Edward enquanto ele dirigia.

As crianças pediram e ela colocou o DVD com os vídeos clipes deles preferidos.

Elas cantarolavam alegremente enquanto assistiam.

Um pouco depois Edward estacionou o carro no lugar que pegariam o presente das crianças.

Bella saiu do carro e abriu a porta ajudando os gêmeos a saíram da cadeirinha.

— O que nós estamos fazendo aqui, mamãe? — Thomas perguntou confuso.

— Bom esse não era o desejo de vocês? — Bella respondeu acariciando a cabeça do filho.

— Aaaah, não acredito! — Nessie gritou sorrindo abertamente enquanto segurava a mão de Anna que a encararam apenas sorrindo da felicidade da irmã.

— Sim — Edward falou rindo beliscando a barriga de Thony que riu — Mas antes vamos combinar algumas coisinhas — completou.

— Nessie e Thomas, vocês são os mais velhos, Anna e Thony ainda não tem nem dois anos de idade então vocês dois vão ter que ajudar a cuidar dele ok? — Bella disse.

— Claro, mamãe nós vamos cuidar deles — Nessie disse eufórica.

— Sim, mas isso não é uma boneca, princesa — Edward falou.

— Sim, sim vamos logo — ela falou sorrindo e piscando para Thomas que a apoiou.

Os dois entraram primeiro na loja Edward e Bella entraram em seguida com os gêmeos.

— Boa tarde. Eu sou Amun — um senhor já idoso, falou, o dono da loja.

— Eu sou Edward Cullen — disse ele estendendo a mão.

— Ah, sim o senhor ligou aqui — o homem disse o cumprimentando, Edward percebeu ele olhar discretamente para sua mulher e colocou a mão na cintura dela a puxando para ele.

Velho tarado.

— Vieram ver um cachorrinho certo?

— Sim — Bella disse educadamente — Pode nos mostrar?

— É claro que sim. Tem alguma preferência? Cor? Raça?

— Não — Edward disse — As crianças que vão escolher — completou olhando para os filhos que já olhavam vários acessórios de cachorros inclusive os gêmeos.

— Bom, por aqui.

Bella chamou os filhos. E eles entraram na parte de trás da loja veterinária.

— Aqui cuidamos de muitos cachorros abandonados ou que sofreram maus tratos.

Nessie e Thomas andavam olhando os vários cercadinhos que tinham alguns cachorros e gatinhos.

Eles andavam com os gêmeos soltando gritinhos a cada cachorrinho que viam.

Mas foram seus filhos mais novos que o viram primeiro.

O cachorrinho era bem branquinho e peludo, tinha apenas um pequeno circuluzinho marrom em sua cabeça.

Ele estava sozinho em um cercadinho, deitado no chão coberto por um lençol.

— Aquele papai — Anna disse indo até o filhotinho que levantou e andou até ela.

— Au, au — Thony disse indo para o lado da irmã, colocando sua pequena mãozinha entre as grades.

Nessie e Thomas foram até ele.

— Bom, esse cachorrinho é um pequeno guerreiro — disse o dono sorrindo — a mãe dele era da raça maltês e o pai acho que um vira lata, a gestação foi muito complicada a cachorra tinha placenta deslocada e o parto foi uma semana antes do previsto, todos os filhotinho dela, inclusive ela, morreram, eram quatro, exceto esse.

— Oh Bella — disse sensibilizada com a história do pequeno cachorro.

— O que vocês acham Nessie e Thomas? — Ele perguntou diretamente, pois via que os gêmeos já estavam completamente encantado com o animalzinho.

Eles se entreolharam.

— É esse — disseram juntos e sorrindo.

— Bom, já temos o cachorro — Bella disse sorrindo.

Minutos depois eles saiam da loja com o cachorrinho que foi, o novo membro da família nomeado de Algodão Caramelo Cullen. Algodão por causa de sua cor branquinha e porque seu pelo era macio que nem algodão, caramelo por causa da bolinha marrom entre as orelhas que segundo Thomas parecia o doce.

Edward ainda comprou um osso de borracha, uma bolinha e uma caminha almofadada para ele, junto com uma coleira, corrente e um pingente que já gravou seu nome, na hora.

— Deixa levar ele no colo — Thomas pediu enquanto eles entravam dentro do carro.

— Não eu vou levar — Nessie disse tirando o cachorro das mãos dele.

— Não, eu, me dá Ness — o irmão disse impaciente.

— Não, eu...

— Hey, podem parar — Edward disse rapidamente.

— Me dá ele, Ness, eu que vou levá-lo — Bella disse pegando o filhotinho.

— Mas mamãe... — a menina começou a dizer emburrada e cruzando os braços.

— Sem, mas — Bella disse autoritária e os filhos se calaram durante no máximo um minutos antes de começaram a bagunçar de novo.

Edward estacionou o carro perto do Griffith Park que é quase cinco vezes o tamanho do Central Park, em Nova York, e é um dos maiores parques urbanos do país. Arborizado com plantas nativas, ele oferece 4.171 acres de área. Tem planetário, observatório, museu, zoológico e até teatro.

Um lugar perfeito para passar um dia com a família.

Eles haviam escolhido aquele lugar ao invés da praia que deveria ficar cheia hoje.

As crianças foram logo correndo querendo brincar, mas os pais a fizeram esperarem. Eles encontraram uma árvore e Bella estendeu a toalha grande para deitaram Edward colocou a cesta em cima.

— Podemos ir para o parquinho agora? — Thomas perguntou ansioso.

— Sim, mas tomem cuidado e fiquem de olho nos gêmeos.

— Mas e o Algodão? — Nessie perguntou olhando o cachorro que lambia a mão de Thony fazendo o garotinho rir com vontade.

— É melhor deixar ele aqui com a gente —Edward falou pegando o cachorrinho.

— Tudo bem, vamos voltar logo tá bebe? — Nessie disse passando a mão na cabecinha dele.

Edward se sentou encostando suas costas na árvore e Bella sorriu pegando o cachorrinho e se sentando entre as pernas de seu marido vendo as crianças indo para o parquinho, animados, os quatro de mãos dadas.

As mãos de Edward foram para sua barriga e a outra se juntou a dela acariciando o cachorrinho.

Eles ficaram em silêncio, ambos observando as crianças. Nessie e Thomas incentivaram aos gêmeos a subirem no escorregador e descerem.

Bella sentiu os lábios de Edward pressionar em seu pescoço rapidamente.

— Porra quero chorar — ele disse baixinho fungando.

Bella olhou para ele vendo que estava emocionado.

— O que foi baby? — Ela disse preocupada colocando uma mão em seus cabelos.

— Estou me sentindo realizado para caralho, porra — ele disse dando um grande sorriso — Tenho sucesso no trabalho. A porra do caralho dos melhores filhos deste mundo, uma mulher que eu amo mais que tudo e um cachorro. O que mais de merda que um homem pode querer? Sem falar que minha mulher é uma deusa do boquete e do sexo. Caralho, eu sou a porra do homem mais sortudo do caralho desse mundo fodido, puta que pariu — disse mais para si mesmo do que para ela, sua voz mostrando a emoção que sentia.

Bella riu feliz.

— E eu com certeza sou a mulher mais sortuda do caralho desse mundo fodido — disse divertida — E esse cachorrinho entrou na melhor família que ele poderia ter — completou passando a mão no corpinho pequeno dele.

— Com certeza, baby.

— No próximo dia das crianças vamos levar elas a Disney? — Edward perguntou — Emmett, Rosalie que sugeriram Alice disse que está dentro.

— Com certeza nós vamos amor.

— Não quero nem imaginar essas crianças na Disney — falou sorrindo.

— Eu te amo — foi o que ele disse se inclinando para beija-las nos lábios — E mal posso esperar para foder você vestida de cinderela — voltou a beija-la, mas não durou muito, logo ouviram um grito e olharam rapidamente, para Nessie que havia gritado. A menina encarava seu irmão mais novo, Thony, que havia abaixado suas calças e fazia xixi no meio do parquinho.

— Porra — Bella disse.

Sim, era cedo demais para ter tirado a fralda do menino.

Ela olhou para Edward que apenas ria. Era hora do super pai entrar em ação.

...

Dias depois...

Edward estacionou o carro na escola de Thomas. Ele estava uma hora atrasado para a reunião, sabia que Bella ficaria puta com ele quando contasse que havia perdido a reunião de Thomas, mas ele não havia conseguido sair do escritório no horário marcado.

A porta da sala aonde Thomas estudava estava aberta. Edward então entrou sem bater, mas parou estático com a visão a sua frente.

Uma mulher que estava com uma saia lápis preta com uma abertura até um pouco na sua bunda na parte de trás estava inclinada para baixo procurando alguma coisa na parte de baixo do armário. Ele não pode deixar de notar que aparecia um pedaço de sua coxa de fora mostrando uma parte de uma liga preta rendada.

Porra, como aquela mulher conseguia essas coisas?

Edward limpou sua garganta chamando sua atenção educadamente. A mulher se colocou de pé olhando surpresa para Edward. Ele a notou mais atentamente,

Ela usava uma sandália de salta alto e uma blusa de botão branca por de baixo da saia que ia até sua cintura, seus cabelos de uma cor de castanho escuro estavam presos em um coque, seus olhos eram bem azuis.

— Desculpe, eu cheguei atrasado de mais para a reunião? — Edward disse gentilmente.

A mulher olhou no relógio de seu pulso.

— A reunião acabou tem meia hora — ela disse — Você é...?

— Cullen, Edward Cullen — ele disse estendendo a mão para ela.

Ela olhou para a mão estendida, mas a recusou sentando em sua cadeira.

Odiava ficar esperando os outros.

— Pai de Thomas, certo? — A morena espetacular disse.

— Sim, como ele está indo à escola?

— Ele é um ótimo aluno, inteligente, gosta de aprender, apesar de conversar muito é um aluno muito dedicado.

— Puxou o pai dele — Edward disse dando um sorriso orgulhoso.

— Não vejo como, já que ele nunca chegou atrasado a uma aula sequer — a mulher disse atrevidamente.

Edward parou de sorrir.

— Minha esposa é que o trás — ele disse simplesmente, notando que ela não usava aliança.

— Sorte a nossa! Você quer ver seus trabalhos?

— Claro — a mulher pegou uma pasta cheia de papeis e mostrou os trabalhos que tinha de Thomas.

— Aqui veja o desenho que ele fez de sua família — a mulher disse sorrindo um pouco e se levantando.

Andaram até uma das paredes cheia de papeis com desenhos e a mulher disse.

— Aquele ali é de Thomas, nós pedimos para ele desenhar o que era mais importante para ele — falou sorrindo olhando o papel com desenho.

Em cima tinha as palavras minha família em baixo tinha Edward, Bella, Renesmee, o próprio Thomas, os gêmeos e o Algodão todos eles estavam de mão dadas.

— Depois eu posso levar para casa esse desenho?

— A cada dois meses nós pedimos outros desenhos e damos para a família — ela disse.

— Bom esse com uma certeza do caralho vai para uma moldura especial — ele disse passando o dedo no desenho.

A morena fingiu indiferente ao que ele disse.

— Peço que modere seu linguajar, Sr. Cullen, você não está em casa, está na minha sala de aula e quem manda aqui sou eu — ela disse caminhando de volta para sua mesa, mas parando em frente a ela.

— Então é só isso? — Edward perguntou.

— Sim, seu filho é um ótimo aluno foi educado muito bem.

— Sim eu e a mãe dele fazemos nosso melhor — Edward disse olhando as pernas dela.

A mulher limpou a garganta chamando sua atenção.

— Bom aqui estão algumas atividades de Thomas — ela disse entregando alguns papeis para ele.

Edward os olhou rapidamente.

— Tem uma atividade que está aqui dentro eu acho — ela disse se agachando do mesmo modo que ela estava no começo.

Edward se aproximou dela colocando as duas mãos em sua bunda onde pressionou sua ereção.

— Acho que já chega dessa reunião, Srt. Swan — ele disse roucamente deslizando sua mão pelo corpo dela.

— Sr. Cullen eu não sei a onde o senhor que chegar — ela disse falsamente, pressionando sua bunda na ereção dele.

— Então deixe eu lhe mostrar — ele disse virando ela de frente colocou as duas mãos na bunda dela com força fazendo sua ereção ser ainda mais pressionada. Ele gemeu.

— Eu não sei que tipo de mulher você está pensando que eu sou, senhor Cullen, mas como eu já disse você está na minha sala de aula e eu que mando aqui.

— Eu estou pensando que você é o tipo de mulher que vai amar, ser fodida aqui —

Ele disse subindo uma mão pelo corpo dela até encontrar um seio e o acariciar por cima da blusa, seus lábios roçaram no pescoço dela que sentiu o desejo percorrer seu corpo e sua entrada pulsar querendo mais.

— Eu estou senhor Cullen, quero sentir seu pau me arrombando todinha, mas isso não é certo — ela admitiu colocando suas mãos no ombro dele.

— Porque não? — Ele disse, rolando seus olhos, já sabendo o que ela rira dizer.

— Porque o senhor é casado — ela disse como se fosse óbvio.

— Porque você não para com esse papo e nos dá o que realmente quer? —Ele sussurrou no ouvido dela mordiscando seu lóbulo sentindo ela se render em seus braços. Ele acariciou o pescoço dela com sua boca mordiscando e chupando ele todo.

Ela desceu sua mão pelo peito dele até encontrar e acariciar o volume em suas calças.

A boca dele encontrou a sua em um beijo nada puro suas línguas se entrelaçavam com desejo, eles chupavam e mordiam um o lábio do outro, ela o sentiu puxar sua blusa a deixando só com o sutiã vermelho, ela abriu seus olhos vendo a porta aberta.

Bella se separou dele ofegante e correu para fechar a porta. Assim que girou a chave e desceu as cortinas da janela deixando a sala mais escura, o sentiu a pressionar contra a porta ele a fez empinar a bunda para ele. Ele subiu suas mãos por dentro da saia passando sua mão ao redor da liga que ela usava e acariciando suas coxas.

Edward sorriu segurando em sua abertura da saia e puxou com força e conseguiu rasgar o pano da saia.

Olhou admirada a bunda dela coberta por uma calcinha fio dental que tinha um lacinho vermelha.

— Porra Edward, precisava rasgar? — Ela disse saindo de seu personagem por um momento.

Ele riu divertido acariciando a bunda dela.

— Gostosa do caralho — ele disse puxando o elástico de sua calcinha e o soltando com força — Você me deixa louco para porra, não sabe como quero meter meu pau em você até te deixa toda ardida.

Ela suspirou se virando para ele.

— Você não acha que está muito vestido não? — disse puxando a gola da camisa dele.

— Sou todo seu — Edward disse e ela pacientemente desabotoou a blusa dele tirando-a e jogando no chão enquanto ele tirava seus sapatos.

Ela sorriu beijando o pescoço dele mordiscando seu queixo enquanto ele tirava seu sutia e brincava com seus seios.

Ela desceu mais sua boca até ficar de joelhos no chão.

Ela olhou para ele lambendo os lábios.

— Quero meu pau nessa boquinha chupadora do caralho — ele disse enquanto ela abria seu cinto e descia o zíper ele chutou suas calças com o pé enquanto ela se agachava no chão. Bella sorriu para ele, beijando e acariciava sua ereção por cima da cueca que logo foi embora.

Ela colocou sua mão na ereção dele acariciando seu membro com movimentos de vai e vem, Edward gemeu ela apertando-o mais forte em sua mão.

— Boca — ele disse apenas e ela distribuiu beijinhos em sua virilha e testículos. Colocou a ponta da sua língua para fora olhando para ele que prendeu seus olhos no dela observando tudo que ela fazia.

Ela o lambeu todo antes de desliza-lo para dentro de sua boca chupando-o, voltou suas mãos acariciando sua extensão, enquanto sua língua descia e acariciava suas bolas. Ela colocou o máximo que conseguia em sua boca e depois deixava só a cabecinha beijando ela e lambendo brincando com sua glande babada que já escorria o pré-gozo, chupava suas bolas e beijava cada parte do membro dele arranhando suas unhas na região abaixo de seu umbigo.

Ele gemia estocando na boca dela sentindo seu orgasmo se formar, investia seu membro para dentro de sua boca ora rápido ora lenta gemendo com as sensações que aquela língua e boca provocava nele.

— Goza na minha boca — ela pediu.

E ele finalmente gozou na boca dela despejando seu liquido, que ela engoliu.

— Boca gostosa do caralho de foder da porra — ele disse a erguendo do chão e beijando seus lábios com desejo, ignorando o sabor de seu liquido que sentiu.

Edward a puxou beijando a boca dela com força erguendo-a pela bunda, ela beijou os lábios dele com desejo entrelaçando suas pernas na cintura dele.

Ela gemeu sentindo sua bunda bater na mesa apertando o quadril dela, desceu seus lábios pelo pescoço dela beijando e chupando cada parte.

Ela gemia rebolando seu quadril sentindo a mão dele massagear seu sexo por cima da sua calcinha.

A boca dele abocanhou um seio dela com força chupando forte, ela jogou a cabeça para trás segurando na nuca dele que mudou chupando seu outro seio, passando seus dentes em seus mamilos sensíveis.

Ele desceu seus lábios pela barriga dela lambendo seu estomago e aproximando-se lentamente do que tinha entre suas pernas.

Ele brincou com o umbigo dela olhando sua calcinha pequena que tinha apenas um pequeno triangulo na frente.

— Calcinha de merda — ele disse tirando aquela peça do corpo dele.

— O que...

Ela começou a falar mais parou quando ele abaixou sua cabeça e beijou seu sexo com vontade, abrindo bem as pernas dela enfiando sua língua em seu interior.

A morena se contorceu extasiada rebolando seu quadril, a mão dele provocando seus mamilos. Ele esfregava seus dedos no clitóris dela enquanto sua língua fazia movimentos de vai e vem e circulares rítmicos dentro dela.

Ela gemeu ainda mais alto, sentindo seu corpo se contorcer espontaneamente seu quadril se mover em direção a ele que segurou seus quadris impedindo seus movimentos e mexendo sua cabeça fazendo sua língua ir ainda mais profundo dentro dela como nunca foi antes.

— Aaah... Pooorrra — ela gemeu alto gozando na boca dele que sugou seu néctar até fazendo barulhinho.

— Porra de gozo gostoso do caralho — ele disse, na verdade o gosto não era muito bom, mas ele amava beber seu liquido de sua mulher, sabendo que ele havia feito aquilo nela.

Ela sorriu puxando ele pelo cabelo e beijando sua boca.

— Você chupa bem para caralho — ela disse fazendo-o gemer.

— Boca suja do caralho que eu amo — ele falou. Ela sorriu vendo que ele se acariciava.

— Vem me fode contra a lousa — ela disse se levantando firmando seus pés no salto alto, fez menção de tira-los já que suas pernas estavam tremendo, mas Edward a impediu.

— Não fica com eles — falou e ela apenas assentiu caminhando para o quadro e recebendo um tapa forte de Edward em sua bunda.

— Ai, porra — ela disse brava.

Ele mordeu seus lábios segurando seu braço com força, colando seu corpo no dela e a empurrando contra o quadro gelado.

— Vou meter tão forte em você, baby — disse lambendo seus lábios.

— Me fode logo de uma vez então — ela disse impaciente.

— Ainda não meu amor. Você vai ter que me implorar para isso — ele disse um dedo seu acariciando o clitóris inchado dela.

— Porra Edward. Quer sentir seu pau me arrombando — falou empinando sua bunda para ele que roçou em seu membro duro.

— Ahh sua vadiazinha — ele disse acariciando os mamilos dela e deslizando seu membro entre cada parte da bunda dela — Implora, que ouvir sua voz suplicando para sentir meu pau dentro dessa sua bocetinha — ele disse, mordiscando a orelha dela.

— Me fode Edward — ela implorou — Por favor, quero sentir seu pau dentro de mim, metendo em mim, como só você faz meu amor, por favor.

— Grita meu nome, grita, quero que quem escutar saiba que só eu fodo você assim — ele disse enfiando só a cabecinha de seu membro no sexo dela.

— EDWARD EDWARD,ME FODE, QUEROO SEU PAU EM MIM — ela gritou e ele entrou dentro dela em uma investida só, entrando e saindo com força e facilidade.

— Porra baby, você está tão molhada — ele disse investindo seu quadril para o dela, bombeando seu membro, estocando com força dentro dela.

Bella gemia, segurando na lousa, rebolando seu quadril, o barulho de seus corpos se chocando era excitante para ambos. Suas pernas tremiam e seu corpo se contorcia enquanto sentia seu orgasmo se aproximando.

— AAhhhh, edwaardd, eu vou gozar — ela disse gemendo ofegante, a mão de Edward esfregando seu clitóris sem dó.

Bella gritou alto, fechando seus olhos com força, sentindo o prazer em cada ponto do seu corpo, seus dedos se apertando enquanto sentia seu corpo expelir seu liquido no membro de Edward que bate em sua bunda urrando e gemendo enquanto gozava dentro dela.

— Porra do caralho de trepada nós temos que fazer essas porras mais vezes, baby — Edward disse ofegante beijando a testa dela que ainda não havia se mexido curtindo seu orgasmo alucinante.

— Nós temos que aproveitar que esse ano a professora de Thommy é fã de Rosalie e conseguir mais uma vez essa sala para gente — Bella disse depois de longos minutos deslizando sua mão no peito suado dele, piscando um só olho seu que estava azul e o outro castanho.

— Sim, caralho. Da próxima você vai ser uma aluninha ninfeta de saia xadrez sendo castigada por se insinuar para seu professor, porra já tô ficando duro de novo ao imaginar minha mão batendo em seu rabo com uma régua ... Ai, mulher caralho — ele disse esfregando o local que ele havia dado um beliscão forte.

— Eu já falei que não gosto quando você fala que eu tenho rabo — ela disse — e da próxima você vai usar essas porras de lente de contato. Acabei perdendo uma com suas investidas desse pau gostoso

— Que merda da porra é melhor irmos embora antes que te coma aqui de novo, vou fuder seu cuzinho assim que as crianças dormirem.

— Porque homens gostam tanto de meter aí, hein?

— Sei lá — ele deu de ombros — Mas eu gosto de comer o seu para caralho — falou sorrindo.

Ela rolou seus olhos.

— Você não quer saber como é?

— O que? — perguntou confuso.

— Ser comido por trás, posso usar um consolo e...

— Porra do caralho, cacete da puta que pariu de merda, não termine de falar essa bosta fodida, caralho — ele disse bravo.

— Por quê? Muitos homens gostam...

— Gays gostam, caralho — ele disse bravo por ela insistir — Eu sou macho, porra.

— E sei que sim, e como você sabe se gosta ou não sem nunca ter provado? Quando eu te dei pela primeira vez aí, também não gostava e achava nojento, mas hoje, amo para caralho quando você me come por aí.

— Porra Bella não — ele disse resignado.

— Ok, ok — ela disse rolando seus olhos e rindo — É melhor nós irmos — falou ficando de pé no chão. Vai buscar minha roupa extra que deixei no carro — ela disse.

Ele lambeu seus lábios olhando para seu corpo nu.

— Por que? Gosto para caralho de você assim?

— Sim, o zelador da escola também vai amar ver eu assim — ela disse o provocando.

— Nunca, porra, só eu posso te ver assim — ele disse a puxando para um beijo possessivo e não pararam por ali.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Um bilhão de perdão amores,

esqueci completamente de postar nessa fic, jurava que já tinha terminado

se não fosse a Kawanne para me lembrar acho que nunca lembraria

espero que ainda estejam por aí e volto ainda essa semana com mais

comentem, ok?

beijos e desculpas de novo

lalac


	12. Uma P do C de Halloween

— Aaaah, isso baby, mais rápido, caralho — Edward disse gemendo e rebolando enquanto Bella investia o consolo para dentro dele que estava de quatro na cama, ela agachada de forma que pudesse ficar atrás dele e se movimentar fazendo o vibrador entrar e sair de dentro dele.

— Você gosta assim né? Minha bicha gostosa — Bella disse dando um tapa em sua bunda grande o fazendo gemer alto.

— Porra Bella, mete isso mais forte — ele pediu sentindo o consolo vibrar saindo do seu anus apenas para voltar com toda força — Ahh isso, fode meu cú, assim, baby — ele pediu, gemendo, seus olhos se apertando com força, uma mão sua estava apoiada segurando seu corpo no colchão e a outra estava acariciando seu membro com rapidez.

— Eu falei que você ia gostar, meu amor — Bella disse ofegante de seus movimentos.

— Sim deveria ter deixado você fazer isso antes, é tão bom — Edward disse, mas lá no fundo algo dentro dele parecia desejar que ali atrás dele tivesse um homem de verdade metendo dentro dele sem parar e de repente se transformou nisso.

As mãos pequenas e delicadas de Bella que estava em seu quadril se transformaram em grandes, cabeludas e ásperas, sua voz engrossou e o consolo, tornou um membro de verdade.

— Edward... Edward...

— AAAAAAH, PORRA, PORRA — Edward praguejou despertando na cama, ficando sentado imediatamente e assustado com o que estava percebendo, demorou um momento para perceber o que aconteceu.

Não pode deixar de ficar aliviado.

Pesadelo.

Tudo não havia pensando de um pesadelo.

Um terrível e horroroso pesadelo.

— O que foi, Edward? Você estava se mexendo e parecia horrorizado com algo? — Bella disse ao seu lado preocupada, havia acordado com ele dizendo coisas estranhas e com uma expressão torturada.

— Porra de merda — ele disse esfregando seus olhos — A culpa é sua, você fica colocando merdas na minha cabeça e eu fico tendo pesadelo com isso — ele disse bravo.

Ela riu alto encaixando as peças.

— Não me diga que estava sonhando com eu te fodendo? — ela falou entre gargalhadas.

— Claro que não idiota — ele disse deitando na cama, trincando seus dentes.

— Ah não foi o que pareceu o "Ahh isso, fode meu cú, assim, baby" — ela disse em uma imitação horrível de sua voz.

— Foi um pesadelo, a porra do caralho do pior pesadelo fodido dessa minha vida.

— Fodido mesmo né? — disse risonha.

— Para Bella — ele disse bravo, depois começou a rir com ela — Você vai me pagar por essas coisas na minha cabeça.

— Você não gostou?

— Claro que não, caralho. Se tivesse teria acordado duro e meu pau está longe de ficar assim. Agora vou voltar a dormir que estou com sono — ele disse sério.

— Não acredito que não vai querer nada comigo...

— Baby, você acabou comigo essa noite, estou ficando velho, sabe — ele disse brincando, já esquecendo o terrível pesadelo, mas estava realmente com sono, foram dormir tarde da noite — Mais tarde eu te como mais.

Ela não respondeu apenas se enroscou mais nele e voltaram a dormir, afinal ela realmente não havia dado descanso para ele e haviam ido dormir não tinha nem quatro horas.

Dois minutos depois...

— Papaaaaaaaaaaaai...

— Mamaaaaaaaaaae — Nessie e Thomas entraram no quarto correndo.

— O que foi? O que foi? — Edward e Bella levantaram em um pulo da cama totalmente despertos, preocupados com o que teria acontecido.

Mas Thomas sorriu e gritou em plenos pulmões enquanto Nessie puxava a cortina da janela.

— Tá nevando! — Ele disse entusiasmado e pulando, Nessie acompanhou o irmão.

Edward caiu no colchão de novo, gemendo de frustração por seu sono ter sido interrompido de novo.

Bella apenas conseguiu sorrir diante da animação dos filhos. Ela espreguiçou seu corpo, limpando seus olhos. Estava com sono, mais sabia que seus filhos não os deixariam mais dormir. E ninguém os mandou ficarem se divertido a noite toda e Edward ficar tendo pesadelo.

Agradecida por está vestida com uma calça de moletom grande do seu marido, mas uma blusa justinha sua. Já Edward vestia uma blusa preta velha e uma bermuda folgada.

Felizmente, eles haviam tomado banho depois de se amarem a noite toda e vestiram uma roupa caindo exaustos na cama.

— Ainda está cedo, por que vocês dois já estão acordados? — Bella perguntou bocejando, olhando seus filhos e vendo de relance Algodão que estava um pouco maior e seu pelo ainda mais branco entrando no quarto e correndo para os meninos que se abaixaram e o acariciando e falando com o cachorrinho animadamente.

Nessie suspirou para mãe olhando para seu irmão.

— Thommy me acordou de novo, ele ainda está com esse medo bobo de ir ao banheiro sozinho — a menina falou rolando seus olhos para o irmão, as bochechas branca de Thomas ficaram avermelhadas e ele não olhou para ninguém.

— Oh, meu querido vem cá — Bella o chamou abrindo os braços.

— A senhora vai brigar comigo? Eu já pedi desculpa para Ness — ele disse com uma vozinha manhosa batendo seus olhinhos para sua mãe.

— Claro que não meu amor. Mas você tem que parar de achar que tem um bicho. Já dissemos para você que não há nada disso — Bella disse abraçando seu menininho que apenas assentiu abraçando a mãe.

Edward sorriu vendo a cena.

— Isso mesmo campeão essa po... Esse monstro não existe — ele disse passando a mão no cabelo do filho.

— Mas o tio Emmett disse que..

— Ele estava brincando — o pai repetiu o que já havia dito no dia passado. O menino assentiu.

— Tá agora a gente pode brinca na neve? — Nessie perguntou animada.

— Não — Bella disse séria, mas brincando.

A expressão da menina caiu.

— Ainda nem recebemos nossos beijos de bom dia — o pai disso para a filha a menina correu e abraçou cada um por vez beijando-os, Thomas a imitou.

— Tá agora vamos — Thomas disse se levantando da cama.

— Ainda não — Bella disse, fazendo-os parar de correr antes mesmo de começarem — — Vocês vão comer primeiro, escovar os dentes, depois trocar de roupa e vestir roupas mais quentes.

Eles rolaram os olhos, mas assentiram saindo do quarto levando Algodão com eles.

Bella se levantou da cama indo para o banheiro, usou o banheiro rapidamente e foi escovar seus dentes. Edward entrou ainda com cara de sono coçando sua barba crescida. Bella o observou pelo espelho na sua frente, ele puxar seu membro para fora e mijar no vaso, rolou seu olhos enxaguando sua boca.

— Abaixa a tampa — ela disse depois, quando ele virou em direção a pia.

Ele a olhou e suspirou abaixando a tampa e dando descarga. Depois pegou sua escova escovando os dentes, Bella penteava seus cabelos.

Ele terminou de limpar sua boca e lavar seu rosto. Agora mais deperto olhou para ela.

— Bom dia, baby — ele disse suavemente a puxando para um beijo.

— Bom dia, amor — ela disse sorrindo acariciando sua barba crescida. Ele beijou sua mão antes de puxá-la com força e beijar seus lábios com desejo.

Ela correspondeu chupando seu lábio e acariciando sua língua na dele, eles aprofundaram o beijo se acariciando e quando ele pensou em levantar seu corpo e a colocar sentada em cima da pia ouviu um:

— ECA! — vindo de Nessie que entrou no banheiro correndo.

— Renesmee quantas vezes já falei para você bater na porr... rta? — Edward disse separando-se de Bella e olhando sua filha que apenas sorria.

— Eu sei papaizinho, mas estava aberta e eu só vim falar que os gêmeos tão quase saindo do berço sozinhos — ela disse rapidamente.

— Já estamos indo — Bella disse saindo do banheiro, a menina assentiu.

Bella trocou de roupa rapidamente e foi tirar os gêmeos do berço.

— Mamãe — Anna disse sorrindo. Bella riu beijando eles. Thomas apareceu no quarto todo agasalhado ajudando Bella com eles.

Na cozinha Edward preparava um leite quente com cereal para as crianças, com preguiça de fazer algo mais planejado.

Tomaram um café da manhã demorado, mal terminou Nessie, Thomas e Algodão correram para fora.

Edward foi atrás dos filhos que já estavam tacando neve um no outro. Algodão, corria de um lado para o outro e os gêmeos se divertiam brincando com a neve, mas Bella não os deixou ficar muito tempo fora, com medo deles ficarem doente, ainda estavam muito novinhos.

Então ela ficou com seus filhos na varanda, alternando com Edward que brincava com Thomas e Nessie, Algodão todo serelepe, pulava e se jogava na neve brincando com as crianças e com os gêmeos, eles fizeram um bonequinho na neve e anjinhos. A frente da casa deles estava toda decorada de dia das bruxas.

Edward e Bella, revezavam com os outros casais da família e a cada ano um deles ficavam responsáveis por levarem as crianças a rua para elas pediram as doces ou travessura.

Naquele ano quem estaria responsável era Rose e Emmett por isso eles começaram a arrumar seus filhos cedo sabendo do trabalho que seria.

Nessie estava fantasiada de Vandinha, personagem da família Addmas, esse ano, Thomas de príncipe da pérsia com direito a peruca, Aninha estava de bruxa e Thonny de Conde Drácula.

Antes de deixarem eles na casa de Rosalie e Emmett, tiraram muitas fotos deles de todos os jeitos possíveis, olhando orgulhosos os frutos que seu amor tinha sido capaz de criar.

Edward não pode deixar de se divertir um pouco porque sabia que seria trabalhoso para eles cuidarem de cinco crianças como Edward e Bella haviam cuidado mês passado, contando com Emmy.

Depois que deixaram as crianças na casa dos tios e voltaram para casa se separaram indo cada um para uma parte da casa, se arrumando.

Bella sorriu alisando sua fantasia no espelho

Estava sexy e gostosa.

Nem parecia que beirava os quarenta anos, parecia uma jovem atriz pornô no auge da sua beleza.

Sorriu.

Estava ansiosa para saber como seria a reação de Edward quando visse.

Ainda mais para saber de que, que ele se fantasiaria.

Eles não haviam conversado e combinado tudo como sempre faziam. Deixando tudo para ser feito no improviso. Mas seja como fosse acabaria apenas de um jeito e ela mal podia esperar pelo fim.

Desceu as escadas ansiosas para com o que encontraria.

Mas o andar de baixo estava silencioso e normal.

— Edward? — Ela o chamou alto.

Como resposta a companhia tocou e Bella sentiu um arrepio passar pelo seu corpo.

Abriu a porta lentamente deixando seu corpo amostra.

Ela lambeu seus lábios enquanto encarava o homem na sua frente.

O homem, seu marido, estava vestido com um uniforme de policia que ficava bem sexy em seu corpo. Usava uma calça social que realçava suas coxas e até marcava um pouco o volume entre suas pernas. A blusa azul bem justa realçando os músculos do seu braço. Em sua cabeça tinha um quepe de policial e seu rosto tinha um óculos escuro estilo aviador. Pendurado em seu cinto tinha um cassetete e uma algema, Bella mordeu seus lábios, prevendo como aquela noite seria, mas sabia que ainda se surpreenderia.

Bella o sentiu olhar todo seu corpo.

Ele tirou os óculos de seu rosto a olhando com intensidade gritante, e mordendo uma perna dele antes de colocá-lo na gola de sua camisa.

— Foi daqui que chamaram a polícia? — Ele disse recuperando seus pensamentos perdidos quando a tinha visto, sua voz soou rouca e sensual para Bella.

— Sim, entre senhor policial — ela disse abrindo mais a porta dando espaço para ele entrar. Trancou a porta atrás dele observando sua bunda que estava bem a mostra naquela calça apertada, apertou sua mão para não aperta-la.

— Qual é o problema, senhora? — ele perguntou lambendo seus lábios.

— Senhorita Swan, Bella Swan — ela falou provocante.

— Então qual é o problema, senhorita Swan? — ele disse se aproximando dela deixando seus corpos separados por poucos milímetros.

Bella parou pensando no que dizer, ela o olhou em cima a baixo antes de responder.

— Roubaram meu estoque de sangue — ela disse, se lembrando de sua fantasia.

— E o que eu posso fazer para ajudá-la, minha doce vampira — ele disse sorrindo tortamente.

— Me dê o seu — falou rapidamente passando a língua em seus lábios vermelhos.

— Pode pegar — disse virando seu pescoço.

— O sangue a qual eu tomo, vem daqui — disse passando a mão no membro dele por cima da calça.

Edward sorriu.

— Nesse caso, vai ter que se esforçar para tê-lo.

— Eu consigo — disse piscando.

Os lábios dele se colaram no dela a beijando profundamente, suas línguas se encontraram duelando fortemente, chupavam um os lábios do outro com força.

— Gostosa do caralho. Mal posso esperar para comer você — ele disse ofegante separando seus lábios do dela.

— O que você está insinuando, policial? — Ela disse fingindo abismada com o ato dele.

— Estou insinuando que vou foder você todinha até não restar uma gota de porra no meu corpo — ele disse mordiscando o pescoço dela.

— Me foda como só você sabe fazer Edward — ela disse sentindo seu centro pulsar de prazer.

— Com toda certeza do caralho baby — ele disse rindo atacando os lábios dela de novo.

Ele a imprensou na porta com força e pressionando sua ereção e seu centro fazendo movimentos simulatórios de sexo.

— Você tá tão gostosa nessa fantasia, mas quero você sem esse vestidinho — ele disse mordendo seus lábios.

— Tira, então — ela falou apenas e ele abriu o zíper do vestido dela o tirando de seu corpo depois de solta-los da meia, seus seios nus saltaram para foram, pontudos clamando para pela boca dele neles. O que foi prontamente atendido. A boca de Edward, mordicava e chupava os seios dela, beijando seu pescoço clavícula, o vão entre eles.

Seus mamilos ficando cada vez mais duros a boca dele beijando e chupando seus seios, seus dedos brincando com seus mamilos. As mãos dela retiraram o quepe da sua cabeça jogando no chão.

As mãos dela desceram pelo corpo dele puxando sua blusa e a tirando de seu corpo enquanto suas bocas se encontravam. Suas mãos cobertas pelas luvas arranhavam a barriga dele fazendo-o estremecer e gemer.

Ele tirou seus sapatos se agachando rapidamente deixando seus pés nus, ela abriu o zíper de sua calça e atirou apertando sua bunda.

— Vou te algemar — ele disse pegando as algemas no bolso da sua calça.

— Não ainda não — ela pediu — quero tocar você — falou acariciando os cabelos dele.

— Eu te amo para porra — ele falou beijando-a profundamente.

Ela sorriu e o empurrou fazendo sentar no sofá sentou por cima dele enlaçando suas pernas em sua cintura.

— Calcinha de vadia — ele disse puxando o fino elástico de silicone da calcinha e o soltando com força fazendo-a sentir uma leve ardência.

— Vadio — ela gemeu, chupando o pescoço dele de maneira sensual.

— Vou rasgar — falou puxando a calcinha com força e jogando- a no chão, ela gemeu beijando os lábios dele com força e rebolando em seu membro.

Puxou a cueca dele a tirando esfregando sua entrada úmida em seu membro.

— Chupa meu pau, minha putinha-vampira — ele disse cheio de desejo.

— Com o maior prazer — ela disse deslizando sua boca pelo peito dele lambendo até seu umbigo.

O seu membro estava entre suas pernas duro e inchado, suas veias grossas, sua cabeça estava melada, seu saco era cheio e pesado com poucos pelos ao redor. Amava que seu marido se cuidasse para ela.

Pegou o membro dele em suas mãos o acariciando, olhou em seus olhos enquanto colocava sua língua para fora e o lambia das bolas até sua glande deixando-o bem lubrificado.

— Aah Bella que boquinha boa da merda — ele disse segurando os cabelos dela.

Sua mulher colocou o membro dele em sua boca acariciando as bolas dele em sua mãos brincando com sua língua bem no seu meiozinho puxando sua pele e o chupando até que suas bochechas ficassem côncavas.

— Porra do cacete, assim eu não duro muito baby — ele disse. Ela sorriu acariciando o membro dele em suas mãos, lambendo seus lábios pegou uma mão sua e levou a boca dele o fazendo chupar depois acariciou seu mamilo com o membro dele que gemeu com a visão. Ela sorriu colocando o membro dele rapidamente entre seus seios antes voltar a chupa-lo. Ela subia e descia a cabeça recebendo as estocadas dele em sua boca.

Edward apenas gemia e xingava sentindo todas as sensações de prazer. A boca dela chupou e brincou com suas bolas puxando-as voltando para seu membro e chupando o liquido que dali escorria.

— Goza para mim, baby — ela pediu chupando seu membro bem forte.

— É porra que você quer então toma — ele disse sentindo seu corpo estremecer e seu membro ficar ainda mais duro enquanto ela relaxava sua garganta e recebia os jatos do sêmen dele.

— Caralho — ele xingou, ela o chupando até está bem limpo, passou a mão em sua boca limpando o liquido dele que ficou ao redor de seus lábios.

Ele a puxou beijando a boca dela com desejo sua língua lambendo cada parte da boca dela que alcançava. Ele desceu suas mãos pela barriga espalmando em sua entrada já sentindo o quanto ela estava úmida.

— Porra você está escorrendo — ele disse acariciando seus grandes lábios.

— Me fode Edward — ela pediu rebolando na mão.

Ele sorriu.

— Pode deixar, mas antes vou foder seu cuzinho enquanto apago o fogo dessa boceta com meu cassetete — falou malicioso pegando o seu cassetete —Abra a pernas para mim, abre quero sua boceta bem abertinha — ele disse lentamente.

— Você está falando sério? — Ela perguntou quando ele tirou uma proteção e Bella notou que o cassetete era um pouco mais grosso do que o normal e tinha um botão de ligar.

Ele roçou o vibrador na entrada dela sem ligar o penetrando dentro dela ligou o botão e Bella gemeu sentindo as vibrações estimularem seu sexo.

— Só hoje que vou deixar outra coisa brincar com essa bocetinha. Você é toda minha — ele disse chupando os seios dela com força investindo vibrador para dentro.

— Sua putinha — ele disse batendo na coxa dela — Você está gostando — a expressão dela era de puro prazer. Desceu seus lábios e beijou seu clitóris a fazendo gritar alto.

— Vou foder seu cuzinho — ele disse acariciando a entrada de trás dela.

—Fode tudo em mim — ela falou excitada.

Edward fez Bella ficar com as pernas bem abertas de modo que ele conseguisse penetra-la por trás.

— Assim ou de quatro?

— De todo o jeito possível, quero seu pau em mim de todo o jeito possível — ela falou

Ele segurou seu membro brincando com ele em seu ânus.

Enfiou seu dedo o alargando.

— Segura— ele disse colocando a mão dela no vibrador.

Ela gemeu com ele levantando suas pernas deixando seus pés ao lado de sua cabeça, Bella agradeceu mentalmente pelas aulas que fazia de pilates e ioga e fez planos de voltar a fazê-las.

Abaixou sua boca e lambeu sua entrada de trás deixando-a bem lubrificada.

Penetrou lentamente seu membro até está totalmente dentro dela.

Bella gemeu se remexendo enfiando aquele vibrador nela enquanto sentia-o investir em seu anus estocando com força.

Ele segurava suas pernas e olhava para ela. Bella começou a acariciar seu clitóris e seios gemendo alto e se contorcendo sentindo seu orgasmo se aproximar.

— Goza para mim, minha vadia — ele disse batendo na coxa dela vendo seus olhos se reviraram enquanto ela gozava. Ele saiu de dentro dela se controlando para não gozar e tirou o vibrador de dentro dela jogando em qualquer lugar no chão.

Viu seu liquido brilhante e se abaixou lambendo seu sexo, sugando o seu liquido.

— Porra Edward — Bella disse ofegante ainda não recomposta e ele a chupava com vontade — Caralho porra — ela disse sentindo o prazer voltar e ela tentou puxar a cabeça dele, mas ele continuou firme a chupando, penetrando sua língua o mais fundo que conseguia. Ela apertou suas coxas entre a cabeça dele apertando suas mãos entrelaçadas e gritou alto explodindo mais uma vez em outro orgasmo.

Ele a lambeu orgulhoso deixando-a limpa. Ele sorriu sentando no chão observando ela seu peito subindo e descendo rápido, seus olhos fechados e sua expressão de puro prazer. Ele até podia um dia ter problemas um dia de ereção pela sua idade avançada, mas uma coisa ele tinha certeza. Sempre a faria ter um orgasmo afinal sua língua nem dedos brochavam.

Ele olhou para seu membro duro entre suas pernas, inchado e grosso. E olhou para Bella no sofá ainda de olhos fechados e com a respiração ofegante sentiu seu membro ficar ainda mais duro.

Sorriu o acariciando, a segunda certeza que tinha era que bastava ouvir o nome dela para ficar com desejo.

— Hey — Bella disse sentando no sofá e olhando para ele seus olhos chocolates brilhantes e escuros de desejo com a visão dele se tocando — Pensei que fosse encher meu corpo com sua porra e não sua mão — ela disse arqueando sua sobrancelha.

— Ah, baby pode ter certeza que vou. Essa bocetinha já está preparada para mim novamente? — ele perguntou passando o dedo na virilha dela que estava melada.

— Sempre — Bella respondeu o puxando para um beijo cheio de desejo e luxuria. Ele correspondeu apertando os seios dela e a levantando do sofá sentando ela em seu colo. Bella gemeu quando seus sexos se tocaram e começou a esfregar sua entrada no membro dele.

Ele suspirou impaciente para estar dentro dela mordendo seu pescoço.

— Fode logo — ele disse batendo na bunda dela que gemeu guiando seu membro para dentro dela.

Ambos gemeram o membro dele preenchendo cada canto de seu sexo. Eles se beijaram e ela começou a rebolar e cavalgar nele que elevava seu quadril de encontro ao dela, estocando com força apertando sua bunda. Ela apoiou o pé no sofá ajudando em seus movimentos a boca dele estava em toda parte do seu corpo beijando chupando, lambendo marcando aquele corpo como dele.

— Fica de quatro — ele pediu e ela assentiu se erguendo e ficando de quatro no chão —

Porra de corpo gostoso de foder do caralho — ele falou não demorando muito para entrar em seu sexo novamente.

Ela gemeu alto batendo suas mãos, deixando ele a segurar apenas em sua cintura fortemente a boca dele em seu pescoço enquanto seu membro entrava e saia dentro dela que levou uma mão para a onde eles estavam conectados acariciando o membro dele, suas bolas e seu clitóris.

Seus corpos suados se perdiam na dança e no prazer que sentiam.

Apesar de seus movimentos serem fortes, os apertões que deixariam marcas e não ter nenhum pouco de delicadeza eles faziam com amor.

— Goza comigo, amor — ele pediu sentindo seu membro ficar duto.

Bella gritou alto, virando seu rosto e suas bocas se beijaram, morderam um o lábio do outro enquanto gozavam juntos e uma explosão de sensações que fez os corpos deles deitarem no chão exaustos e saciados.

Edward saiu de dentro dela abraçando e adormeceram ali mesmo no chão da sala.

...

— AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH — Edward e Bella acordaram assustados ouvindo um grito perto deles.

— Porra — Edward disse grogue de sono olhando sua filha mais velha que os encarava de boca aberta e Emmett que olhava para eles sorrindo safado.

— Ah, meu Deus — Bella disse envergonhada tentando esconder seu corpo e Edward trincou os dentes ao perceber que seu irmão encarava os seios de sua mulher.

— Porra do caralho, fodida. Fecha a porra d de merda dos seus olhos agora — Edward disse jogando sua blusa da fantasia de policial para sua mulher.

Emmett riu alto, virando de costas tampando os olhos de Nessie.

Edward pegou sua calça vestindo rapidamente, enquanto Bella abotoava a blusa. Pegou as provas jogadas no chão e jogou atrás do sofá.

— Vocês já vieram deixar as crianças? — Edward perguntou mais recomposto.

— Já vai dá meia noite, cara — Emmett disse — Podemos virar?

— Sim — ele respondeu.

— Por que vocês estavam pelados? — Nessie perguntou olhando do seu pai para sua mãe.

— É... humm... eu — Bella gaguejou e Emmett riu.

— O que aconteceu, ouvi gritos? — Rosalie disse surgindo na porta com a mão na sua barriga de cinco meses de gestação. E percebeu tudo apenas ao olhar para Edward e Bella e a sala bagunçada.

— Você nem vai acreditar...

— Emmett — Edward interrompeu.

— Onde estão Thonny e os gêmeos? — Bella perguntou mudando de assunto.

— No carro, dormindo — Rose respondeu com um sorriso malicioso.

— Vou pegar eles — Edward saiu da sala e Emmett o seguiu.

— Querida, por que você não vai tomar um banho e dormir? — Bella falou para a filha que apenas assentiu e subiu pelas escadas.

— Pelo jeito a noite foi boa, hein, safada?

— Você nem imagina, amiga — Bella disse piscando para a loira que riu.

Bella olhou para Edward suspirando antes deles entrarem no quarto de Nessie, a menina estava deitada na cama, mas com os olhos bem abertos.

— Como foi meu amor? — Bella perguntou.

— Muito legal mamãe, pegamos muitos doces e fizemos travessuras também — ela disse sorrindo e bocejando.

— Durma, minha princesa. Até amanhã — Edward disse beijando a testa dela e Bella arrumou seu lençol cobrindo seu corpo, beijando sua bochecha.

— Ah, papai — Nessie o champu quando ela já estava quase dormindo, seus olhos fechados — O senhor está devendo cinco dólares — ela disse com um pequeno sorriso seus olhos fechados.

Edward suspirou.

— Não esqueci, princesa — Edward disse saindo do quarto.

Sem dizerem nada, passaram no quarto dos outros filhos, arrumando e beijando cada um deles que já estavam adormecidos, vendo Algodão que dormia tranquilamente no seu cestinho que ficava no corredor. Depois foram para seu quarto.

— Caraca, eu não acredito que Emmett me viu pelada — Bella disse se jogando na cama.

— Porra nem eu — Edward falou se jogando ao lado dela.

— Vamos ter que conversar com Nessie amanhã.

— Vamos não, você — ele corrigiu.

Ela rolou seus olhos.

— Vou falar só se ela perguntar algo — decidiu e ele assentiu.

Bella se virou para ele, colocando uma perna sua em cima de seu quadril.

— Então foi isso, mais um Halloween — ela disse passando a mão no cabelo dele.

— E foi a porra do caralho de um Halloween — ele disse beijando seus lábios com desejo e ela riu correspondendo com o mesmo teor.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Como prometido, beijos!


	13. Uma P do C de dia de Ação de Graças

Uma porra do porra do caralho de dia de Ação de Graças

 **O tempo voa... mas nós também podemos voar**

 _O tempo voa sobre as nossas cabeças_  
 _E só quando paramos para pensar_  
 _É que notamos como ele corre sem parar_  
 _Corre contra o tempo, não adormeças..._

 _Não tentes fugir do tempo incerto,_  
 _Ele sempre te alcançará, no descanso decerto_  
 _Ainda há tempo para viver, ser feliz..._  
 _Ainda há tempo para querer, mudar o que fiz_

 _O tempo que nos resta pode ser eterno,_  
 _Por vezes tempo demais pode ser desperdício_  
 _Cada dia juntos pode ser apenas o início,_  
 _De um curto, mas intenso solstício de Inverno_

 _Vive comigo estes últimos segundos,_  
 _Pois não temos outros para viver,_  
 _Nem a oportunidade de repetir noutros mundos,_  
 _Aquilo que nunca me vou esquecer._

 _AUTOR DESCONHECIDO_

O tempo, quando você mais o aproveita com sua família e amigos, é assim. Quando você menos percebe, você já está velho, com dores pelo corpo, rugas e cabelos brancos, enterrando pessoas que você ama e confia mais que tudo nessa vida, que o colocaram no mundo. A vida não é fácil, é difícil, só vai haver felicidade se você lutar por ela.

Não pense que Edward e Bella tiveram um casamento perfeito, infelizmente, não foi assim. Nenhum casamento é perfeito. Não existe perfeição nos humanos.

E o casamento é feito por duas pessoas humanas que estão sujeitas a errar, que se chateiam, que ficam tristes, que erram, mas é preciso saber perdoar. Passar uma borracha por cima e recomeçar.

Amor como o deles atrai coisas ruins, pessoas invejosas que fazem de tudo para destruir esse amor. Pessoas que nunca foram amadas e querem conhecer isso, mesmo não acreditando nesse sentimento tão forte capaz de transformar o mundo. Porque o amor não é só de homem para mulher, o amor existe em todos os lugares, de todos os tipos, mas o amor mais importante é saber amar o próximo, mesmo sem você conhecê-lo.

Tudo começou quando foi contratada uma estagiária no trabalho de Edward o nome dela era Sarah Hatter. Alta, magra, longos cabelos loiros e profundos olhos azuis, com um rosto angelical, mas dentro dela não havia nada de anjo. Era um demônio em forma de mulher.

Ela era ambiciosa, traiçoeira, uma cobra venenosa que veio apenas para destruir o casamento de Edward e Bella, deixando uma mancha grande no passado deles, que sempre quando se é lembrada causa dor, choros, lamentações e arrependimentos.

Mas não há nada que um verdadeiro amor não possa ganhar. Não há nenhuma barreira que o amor não possa ultrapassar. O verdadeiro amor é mais forte que tudo, mais forte que todos e apesar de tudo ele, felizmente venceu no final.

Edward tinha acabado de completar 45 anos quando ela começou a estagiar com ele tendo que supervisioná-la, ela tinha seus vinte dois anos, com cara de dezoito, e se fingia de ingênua. Havia conseguido trabalhar ali porque seu pai era nada menos que o governador do Estado e havia dado um _empurrãozinho_ para ela conseguir o trabalho para ela.

Sarah no começo se fingia de ingênua e sempre pedia ajuda para Edward que muito prestativo a ajudava, mas depois de um tempo ela finalmente mostrou quem realmente era e começou a se insinuar para Edward que ignorava nas primeiras tentativas. Mas quando percebeu que ela não desistiria informou ao diretor geral de RH, mas este afirmou que não podia fazer nada e que ela teria que continuar trabalhando ali.

O mundo é ambicioso, como demitir a estagiária filha do governador do Estado? O diretor geral não podia fazer isso e ainda disse para Edward dar logo o que Sarah queria. Ele não conseguiu acreditar que tinha ouvido aquilo.

Tudo piorou quando Bella perdeu o bebe que esperava. Sim, ela ficou grávida novamente, só que já estava com seus mais de quarenta anos de idade e sua gravidez foi arriscada. O bebê, que já era muito amado morreu, quando Bella já estava no quinto mês de gestação.

Contudo isso, Edward acabou não contando sobre Sarah, ambos ainda sofriam muito com a perda do bebê e ele não queria deixar Bella preocupada e ainda mais triste, ela estava quase com depressão. Ele tentava mostrar a cada momento como a amava, mas Bella não queria saber de nada e estava deixando a dor a consumir, havia perdido um filho que nunca havia visto só sentindo, mas já o amava, como se ele estivesse ali com os gêmeos, com Nessie e Thomas. Ela não conseguia encontrar forças para seguir em frente, nem mesmo em Edward, que sempre foi seu porto seguro. Mas felizmente aquilo não durou muito e logo Edward foi conseguido fazê-la acordar e se lembrar que ela ainda tinha filhos maravilhosos que estavam sofrendo vendo a mãe triste e distante daquele jeito e um marido que ainda a amava.

Alguns meses depois da perda do bebê, de investidas de Sarah sem sucesso ela deu o maior golpe baixo e clichê possível. Percebendo como Edward andava estressado Sarah o chamou para tomar uma bebida com os colegas em um bar, mas nenhum deles apareceu a não ser ela que colocou sonífero na bebida de Edward quando ele se distraiu.

Sim, clichê, golpe de novela. Mas funcionou, ela conseguiu o que queria.

Ela conseguiu o levar para um quarto de hotel, o despiu de várias roupas e mesmo o único nome que saía dos lábios de Edward fosse Bella, ela começou a tirar sua roupa, se maravilhando com cada parte do corpo dele que lhe era revelada.

Quando ele estava nu, ela pegou seu membro flácido em sua mão maravilhada começou a acariciá-lo, mas ele não se excitou, nem com sua boca, nem com seu toque, simplesmente por que seu corpo mesmo bêbado e dopado, sentia que aquele toque não era de sua mulher. Incrédula, o viu adormecer chamando o nome de sua esposa, mesmo assim tirou sua roupa e posicionou a câmera tirando várias fotos dos dois pelados na cama e o beijando na boca.

Ela foi embora logo depois, deixando-o dormindo na cama, ao lado da calcinha dela.

A desgraça quando vem, vem com força total.

Bella ficou desesperada a noite inteira sem conseguir dormir, com Edward que não apareceu. Para piorar Anna, teve que ser internada no hospital com infecção nas amigdalas e teve que passar por uma cirurgia.

Ninguém conseguiu localizar Edward.

O efeito da droga passou mais da metade do dia seguinte. Edward não se lembrava de nada, mas a culpa o atingiu. Não precisou se lembrar para entender o que havia feito.

Havia traído Bella, o amor de sua vida.

A culpa e o arrependimento consumiram-no.

Como poderia ter feito aquilo?

Sua cabeça doía, mas seu coração estava sangrando, como se estivessem enfiado uma estaca de madeira nele. Na verdade, ele preferia que fosse aquilo, a sentir o que estava sentindo naquele momento. Ainda mais ao ser informado do estado de saúde de Anna.

Bella brigou com ele no hospital.

Ficaram sem se falar durante os dias restantes em que Anna esteve hospitalizada. Nessie, Thomas e Thony, não sabiam o que fazer e apenas tentavam não deixar mais seus pais estressados.

Bella viu seu mundo ruir de vez quando chegou um envelope em sua casa, com apenas o nome dela.

Preferia nunca ter aberto aquele papel, preferia nunca ter visto aquilo, preferia qualquer dor aquela que estava sentindo naquele momento.

Várias fotos de Edward na cama com outra mulher.

Seu coração que ainda estava se cicatrizando da perda recente, foi quebrado em mil pedaços e não havia concerto para aquilo.

Quando ele chegou do trabalho aquele dia, encontrou uma mala no chão da sala, Nessie chorando no sofá sendo consolada por seus irmãos, Anna estava descansando no quarto e não percebeu o que acontecia na casa.

Thomas mesmo que havia preparado a mala do pai e o enfrentou com uma coragem incrível para um garoto adolescente de sua idade, Thony, não sabendo o que sentir ou fazer, ficou apenas confortando a irmã mais velha no sofá.

Bella impediu Thomas de fazer algo pior com o pai que sentia tudo desmoronar, Bella apenas mostrou uma única foto para Edward entender tudo que acontecia.

Ele ainda tentou argumentar, mas o que poderia dizer naquelas circunstâncias?

Nada.

Não restou a ele outra alternativa a não ser sair da sua casa, deixando sua família para trás.

Ele não tinha forças para nada.

Toda sua força estava em sua família que agora o odiava.

Edward não teve coragem de ir para casa de seus pais e nem de seus irmãos, apenas foi para um hotel qualquer, que ele nem sabia o nome, chorou, chutou, quebrou coisas inclusive machucou sua mão. Não tinha forças para nada, não comia, bebia, se sentia perdido e sem rumo. Não conseguia acreditar como havia conseguido trair Bella? Como não podia se lembrar de nada?

Até que o próprio demônio bateu em sua porta.

Sarah havia conseguido achá-lo, mesmo sem ninguém de sua família ter conseguido.

Ela queria saber o porquê que ele nunca mais havia ido trabalhar, Edward naquele momento pensou e quis saber como os dois haviam terminado juntos na cama.

Esse foi o golpe da morte.

Sarah foi pega na mentira, Edward era esperto e percebeu a mentira no olhar dela, mas ela saiu antes que ele pudesse raciocinar.

Mas ela deu a esperança de que Edward precisava.

Ele não havia traído Bella.

Sentia isso em seu coração e agora tinha a certeza.

Com um plano em mente, procurou Bella um dia na saída de seu trabalho, eles acabaram discutindo e por fazendo amor, se puder ser chamado assim, dentro no carro, no estacionamento, mas isso apenas fez Bella ficar mais chateada e com raiva dele, ele porém prometeu provar para ela sua inocência. No dia seguinte marcou um encontro com Sarah no hotel que ele estava hospedado. Ele fingiu seduzi-la e conseguiu arrancar a verdade dela.

Na mesma hora correu para sua casa, o lugar onde ele nunca deveria ter saído, mas seus filhos mesmo morrendo de saudades de seu pai e querendo mais que tudo vê-los juntos não o deixaram entrar.

Mas todos lá no fundo, mesmos magoados com seu pai o deixaram se explicar.

Bella estava deitada no quarto de hospede, ela não conseguia entrar em seu quarto e de Edward, desde que tudo havia acontecido.

Seus filhos chegaram com o notebook na mão e mostraram o vídeo para Bella que chorava e sentia a dor a consumir, primeiro ficou com raiva ao ver a forma que Edward seduzia Sarah, as mãos dele a tocando, sua boca beijando o rosto dela, pescoço, mas nunca a boca, quis quebrar aquele notebook, mas seus filhos a impediram e a obrigaram a assistir e finalmente ela viu Edward a fazendo contar a verdade de como ela havia dopado ele e tirado suas roupas, depois nunca quis tanto ter batido numa mulher como queria ter batido em Sarah, Edward infelizmente não fez isso com ela, mas falou coisas que com certeza a deixaram Sarah desmoralizada, ridicularizada, no final Edward fez uma declaração de amor e o pediu perdão a Bella dizendo o quanto a amava e sentia sua falta, o quanto precisava dela e de seus filhos.

Mesmo Edward tendo sua inocência comprovada ele precisou lutar. Afinal, mesmo tudo não ter passado de uma armação, a dor que Bella havia sentindo foi real e ele precisou trabalhar e muito, para concertar todo o estrago feito.

Foi necessário, quase dois meses de muitos mimos, pedidos de desculpa, presentes, beijos roubados, surpresas, declarações e suor de Edward, que com ajuda de seus filhos, conseguiu unir os dois novamente, definitivamente.

Ambos subiram ao altar e refizeram seus votos de casamento no seu aniversário de vinte anos de casados e fizeram, é claro, mais outra maravilhosa viagem de lua de mel, dessa vez para um lugar frio no Canadá.

* * *

 _16 anos depois..._

56 anos - Edward

54 anos - Bella

24 anos - Renesmee

21 anos - Thomas

18 anos - Gêmeos

Bella gemeu baixinho acordando lentamente, do seu modo preferido. Os braços do seu marido a envolviam com força, uma mão dele estava por dento de sua camisola, havia subido ela até sua barriga deixando seu quadril de fora. Eles estavam deitados de conchinha o corpo de seu marido estava coberto apenas por uma cueca boxer.

Se antes Bella ascendia só em ver seu lindo namorado com uma boxer agora faltava pegar fogo ao ver seu lindo cinquentão de cueca.

O membro dele estava duro e roçava na bunda dela enquanto gemia baixinho movimentando seu quadril contra o dela. Isso fez Bella ficar totalmente desperta.

Haviam feito amor na noite anterior e ele estava com outra ereção em menos de doze horas. Ela sorriu abertamente de felicidade. Finalmente o tratamento estava dando certo.

Pelo menos, vinte por cento da população masculina entre 50 e 60 anos passava pelo temido período da andropausa, a menopausa masculina, Edward foi um deles. Quando completou seus cinquenta e quatro anos passou pelo seu momento de andropausa, ficava irritado, cansado rapidamente e não tinha nenhuma disposição para o sexo, as vezes ele até queria, mas seu membro parecia que não. O sexo entre eles que antes continuava bem regular, diminuiu para quase duas ao mês e estava sendo bem difícil para ele ter uma ereção.

Como um homem, vivia mal-humorado e resmungando pelos cantos tentando evitar sua mulher, mas não demorou muito para ela o colocar contra a parede e exigir saber o que estava acontecendo com ele. Bella finalmente compreendeu o mau humor de seu marido e juntamente com ele procuraram uma clínica especializada no assunto, Edward fez exames, um check-up completo, repetindo até o exame de próstata que jurou nunca mais fazer, mas sabia que no fundo era importante, melhor prevenir agora do que ter que lutar contra um câncer mais tarde.

Felizmente ele não tinha nenhum tipo de doença, seu colesterol ruim estava alto e isso foi o bastante para Bella se preocupar mais ainda e mandá-lo para uma nutricionista. Ele voltou a correr na esteira e seu médico começou a induzir a produção de testosterona que estava sendo muito pouca, por isso ele sentia a dificuldade de ereção.

Bella como uma boa esposa ficou ao lado de seu marido e entrou em regime com ele, ambos levantavam cedo e faziam caminhada, na praia, as vezes entravam no mar, como um casal de adolescentes, correndo um atrás do outro. Logo o esforço foi dando resultado e a qualidade de vida deles melhorou bastante.

O sexo ainda não era tão regular como antes, mas desde começo do tratamento já haviam feito tantas vezes, que Bella já havia perdido as contas e ela não podia se sentir mais feliz do que agora ao ser acordado por seu lindo marido excitado, há quanto tempo isso não ocorria?

E mente quem diz que sexo não é importante para um casamento, porque é sim. Um casal que compartilha suas fantasias, seus desejos, os faz mais cumplices, mais íntimos e mais companheiros, o que é indispensável em um casamento, o companheirismo, a verdade, a amizade que é são a base para o amor.

Ela se virou na cama com cuidado para não acordá-lo, esfregou seus olhos limpando-os e passou a mão rapidamente em seus cabelos.

O seu marido parecia ainda melhor do que antes.

Agora com seus quase sessenta anos ele parecia um verdadeiro galã de cinema. Irresistível, seu corpo estava voltando a ficar mais sarado por causa da corrida e dos exercícios que eles faziam diariamente, estava ainda mais gostoso que nunca, os fios brancos que tinham em seu cabelo só o faziam ficar ainda mais irresistível, junto com algumas rugas que marcavam seu rosto, principalmente quando ele sorria.

Ela colocou sua mão no braço dele acariciando sua pele sentindo a mesma sensação que sentia desde que o tocou pela primeira vez, o sacudiu levemente o chamando.

— Edward, Edward acorde — ela disse olhando para seu rosto.

— O que é porra? Deixa, eu dormir mulher, que caralho — ele disse, com a voz rouca de sono, virando sua cabeça para o outro lado, tentando retornar ao sonho que estava tendo com Bella.

Bella riu baixinho. Seu marido sempre seria um desbocado, isso não teria jeito, nunca mudaria, pensou em todas as situações que já passaram por causa disso.

Ela então tentou sua segunda opção de acordá-lo, deslizou sua mão pela barriga nua dele até agarrar em sua ereção por cima da cueca e aperta-la com força o fazendo acordar imediatamente.

— Você está com o pau duro meu amor e eu definitivamente não vou desperdiçar essa oportunidade de ser bem comida logo de manhã — ela disse deslizando sua mão pela extensão dele.

— Porra fodida, caralho. Por que não me acordou antes? — Ele disse olhando para seu quadril.

— Vem logo — ela disse o puxando, fazendo suas bocas se colarem com desejo.

As suas línguas se encontraram e se acariciaram com força, seus lábios mordiam um do outro, nem o hálito matinal deles os impediram de parar aquele beijo. As mãos de Bella puxaram a camisa dele e a dele acariciavam seus seios por baixo da camisola de Bella.

O tempo havia sido generoso com Bella também, que continuava com seu corpo esbelto, seus seios não eram mais tão empinados e nem tão durinhos, mas também não eram tão caídos, seus cabelos estavam mais curtos em cima de seu ombro e ela os havia pintado da cor deles para esconder os fios brancos o visual a deixava com ar mais jovial.

As mãos dele tiraram aquela peça do corpo dela a deixando vestida apenas com uma calcinha de renda preta.

—Porra você é uma coroa gostosa para caralho — ele disse acariciando os seios dela a fazendo gemer baixinho — Eu amo tanto que você se cuide para mim, baby — ele disse massageando seu sexo quente por cima da calcinha.

Bella puxou a cueca dele o fazendo deitar na cama, seu membro duro e inchado saltando para fora apontando para ela.

— Mamããaãããããããããããae... — uma voz gritou batendo na porta.

— Puta que pariu, eu vou matar um hoje, porra — Edward disse gemendo frustrado.

— O que é Anna? — Bella disse alto o suficiente para ela ouvir, mas não se importou em parar de massagear o membro de seu marido que gemeu de excitação enquanto puxava a calcinha dela e penetrava um dedo em seu sexo quente.

— Que boceta molhadinha para caralho — ele disse acariciando seu clitóris.

— Me fode, Edward. Me fode — Bella implorou baixinho.

— Vocês não vão levantar hoje não? — Ela quis saber tentando abrir a porta, mas felizmente estava trancada.

— O que você quer, querida? — Edward perguntou impaciente querendo mais que tudo se enterrar no corpo de sua mulher.

— Nessie ligou e disse que já está chegando e eu e Thony estamos com fome — avisou, já que eles sempre tomavam café da manhã juntos, como sempre — ela disse do outro lado da porta e tentou colocar o ouvido nela, mais não conseguiu ouvir nada.

— Vocês já estão bem grandinhos podem se cuidar sozinhos — Edward disse em seguida levou sua boca ao seio dela que gemeu.

Anna fez uma careta, rolando seus olhos.

Era difícil ter dois pais que pareciam um casal de jovem cheio de hormônios.

Ela desceu as escadas encontrando seu irmão gêmeo Thony sentado no braço do sofá mexendo no celular, ele seria a cara do pai se não fosse os cabelos escuros como o da mãe e os olhos também. Já Anna, também tinha os cabelos escuros também, mas não se achava parecida muito com nenhum dos dois.

— O que é? Eles ainda estão dormindo? — Perguntou Thony.

— Na verdade, eu acho que eles estão transando — disse Ana fazendo uma careta.

— Credo Aninha, não me fale isso — ele disse com uma careta.

— Sim, mas a posto como você é doidinho para ficar com a Linda — disse rolando seus olhos.

— Ah, mas é a Linda — ele disse sonhador — não nossos pais.

— Sim — ela riu — você lembra daquela vez que o pegamos transando na cozinha?

— Aaah impossivel esquecer, aquela bunda branquela do nosso pai — ele disse com uma careta.

FLASHBACK

— Thony, Thony acorde — uma Anna de dez anos de idade, dizia balançando seu irmão gêmeo com quem ainda dividia o quarto.

— O que você que, Aninha? Deixa eu dormir — o menino disse se mexendo e afundado mais nos seus lençóis do super-homem.

— Eu tô com sede, quero beber agua — ela disse manhosa.

— E o que eu tenho haver com isso?

— Vamos comigo? — pediu.

Ele suspirou sentando na cama.

— Vamos logo você não vai me deixar em paz. E ver se para de acreditar em todas as histórias de terror que o Tio Emm conta, papai já disse que ele só quer nos assustar.

— Ah sim falou o menino que não fez xixi na cama mês passado.

— Cala a boca — ele disse rolando seus olhos sem graça, abrindo a porta do quarto.

A relação deles era linda de ser ver. Eles eram muito unidos, faziam tudo juntos e apoiavam um ao outro sempre.

Thony ligou a luz do corredor sentindo a mão de sua irmã se apertar na sua, olhou vendo sua expressão de medo.

— Vamos não tem nenhum bicho aqui — Ele disse a puxando rapidamente.

Desceram as escadas em silêncio.

— Vo...você tá ouvindo isso? — A menina gaguejou ficando mais branca que o normal.

— Parece que tem alguém na cozinha — ele disse parando ouvindo uns barulhos estranhos.

— É o bicho das histórias do Tio Emmett. Ele vai pegar a gente — a menina disse tremendo.

Thony respirou fundo, tentando não transparecer medo.

— Claro que não Anna, vamos logo pegar sua agua — ele disse puxando a menina querendo se passar por corajoso, mas por dentro tremia como a mão da sua irmã. A luz da cozinha estava ligada. E tanto Thony quanto Anna gritaram com horror ao presenciar a cena em sua frente.

O seu pai estava de costas e pelado, sua bunda branca era agarrada por duas mãos femininas e a dona dessas mãos, era ninguém menos que a mãe deles que estava sentada na bancada gemendo de olhos fechados enquanto a boca de Edward chupava seus seios e seu corpo deslizava para dentro dela.

Eles pararam horrorizados olhando seus filhos mais novos que os encaravam de boca aberta.

— Caralho — Edward disse saindo de dentro de sua mulher que puxou limpo que viu e Edward tentou esconder uma parte bem animada de seu corpo, atrás de uma frigideira.

— Anna, Thony — Bella disse totalmente sem graça olhando para o rosto chocado de seus filhos, o seu próprio rosto estava mais vermelho do que nunca.

— Er... Aa... A Anna queria agua — o menino disse rapidamente — a gente... Er volta mais tarde — falou puxando a irmã de volta para o andar de cima.

— Isso é culpa sua — Bella disse atirando o pano de prato na cabeça de Edward.

— Minha, mulher? Você que me provocou.

— Vá lá falar com eles, agora — mandou.

— Aah, para que baby? Eles já estão grandes e já conversamos sobre sexo com eles, agora vem cá que não gozei ainda.

Bella deu um tapa em seu braço.

— Edward, nossos filhos acabaram de ver você me fodendo.

Ele respirou fundo pegando sua bermuda no chão e vestindo.

— Eu vou lá falar com eles, mas te quero de quatro no colchão quando chegar — avisou pegando um copo de agua para levar para filha.

— Pode deixar — ela disse, piscando um olho, arrumando o robe em seu corpo, e correndo para seu quarto, esperava que seus filhos não ficassem traumatizados.

Mas que culpa tinha se seu marido era gostoso de mais para ficarem só no quarto trancados?

FIM DE FLASHBACK

Quando Edward e Bella desceram as escadas de mãos dadas, com grandes sorrisos nos rostos cabelos úmidos cerca de uma hora mais tarde encontraram Thony jogando vídeo game e Anna sentada no sofá com um aparelho eletrônico super moderno prateado no colo.

— Já está aí menina? — Edward disse para sua filha dando um beijo em sua testa.

— Bom dia para você também papai — ela disse e recebeu um beijo no rosto de sua mãe.

— Já comeram? — Ela perguntou.

— Claro se fossemos esperar por vocês morreríamos de fome — Thony disse sem tirar os olhos do jogo.

— Respeito menino — Bella disse beliscando sua orelha e depois o beijando no rosto.

— Bom eu já comi hoje —Edward disse malicioso.

— Bleh! Pai informações de mais.

Edward riu apenas acariciando cabeça do mais novo membro da família um labrador, chamado Fumaça por causa de seu pelo preto, sim outra vez foi os gêmeos que escolheram. Fumaça Green Cullen. Algodão havia partido oito anos atrás já estava bem velho e ele partiu em paz.

Dois anos depois eles adotaram outro cachorro. O Fumaça.

— Ah Nessie, ligou, ela disse que já está chegando, tia Alice também disse que já está vindo com o vovô e a vovó — Anna informou.

— Obrigada amor, vamos tomar café, antes que nosso sossego acabe — Bella disse puxando Edward pela mão.

Bella suspirou encontrando a cozinha bagunçada, Emma sua empregada lavava a louça. Ela havia recusado tirar folga naquele dia, preferindo ficar ali com eles, já que sua única filha estudava longe e passaria esse dia conhecendo a família do novo namorado.

— Aposto como a metade dessa bagunça foi dos gêmeos — falou.

Emma sorriu.

— Como vai? — Bella perguntou, beijando o alto de sua cabeça. Emma era como uma mãe para ela, estava trabalhando para eles há mais de dez anos.

E ela assentiu e deu um sorriso dizendo que bem em sua linguagem.

Emma era muda. Seu ex-marido, agora preso, arrancou um pedaço de sua língua fora. Ela até falava alguma coisa, só que era embolado e difícil de entender. Emma quase morreu, mas ela batalhava para viver bem e não sabia, mas ganharia um implante de língua artificial de Edward e Bella no Natal daquele ano, a medicina havia avançado muito, assim como a tecnologia e criaram coisas que antes se achavam impossível.

Edward e Bella tomaram suas vitaminas, torradas, panquecas parecendo um jovem casal apaixonado, entre risadas e beijos.

E quem disse que eles não eram?

Ouviram um barulho de carro e sabiam que era Nessie chegando.

Edward respirou fundo e Bella rolou seus olhos.

— Ainda com isso? — Ela disse apenas.

— Para mim ela sempre vai ser minha menininha — ele disse apenas.

— Uma menininha que já se formou na faculdade, trabalha e tem um marido.

— Porra não me lembre — ele disse com um bico.

Chegaram à sala e encontrando Nessie cumprimentando seus irmãos ao seu lado, seu marido segurava sua cintura.

Renesmee havia crescido, era um pouco mais alta que sua mãe tinha um longo cabelo da cor dos de seu pai e olhos da mãe. Era linda. E parecia muito com Bella. Ela vestia um vestido simples, longo e tomara que caia a aliança dourada reluzia em sua mão.

Sim.

Casada.

Com seu amiguinho de infância, Jacob Black.

Argh! Edward nem gostava de lembrar.

Renesmee sorriu e correu dando um abraço apertado na mãe e beijando sua cabeça, Bella abraçou apertado a filha a beijando no rosto. Jacob olhou para Edward.

— E aí sogrão?

— Para de me chamar disso, seu filho da...

— Papai — sua filha mais velha o interrompeu colocando a mão na cintura e olhando para seu genitor.

— Oi, minha querida como você está? — Edward perguntou, mudando seu tom de voz.

— Ótima, papai — ela disse o abraçando e sorrindo, sabia que seu pai nunca mudaria. Tinha pena de Anna, quando viesse apresentar um de seus namoradinhos.

— Muito bem, seu indiozinho. Enquanto esse sorriso tiver aqui, está tudo bem — ele disse agora apertando a mão de Jacob que depois foi abraçar sua mulher.

— E tenho uma novidade para contar para vocês — ela falou sorrindo entrelaçando sua mão na de Jacob.

Bella sorriu, como se já soubesse o que era.

Ouviram outro barulho de carro que interrompeu o que Nessie iria dizer, era Alice chegando, mais Jasper, Carlisle e Esme, que já estavam bem velhinhos, mas com uma saúde de ferro.

Sempre quando Bella olhava para eles, não podia deixar de lembrar de seus pais que havia partido há dez anos atrás, devido a um acidente de carro, devido a imprudência de um motorista de caminhão que andava em alta velocidade e com sono, no momento da curva se chocou de frente com o carro de Charlie e Renée que morreram na hora. Foi muito difícil para Bella superar isso, mas nada que muito amor e compreensão de seu marido e filhos, não resolvesse.

Edward fez um gesto para o filho que desligou o vídeo game, e o pai pegou o computador de Anna que nem reclamou. Todos se cumprimentaram com muitos beijos e abraços, não demorando para Rosalie e Emmett chegarem também com seu filho mais novo, Henry, que havia sido adotado por eles três anos mais tarde, agora o menino já tinha seus sete anos de idade. O parto de Eloise havia sido muito complicado para Rosalie que teve hemorragia e acabou tendo que retirar seu útero, o que a impediu de ter mais filhos. Só alguns anos que Emmett sonhava em ter um menino e eles entraram em processo para adotar um. Afinal, pai não é só aquele que faz, é aquele que dar, amor, carinho, briga quando necessário e que vai estar sempre ao lado do filho.

Mais um tempinho depois os filhos de Alice, Clark e Alicia chegaram, Clark tinha seus 16 anos e ele e Thony eram muito amigos, Alicia tinha seus 8 anos, ainda era uma criança muito parecida com a mãe, só que fisicamente, porque na personalidade era toda a do pai e para horror da mãe odiava moda, andar de vestidos e acessórios, bastando para a menina que já tinha um forte opinião formada um boa calça jeans e tênis, isso ainda renderia boas discussões dentro de casa. Eloise que tinha os cabelos escuros como o pai e os olhos azuis da mãe era uma linda garota com seus quase 16 anos de idade e também era muito próxima de Anna.

Logo as mulheres se reuniram na cozinha preparando o almoço e conversando sobre filhos, maridos, seus casamentos, lembrando momentos e se divertindo enquanto preparavam a comida, os homens se reuniram no quintal bebendo uma cerveja, vendo os filhos se divertirem na piscina, Fumaça brincava com cachorro de Emmett e Rosalie que também era um labrador, na verdade os dois eram irmãos.

Tudo em família.

Uma família muito unida, muito mesmo, raro de se encontrarem naquele mundo que só havia piorado com o tempo por causa da ganância e do egoísmo do ser humano, mas ainda existiam famílias que se preocupavam de verdade uma com a outra e não qual seria sua porcentagem na herança.

— Thomas e Emmilie ainda não chegaram? — Rose perguntou olhando em seu relógio, já era mais de uma da tarde e só faltava os dois perus que estavam no forno terminarem de assar e os dois ainda não havia chegado.

Eles estudavam na mesma faculdade e haviam se tornado muito próximos naqueles dois últimos anos em que haviam morado juntos, já que como Rosalie e Emmett temiam deixar a filha morando no dormitório sem eles conhecerem ninguém preferiram que ela morasse com o primo que poderia cuidar dela e vigiá-la.

Só que ninguém imaginava que eles ficariam tão próximos assim.

— Eu ouvi nossos nomes? — Thomas disse aparecendo na cozinha, do seu lado estava Emmilie.

— Filho — Bella disse correndo para abraçar seu menino, que era a cópia do pai. Sim este era o pai completo.

Rosalie também correu para abraçar a filha que era alta como a mãe e muito bonita.

Logo todos estavam cumprimentando-os.

Alguns minutos depois, todos eles estavam ao redor de uma enorme mesa, montada, Carlisle sentou na ponta e todos de mãos dadas fizeram uma oração agradecendo por aquele ano e por aquele momento, que eles estavam ali todos reunidos.

Comeram entre piadas, risos e brincadeiras. Na hora da sobremesa, que vieram as revelações.

— Bom eu Jake, queríamos dizer uma coisa — Nessie começou ficando de pé segurando na mão de seu marido.

— O que é, meu amor? — Bella perguntou com um sorriso, já sentindo o que ela dizia.

— Nós vamos ter um bebe — Jacob disse ficando de pé ao lado de sua mulher olhando para os olhos de Edward.

As mulheres soltaram gritinhos de felicidade e Bella correu para abraçar a filha e Jacob.

Edward respirou fundo, sentindo seus cabelos brancos aumentaram.

Bebe. Sexo. Sua filha. Casada.

Parecia que foi ontem que ela virava uma mocinha e agora isso.

FLASHBACK

Edward estava de férias e, na semana seguinte ele faria uma viagem surpresa com sua esposa e iriam para Veneza. Ele já podia imaginar fazendo amor com ela em um daquelas canoas.

A porta se abriu de repente tirando ele de seus pensamentos e fechando com força.

— Ness? — Ele disse sentando no sofá vendo apenas o vulto da sua filha de 13 anos passar correndo e subir as escadas.

— Querida? Já acabou a aula? Está tudo bem? — Perguntou preocupado indo atrás dela.

— Sai daqui! — ela gritou fechando a porta do quarto.

— Minha princesa, o que aconteceu? Conta para o papai — ele pediu tentando abrir a porta do quarto dela, mas estava trancada.

— Eu quero a mamãe, eu só vou falar com a mamãe — ela disse chorando de dor do outro lado da porta.

— Mas amor sua mamãe está trabalhando ela só vai chegar à noite. Eu posso te ajudar — ele tentou.

— Não eu quero a mamãe! — Ela gritou chorando.

Edward ficou desesperado e pegou o telefone ligando imediatamente para Bella.

— Você tem que vim agora para casa — ele disse assim que ela atendeu.

— _O que aconteceu, baby? Não posso sair assim_ — ela disse.

— Nessie ela precisa de você, baby...

— _Ela tá bem?_

— Não sei, venha para cá, amor, por favor... — ele falou desesperado.

— _Estou indo_ — disse desligando.

Quinze minutos depois Bella chegou e mal falou uma palavra, Nessie já abriu a porta do quarto para a mãe.

Edward tentou entrar junto, mas a menina não deixou e trancou a porta de novo.

Se sentindo traído, preocupado e com ciúmes da filha foi para seu quarto deitando na cama.

Mal deu cinco minutos Bella passou como um foguete no quarto e foi para o banheiro.

— O que aconteceu? — Ele perguntou mais ela já saiu de novo.

— Porra caralho, na hora que querem comprar alguma coisa lembram do papai aqui —disse praguejando em voz alta — É Edward parece que você não serve para mais nada disse respirando fundo.

Passou mais dez minutos e Bella entrou no quarto lentamente. Ele percebeu seus olhos úmidos.

— Dá para agora me explicar a porra que está acontecendo, merda? — Pediu gentilmente.

— Eu menstruo, nossa princesinha finalmente é uma mocinha — Bella disse com um pequeno sorriso nos olhos.

Edward ficou parado absorvendo as palavras de Bella.

Absorvendo.

Absorvente.

Sangue.

Menstruação.

Mocinha.

Gravidez.

Bebe.

Sexo.

Porra não, caralho pensou em sua mente.

Parecia que foi ontem que ele segurava em seus braços um pequeno embrulho rosa e agora esse embrulho já poderia gerar um outro embrulho.

Porra fodida. Nunca. Ela sempre seria sua menininha. Isso não.

Percebeu que estava engasgando e chorando com forças em cima da cama.

Bella sem dizer nada ao abraçou.

— Isso um dia iria acontecer, baby — ela disse tentando não rir.

— Mas precisava se agora, porra? — perguntou soluçando.

— Edward, ela já está com 13 anos, acho até que demorou. Você queria que viesse quando?

— Daqui uns trinta anos seria bom — disse sério e chorando.

Bella riu.

— Bom daqui 30 anos espero que ela já esteja casada e com muitos filhos.

— Uma ova, isso não vai acontecer. É tarde d mais para ligar para o internato? — Perguntou mais para si mesmo do que para ela que riu rolando seus olhos e o beijando suavemente.

FIM DE FLASHBACK

Ninguém percebeu como Thomas e Emmelie se olharam e nem a mão dele que encontrou a dela debaixo da mesa.

— Calma, amor — ele sussurrou percebendo que ela estava prestes a chorar.

— Pai? — Nessie o chamou, depois de receber o cumprimento de todo mundo menos o dele.

— Porra caralho de merda fodida, você já vai me fazer avô? — ele disse se levantando e abraçando com o maior cuidado do mundo.

— Edward Cullen — Esme o repreendeu, rolando seus olhos. Aquele menino nunca teria jeito, mesmo.

De repente todos ficaram em silêncio quando ouviram um soluço forte vindo de Emmilie.

— Emmy? Minha princesa, o que foi? — Emmett disse imediatamente preocupado abraçando a filha.

Rose foi para o lado deles. Thomas respirou fundo sentindo o momento se aproximando. Soltou a mão dela antes que percebessem, quando tudo que mais queria era pegá-la em seus braços.

O choro de Emmy se intensificou.

— Thomas, você sabe de algo? — Bella perguntou fincando ao lado de Edward, ambos percebendo que eles estavam de mãos dadas.

— Sim — o rapaz disse apenas engolindo em seco — Emmy? — ele a chamou fazendo a menina apenas assentir — Ela está grávida — ele disse.

— O QUE? — Rosalie gritou em choque.

— Como assim grávida? Quem foi que fez isso? Puta que pariu — Emmett falou ficando em pé, horrorizado.

— Fui eu — Thomas disse corajosamente.

— Porra — Edward disse apenas no mesmo momento em que Emmett depois de alguns segundos pulava em cima do sobrinho dando um soco no rosto dele.

Foi gritaria, empurrões, uma confusão só. Até que finalmente pouco a pouco os ânimos foram se acalmando, Edward, Bella, Rosalie e Emmett tiveram uma conversa com os filhos em privado, onde eles explicaram desde quando eles estavam juntos como se apaixonaram, ouviram um sermão deles, mas nada mais podia ser feito, afinal nem sequer passou pela cabeça deles tirarem aquela criança e quando Rose e Bella perguntaram se eles iriam se casar Emmilie falou que não, não queria se casar agora mesmo com Thomas que já havia proposto aquilo, ela preferia viver junto com ele no apartamento em Washington DC.

Depois de tudo explicado, Edward chamou o irmão para tomar um uísque, tentando fazer o irmão de parar de planejar a morte do sobrinho.

Com tudo explicado, Thomas e Emmilie não se largaram um minuto, só quando todos estavam se despedindo e Emmilie teve que ir dormir na casa de seus pais.

— Duas vezes, avôs, acredita nisso? — Bella disse quando saiu do banheiro enrolada com uma toalha rosa clarinha e encontrou Edward deitado na cama folhando uma revista que ela não prestou atenção na capa. Ele havia ficado no andar de baixo, fechando as janelas e portas da casa, acionando o alarme, conferindo se os filhos estavam mesmo todos dormindo e colocando a comida e agua para Fumaça.

— Porra nem me lembre, só espero que nenhum deles sejam gêmeos — Ele disse esbravejando e seu olhar caiu para o corpo dela, úmido coberto apenas por uma toalha.

Uma parte de seu corpo que já estava despertando, cresceu ainda mais. Ele sorriu feliz e malicioso ao mesmo tempo, olhando para a revista e de volta para ela.

Finalmente, podia sentir que havia retomado o desejo em seu corpo.

Coitada de Bella, hoje à noite seria uma daquelas...

— O que é que você está olhando? — ela disse corando, apertando a toalha ao redor em seu corpo.

— Amo para caralho quando você cora assim — ele disse sorrindo, colocando aquela revista na cama — Parece aquela minha Bella de vinte anos de idade.

— Bom eu não sou mais assim — ela disse apontando para a revista que havia dado para Edward no seu aniversário há muito tempo. Onde estava com tudo em cima.

— Não você está bem melhor agora — ele concordou tirando a tolha do corpo dela, deixando-a cair no chão e olhando seu corpo nu.

— Ah, sim, estou ficando cheia de pelanca, isso é maravilhoso — ela disse irônica colocando as mãos no ombro dele, mas sentindo o desejo percorrer seu corpo.

— Isso não importa, vou amar você mesmo quando estiver usando uma fralda geriátrica, com seus noventa anos — ele disse seus olhos dourados conectados aos olhos chocolates, suas mãos se entrelaçando, ele aproximou-se mais, levando sua outra mão para seu rosto e acariciando levemente a pele, deu um passo para frente e outro para traz bem lentamente, sem nunca desconectar seu olhar do dela e cantou, em sua língua de origem, um parte da música escrita pelos compositores brasileiros Tom Jobim e Vinicius de Morais : — _Eu sei que vou te amar, por toda a minha vida eu vou te amar, em cada despedida eu vou te amar —_ aproximou sua boca sussurrando no ouvido dela sentindo seu pescoço se arrepiar _— Desesperadamente, eu sei que vou te amar  
E cada verso meu será —_ plantou um beijo em seu pescoço e depois olhou de novo em seus olhos _— Pra te dizer que eu sei que vou te amar, Por toda a minha_ fodida _vida_ maravilhosa do caralho — completou do seu jeito, limpando com sua boca as lagrimas que escorreram pelo seu rosto, ela riu de sua última frase beijando as palmas das mãos dele, antes de se inclinar e fazer seus lábios trocarem um beijo delicado, cheio de amor, amadurecimento, carinho e cumplicidade.

— Oh, Edward. Eu te amo tanto — ela disse emocionada.

— Para caralho, baby? — ele perguntou divertido.

— Para caralho, para porra, para todos os palavrões desse mundo todos juntos e misturados.

— Isso é muito amor — ele disse rindo — E eu te amo ainda mais que isso.

— Impossível — ela falou voltando a beija-lo novamente.

E eles ficaram ali curtindo aquele perfeito pedaço do começo do final feliz deles.

Fim? Minha imaginação, talvez. Mas para as ideias deles não, o amor deles é infinito.

FLASHBACK EXTRA

Uma Porra do caralho de Véspera de Ação de Graças de 2013

Edward suspirou se mexendo na cadeira confortável do auditório. Estava a horas sentadas nela ouvindo a palestra sobre um caso de grande repercussão do país na década passada. Ele estava em Washington D.C havia viajado para participar de um congresso sobre perícia na capital do país. Finalmente aquele era o último dia e ele voltaria a noite para casa. Estava morrendo de saudades de sua mulher e de seus filhos. Já era o quarto dia que se contentava em falar com eles durante a noite pela webcam do seu notebook e sempre a noite, fora que os gêmeos, já estavam dormindo quando eles se falavam. E Edward morria de saudade de todos eles. Mas não pode deixar de lembrar-se da noite que ele e sua mulher fizeram sexo virtual aquilo sim tinha valido a pena.

Ver sua linda mulher se tocando para ele através de uma câmera, gemendo seu nome e acariciando seus seios, seu sexo todo aberto para ele, só não foi melhor porque ele queria está lá em cima dela, não se tocando do outro lado da tela também.

Felizmente iria acabar cedo aquele dia, duas horas ele já estaria dispensado. Quando acabou, Foi direto ao hotel morto de cansado e doido para falar com sua esposa.

Ela estava pensando que ele não passaria o dia de Ação de Graças em casa, já que ele mentiu dizendo que não havia encontrado um voo, mas queria era fazer uma surpresa para sua família e aparecer de repente lá.

— A chave 1722 — ele pediu a recepcionista.

— Senhor Cullen? — Ela perguntou olhando algo no computador.

— Sim — Edward respondeu.

— Parabéns você foi premiado com uma massagem no nosso SPA, deseja agendar uma hora? — Ela disse sorrindo gentilmente.

— Massagem? Tem certeza?

— Sim.

— Oh, então acho que vou aceitar, estou mesmo precisando — ele disse, piscando para moça e rindo, ela corou. Com certeza Bella o mataria se tivesse visto isso, mas ela estava bem longe dali e era bom paquerar de vez em quando. Não é?

— Tem vaga para agora pode ser? — falou passando a mão em seu cabelo.

— Claro — ele disse animado — Só vou subir e deixar minhas coisas.

— Claro senhor Cullen. Até mais — ela falou também piscando.

Ele deu um sorriso sem graça e subiu. Dez minutos depois aguardava ser chamado para a massagem.

— Sr. Cullen — uma voz suave disse e Edward se levantou imediatamente. Ele olhou a massagista que estava vestida toda de branco, mas ele achou sua roupa muito imoral para um ambiente de trabalho. Era uma bermuda jeans branca curta que apertava suas coxas torneadas e uma blusa também grande tão decotada que seus seios quase saiam de fora.— Sua vez — falou lentamente, movendo seus lábios sensualmente.

— Claro — ele falou andando.

— Troque de roupa ali, estou lhe esperando aqui — ela disse indicando uma porta para ele.

Edward tirou sua roupa ficando em dúvida se tirava sua cueca ou não, dando de ombros ficou nu e enrolou a uma toalha branca em sua cintura.

Entrou na sala pequena que tinha um armário de madeira e uma cama de massagem no centro, não tinha janelas, mas era bem refrigerado por causa do ar condicionado.

— O senhor prefere começar pelas costas ou pela frente? — ela perguntou.

— Hum... Costas — ele disse sem conseguir parar de olhar para o corpo dela.

Ele tinha que admitir.

Gostosa.

— Deite-se então.

Edward se deitou na maca confortável de costas deixando sua cabeça de lado, a ouviu dando passos e se aproximando dele, seu corpo podendo sentir o calor que vinha do dela.

Ela começou colocando suas macias mãos nas costas largas e musculosa de Edward.

— Nossa mais você está muito tenso — ela disse passando a mão pelos seus ombros — Relaxe e aproveite gato — ela sussurrou no ouvido dele e mordeu sua orelha. Edward abriu seus olhos por um momento assustado, mas logo os fechou quando ela despejou um liquido em suas costas e começou a massagem.

— Isso é muito bom — ele disse lentamente quase que gemendo, apreciando a massagem que ela fazia.

Suas mãos habilidosas acariciavam cada parte de suas costas, da nuca até o seu cocxi, fazendo pressão nos lugares certos, ficou vários minutos massageando a costas dele e antes que ele percebesse ela puxou sua toalha o fazendo despertar de seu quase cochilo.

— O que você está fazendo? — ele perguntou, a sentindo despejar o óleo em sua bunda.

— A massagem — ela disse obviamente, mas com um sorrisinho no rosto, olhando a bunda dele.

Como havia pensado, ele tinha a bunda mais linda que ela já tinha visto. Era branca e musculosa, ela passou suas mãos acariciando suas nádegas, sentindo aquela carne boa de apertar. Ela que segurou um gemido dessa vez.

Ela desceu a mão para as coxas dele, massageando cada uma de uma vez e sorriu ao ver como ele remexeu seu quadril.

Ela massageou suas panturrilhas, canelas, pés e dedos o fazendo soltar suspiro de satisfação. Seu corpo estava reagindo as caricias dela de uma forma não tão boa já que ele estava começando a se sentir incomodado por seu membro que estava começando a se animar.

— Vire-se agora — ela disse e ele virou hesitante, sabendo que ela perceberia seu começo de ereção. O que se tornou uma ereção completa quando ele viu que a blusa dela estava manchada com o óleo dando para ver o contorno dos mamilos eriçados dela que havia feito aquilo de propósito.

Ela estava olhando para o rosto dele quando ele virou, piscando ela pegou o óleo e despejou no peito dele massageando e acariciando os mamilos de Edward, arranhou suas unhas pelo seu estômago e o desejo de Edward explodiu.

— Porra isso é mesmo necessário? — ele perguntou levantando um pouco sua cabeça, viu.

A massagista o ignorou.

E desceu suas mãos, quando ele achava que ela acariciaria seu membro pulou para suas coxas.

— Aba um pouco suas pernas — ela pediu com sua voz suave.

Ele respirou fundo obedecendo-a.

As mãos dela acariciaram sua coxa subindo e descendo até seu joelho e indo até sua virilha seus dedos roçando em suas bolas, fez isso nas duas pernas, depois foi para baixo dos seus joelhos massageando seus pés.

Edward decidiu que queria mais.

— Prontinho, senhor Cullen — ela disse provocativa passando a língua em seus lábios.

— Tem certeza? Eu acho que você se esqueceu de uma parte.

Ela olhou para o membro dele ereto, suas veias grossas, sua cabeça vermelha.

— Você também quer esse serviço incluso? Seu prêmio não consta isso.

— Eu já ganhei meu prêmio há muito tempo — ele disse se levantando e sentado na estreita marca.

Ela sorriu entendendo o que ele quis dizer.

Tirou seu short jeans mostrando que estava sem calcinha.

— Safada — ele disse e ela sorriu.

— Você quer que eu o massageei com minhas mãos ou minha boca? — falou deslizando sua mão pelo seu corpo que estava escorregadio.

— Eu quero com sua boceta — ele disse a pegando e puxou a blusa dela expondo seus seios — Porra, como eu amo suas tetas para caralho — ele disse sua boca se apossando de uma.

Ela beliscou sua barriga.

— Eu não sou uma vaca para ter tetas idiota — ela disse fingindo estar brava.

— Tetas, seios, peitos não importa amo do mesmo jeito — falou mudando sua boca para o outro seio.

Bella o puxou pelos cabelos e beijou a boca dela com desejo e saudade.

Suas línguas se entrelaçando e acariciando-se mutuamente.

— Senta essa boceta gostosa no meu pau, senta safada — ele pediu apertando a bunda dela com força.

Bella subiu na maca com a ajuda dele e sentou em seu colo. Sua entrada descendo no membro dele com facilidade.

— Aaah, tão bom caralho — ele disse apreciando a sensação.

— Você xinga demais e faz de menos — ela reclamou e ele a olhou malvado.

— Rebola sua vadia, quero ver essa boceta esfolando meu pau todinho — ele disse batendo na nádega dela com força.

— Ah, seu cachorro — ela gemeu, subindo e descendo no membro dele, apoiando seus pés na maca e pegando em impulso.

A boca dele estava em sua boca, orelha, nuca, pescoço, ombros, clavículas, seios chupando, mordiscando beijando cada parte que conseguia e praguejando também.

As mãos dele a seguraram com força, os movimentos dela eram rítmicos, ora forte e rápido ou ora lento e suave, mas tudo deixava eles com cada vez mais desejo.

Às vezes ela ficava agachada só com a cabeça do membro dele dentro dela, outras com ele todo que estocava em seu interior com força.

Ela gritava sem nenhum pudor, sentindo o prazer em cada poro do seu corpo, a maca rangia com a força de quando ela sentava em seu membro, descendo e subindo seu parar, seus seios balançavam e ele puxava seus cabelos com força, acariciando seu clitóris, sentindo suas bolas trabalharem em seu orgasmo cada vez mais próximo.

— AAAAH, porra iss.. isso tão bom, Edward.

— Caralho de boceta gostosa, aaii isso minha vadia cavalga no pau do seu homem — ele dizia sussurrando na orelha dela chupando com força seu pescoço.

Até que Bella começou a se contorcer, desde seus dedos dos pés até seus olhos perdendo o foco e se fechando com força, vendo tudo preto com estrelas.

O prazer era imenso que sentiam. As unhas dela arranhavam com forças suas costas e ela gozou muito no membro dele que expeliu seu liquido dentro dela.

— Porra, isso foi foda — Edward disse ofegante, seu corpo úmido de suor e de óleo, o dela se encontrava no mesmo estado.

— Literalmente — Bella disse encostando sua testa na dele.

— Como você veio parar aqui?

— Eu não podia deixar você passar o feriado sozinho. Deixei as crianças nos seus pais e vim e consegui uma vaga em um voo.

— Se eu te falar que menti para surpreender vocês amanhã, você vai ficar muito brava? — ele perguntou.

— Sério?

— Sim, meu voo sai em algumas horas, queria fazer uma surpresa — ele riu — Mas pelo jeito eu que recebi.

— Eu só não vou ficar com raiva, porque eu acabei de ter um orgasmo maravilhoso — ela disse sorrindo.

— E pelo visto vai ter muito mais — ele disse beijando a boca dela com desejo.

— Sim, mais temos que sair antes que alguém apareça por aqui.

— Vai me contar como conseguiu isso? — ele quis saber.

— Agora não — ela piscou e saiu de cima dele com cuidado, no instante que seus pés se firmaram no chão, a cama rangeu e balançou quebrando, Edward caiu com o baque, sua bunda batendo no chão.

— Porra, caralho — ele praguejou se levantando rapidamente — Essas porras não aguentam mais nenhuma foda, ainda bem que nossa cama é de ferro — ele disse.

— Claro né? Eu aprendi depois que você quebrou a cabeceira da cama no hotel da nossa lua de mel, foi vergonhoso ter que explicar para o gerente como ocorreu.

— Huumm... Porra, baby, só de me lembrar eu já fico duro.

Bella riu com gosto.

— Parece que ainda temos mais coisas que quebrar — disse divertida.

— Se depender de mim, ainda vamos quebrar a Mesa do Resolute¹ — falou sonhador.

— Você não presta — disse — E agora vamos ter que arrumar isso e pagar uma maca de massagem — falou balançando a cabeça mais sorrindo.

Ele apenas piscou para ela olhando a pobre mesa quebrada no chão.

Com certeza tinha valido a pena.

FIM DE FLASHBACK

¹ É a mesa utilizada pelo Presidente dos Estados Unidos disposta no Salão Oval da Casa Branca. Esta mesa do século XIX foi um presente da Rainha Vitória para o presidente Rutherford B. Hayes em 1880 e foi confeccionada com partes da fragata britânica HMS Resolute.

* * *

 **Notas da Autora:**

Finalmente depois de anos terminando de postar aqui kkkkk

Geeente acabei de ter uma ideia de um capítulo extra para essa fic :O

tô chocada kkkkkk olha o que vocês fazem comigo...

está todinho na minha cabeça, vamos ver se um dia eu fico com coragem e escrevo kkkk

comentem amores, olha o tanto que um único capítulo rendeu kkkkk

 **NÃO ESQUECAM DE LER UM P. DO C. DE MOMENTOS** para quem ainda não leu

beijos obrigada por me acompanhem por aqui também

lalac


End file.
